Lapislazuli
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Después de la llegada de los Saiyajin y la destrucción de la capital de Este, Lapis y Lázuli se ven la obligación de empezar a mantenerse a sí mismos. Lo que a simple vista era un juego de supervivencia, termina transformandose en el descubrimiento del oscuro pasado que su madre esconde, además, de que han sido perseguidos desde su nacimiento.
1. Uno

**_Uno_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Las naves redondas cayendo del cielo fue solo el principio, el infierno se desató cuando un brillo apareció y la ciudad quedó hecha un desierto.

—¡¿Qué mier…?! —exclamó Lázuli, pero se detuvo a mitad de insulto al escuchar el quejido de Lapis. Éste se había lanzado de la rama del árbol y había caído mal torciéndose el tobillo— ¡Lapis! —la rubia de 13 años bajó con sumo cuidado el árbol en donde ella estaba encaramada y se acercó a su gemelo.

—Creo que está roto —se quejó el chico de corto cabello negro. El tobillo estaba hinchado, Lázuli lo tocó, con la poca experiencia en enfermería que su madre le había obligado a tomar supo que solo era un esguince.

—Si estuviese roto, estuvieses chillando. Deja de hacer show, solo es una torcedura —lo ayudó a levantarse y lo sostuvo de la cintura, pero después volvió a dejarlo en el suelo, y arrojó su mochila al lado de él—. Espera aquí, iré a ver la ciudad.

—No te molestes, Lázuli. No hay nada —la rubia se negó.

—Quédate aquí —y corrió.

 **.**

Tardó quince minutos corriendo hasta la ciudad, y se tapó la boca al ver que no había nada. De lejos se veía, pero ella tenía que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo ensuciándose de tierra.

—Mamá… —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de derrumbarse en lágrimas.

Pasado unos minutos, cuando se dio cuenta que llorar era estúpido, se levantó y volvió a correr hacia donde había dejado a Lapis. Lo encontró cubriéndose el tobillo con las mangas de su camisa.

—Encontré esas hierbas que mamá dijo que servían para aliviar dolores —comentó su hermano, levantó la mirada y la cruzó con la de su hermana. Notó la tristeza en ellos y bajó la mirada—. Te lo dije —se levantó y apoyó el pie haciendo una mueca—. Vamos, aquí cerca hay una estación de servicio.

—Yo te ayudo —el gemelo menor se dejó ayudar. La estación no estaba muy lejos de ahí, tan sólo cinco minutos. Entraron y un chico que no pasaba de los 17 años, su cabello era castaño y su piel clara, los miró y luego volvió su vista a la tv. Luego volvió a mirarlos.

—¡Oh Kami! No me digan que ustedes vienen de la ciudad del Este —los gemelos asintieron. El chico corrió a traerles un poco de agua y galletas, también le ofreció una silla a Lapis al verlo herido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lázuli al ver la televisión.

—El gigantón calvo y el de cabello parado fueron los que destruyeron la ciudad, según dicen los periodistas, son extraterrestres ―No se podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban los sujetos del televisor― Los otros no se sabe quiénes son, al parecer, vinieron a enfrentar a los sujetos.

―Por favor ―dijo Lapis― Esos sujetos dejaron un desierto en lo que fue una ciudad ¿Cómo seis personas podrían derrotarlos? ―Miraron bien a las personas que habían ido a tratar de salvar el planeta; un monstruo verde, un tipo calvo de tres ojos, un tipo de pelo largo, dos niños y un calvo que parecía un niño.

―¿Qué es eso? ―se dieron cuenta cuando de repente unos monstruos verdes aparecieron en la tierra. Lapis soltó una risa amarga.

―Ya están perdidos, como todos nosotros.

―Deja el pesimismo, Lapis ―dijo Lázuli, pero ella también sentía que todo podría derrumbarse, aun así, quería mantener una ligera esperanza.

―Miren, el de tres ojos va a pelear ―dijo el cajero. Nada más con el primer movimiento, los mellizos y el cajero de la estación se quedaron boquiabiertos. Fue una pelea que duró poco, dejando victorioso al del equipo bueno debido a que el de cabello negro le disparó al pequeño monstruo verde matándolo.

―¿Que no eran de los suyos? ―preguntó Lázuli.

―Se supone ―respondió Lapis.

―Esos sujetos no tienen alma ―dijo el cajero. La segunda pelea fue un poco extraña, ya que en un momento los que peleaban desaparecieron― ¡Lo derrotó! ―celebró el cajero al ver como el monstruo verde caía al suelo, vaya sorpresa cuando el monstruo se levantó y cubrió al chico de cabello negro, explotando al final.

―Es un maldito ―gruñó Lapis con los dientes apretados. Lázuli miró con curiosidad como el guerrero bajo y calvo se acercaba al derrotado, notoriamente muerto. Notó como el guerrero se molestó y lanzó un poder, derrotando a tres de esos monstruos de un solo. Escuchó la risa de Lapis― Te brillan los ojos, Lázuli.

―Cállate, Lapis ―dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada― Es impresionante como derrotó a tres de un solo, sólo eso.

―Si no se muere tal vez podrías casarte con él. Dile que eres su mayor admiradora ―el rostro de Lázuli se puso completamente rojo y empujó a su hermano, el pelinegro volvió a reír al ver a su hermana nerviosa. Lázuli sintió que su pecho se calentaba, la risa de Lapis la reconfortaba demasiado.

A Lázuli siempre le había parecido increíble eso, que su hermano se mantuviese fuerte ante cualquier cosa, sobre todo, ante esto. Lapis la miró y le brindó otra sonrisa, esa típica de _"todo va a estar bien"._

Pero no, no todo estuvo bien, puesto que la pelea se puso más intensa, dejando dos muertos más del equipo que salvaba la tierra.

Estaban perdidos.

—¿Tiene algo para el dolor y la desinflamación? —preguntó Lázuli sacando su monedero, por suerte ella nunca salía de casa sin dinero.

—Parece que se quedaron quietos —dijo el cajero viendo la tv, luego miró a Lázuli y asintió. Salió de su puesto y volvió a los minutos con unas pastillas y una botella con agua—. El agua es de cortesía —la rubia le dio la pastilla a su hermano y éste hizo una mueca.

—Hazlo, Lapis —el chico tomó de mala gana el desinflamatorio y la pastilla para el dolor, la tomó de un solo, evitando que las pastillas tocaran su lengua.

—¡Hijo de…! —exclamó el cajero mirando el televisor, cuando los gemelos lo miraron, notaron una pantalla en blanco— Están muertos, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lapis.

—El calvo se dio cuenta de los periodistas y los atacó, la conexión acabó de ahí.

—Debemos irnos, Lázuli —Lapis intentó levantarse, hizo una pequeña mueca al apoyar el pie herido.

—¿A dónde iremos? La ciudad está destruida, todos están muertos… Mamá… —la adolescente se cubrió la boca aguantando los sollozos, las lágrimas otra vez acudieron e inundaron su celeste mirada.

—No es por meterme, chicos. Pero ¿Qué edad tienen? —preguntó el cajero.

—13.

—Déjenme ver si entiendo: Acaban de ver su ciudad en cenizas, perdieron a su madre ¿Y aun así piensan irse como si nada? ¿Con tan solo 14 años piensan andar por la vida solos?

—La vida tiene que seguir —respondió Lapis—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué nos quedemos aquí y esperemos que los extraterrestres esos nos maten?

—No ¿Por qué no eres considerado con tu hermana? Ella está mal y sólo piensas en ti.

—¡Pienso mucho en ella! ¡Por eso es que quiero que nos larguemos! —unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos del pelinegro—. No hay más nada que hacer. La ciudad se quedará así, los muertos también quedarán así. No es como si pudiésemos pedir un deseo y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—¡Ya basta, Lapis! —Gritó Lázuli— Sólo vámonos —se ató al cabello rubio en una cola de caballo, evitando así que más mechones cayeran en su rostro. Se limpió los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos y le pagó las pastillas al chico—. Muchas gracias —dijo sonriéndole, y Lapis solo vio cuando las mejillas del cajero se tornaron rojizas. Lázuli siempre tenía ese efecto en la gente, su belleza era tan grande que dominaba a cualquiera.

—Camina, Lázuli —la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—¡Esperen! —Exclamó el castaño, los gemelos lo miraron— Por más que quieras tirártelas de duro, no llegarás muy lejos con el tobillo así, Lapis ¿Verdad?

—Puedo…

—Mi madre es enfermera, ella podría curarte mejor ese tobillo. Y darles un poco de comida, vivo no tan lejos de aquí.

—No sé —dijo Lázuli—. No te conocemos —el muchacho les hizo señal que esperara, abrió la caja y contó el dinero con rapidez, la guardó en una caja fuerte y salió de su puesto.

—Mi nombre es Adam —les sonrió brindándole la mano a la rubia—, y de vez en cuando deben aceptar ayuda, no todas las personas son malas ¿Vamos? Ya voy a cerrar —los tres salieron, y el chico cerró la tienda. Luego se dirigió a su auto y subió— ¿Entonces?

—No sé —dijo Lapis a su hermana.

—Me parece buena persona, Lapis. Además, nos brindará asilo por hoy —los hermanos se miraron, azul con azul conectándose.

—¿Por qué siempre confías en las personas? —la rubia se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y jaló a su hermano hacia el auto de Adam.

—Cojea, damisela en peligro —rio Lázuli.

—Calla, rubia —y ambos subieron a los asientos traseros del auto. Adam echó a andar la máquina, completamente indiferentes, así como cualquier humano, de la fuerte batalla que se libraba a muchos kilómetros de ahí.

 ** _._**

Tardaron por lo menos dos horas en llegar a la casa de Adam ¿Enserio trabajaba tan lejos de donde vivía? ¿No había dicho que vivía no tan lejos? ¿Qué era lejos para él?

Entraron a una zona rural al norte de la capital del Este, a un lado de una quebrada, un pequeño pueblecillo se formaba.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio miró con el ceño fruncido al muchacho. Lapis y Lázuli aún estaban en el auto por petición de Adam.

—¿Traes extraños a casa?

—Mamá, ellos son sobrevivientes de la capital del Este, y el chico está herido: Tiene un tobillo mal —la mujer miró a los gemelos: el chico miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido, mientras Lázuli estaba recostada en el hombro de su hermano. La mujer le dio dolor verlos así.

—Diles que entren, prepararé dos platos más —Lapis vio cuando Adam se acercó al auto.

—Lázuli, ya viene —la chica se levantó y Lapis se dio cuenta de los rastros de lágrimas, se las secó—. Estaremos bien, hermana —ella asintió.

 ** _._**

Durante la cena, en la cual la madre de Adam nada más preguntó los nombres y la edad de los gemelos, pusieron la televisión para saber qué había pasado.

 _—_ _¡Parece que hubiesen batallado unas bestias! —_ Exclamó el periodista _— No queda ningún rastro de los extraterrestres, tampoco de los guerreros que pelearon en nombre de la tierra. Pero estamos agradecidos, y sé que Kami-sama les pagará. Salvaron este planeta._

—Vaya suerte —dijo Adam—. Estamos a salvo.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo su madre—. Es una lástima que la ciudad del Este haya desaparecido.

Tanto Lapis, como Lázuli, no pronunciaron palabra alguna.

 ** _._**

—Dormirán aquí —dijo Adam enseñándoles la habitación.

—Muchas gracias —le sonrió Lázuli sosteniendo su mano—. Mañana nos iremos en la mañana.

—No es necesario.

—No queremos ser una molestia —Adam no dijo más nada y Lázuli tampoco, así, que solo cerró la puerta de la habitación y se descalzó los zapatos. Lapis ya había abierto el futón que le habían prestado para que durmiese en el suelo. Lázuli se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo.

Al no conciliar el sueño, Lázuli miró el dije que colgaba de su cuello. Desde que tenía memoria lo llevaba, era algo que los conectaba, no solo a ella y Lapis, también a su madre. La piedra de Lapislazuli brilló a la luz de las estrellas.

 _"_ _El Lapislazuli es la piedra del alma, la pureza, la amistad y la conexión. Si tú, Lapis y yo las llevamos, nunca nos separaremos"_

Sus ojos brillaron ante el recuerdo, miró a abajo y notó a Lapis también mirando su dije.

—¿Por qué estamos vivos? —preguntó Lázuli sorprendiendo a su hermano. Él la miró, los ojos azules conectándose.

—Por la terquedad de mamá, y su ambición por hacer de nosotros unos soldados capaces de valernos por nosotros mismos.

—Pero ella era cariñosa ¿Verdad? —Lapis soltó una risita, tomó la mano de su hermana y la apretó.

—Sí, lo era.

 **** ** _._**

 _"—_ _¿Qué clase de madre decide enviar a sus hijos, apenas adolescentes al bosque solos? —preguntó Lázuli frunciendo el ceño, la mujer, la cual, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba debajo de un auto reparándolo, soltó una risa._

 _—_ _La clase de madre que quiere que se sepan valer por sí mismos —respondió—. Así que toma esa mochila, y ve al bosque, Lázuli._

 _—_ _¿Y la comida? ¿Puedo llevar dinero?_

 _—_ _Si consigues en donde comprarla en el bosque, llévala. Y la comida tienen que cazarla ustedes. Es un campamento de supervivencia._

 _—_ _¡Pero, madre…!_

 _—_ _Sin excusas. Lapis está emocionado ¿Verdad? —la rubia miró a su hermano que tenía una sonrisa torcida._

 _—_ _Violet, tiene razón ¡Estoy emocionado! —Al escuchar su nombre de pila, la mujer salió de debajo del auto y miró con frialdad a su hijo. Lapis tembló ante aquellos ojos azules._

 _—_ _Soy tu madre, no me llames por mi nombre ¿Entendido? —El chico se sonrojó un poco y asintió, le gustaba llamar a su madre por su nombre, y nunca entendió el porqué. Violet se levantó y se limpió las manchas de grasa de la piel, y por último se sacudió el corto cabello púrpura—. Suban al auto, los llevo al bosque —los gemelos asintieron y subieron._

 _El viaje hasta el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad no tardó mucho._

 _—_ _Esperen —dijo Violet antes de que los gemelos salieran. Se volteó y les dio un abrazo que los hizo sonrojar a ambos, su madre no era de dar abrazos—. Cuídense el uno al otro._

 _—_ _Sí, señora —dijeron ambos al tiempo y bajaron del auto._

 _Vieron a su madre volver a su casa en la ciudad del Este, y tan solo una hora después, ya la ciudad no existía._

 _No se imaginaron que ese abrazo iba a ser el último._

 ** _Nota: ASOOOOOO FIC NÚMERO 100! Esta ídea la tenía desde hace muuuucho tiempo, sólo que no había tenido la inspiración para empezarlo... QUiero agradecer a todos los que lo leen... Este fic es muy especial para mí, no sólo por ser mi fic #100,sino, porque 18 es mi adoración... Y bueno... 17 es mi husbando._**

 ** _Pequeñas anotaciones: De una digo que en algunos capítulos va a haer saltos en el tiempo, no muy grandes, claro está. Y el fic tampoco es que vaya a ser muy largo... Aunque las ideas fluyen y fluyen y muchas veces termina siéndolo._**

 ** _Saludo Súper especial:_**

 ** _A Sophie :3 Por hacerme esta magnifica portada. ¡Te adoro!_**

 ** _A Syad: Por apoyarme y fangirlear demasiado sobre 17!_**

 ** _A Rosi y Bri: Quienes me apoyan demasiado y me incitan a seguir este fic ¡Sigan insisitendome y no lo dejaré!_**

 ** _A Esplandian: Nunca pensé que te llamaría la atención mi fic... SImplemente me pones nerviosa XD¡Te adoro tambie! Gracias por la imagen para la portada!_**

 ** _Y a todos ustedes ¡Mil gracias por leer este fic! ¡Enserio! ¡Mil gracias!_**


	2. Dos

**_Dos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"—_ _¡Lapis alcánzame! —exclamó Lázuli lanzándose con el trineo, más atrás, su hermano se lanzó en el suyo. Cubiertos completamente por abrigos, los gemelos se estrenaban su nueva casa en invierno. En sus cortos 7 años, ellos habían estado mudándose constantemente, esperaban que esa casa fuese permanente ¡Les gustaba mucho!_

 _Recostada a la pared, Violet observaba a todos lados de forma discreta, al mismo tiempo que miraba a sus hijos. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, puesto, que Gero estaba siguiendo sus pasos, y la cercanía del científico provocó sus mudanzas pasadas._

 _Pronto, el dinero que había robado se le iba a terminar._

 _Ya había durado 7 años._

 _Ella quería borrar de forma definitiva todo lo que tuviese que ver con la Patrulla Roja, nada más había dos cosas de las que jamás de desharía, y que intentaría olvidar de la conexión que tenían ellos con su pasado._

 _Un golpe frío en su mejilla la hizo mirar en la dirección. Lapis, su pequeño bribón, la miraba con desafío, otra bola de nieve brincaba en su mano._

 _Violet sonrió ¿Con que quería una pelea? Pues una pelea iba a tener._

 _—_ _¡Cavaste tu tumba, soldado! —le dijo recogiendo nieve._

 _—_ _¡No! —exclamó el niño cuando su madre le lanzó el proyectil. Lázuli solo rio._

 _Lapis y Lázuli serán un gran recuerdo de sus días en la fuerza, pero ellos sacaban lo mejor de sí, y los amaba demasiado como para deshacerse de ellos._

 ** _._**

Durante el desayuno, Lázuli le informó a Amanda, la madre de Adam, que partirían enseguida.

—Pero querida…

—No se imagina como le agradecemos todo, pero no queremos ser más una molestia.

—No lo son, linda. Pero tu hermano aún está lastimado ¿Puedes caminar bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe —le respondió Lapis sonriéndole. Amanda miró a su hijo, Adam le devolvió la mirada de preocupación.

—¿Y en donde vivirán? —preguntó Adam.

—Tenemos un familiar en la capital del norte —mintió Lapis. No tenían ningún otro familiar, ni a su padre conocían. Pero no podían quedarse ahí, ser una carga para otra familia.

—Bien —suspiró Amanda—. Pero el viaje es largo, así que les empacaré algo de comida ¿Está bien? —Lapis miró a su hermana y ésta asintió.

—Por supuesto —terminaron de desayunar y enseguida se alistaron para partir. Amanda les empacó comida y los despidió en la puerta, mientras veía a los hermanos alejarse.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Lázuli— ¿A dónde piensas ir? No tenemos ningún familiar en la capital del norte —Lapis no respondió, solo abrió un mapa y lo inspeccionó.

—Estamos aquí —le señaló, encerró en un círculo el lugar—. La aldea que queda más cerca es ésta —le señaló, había que atravesar un espeso bosque—: La villa Jingle. ¡Andando! —Lázuli vio a su hermano andar, pero ella se quedó estática, había algo que la incomodaba, no sabía si del lugar, o la actitud de Lapis.

—¿Por qué no te importa? —preguntó Lázuli, un nudo se situaba en su garganta. Lapis se giró a verla con la ceja enarcada, esa mirada típica que había heredado de su madre.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que no me importa? —Lázuli apretó los dientes.

—¡El que estemos solos! —le gritó— ¡El que mamá esté muerta con el resto de los ciudadanos del Este!

—¿Y que quieres que hagamos? —No sabía que le irritaba más, si la insensibilidad de Lapis, o su estúpido y tranquilo tono— ¡Los muertos no reviven! ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué busquemos unas tontas esferas y pidamos un deseo de que los muertos revivan? ¡¿Sabes lo estúpido que suena eso?!

—¡Es más estúpido querer cruzar todo un bosque lleno de animales salvajes para llegar a otra aldea! ¡Solos los dos! ¡Tenemos 13 años, Lapis! ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Crees que es un juego? ¡¿Por qué eres tan infantil?!

—¡No es un juego! ¡Es lo que Violet querría que hiciéramos! —Lázuli miró a su hermano, sus ojos azules brillaban de lágrimas contenidas, ella también estaba así, pues no quería dar rienda suelta al llanto—. Para eso ella nos enseñó toda esa mierda de supervivencia.

—No quiero estar sola ahí.

—No estarás sola —Lapis tomó la mano de su hermana—. Yo estoy contigo, y saldremos de esto pronto —Sin tenerlo previsto, el chico pronto se vio abrazado por su hermana. Puso los ojos en blanco, Lázuli era demasiado sensible—. Tengo algunas cápsulas —dijo Lapis revisando su mochila, después de soltarse del abrazo de Lázuli—. Tengo un arma, un arco y varias flechas, y cuerda para trampas. Al fin y al cabo vamos a tener ese campamento de supervivencia que mamá tanto quería que hiciéramos.

Lázuli no dijo nada, solo miró las cápsulas que Lapis le mostraba. Cuando su hermano las guardó, se adentraron en el bosque.

 ** _._**

 _—_ _¿A dónde van esos niños? —preguntó Lázuli observando en la ventana a varios niños que iban tomados de la mano de su madre o padre, y se dirigían a algún lugar._

 _—_ _Van a la escuela, a aprender. Ahora aléjate de la ventana, hija —respondió Violet tomando a la niña de 8 años de los hombros y alejándola de la ventana._

 _—_ _¿Por qué nosotros no vamos a una escuela? —preguntó la niña._

 _—_ _Porque ustedes son especiales, tienen una mente más brillante que ellos, y por eso prefiero enseñarles yo._

 _No, ella lo que no quería es que ellos se relacionaran tanto con los otros niños, que se encariñaran con alguien, puesto que en cualquier momento iban a mudarse, y a ellos les dolería romper sus lazos, por eso era mejor que no crearan ninguno._

 _Violet sentó a Lázuli en la sillita al lado de Lapis y le volvió a dar el libro que había estado leyendo, les estaba enseñando supervivencia, pues, si era necesario, en algún momento, se tendría que internar con ellos en el bosque._

 _—_ _¿Cuándo aprenderé a disparar un arma? —preguntó Lapis con un brillo en los ojos, Violet soltó una risita._

 _—_ _Tranquilo, soldado —le dio un golpecito en la nariz—. A los 12 te enseño._

 _—_ _¿Esperar 4 años? —Violet asintió— ¿Por qué tanto?_

 _—_ _Porque sí, ahora, continúen leyendo, que les haré un breve examen de trampas en minutos —los gemelos asintieron y volvieron a sus lecturas._

 ** _._**

—Quieto… —Lapis puso su dedo en el gatillo.

—Lapis…

—Shhh… Lázuli, espantas la cena —el pequeño dinosaurio pastaba tranquilamente, no era un bebé, sino uno de esos animales de tamaño pequeño. Tirados boca abajo detrás de un arbusto, Lapis apuntaba a la cabeza del dinosaurio con una escopeta, mientras su hermana tenía el saco de lona donde seria metido el cadáver.

—Lapis… ¿Y si los rangers escuchan el disparo?

—Este no es un parque, Laz. Aquí no hay rangers —se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, ya le había crecido bastante, y Lázuli estaba segura que su madre se lo hubiese vuelto a cortar. Ella también tenía el cabello más largo, ya bajaba hasta su cintura.

—¿Pero tienes que dispararle? Lo vamos a comer —Lapis puso los ojos en blanco y volvió la mira a su presa.

—Le dispararé en la cabeza, no nos comeremos eso —Estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo—. Cúbrete los oídos, Lázuli —la rubia se cubrió los oídos y Lapis disparó. El pequeño dinosaurio cayó de inmediato con un agujero en su frente— ¡Sí! —exclamó Lapis levantándose y caminando hacia su presa. Lázuli se levantó detrás de él y se acercó con cuidado. Lapis levantó su presa de las patas trasera con una sonrisa— La cena —la rubia miró con espanto como la sangre goteaba del agujero de la frente, los ojos en blanco del dinosaurio parecían mirarla acusándola de aquel crimen.

No lo soportó, su estómago se revolvió y comenzó a subir por su garganta.

Vomitó. Y Lapis la miró con asco, después soltó una risa.

—Que sensible eres —tomó la bolsa de lona que Lázuli había dejado tirada y metió ahí a su presa. Esperó a que su hermana descargara todo.

Cuando las arcadas pararon, la rubia se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Levantó su vista para ver a Lapis sonriendo de forma burlona, todo esto era como un juego de caza para él.

—¿Terminaste? Hay que arreglar esto —la niña miró con asco la bolsa.

—Yo no tocaré eso —su hermano asintió.

—Lo sé, hermana. Yo lo prepararé, no te preocupes.

—No lavaré tu ropa interior, si eso es lo que me vas a pedir —Lapis volvió a reír.

—Vamos al campamento —se dirigieron a donde estaban acampando desde hace una semana.

Ya llevaban casi dos meses andando por ese bosque, y no habían avanzado mucho, pues Lapis, insistía en acampar cada 10 kilómetros y durar aproximadamente 2 semanas ahí. Lázuli se estaba volviendo loca, la comida ya se les había acabado y habían tenido que empezar a cazar.

Lapis disfrutaba esto, era como un juego el cual él mismo ponía las reglas.

Apenas llegaron al campamento, Lázuli se tiró dentro de la carpa, dejando solo sus pies fuera. No había dormido nada, puesto a que el día anterior tuvo que hacer guardia.

—Yo preparo la cena hoy —informó Lapis, y ella decidió ignorarlo. Odiaba cazar, prefería ver la carne cuando estuviese en su plato, pero su hermano le insistía en que lo acompañara a cazar, y ella era muy sensible cuando de muerte se tratase.

Un dolor fuerte en su vientre bajo la hizo alertarse.

 _—_ _No, no, no —_ pensó frunciendo el ceño y colocándose las manos ahí. Le había bajado el periodo y ya no le quedaban compresas.

—Maldición —Se dijo, ya es para que hubiesen estado en la villa Jingle, así hubiese sido más fácil comprar algo. Se levantó y salió, Lapis no estaba ahí. Supuso que como dijo que iba a limpiar al dinosaurio estaba en el lago. Caminó hasta ahí, aguantando las punzadas que eran un infierno.

Aguantó las ganas de vomitar cuando vio el agua correr manchada de sangre, y Lapis deshollejando al pobre animal.

—Lapis —lo llamó, su hermano se volteó a mirarla.

—Lázuli —le sonrió, y Lázuli quiso borrarle aquella sonrisa de un puñetazo— ¿Vienes a aprender como deshollejar un animal? Hay que lavarlo bien, para que no queden bacterias y…

—Debemos irnos —dijo con urgencia, la sonrisa de Lapis se borró, la preocupación inundó su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos descubrieron? ¿Atacaron el campamento?

—No pasó nada de eso.

—¿Entonces? —las mejillas de Lázuli se colorearon de rojo ¿Qué podría saber su hermano de eso? ¡Era un chico!

—Una urgencia femenina —Lapis enarcó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Extrañas ir de compras?

—No… ¡No es esa clase de urgencia! —Lapis dejó su presa en el suelo y se levantó. Tomó una rama y empezó a golpear suavemente a Lázuli. Primero en las costillas, luego en las piernas, después en el estómago y al final en los senos. Mientras hacía eso, Lázuli lo miraba con la ira empezando a desbordarse, él era tan infantil.

—Yo te veo normal —la chica suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es una urgencia de color rojo, Lapis.

—¿Rojo? —Lapis se puso a pensar ¿De que hablaba? ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tenían el afán de hablar en clave? Lázuli se puso roja, Lapis era un idiota.

—¡Sangre, Lapis! —exclamó Lázuli, su hermano miró la presa, la sangre corriendo por el agua, siguió sin entender.

—Deja los acertijos —Más roja que nunca, Lázuli suspiró.

—Me bajó, Lapis —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Aaah, habla bien —y volvió a su quehacer.

—Vámonos, Lapis —su hermano lo miró.

—¿Por qué habríamos de irnos? ¿El mes pasado no fue lo mismo?

—¡No tengo compresas! —le gritó, completamente harta de hablarle en clave a su hermano. Lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó con brusquedad— ¡Llevamos dos meses haciendo lo que tú quieres! ¡Ahora camina, nos largamos! —lo jaló.

—¡Pero, Laz! ¡La cena! —A la chica no le importó, estaba harta de todo eso. Quería irse y darse un baño caliente. Volvieron al campamento y ella empezó a empacar sus cosas, Lapis gruñó y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Cuando ya todo estuvo empacado, la carpa y las armas en una cápsula, Lapis miró a su hermana que miraba el mapa con el ceño fruncido.

—Estamos muy lejos —suspiró, Lapis sonrió triunfante—. Empecemos a caminar si queremos llegar pronto —la sonrisa del chico se borró, Lázuli estaba más que decidida. Comenzaron a caminar al norte, la rubia guiando.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó el chico, la rubia lo ignoró. Se estrelló contra la espalda de su hermana cuando ésta se detuvo— ¿Qué pasa, Laz?

—Este camino no está en el mapa —Lapis notó el camino que se abría paso, Lázuli tenía razón, no se situaba en el mapa.

—Es posible que nos lleve a un pueblo —comentó Lapis.

—¿Lo seguimos? —su hermano asintió.

Se dirigieron al este caminando por la orilla del camino, éste era lo suficientemente grande para que pasara un camión. Sin embargo, no pasó ninguno en la hora que caminaron. Lázuli se estaba quemando, y ya estaba oscureciendo, temió ir por el lado contrario.

—Lapis —tomó el brazo de su hermano señalándole lo que veía a tan solo unos metros.

—Parecen casas —su hermana le sonrió asintiendo. Caminaron más rápido hasta llegar, y notar que el lugar estaba desértico.

—Parece abandonado —la naturaleza parecía estar tomando el lugar que le quitaban, algunas ramas de árboles salían de unas ventanas, algunas malas hierbas consumían otras casas.

—¡Hola! ¡¿Alguien aquí?! —Llamó Lapis, más no obtuvo respuestas.

—Entremos —dijo Lázuli acercándose a la casa más grande, su hermano la siguió.

—Parece el cuartel de un ejército —dijo Lapis al ver la casa: había armas colgadas, cápsulas marcadas con nombres de autos y al fondo, enmarcaba en grande un símbolo: un lazo de color rojo, con una R en cada lado—. Genial —dijo Lapis con una sonrisa tomando una cápsula de un auto, a su corta edad, ya su madre le había enseñado a conducir, y él amaba nos vehículos, así como las armas.

—Lapis… —la voz cortada de Lázuli lo hizo girarla a ver. Su hermana tenía la vista clavada en una fotografía en la pared, Lapis se acercó, no entendía la mirada de su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa? —Lázuli le señaló la foto, el chico miró: Eran soldados, algunos hombres, otros animales y pocas mujeres. Fue en una de las mujeres que su mirada se detuvo, puesto que la reconoció de forma inmediata ¿Cómo no reconocer ese cabello púrpura? Si Lázuli solía decir que deseaba que el suyo fuese de ese color. ¿Cómo no reconocer aquellos ojos azules? Eran tan idénticos a los suyos y a los de su hermana. Esos ojos lo habían visto con amor, con reproche, con rabia, con cariño. Habían visto en esos ojos tristeza, nostalgia, y ellos no entendían.

Ambos tenían una pregunta en su garganta, la misma pregunta, y fue Lázuli la que la formuló.

—¿Por qué hay una fotografía de mamá con un ejército?

De todas formas, ella siempre les había ocultado su pasado.

* * *

 _Para mi querida Soph..._

 _Mi vida, por favor, sonríe._

* * *

 ** _Nota: Me uno al tren de los feels junto a Syad XD ¡Maldita! ¡Que hermoso capítulo!_**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, dentro de un rato respondo los reviews del cap anterior... Sólo quería decirles que agradezco un otón su apoyo, y disculpenme si los caps les parecen cortos, no me gusta mucho dar muchas vueltas... A veces, siento que este fic no tiene que darse vueltas, pues es muy significativo para mí._**

 ** _Aquí tenemos nuestro primer salto... Que es los gemelos viviendo en el bosque ya dos semanas._**

 ** _Quise agregar cosas más humanas, y de ahí el horrible periodo de Lázuli XD_**

 ** _En verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo :3 :3_**

 ** _Besos!_**


	3. Tres

_**Tres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"— _¡El cuartel general está siendo atacado! ¡Todos a defensa! —la radio de la nave de Violet tronó._

— _Ni loca subo, es posible que esté el niñato con cola de mono —ella había visto la destrucción que aquel niño podía causar. No, la patrulla roja estaba perdida, y ella no iba a caer con ella._

 _Y menos así, teniendo seres que proteger._

 _Impuso más fuerza en la bóveda y ésta se abrió. Violet compuso una sonrisa torcida cuando vio el dinero. Se apresuró y tomo todo el que pudo, y cuando hubo acumulado varios sacos, los metió en una cápsula._

 _Luego salió y subió a su nave, la radio seguía tronando. Salió del subterráneo y cuando hubo estado en tierra, alzó el vuelo._

 _Tan apresurada estuvo, que casi se estrella con una nave enemiga._

 _No miró hacia atrás, pues eso significaba recordar ese pasado oscuro, y si la patrulla roja era derrotada, no tenía que volver a cometer crímenes por ellos. No tendría que volver a matar gente por el capricho de un comandante._

 _Ahora podía reconstruir su vida nuevamente, una vida llena de paz, aquella que la patrulla roja no le daba._

 _Por fin, un gran imperio caía._

 _Cuando estuvo segura que nada ni nadie la seguía, aparcó su nave y suspiró, pudo por fin relajarse, pues era necesario que en verdad lo hiciese._

 _Se tocó el vientre plano respirando profundamente, pues en los primeros meses, era peligroso para una mujer en gestación estresarse demasiado._

 _Después de pasar el susto de la invasión y el escape, Violet volvió a cerrar la nave y abrió un mapa, quería desaparecer de la vista, pues sabía que alguien debió haber quedado vivo._

— _Gero no sale de su laboratorio —se dijo a sí misma señalando en el mapa en donde tenía conocimiento de que quedaba el laboratorio del científico, sabía que estaba escondido en la montañas del norte—. Entonces… —su dedo viajó a la capital del sur, había buena diferencia entre los lugares, también, estaba bastante lejos del cuartel general de la patrulla. La mujer miró las cápsulas, le podrían durar varios años, incluso, manteniendo a los dos niños que esperaba._

 _Decidida a partir a la capital del sur, la ex coronel de un imperio caído, cerró el mapa e hizo que su nave despegara rumbo a la capital del sur. Rumbo a su nueva vida."_

 _ **.**_

—¿Por qué mamá aparece en esa foto? —Volvió a preguntar Lázuli—. Ella nunca nos contó sobre esto.

—Violet nunca hablaba de su pasado —dijo Lapis, éste había vuelto a seguir inspeccionando la casa—. Fíjate que incluso cambiaba de tema cuando preguntábamos por papá.

—¿Crees que sea uno de ellos? —podría ser cualquiera de los humanos, era difícil identificar cual podría ser—. Mamá parecía tener poder, un gran rango en la fuerza —escuchó a Lapis soltar una risita.

—Ya entiendo todo su afán por enseñarnos cosas militares —fue hasta otro salón. Lázuli siguió observando alrededor, incluso, olvidó que estaba en la situación roja—. Laz, ven a ver —Lázuli se dirigió a la habitación contigua, en donde Lapis la llamaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que esto haya estado abandonado? —el salón estaba cubierto de polvo y mugre, y las plantas comenzaban a colarse por entre las grietas de las paredes.

—Muchos años —Lázuli limpió otro cuadro, éste mostraba la línea de mando de aquel ejército—. Patrulla Roja —leyó Lázuli, encontraron a su madre de manera rápida.

—Ella era coronel.

—Si tenía un rango tan alto ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por nosotros? —cuestionó Lapis.

—No solo eso —Lázuli estaba hojeando lo que parecía un manual con el símbolo de la patrulla en el lomo—. ¿Por qué se desintegró este ejército? Pues aquí dice que era un gran imperio que podía fácilmente controlar el mundo ¿Qué se hizo? Porque si aun existiera, estoy segura que se escucharía en cualquier lugar —Lázuli miró a todos lados, no había más que armas en este lugar, ni un solo libro que les dijese algo sobre esto.

—Tal vez no era tan poderosa como creían —Lapis se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el grifo, increíblemente, había agua. Luego abrió el refrigerador para arrugar la nariz—. Hay agua, pero no hay comida.

Lázuli supo que su hermano daba por terminada aquella conversación. Así que decidió darla por terminada ella también.

Fue rumbo a una habitación, y buscó en los cajones, no encontró compresas, y en verdad no esperaba encontrarlos. Encontró bastante ropa militar cubierta de polvo. Así que decidió sacudir unos pantalones y una camisa. Se los pondría mientras lavaba su ropa. Miró la casa, si se organizaba un poco, podría ser habitable.

Fue a darle la idea a Lapis cuando lo vio en la puerta con la escopeta a su espalda.

—Va a tocar cazar de todos modos —dijo su hermano—. Vuelvo en una hora —y se internó en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a su hermana con las palabras en la boca. Lázuli suspiró y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Primero se ducharía, después veía que hacer con esa casa.

 _ **.**_

" _Desaparecer completamente del mapa era no ir nunca a un hospital, no salir mucho de casa, sino para comprar comida que, bien conservada, debía durar tres meses, también implicaba el tener que contratar una partera aparte y realizar el parto en su casa, sin anestesia, solamente mordiendo un trozo de tela para evitar gritar._

 _Fue un parto muy duro, no alcanzó ni a mirar a sus hijos sin caer del cansancio. La partera lo sabía, la misma Violet sabía que iba a ser complicado, por eso le hubo pagado por adelantado. Después de revisar los signos vitales de los mellizos, y haberlos dejado en la cuna al lado de su dormida madre, ella salió. Su trabajo había acabado._

 _Violet abrió pesadamente sus ojos al escuchar un pequeño llanto, miró a su lado para ver a uno de sus hijos llorando. Se levantó y miró su cama, tendría que lavar las sábanas. Se acercó a la cuna y observó a los niños: Un niño y una niña, cabello negro y cabello rubio, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras pasaba sus dedos por la delicada piel de sus bebés._

— _Lapis —susurró mientras acariciaba al niño—, y Lázuli —murmuró acariciando el suave cabello rubio de la niña. Lázuli era la que estaba llorando, así, que la tomó en brazos y la mimó hasta que se calmara un poco, luego se desacomodó la blusa y le comenzó a dar seno._

 _Lázuli era tranquila, y sus ojos azules brillaban de una forma que lograba dominar a cualquiera._

 _Lapis tenía un brillo en los ojos diferente, iba a ser un guerrero, y Violet lo imaginaba como un pequeño bribón._

 _Cuando hubo alimentado a ambos, los dejó en la cuna y empezó a cambiar las sábanas. Un sonido en su ventana llamó su atención, se acercó un poco y no vio nada, solo la oscuridad de la noche, así que no prestó atención._

 _Volvió a acostarse._

 _Al día siguiente, cuando hubo desayunado y alimentado a sus hijos, el timbre de su casa sonó. A Violet le extrañó, puesto, que nadie tocaba a su puerta. Dejó a Lázuli, que estaba cargando en ese momento, en la cuna que había bajado a la sala y fue a abrir la puerta, era posible que fuese otra vez su molesta vecina._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta, ahogó un grito, puesto que uno de sus miedos se cumplían: Gero estaba de pie al otro lado. La mujer intentó cerrarle la puerta, pero el científico la empujó y entró en la casa._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó enseguida Violet._

— _Apenas han pasado solo seis meses de la caída de la armada, Violet —el científico centró su mirada en los bebés y sus ojos brillaron._

— _Tú también te escondiste, sabías que era inútil pelear —de forma disimulada, Violet buscaba su arma en los cajones que estaban detrás de ella._

— _Pero yo no robé dinero, querida. ¿Gemelos? —le preguntó señalando a las criaturas. Violet sonrió cuando obtuvo su arma, quitó el seguro y apuntó al científico._

— _Lárgate de mi casa, Gero —el científico ignoró el arma que apuntaba a su cabeza y se acercó a los bebés—. Aléjate de mis hijos._

— _Son bastante grandes, así que tienen los nueves meses completos ¿Así que eran cierto los rumores? ¿Ellos son hijos de…?_

— _Sí, lo son. Lárgate, Gero. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con la Patrulla Roja._

— _Ellos tienen que ver ¿No tienes que deshacerte de ellos también? Si quieres te ayudo._

— _¡Vete! —el grito provocó que Lapis se levantara y comenzara a llorar. Gero gruñó ante el ruido, no, eran demasiado pequeños aun. Levantó los brazos en señal de derrota y se alejó de los bebés. Se acercó a la puerta de la casa, y antes de salir miró a Violet que aún le apuntaba con su arma._

— _No creas que te perderé de vista —y salió. En cuanto el científico salió y Violet notó que se perdió de vista, guardó su arma y corrió a calmar a Lapis. En cuanto lo hubo dormido, corrió y empacó todo lo posible en cápsulas._

 _Los gemelos aún estaban muy pequeños, pero tendrían que hacer su primer viaje."_

 _ **.**_

—Pones los pies firmemente... —le dijo Lapis, Lázuli puso los ojos en blanco—. Apuntas... ¡Y dispara! —Lázuli disparó, y la fuerza del tiro hizo que su brazo saliera disparado para atrás y golpeara a su hermano en el pecho. La rubia lanzó la escopeta y se tapó la boca aguantando una risa, mientras el chico se retorcía en el suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo, aun soltando una risa. La mirada asesina de Lapis la hizo ponerse nerviosa—. Lapis... —Su hermano se levantó y se fue acercando a ella, mientras ella, retrocedía sin dejar de mirarlo. Las botas militares la hicieron tropezarse con el cadáver del venado que acababa de matar y la hizo caerse. Lapis se le abalanzó encima y le ensució la cara con la sangre del venado— ¡No! ¡Lapis! —su hermano reía con diversión mientras la seguía ensuciando.

—¿Qué pasa, rubia? ¿Muy limpia? —él estaba riéndose mientras la torturaba de aquella forma. Cuando Lázuli vio el momento perfecto y le pegó una suave patada en el estómago y lo hizo quitársele de encima, lo cual, aprovechó para ponérsele encima y empezar a hacerle cosquillas, como muchas veces hacían ella y su madre para molestarlo— ¡TU GANAS! —le gritó en chico a su hermana sin poder aguantarse la risa. Lazuli también riendo se tiró al lado de su hermano.

Parecían asesinos seriales, ambos sucios de sangre riendo como locos en el suelo.

—Vaya asco, Lapis —dijo Lázuli ya calmada, viendo con asco como tenía el pelo sucio de sangre.

—Te acostumbrarás —dijo el chico levantándose y brindándole la mano a su hermana, ésta la tomó y se levantó.

—Lo llevarás tú, y lo limpiarás... Sabes que ya... —Lapis asintió, Lázuli al menos ya había aprendido a cazar en éstos dos meses desde que habían llegado al campamento abandonado. Ya toleraba un poco más la muerte, pero aun seguía asqueándose con la preparación.

—Bien, pero tú cocinas.

 _ **.**_

" _La venta de la casa fue rápida. Y su salida lo fue aún más. Tenía que alejarse de la capital del sur, y de la capital del norte._

 _Abrió su mapa con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía a Lapis que estaba alimentando. Trataba de adentrarse en capitales, pues ahí le era difícil a Gero encontrarla, pero al parecer le era más fácil. Violet miró una cápsula, había comprado una casa cápsula, para que así se le fuese más fácil mudarse._

— _Tendremos que perdernos del mapa —dijo la mujer. Cerró el mapa y volvió a colocar a su pequeño al lado de su hermana. Se acomodó la blusa y decidió despegar la nave._

 _Había visto unas islas desocupadas al sur, podría poner la casa ahí."_

 _ **.**_

—Feliz cumpleaños a tiiii —Lázuli soltó una risita ante el canto desafinado de Lapis, así, como el horrendo pastel de moras y ramas que adornaba el centro de la mesa, pero el detalle se apreciaba—. Felices 14, Lázuli.

—Felices 14, Lapis —empezaron a comer las moras, pues, era lo único comible del pastel, el resto, como había dicho Lapis, era decoración.

Ya llevaban 5 meses en aquel campamento abandonado, tenían lo necesario para vivir: Agua, refugio, ropa, electricidad, y comida, pues esta última, la cazaban. En aquellos 5 meses, Lázuli aprendió a manejar un arma, y aunque seguía siendo sensible a la muerte, cazaba, pues, sabía que se debía comer. Lapis aprendió a conducir una nave, puesto, que se leyó cada manual que existía, y la puesta en práctica no fue tan difícil. Ya tendrían con que irse fácilmente a la villa Jingle, porque además tenían varios galones de combustible guardados.

Después de comer, y arrojar a la basura el resto, decidieron apagar las luces para dormir. Lázuli se estaba acomodando en su cama, cuando Lapis entró a la habitación y la llamó.

—¿Qué pasa? —su hermano se puso un dedo en los labios y le indicó que lo siguiera. Lázuli lo siguió y llegaron hasta la sala, en donde comenzaron a escuchar una voz afuera de su casa. La voz iba y venía, como si anduviera de un lado a otro.

—Seguí su rastro hasta aquí, pero parece que no están —la voz era ronca, y denotaba maldad en cada palabra que decía—. ¿Será que tengo que buscar en cada casa? —los gemelos se levantaron despacio y se asomaron por la ventana. Un hombre viejo, con bigote y barba blanca, estaba andando de un lado para otro.

—He visto a ese hombre —susurró Lázuli, su hermano la miró extrañada—. En una de esas imágenes en los libros de aquí. Es un científico, el Dr. Gero.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le hablamos? —Lázuli negó de forma inmediata, el hombre le daba mala espina.

—Vámonos de aquí, va a empezar a revisar las casas —su hermano asintió. De forma rápida, los gemelos guardaron varias cápsulas en su mochila, éstas contenían armas, dinero y ropa. Si llegaban a la Villa Jingle, les era más fácil comprar las cosas. Salieron al patio, aún en pijama, y Lapis hizo explotar una nave. Ambos subieron y el chico hizo despegar el objeto de forma inmediata.

Rumbo hacia el norte, a la villa Jingle.

Desde abajo, el Dr. Gero miraba con ira como sus presas escapaban, pero iba a atraparlos costara lo que costara.

 _ **.**_

Fue un destello de luz y de pronto se vio tirada en el piso de su casa. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿No se supone que estaba muerta? Tuvo un destello de recuerdo de haber estado frente al rey Enma, el juez de las almas; él dudaba si enviarla al infierno, por sus antiguos crímenes, o al paraíso, por su redención. Terminó por mandarla al paraíso.

Si estaba muerta ¿Por qué estaba ahora aquí?

Salió de su casa y vio la ciudad entera, como si ningún alíen hubiese bajado y vuelto la ciudad nada. Los otros humanos estaban también confundidos ¿Por cuánto tiempo se hubieron ido?

Violet entró a su casa, con un dolor palpitándole en la cabeza, y encendió la televisión. Enseguida las noticias tronaron.

— _Estamos a las afueras de la capital del Este —_ anunció el _periodista—. En donde antes había un enorme cráter, la ciudad volvió a emerger en un haz de luz ¡Por 7 meses lloramos la pérdida de su gente! Y ahora todos han vuelto ¡Están vivos! Esto podría ser un regalo de Kami-sama —_ Violet apagó la tv ¿7 meses? ¿Todo ese tiempo había estado muerta?

—Lapis y Lázuli —se dijo a sí misma, recordando que los gemelos se habían ido de campamento antes que las esferas cayeran en la ciudad. Ellos habían pasado 7 meses solos.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, estaba asustada por sus hijos, así que, sin importarle nada, subió a su nave y se dirigió hacía el bosque, rezaba a Kami que ellos hubiesen sobrevivido todo ese tiempo.

Lo que no sabía, es que los gemelos partían en ese momento al norte, a la Villa Jingle, creyendo que todavía su ciudad natal estaba destruida.

Se estaban volviendo a separar sin querer.

 _ **.**_

La villa Jingle estaba cubierta de nieve, y los gemelos por suerte habían traído abrigos.

No entendieron por qué todo el mundo entró en pánico cuando vieron su nave.

—¡La patrulla roja ha vuelto! —gritaban, corriendo de un lado a otro. Cuando bajaron, se quedaron completamente confundidos, al notar que dos infantes bajaban de la nave del ejército más poderoso de todos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó una mujer pelirroja acercándose, tras ella, estaba un hombre gigante. Los gemelos abrieron la boca con sorpresa al verlo, era enorme y tenía una cicatriz en toda la frente.

—Esos niños acaban de salir de una nave de la patrulla roja —dijo uno de los ciudadanos.

—¿La patrulla roja? —preguntó la muchacha extrañada. Se acercó a los gemelos con una sonrisa amable.

—Encontramos esa nave —dijo Lapis antes que ella pronunciara palabra.

—Venimos de uno de los cuarteles abandonados —dijo Lázuli—. ¡Un hombre barbudo nos persigue!

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y les brindo una taza de chocolate? Se notan hambrientos —la voz de la pelirroja era dulce, y su sonrisa era tan tranquilizante. Lázuli tomó la mano que la pelirroja le brindaba. No habían tenido contacto humano alguno en 7 meses, y se sentía tan bien el calor de otra persona—. ¿Por cierto? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Lázuli.

—Lapis —el chico no podía dejar de mirar al grandulón que le brindaba una sonrisa amable. Metió la nave en una cápsula al notar que todo el mundo parecía querer destruirla, y siguió a su hermana y a la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? —preguntó Lázuli. La pelirroja solo le sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Suno, y él, es Octavio.

 ** _Nota: AY! Lo siento tanto si creían que se iban a descubrir cosas tan pronto... No, ellos se enterarán de las cosas por otros medios *Risa malvada*_**

 ** _En verdad, espero que este fic les esté gustando ¡Es todo para mí! Y sus reviews me ponen demasiado ksakashdkah_**

 ** _YA llevo muchas cosas adelantadas en este fic, está la mayoría de cosas escritas y trato de no decepcionarlos (?_**

 ** _Otra cosa! Casi todo el fic lo he escrito escuchando la canción "Lost Stars" de Keira Knightley... Escúchenla, es verdaderamente preciosa ¡Y bueno! Aquí se acaba otro capítulo de este fic!_**

 ** _Miles de besos para todos!_**


	4. Cuatro

_**Cuatro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El calor del chocolate caliente recorrió todo su cuerpo, tenían tiempo sin beber algo tan rico como eso. Suno los miraba con curiosidad, mientras que Octavio con amabilidad. Los gemelos casi se atragantan con la bebida.

—Despacio —Les dijo Suno con una sonrisa—. Entonces ¿De dónde vienen? —Mientras Lapis se comía la galleta que también le habían dado, Lázuli les contó la historia, desde la destrucción de la capital del Este, hasta su estadía en el campamento de la patrulla roja.

—Ese era el campamento del coronel Silver —dijo Octavio.

—¿Qué era esa armada? —Preguntó Lapis— Parecían muy poderosos.

—La armada de la patrulla roja eran malos —explicó Suno—. Buscaban unas esferas que concedían deseos, todo para conquistar todo el mundo. Y si no se le daba lo que querían, lo hacían a la fuerza.

—Casi todos eran malos —dijo Octavio.

—Octavio es un androide, y era parte del ejército —los gemelos se miraron ¿Era correcto decir que ellos eran hijos de, al parecer, una coronel de aquella armada?

—¿A qué se refiere con que casi todos eran malos? —preguntó Lázuli.

—Había algunas personas que no querían hacer daño, pero lo hacían porque estaban obligados. Pero eran pocos, algunos soldados de bajo rango.

— _Así que Violet sí hacía daño porque quería —_ pensó Lapis, miró a su hermana que meneaba su taza con la mirada perdida, Lapis se imaginó que pensando lo mismo que él.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Suno al ver los ojos brillantes de Lázuli. Los gemelos tenían algún parecido con alguien, pero no se acordaba a quien.

—¿Cuándo… fueron derrotados? —Preguntó Lázuli.

—Hace 14 años, un buen amigo llamado Goku los derrotó, su reino del terror acabó y pudimos ser libres —Hace 14 años… La edad que ellos tenían—. ¿Por qué de repente se interesaron tanto en la patrulla roja?

—Curiosidad —respondió Lapis de forma inmediata. Fingió un bostezo y Suno les sonrió.

—Deben estar agotados. Vengan, deben descansar —los gemelos asintieron y siguieron a Suno. Lapis se dio cuenta que Octavio seguía observándolos, como buscando el parecido que él creía que tenían con alguien que él conoció. Y no estaba equivocado.

Pero esa noche no iba a descubrirlo.

 _ **.**_

Después de la intensa búsqueda en el bosque, y casi ser comida por un dinosaurio, Violet volvió a su casa y se tiró en su cama. Nunca se había separado tanto de ellos, y odiaba la sensación que sentía. Miró el dije de Lapislazuli en su cuello ¿Estaban vivos siquiera? Sí, ella los había enseñado bien y sabía que podrían sobrevivir solos. Pero eso no evitaba que temiera por ellos, Gero estaba suelto y ellos estaban solos, y el científico tenía una extraña y escalofriante obsesión por sus hijos.

—¡GERO! —se dijo a sí misma y se levantó.

No le importaba lo cansada que estaba, tenía por seguro que Gero tenía a sus hijos.

Convirtió su casa en cápsula, borrando así su ubicación en el mapa, y subió a su nave. Se dirigía al norte, al laboratorio del científico ese. Por suerte había estado haciendo investigaciones también, y había ubicado el laboratorio escondido en las montañas del norte. Así que se dirigió ahí de forma inmediata.

Durante el viaje trató de no dormirse, puesto que estaba demasiado agotada, pero no le importaba, sólo quería encontrar a sus hijos.

Llegó a donde sabía que estaba el laboratorio en la madrugada, preparó su arma y salió de la nave. No tardó en encontrar la puerta de hierro escondida en una cueva.

—Imbécil —se burló la mujer, disparó varias veces a la puerta y esta no se abrió, pero quedaron varias magulladuras en la puerta.

—¿No crees que tengo reforzado la puerta justamente para evitar esto? —La voz de Gero sonó detrás de ella. Violet, con los dientes apretados, se giró de forma rápida tomando al científico del cuello de la camisa y colocando su pistola debajo de su barbilla.

—Me queda una sola bala —le amenazó—. Así que hablarás ¿En dónde están mis hijos?

—¿Crees me habría atrevido a hacerte frente si los tuviera? —Violet soltó una risa.

—Ahora me tienes miedo ¿No? —apretó el gatillo y un sonido sordo salió de la pistola, Gero se encogió un poco—. Repito ¿En dónde están? Sé que no les has perdido el rastro.

—¿Cuál es el caso? Si no te respondo me matas, pero aun así no los hallarás —Violet volvió a apretar el gatillo, Gero se volvió a encoger.

—Pero así me deshago de ti. Repito ¿En dónde están?

—¿Debería alagarme el ser nombrado amenaza para la gran Coronel Violet? —Volvió a apretar el gatillo.

—Ex coronel —le corrigió la mujer—. Y no, Husky es una amenaza, Tao es una amenaza, o lo era, tú solo eres un chiste, un tonto científico que busca a unos niños para saber que mierda hacer.

—No sabes lo que tengo planeado hacer. Estaba esperando a un par de gemelos desde hace mucho ¡Y que sorpresa cuando alguien a quien conocía los tuvo! —volvió a apretar el gatillo.

—Puede ser una de estas dos la bala ¿Sabes? —Los ojos azules de la mujer brillaban con rabia— ¿Qué planeabas con los gemelos?

—¿Planeaba? No, aun planeo. Tus hijos tienen sangre guerrera, hijos de dos grandes de la patrulla roja, haré de ellos los guerreros perfectos, invencibles, todo para vengar la caída de nuestro imperio.

—¿Planeas matar a Son Goku?

—Exacto —Violet rio, y volvió a apretar el gatillo. Una mirada asesina se posó en Gero cuando no salió la bala.

—Si vas a hacer eso, no usarás a mis hijos. Jamás, podrás tocarlos —Gero soltó una risa—. No estás en posición de reír.

—Eres una tonta, Violet —la mujer enarcó una ceja—. Tu peor error ha sido venir a enfrentarme, puesto, que tengo la facilidad de quitarte del camino y que se me sea más fácil tener a tus hijos —Violet apretó los dientes y fue a apretar el gatillo, pero una mano aprisionando fuertemente su muñeca le hizo voltearse.

Soltando un grito de sorpresa, disparó su última bala al sujeto enorme y pelirrojo que la había aprisionado. Su arma cayó al suelo al notar que la bala rebotó.

—¿Tu hijo no estaba muerto? —escuchó la risa de Gero.

—Construí un androide en honor a él —miró al enorme androide—. Número 16, captúrala, creo que esa orden sí puedes tomarla.

—Si no tengo que pelear —dijo el androide aprisionando a la mujer en sus brazos. Por mucho que Violet peleó, no pudo soltarse. Gero se adentró en el laboratorio y salió con una jeringa.

—Puedo comenzar a hacer pruebas contigo, para así no dañar mis ejemplares —Un pinchazo en su hombro, y Violet solo pudo ver oscuridad.

 _ **.**_

Después de que Suno guiara a los hermanos a una habitación, y éstos cayeran como un tronco en la cama, volvió a la sala.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó a Octavio al verlo tan pensativo. El androide parecía buscar en sus archivos algo que le diera una conexión.

El androide número 8 sabía que los niños se le hacían muy conocidos, y sabía que era algo relacionado con la patrulla roja ¿Por qué otra razón aquellos niños estaban demasiado curiosos por el ejército? Pero no encontraba nada.

—Pobres de esos niños ¿Verdad? —Dijo Suno apoyando su barbilla en la mesa— Pensar que pasaron 7 meses solos. Tal vez estuvieron asustados, perdidos, pero ahora no lo parece —la pelirroja notó que Octavio volvió en sí, no había encontrado semejanza— ¿Qué hacías?

—Ellos parecían conocidos, estaba buscando a ver si los localizaba.

—Tienen sólo 14 años, es imposible que los hayas visto antes… Solo que… —Suno cayó en cuenta y miró al androide— ¿Crees que estén familiarizados con alguno de la patrulla roja? —Octavio asintió—. Pero no encontraste nada ¿Verdad? —Negó— No te preocupes, de pronto, tan solo son unos niños que perdieron su hogar, tal y como nos dijeron. Confiemos en ellos, y los dejaré quedarse un tiempo, tal vez ni tengan en donde hacerlo —Suno miró hacia la habitación en donde los gemelos dormían.

 _ **.**_

Ya entrada en la madrugada fue que Lázuli despertó, se revolvió en las cómodas cobijas y escuchó un quejido de dolor proveniente de Lapis al darle un golpe en el estómago con el codo.

—Salvaje —dijo el pelinegro apartando las cobijas. Habían caído de inmediato por el cansancio que apenas se daban cuenta que habían escogido la misma cama. Lapis se levantó y se dirigió a un sillón que había en la habitación.

—Lapis —llamó a rubia, su hermano la miró y al notar su mirada de preocupación, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Lázuli también se sentó en la cama.

—Me preocupa mamá, todo ese pasado que ocultaba. ¿Ella era mala? Octavio dice que solo algunos soldados no lo eran, pero ella no era un simple soldado.

—No creo que ellos hayan sido malas personas, solo gente que exageró al momento de seguir sus ideales.

—Creo que el concepto de _exagerar_ no queda aquí, si nos referimos al límite de lastimar personas.

—En ningún momento se dijo que lastimaban personas —Lázuli puso los ojos en blanco. Normalmente era ella quien le buscaba el lado bueno a las cosas ¿Desde cuándo habían cambiado de papeles?

—Lapis, por la expresión de miedo en las personas cuando vieron la nave, por la expresión de Suno cuando nos contó que hacían las cosas a la fuerza; yo creo que ellos no solo lastimaban, creo que incluso podrían llegar a matar —Lapis apretó los dientes y apartó la mirada.

—Violet no sería capaz de matar a alguien —Lázuli enseguida entendió a que temía su hermano, y era algo que ella temía también ¿Cómo lidiar con la noticia de que la mujer que era su heroína, la única persona especial en su corta vida, era una asesina en una fuerza armada que se dedicaba a intimidar inocentes para ganar poder?

—No, ella no sería capaz —repitió Lázuli, pero se estaban engañando, porque en su interior se empezaban a dar cuenta que la mujer que les dio la vida, no había sido siempre aquella mujer dulce, pero estricta que ellos habían conocido.

—Podríamos preguntarle mañana a Octavio más cosas —Sugirió Lapis.

—Pero preguntará mucho, así que creo que tendremos que decirle quienes somos —dijo Lázuli.

—Bien, es un gran sujeto —Lapis fingió una sonrisa y se dirigió al sillón.

—Lapis —le llamó Lázuli, el chico la miró y sonrió cuando su hermana le palmeó el otro lado de la cama.

—¿Aun te atacan las pesadillas, Laz? —Lázuli soltó una risita y le dio el espacio a su hermano— Perl ten cuidado con los codazos, no tengo súper fuerza —Lázuli volvió a reír, y pronto, ambos estuvieron sumergidos en el sueño.

 _ **.**_

El balde de agua fría la hizo tiritar, se preparó mentalmente para el choque eléctrico que venía, pero decidió cambiarlo por un puñetazo en el estómago. Violet miró con odio a científico a varios metros de ella, usando un control para manejar aquellas máquinas que la torturaban.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres probar? —le preguntó con voz fuerte, no le había dado el gusto de gritar en ningún momento.

—La capacidad que tiene el cuerpo humano para soportar el dolor —presionó un botón y la mujer tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar por el choque eléctrico. Algunos mechones de su cabello cayeron en su cara, y ella los sopló para quitárselos. Sus ojos se posaron en las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. El maldito de Gero también había aprisionado sus pies después de los 3 intentos de escape que había tenido en solamente unas horas. Un puñetazo en la mejilla la hizo saborear la sangre y cuando escupió, una muela salió volando.

—Oye, gracias —le sonrió de forma irónica—. En verdad me quería deshacer de esa muela, dolía un infierno —Volvió a escupir sangre. Gero presionó un botón y otra vez el agua helada le cayó encima—. ¡No entiendo por qué el agua!

—El frío aviva el dolor, y… —otro botón, y un choque eléctrico la hizo gritar. No quería darle el gusto al maldito ese, pero era difícil soportar ya tanto dolor—. Ubiqué a tus hijos —Violet miró a Gero, su corazón estrujándose por el miedo—. Estuvieron un tiempo en el campamento abandonado de Silver, y por lo que investigué, descubrieron que fuiste parte de la Armada —No quería demostrarle miedo a Gero, pero eso era algunas de las cosas que ella temía. Quería ocultarles completamente a sus hijos su pasado, sus orígenes.

—No saben quién es su padre ¿Verdad? —No se imaginó sentirse tan débil ante el científico.

—No, aun no lo saben. Pero no te preocupes, cuando los capture, se los diré —Violet apretó los dientes.

—Yo les enseñé todo lo que saben, no se dejarán capturar tan fácilmente —una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de Gero.

—Si tú les enseñaste, aún más fácil será su captura —Se levantó y se acercó a Violet. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le clavó la aguja en el cuello logrando dormirla en segundos. Después de unos minutos, en los que confirmó que en verdad ella dormía, le quitó el collar que colgaba de su cuello y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, la desató de las piernas y luego de los brazos, la cargó en su hombro y la dejó tirada en una celda que cerró enseguida con seguro. Tomaría la nave de Violet para buscar a los gemelos en la Villa Jingle.

 _ **.**_

"— _¡Dispara! —el miedo en los ojos del soldado penetraban los suyos, ¿Ese miedo era provocado por ella o por lo que le obligaban a hacer?— ¿Qué estás esperando? No sólo desobedeció una orden, sino, que su insubordinación provocó la muerte de casi todo un pelotón ¡Dispara, Violet! —Tronó el General White. La mujer, en ese tiempo, de tan solo 17 años, apretó los ojos y puso su dedo en el gatillo. No, no quería hacerlo, no quería matar a alguien, y menos a alguien que estaba de su lado._

 _No, no era correcto._

 _Se escuchó un disparo y el cuerpo muerto del soldado cayó a sus pies, Violet no había apretado el gatillo._

— _Detesto cuando alargan las ejecuciones —la joven levantó la vista hacia un hombre pelirrojo que se guardaba la pistola en el cinturón._

— _Silver, Violet tenía que hacerlo —Lo regañó White._

— _Es solo una niña, White. No comprendo por qué la reclutaron —Violet apretó los dientes._

— _Una cosa es pelear e incluso, llegar a matar por una causa. Otra diferente es matar alguien de tu propio ejército ¡Alguien quien se supone compartías los ideales!_

— _Así son las cosas en esta armada, niña —Silver encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en uno de los vehículos—. Acostúmbrate si quieres sobrevivir aquí. Porque una vez que entras, la única forma de salir es así —le señaló al chico, cuya sangre ya manchaba las botas de Violet—, muerto —Volvió a mirar al General—. Repito la pregunta ¿Por qué reclutaron a una chica? Nunca habían reclutado a una._

— _Primero: Háblame con respeto, sigo siendo tu superior aunque te hayan subido de rango. Segundo: Es una increíble francotiradora, tiene una increíble puntería; además, ha entrenado desde su niñez, y sabe mucho de supervivencia —Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de Violet—. Y va a pertenecer a tu pelotón._

— _¡¿Qué?! —dijeron ambos._

— _¿Me vas a poner de niñera? —gruñó Silver._

— _¡No soy una niña! —Le exclamó Violet y después miró al General White—. Mi General, me he sentido bien en su pelotón, y creo…_

— _No importa en donde te sientas bien, Violet. Es en donde se te ubique —La joven apretó los dientes— ¡Soldado! —Violet se puso firme y saludó colocando su mano en su frente._

— _¡Sí, mi General!_

— _¡Desde hoy, se traslada al pelotón del Coronel Silver, y queda a su mando! ¿Quedó entendido?_

— _¡Sí, señor!_

— _¡Coronel! —Silver, al verse atrapado en aquella situación sin poder cambiarla, se puso firme y saludó de la misma forma._

— _¡Sí, mi General!_

— _¡En este momento, traslado a la soldado Violet a su pelotón! ¿Quedó claro?_

— _¡Sí, señor!_

— _Descansen —Ambos descansaron, y Silver se acercó a Violet, tanto que casi sus narices se tocaron._

— _Veamos cuanto tiempo sobrevives a esto, niña —Violet lo miró con tranquilidad y le sonrió, le iba a demostrar que no solo sobreviviría, sino, que subiría de rango hasta llegar al que él tiene, o incluso más._

— _Ya lo veremos._

 ** _Nota: Aaaahhhhhhh kdajsldsjlfks Déjenme decirles que lloro, no me mateeen!_**

 ** _Busqué información sobre el Androide 16, y me salió que está inspirado en el hijo de Gero, que pertenecía a la patrulla roja y murió... No sé, me parece un tanto extraño y algo tétrico, aunque a la vez un poco tierno (? que Gero haya construido un anroide parecido a su hijo..._**

 ** _Mil gracias por leer este fic que significa todo para mí. Discúlpenme si me pongo sentimental en todas las notas ¡Es que no lo soporto! Ya... Espero que en verdad les haya gustado._**

 ** _¡Besos!_**


	5. Cinco

_**Cinco**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Violet tenía que limitarse a burlas y acoso de sus compañeros. Nunca habían tenido mujeres en la Armada, y esos hombres estaban tan calientes, que querían cogerse a la primera cosa con curvas que vieran._

 _Violet fue fuerte, rechazando e incluso golpeando a todo aquel que quisiese llevársela a la cama. Muchas veces, había sido subestimada, y degradada hasta el punto de mantenerla en el campamento. Pero ella era muy testaruda, y si algo la caracterizaba era que no le gustaba ser subestimada, así que simplemente se acercó a Silver un día y lo enfrentó._

— _Yo soy el que digo y autorizo quienes están en posibilidades de ir al campo y quiénes no._

— _No me puedes mantener aquí todo el tiempo, todos son unos machistas —Silver puso los ojos en blanco._

— _¿Quieres tener responsabilidad? Bien, crea la estrategia de nuestra próxima toma —Violet estaba segura que el Coronel esperaba que ella fallara, pero no le iba a dar el gusto._

 _Ella creó una estrategia que provocó sorpresa en todos, tomaron muy fácilmente el pueblo y se instalaron ahí. Entonces empezó, por fin, a ganar más fama, y de pronto, se vio subida de rango._

 _En tan sólo 4 años, obtuvo el rango de Coronel y su propio pelotón._

 _ **.**_

Apenas Lázuli bajó, Suno le recibió con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días ¿Durmieron bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias, Suno —respondió Lázuli—. No queremos ser una molestia, así que esta tarde buscaremos un lugar donde quedarnos.

—¡Oh, no son molestia! —ella les sirvió un desayuno.

—Insistimos.

—¡Lázuli! Se ve una torre desde aquí —La voz de Lapis se escuchó y sus botas militares hicieron ruido cuando bajó. Se sonrojó un poco al verse enfrente con Suno, la pelirroja le sonrió.

—Esa es la torre músculo —le dijo Suno—. Era una antigua base de la Patrulla Roja, Octavio vino de ahí.

—Me gustaría verla de cerca —le dijo Lapis a su hermana.

—Nadie del pueblo quiere acercarse, es un mal recuerdo de aquellos tiempos oscuros. Sin embargo, ya está abandonada, no tiene nada de malo acercarse. Podrían pedirle a Octavio que los lleve.

—¿En dónde está? —Preguntó Lázuli, el androide le caía muy bien.

—Normalmente, en las mañanas va a ayudar a la gente del pueblo con algún quehacer. Pero pueden ir a buscarlo —Ella recogió los platos que habían desocupado y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Lázuli levantándose, pero Suno negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes son mis invitados —Les hizo una señal—. Busquen a Octavio, deberían ir a conocer la villa —Les sonrió. Los gemelos asintieron, y, colocándose el grueso abrigo militar, salieron.

La villa era pequeña, algunas personas iban y venían de su trabajo, y los niños jugaban en la nieve.

—Me recuerda cuando teníamos 7 años —le susurró Lázuli, Lapis asintió. Más a lo lejos, pudieron notar a varios adolescentes, al parecer, rondaban su edad. Lapis notó a Lázuli viéndolos, como queriendo unírseles, crear un lazo de amistad que nunca pudo hacer.

—¿Quieres que nos acerquemos? —Le preguntó a su hermana, él también quería acercarse; pero tenían miedo, nunca habían hecho amigos y se sentían desnudos, no sabían que hacer—. Después de todo, nos quedaremos aquí a vivir —Esa había sido su idea al principio. Lázuli tomó su brazo y lo apretó, negó con la cabeza fuertemente que Lapis creyó que se desnucaría. Decidieron seguir adelante en la búsqueda del androide.

Lo encontraron no tan lejos, jugando con algunos niños. Los pequeños le lanzaban bolas de nieve y él les respondía también, pero, obviamente, conteniéndose de la fuerza que poseía. Los gemelos se acercaron silenciosos, como si fuesen un fantasma que solamente admiraba la inocencia de los infantes.

—Hola, Octavio —saludó Lázuli con una sonrisa, el androide los vio y les sonrió.

—Buenos días —varios copos de nieve le golpearon en el rostro, las risas infantiles surgieron de la garganta de los niños.

—¿Estás muy ocupado? —Preguntó Lapis— Es que queríamos pedirte un favor —Los infantes, al ver que su gigante amigo no les respondía, sino, que hablaba con aquellos extraños, se dedicaron a jugar entre ellos. Octavio miró a los niños y se negó, mirando a los gemelos con atención.

—¿Puedes llevarnos a la torre músculo? —Inquirió Lázuli— Suno nos contó que era una de las bases de la Patrulla Roja.

—Am, bueno...

—Discúlpanos si de pronto revivimos cosas dolorosas —se disculpó Lázuli ¿Un androide podía sentir dolor?—. Pero queremos saber más de esa Armada.

—¿Por qué? —Los gemelos dudaron ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Octavio?

—Queremos saber más sobre nuestros orígenes.

 _ **.**_

El dolor en el brazo era fuerte, Violet pensaba que se lo pudo haber roto, pero eso no impidió que volviera a arremeter contra la puerta de la celda. Las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas, ella les había dado rienda suelta al captar que era imposible salir, que Gero atraparía a sus hijos y los destruiría, destruiría toda su humanidad. Se fue a tocar el dije, pero se fijó que no lo tenía. Maldijo a Gero, se imaginó que usaría eso para atraer a sus hijos con alguna mentira.

Un sonido hizo que ella levantara la mirada, el enorme androide pelirrojo se acercaba. Violet retrocedió, ella sabía cuán letales eran los androides que Gero creaba. El androide sólo abrió una rendija de su celda y le deslizó una bandeja.

—El desayuno —No había emoción en aquella voz, solo frialdad y una maldad natural en ellos.

—¿Para qué fuiste creado? —preguntó Violet al androide.

—Para matar a Son Goku —Respondió éste.

—Si Gero te tiene a ti ¿Por qué necesita a mis hijos?

—Porque yo no sirvo para esa misión, el Dr. Gero va a crear a unos androides de energía infinita, invencibles, los guerreros perfectos. Yo prefiero no pelear.

—Cero y van dos, Gero —Murmuró Violet recordando que al Androide Número 8 tampoco le gustaba pelear. El androide no dijo más nada, permaneció en silencio mientras Violet miraba con repulsión la masa gris servida en su plato.

Su mente estaba perdida, ella estaba asustada, no sabía que iba a hacer Gero con ella, pero de algo estaba segura, no se la iba a dejar fácil.

Iba a pelear hasta su último aliento.

 _ **.**_

La torre músculo no quedaba demasiado lejos de la villa, tal vez, a unos 30 minutos. El androide los guiaba, y los gemelos lo seguían sin mencionar palabra.

— _¿Sus orígenes? —Había preguntado el androide extrañado._

— _Sí —Había respondido Lapis—, nosotros somos hijos de la Coronel Violet, y queremos saber las cosas de las cuales nos ocultaron._

 _El androide sólo había sonreído y les había pedido que le siguieran._

Octavio se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enorme torre.

—En la torre musculo había varios niveles —Contó el androide—. En cada uno, había que enfrentar a alguien para avanzar. Todos cayeron cuando mi amigo, Son Goku, los enfrentó.

—Se nota una persona muy poderosa —dijo Lázuli ¿Quién era aquel sujeto que tanto admiraban Suno y Octavio? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Había sido alguno de esos sujetos que habían acabado con la amenaza de los aliens con cola de mono de la tierra?

—Era muy poderoso, pero también una persona muy amable —Pasaron por la abertura, la puerta de metal estaba tirada, dañada, como si algún monstruo la hubiese derrumbado.

—Cuéntanos de la Armada —dijo Lapis, quería saber más—. Cuéntanos de Violet.

—Yo fui creado después que la Coronel entrara a la Armada, fui programado para saber sólo poco de ellos, de cada uno de los soldados.

—¿Qué sabes de ella? —Preguntó Lázuli cordialmente, Lapis era muy brusco al preguntar, pero ella lo entendía completamente. Quería desentrañar todos los fantasmas del pasado.

—Entró a los 17 años a la Armada, primero estuvo en el pelotón del General White, después fue trasladada al del Coronel Silver. En sólo 4 años subió rápidamente de rango a Coronel.

—¿Sabes si estuvo en una relación con alguien? —Preguntó Lapis ¿Sería su padre alguien de la Armada?

—¿Relación?

—Ya sabes —dijo Lapis—. ¿Pasaba mucho tiempo con alguien? —Pero el androide no entendía, él no sabía nada de relaciones humanas. Se negó, y los gemelos no insistieron.

En completo silencio, siguieron subiendo los niveles de la torre. Más que todo, eran destrozos lo que había en el lugar. Ruinas de lo que fue un gran imperio.

—¿Ella era mala? —Preguntó Lázuli. Debían saberlo, alguien tenía que decírselos, pero no sabían si iban a tolerar la respuesta.

—No —Respondió Octavio, los gemelos se miraron con los ojos brillantes—. La Coronel Violet era amable, más que los otros superiores. Hacía las cosas que la Armada le ordenaba, pero no las hacía a propósito —Los gemelos se miraron mientras seguían al androide.

Saber eso de su madre, les trajo tranquilidad, paz.

Ella no era mala.

 _ **.**_

Arribó la nave en la torre músculo, vio a los gemelos entrar al lugar con el Androide Número 8 hace unos minutos. Ya no tenía el control para desactivar al androide, pues no se imaginó que estuviese ahí. Estaba buscando la forma de atraer a los hermanos sin que Número 8 sospechara, pues, podría echar todo al caño.

No quería atrapar a los gemelos por la fuerza, pues quería estudiarlos de cerca, que ellos se ganaran su confianza, por eso había ido con cosas de su madre, para tener más poder sobre ellos.

Se mantuvo dentro de la nave, oculto, esperando el momento perfecto para clavar sus garras en los hermanos.

 _ **.**_

Lapis fue el que lo vio, solamente miró por la ventana y vio la nave, luego siguió de largo. Se detuvo y corrió hasta la ventana nuevamente.

—¡Lázuli! —Llamó a su hermana, la rubia iba a subir las escaleras al siguiente nivel, ya Octavio había subido.

—¿Que pasa? —Le hizo señales de forma desesperada que se acercara y la rubia se acercó. Miró por la ventana y reconoció de inmediato la nave—. Está viva —Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas ¿Cómo no reconocer aquella nave? En donde fueron todos sus viajes desde que ellos tuvieron uso de razón. Era ella, Violet estaba viva.

Y los esperaba, tal vez estuviese subiendo.

—Bajemos —Lázuli asintió, miraron a la escalera, en donde Octavio bajaba, extrañado porque los chicos no lo habían seguido.

—Ya volvemos, Octavio —El androide asintió y vio cuando los gemelos bajaron la torre corriendo.

No tardaron en llegar afuera, el viento frío los golpeó en la cara, pero no les importó. Con las piernas quemándole, corrieron hasta la nave.

—¡Mamá! —Gritó Lázuli, las lágrimas queriendo desbordarse de la felicidad, estaban juntos. Juntos por fin.

Pero no lo estaban.

La adolescente cayó para atrás cuando la nave se abrió y un hombre barbudo los saludó. El mismo hombre del cual escaparon la noche anterior.

El Dr. Gero.

—Pero...

—No teman, niños —dijo bajando de la nave. La amabilidad fingida se deslumbraba en su voz, sólo que a los gemelos les sonó genuina.

—¿Qué haces con la nave de Violet? —Gruñó Lapis, sus dientes apretados, mostrándolos como si fuese un animal. Ayudó a su hermana a levantarse.

—Cuando la ciudad del Este fue reconstruida, su madre salió en su búsqueda —Contó el científico.

—¿La ciudad del Este? —Inquirió Lapis.

—¿Reconstruida? —Gero asintió.

—Su madre fue atacada por un animal, estaba agonizando cuando la encontré por casualidad —Lázuli se tapó la boca ahogando un grito, las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos—. Me dio esto, y me pidió que los buscara —Sacó de su bolsillo la cadena, el Lapislazuli brillando. La rubia tomó la cadena aun llorando y sus rodillas golpearon la nieve. Lapis era el que más fuerte se mantenía asesinó con la mirada a Gero—. Yo soy un viejo amigo de Violet —Mintió Gero—, y vengo a salvarlos.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te creamos? —Escupió Lapis, la tristeza por la noticia, la ira por no poder hacer algo para cambiarlo, y la desesperación que el dolor de su hermana le creaba, bailaban en su mente— ¡Eras parte del Ejército ese! ¡Eras malvado! ¡Pudiste haberle hecho algo malo a mamá y luego venir por nosotros!

—Yo les tengo respuestas. Dime algo, Lapis ¿Si yo le hubiese hecho algo a su madre, hubiese venido como si nada a ustedes? ¿Porque querría hacerme cargo de unos niños que no tienen nada que ver conmigo? Ella me pidió que los protegiera, fueron sus últimas palabras.

»Yo los protegeré.

Lapis vio la mano que el científico les brindaba, en sus ojos había un brillo de maldad que los gemelos no captaban. Lapis no respondió, sino, que se arrodilló ante su hermana, que miraba el collar de Violet como si pudiese traerla de vuelta.

—Cuando pensamos que estaba muerta con el resto de la ciudad, fue doloroso. Y ahora... Por segunda vez... —Lázuli se puso una mano en el pecho, miró a Gero— ¿En dónde está su cuerpo?

—Tuve que enterrarlo en el bosque, para que tuviese un descanso pacífico —Los hermanos se miraron, preguntándose si creerle o no al científico.

Tomaron el peor error de su vida.

Le creyeron.

—Iremos contigo —dijo Lapis ayudando a su hermana a levantarse—. Pero debes dejarnos ir a buscar nuestras cosas —Soltando un pequeño gruñido, Gero asintió.

—Los estaré esperando en una hora aquí. No le digan a nadie mi nombre, recuerden que nadie aprecia a la Patrulla Roja por aquí —Lapis asintió y jaló a su hermana, quien ya se había secado las lágrimas, y que, como la primera vez que había perdido a su madre, se mostraba algo fuerte.

Buscaron a Octavio dentro de la torre músculo, debían ir donde Suno a buscar sus cosas.

 _ **.**_

—Pensé que se iban a quedar en la villa —Comentó Suno cuando los gemelos le informaron de su partida.

—Un amigo se nuestra madre nos vino a buscar —Respondió Lapis, su hermana se mantenía en silencio.

—Es una lástima, pero me alegra tanto que la ciudad del Este haya sido reconstruida —Una sonrisa dulce de Suno dio por finalizado el interrogatorio. Antes de irse, Lázuli abrazó a Suno, le llegaba por debajo del pecho. La mujer, sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo a la rubia. Y con una sonrisa, se despidió de ellos.

 _ **.**_

Se acomodaron en el asiento trasero de la nave, aquella que era tan familiar para ellos, en la cual crecieron viajando de lugar en lugar, sin echar raíces. Pero ahora no era tan familiar.

Faltaba aquel punto púrpura, aquella mujer hermosa que siempre tenía una sonrisa para ellos, a veces una mirada fría y llena de reproche, pero que llenaba sus corazones de amor.

La amaban y la extrañaban demasiado.

Más de lo que hicieron estos 7 meses.

Vieron por la ventana las montañas del norte, luego vieron la capital, y a lo lejos, a las afueras de ésta, una mansión se alzaba.

—Que tétrico —Murmuró Lapis, y es que lo era: La mansión daba aquel aspecto de castillo de película de terror, tenía ese ambiente malvado en el aire. El Dr. Gero aparcó la nave en la puerta y ellos salieron. Se acercaron a la puerta, y antes que siquiera Lázuli pudiese tocar, ésta se abrió.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules los miró. Era delgado, y el traje oscuro que usaba lo hacía ver más flacucho.

—Ignorenlo —Dijo Gero entrando—. Número 9 es un robot mayordomo que construí —Los gemelos pasaron detrás del científico, mirando con atención al androide que no les devolvía la mirada—. Si quieren siéntense. Número 10, les preparará algo de comer, yo iré a ver algo.

Los gemelos se sentaron en una gran mesa, mientras una bella androide de cabello negro y con uniforme de mucama se les acercó mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos azules. Lapis y Lázuli se fijaron, que además de esos penetrantes ojos azules, los androides también compartían unos aros dorados en las orejas.

—¿Desean algo para almorzar? —Los gemelos solo asintieron y la androide, haciendo una reverencia, se alejó.

—¿Te das cuenta que ambos androides tienen aros y los ojos azules? —Le cuestionó Lapis. Lázuli asintió.

—Los ojos son muy parecidos a los del Dr. Gero —Su hermano asintió. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, el lugar no era muy ostentoso, bastante sobrio a decir verdad.

¿Serían felices aquí?

 _ **.**_

No había pasado ni un día y ya se estaba volviendo loca por este encierro. Se tocó el brazo para saltar un poco ante el dolor, sin duda se había golpeado muy fuerte ante la reja.

Escuchó la puerta del calabozo en donde la tenían encerrada, y los zapatos de Gero resonar por el piso hacia su celda.

—Vaya forma de darme el desayuno —Dijo la mujer cuando supo que el científico estaba en la reja de su celda. Pateó el plato con la masa gris, todavía entero, por el piso—. Sin algún cubierto, como si yo fuera un perro. Vaya mala forma de tratar a tus prisioneros.

Gero dejó caer algo, una hoja de papel, pero no, era más gruesa.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas —Violet enarcó una ceja y se levantó. Se acercó a donde estaba tirado el papel y se agachó para tomarlo. Su garganta se cerró y ahogó un grito. Era una fotografía de la cámara de su nave, y veía, en el asiento trasero, a sus dos hijos. A Lapis, con el cabello más largo y esa mirada de guerrero que siempre cargaba. A Lázuli, también con el cabello más largo, y ese rostro delicado, y esos ojos tan expresivos… Sus ojos ¿Por qué estaban tan brillantes? ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada de tristeza?

¿Por qué Lázuli estuvo llorando?

—¡¿Por qué Lázuli estaba llorando?! —La ira explotó en su garganta. Con velocidad, se acercó al científico y fue a agarrarlo por la gabardina, pero Gero fue más rápido y se alejó— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Qué les hiciste?!

—Nada, aún. Sólo les dije que estabas muerta y que me recomendaste su cuidado, y ellos me creyeron, son muy ingenuos —Violet rechinó los dientes.

—¡LAPIS! ¡LÁZULI! —Gritó.

—No te escucharán, Violet —La ira brillaba en los ojos azules de la Ex coronel, siguió gritando el nombre de sus hijos, y no se cansó. Ni cuando Gero, harto de todo, salió del calabozo.

 _ **.**_

Mientras Número 10 les preparaba algo de comer, Lázuli se dispuso a observar toda la habitación de cerca. Lapis buscaba entre los libros, cosas que le dieran respuestas.

—En la base del Coronel Silver no había tantos documentos —Escucharon, Lapis se giró para ver a Gero. El científico se acercó y buscó entre sus cosas, lo primero que sacó fue un cuadro, el cual desempolvó—. Me imagino que quieren respuestas —dijo colgando el cuadro, los gemelos lo observaron, éste era más reducido que el que había en la base—. En este cuadro se ven los altos mandos de la Armada: El comandante —Señaló a un hombre bajito y pelirrojo—. Los generales —La mirada de Lázuli se fijó en la imagen del hombre rubio—. Los coroneles —Lapis miró la imagen de su madre, seria, fría, como nunca la había visto—. Los capitanes, y los sargentos.

—¿Nuestro padre estaba en la Armada? —Preguntó Lázuli.

—Sí, y era uno de los altos mandos —La mirada de Lázuli no se despegaba del hombre rubio, se imaginó que podría ser él, por su cabello ¿O tal vez por sus ojos azules?

—¿Era él? —Señaló a la imagen que estaba tan concentrada viendo.

—¿El general Blue? —Gero soltó una risotada que confundió a los hermanos, luego, después de calmarse, los miró— Blue no hubiese tocado a su madre ni con un palo, ni aunque le hubiesen pagado. Tenía otras preferencias.

—¿Entonces quién es? —Cuestionó Lapis.

—Él —Gero les señaló el hombre pelirrojo que estaba al lado de su madre—. El Coronel Silver.

* * *

 _ **Nota: AAAAAHHHHH ESPLANDIAN! ADIVINASTE, CABRÓN! XD XD**_

 _ **¿Por qué Silver? La verdad, no estaba segura de a quién ponerle. Quise hacer un soldado normal, pero no, no me imaginaba a Violet acostandose con alguien de menor rango (? Okno. La escena del cap pasado la tenía pensado hace mucho! y cuando la leía me imaginaba una tensión sexual entre ese par (Esplandiaaa, disculpa porque no fuese Tao, sé cuanto los amas).**_

 _ **Sobre los gemelos yendose con Gero: Sí, probablemente pensarían ¡Vaya pendejos! Pero hablamos de un par de adolescentes ingenuos, a quienes le destrozaron sus sueños al "Matar" a su madre por segunda vez.**_

 _ **Sobre Violet lanzándose a la loca a Gero: Me imaginé lo cegada por la ira que debía estar, lo asustada por sus hijos, y que pensó que Gero no tendría androides todavía.**_

 _ **Sobre los androides 9 y 10: Gero no estaría indefenso ¿No? ÉL debe tener guardias en la mansión.**_

 _ **Sobre la mansión: No querría que Gero tuviese a los gemelos en su laboratorio mientras ellos crecen y los necesita.**_

 _ **¡Sobre Gero!: Fingir amabilidad, fingir ser un tipo de abuelo amable, es su tactica para ganarse la confianza de los gemelos; ellos están muy jovenes y aun no puede empezar a convertirlos en androides.**_

 ** _¿VIERON LA IMAGEN FILTRADA DE 17? AAAHHHH POR ESO ACTUALIZO ¡PARA CELEBRAR! *Abre la botella de vino*_**

 ** _DEBEN LEER! Ojos claros, pensamientos turbios de mi bella y hermosa Esplandian. Diecisiete de Syad. kdhaskfhksdhfksd_**

 ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO ¡LOS AMO!_**

 ** _MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS KKASHKA_**


	6. Seis

_**Seis**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Los rumores comenzaron seis meses antes que la Patrulla Roja cayera, pero sus encuentros habían empezado hacía un año atrás._

 _Mientras ella tenía el rango de Capitán, que no tenía pelotón, pero tenía la autoridad de ir sola a una toma, fue que comenzaron a sentir la atracción, la tensión sexual que se producía entre los dos. A Silver le encantaba presionarla, le gustaba hacerla salir de sus cabales y que disparara toda cosa que se atreviera a molestarle. Una vez, incluso, le disparó a sus pies._

 _Como él todavía era un superior de ella, la mantuvo toda la noche volteando hasta que cayó del cansancio, y sintió tanta lástima por ella que la arrastró hasta la carpa y la tiró a su cama._

 _Cuando ella subió de rango, fue más fácil para ella deshacerse de él, tuvo su propio pelotón. Fue difícil para él, ella era una igual y era difícil humillarla, le causaba diversión hacerlo._

 _Fue un enfrentamiento que tuvieron, Blue había ordenado unir los dos pelotones por un tiempo, pues, pensaban atacar a una gran ciudad. Todo se fue por el caño, se enfrentaron por el mando del pelotón, pero ninguno ganó, ambos perdieron._

 _No supieron cómo, no supieron cuándo, pero de pronto, se vieron enredados. Esa noche, después de la pelea mano a mano que Silver le propuso, para ver quién tenía el poder del pelotón. Cuando se encerraron en la enfermería a curar sus heridas después que Black llegara y pusiese fin a aquel espectáculo de quinta que dos Coroneles daban. Cuando les dijo que ambos mandarían, y que dejaran sus estúpidos orgullos de lado y pensaran en la Armada, que era lo que importaba._

— _Golpeas como niña —Dijo Violet burlándose mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios._

— _Y tú como un flacucho —Contraatacó Silver limpiándose la herida del ojo. Con el rabillo del ojo miró cuando la mujer se quitó la camisa y dejaba al descubierto aquel torso femenino lleno de curvas, Violet le sonrió de lado cuando lo notó espiándola._

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto tetas? —Se burló, no había chicas en otros pelotones, solo en el de ella._

— _Me sorprende que no te cansen en una batalla —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, como si no importara, como si Violet no fuese tan sensual que despertara tantos instintos en él. Violet se rio, fue una risa tan sincera que a Silver le sorprendió escucharla._

— _Sí, pesan un poco —Dijo y se sentó en una camilla a limpiarse la herida que tenía en una costilla. Silver no dejaba de mirarla, la mujer de 22 era sexy, muy diferente a la niña 17 que había llegado a la Armada—. Silver, ven —El Coronel enarcando una ceja miró a Violet, ella lo miraba, sus ojos azules ardiendo. Cuando él se hubo acercado, ella simplemente enganchó sus dedos en la correa de su pantalón y lo jaló hacia ella. Sus respiraciones juntándose._

 _Ella sabía lo que querían. Ella sabía lo que necesitaban._

 _Y lo disfrutarían tanto, que nunca se cansarían._

 _Sus encuentros sexuales eran solo eso: Sexuales. Se encontraban de vez en cuando. Una noche alguno de los dos se iba de su pelotón y se metía en el del otro, en la casa del otro, en la cama del otro. Llegaban cuando oscurecía y se iban antes del amanecer._

 _Fue una vez, cuando un soldado de Silver la vio colarse en la casa de éste. Luego, la vio salir en la mañana. Y de ahí el rumor se expandió. ¿No lo sabías? La Coronel Violet y el Coronel Silver duermen juntos. ¿Duermen juntos? ¡Ya sabes! Tienen sexo._

 _Ninguno lo desmintió, no estaba prohibido en la Armada. Lo que sí estaba prohibido es que aquellos "sentimientos" los desviaran de su objetivo en el Ejército._

 _Y no solo "Sentimientos" entre ellos podían desviarlos. También las consecuencias de aquella unión._

 _Las primeras en expandir el rumor, fueron las féminas de su pelotón. Cuando ellas notaban a su Coronel más perdida, enferma, que iba al baño cada segundo del día. Cuando notaron lo pálida que se veía por vomitar tanto. Y Violet lo sabía, y sabía las consecuencias que lo acarreaban. Así, que tuvo que salir una tarde, a la ciudad más cercana y hacerse los exámenes para ¡Sorpresa! Certificarle la noticia del milagro._

 _Fue una noche, 5 semanas antes de que Son Goku atacara la Armada y la destruyera por completo. Ella estaba boca abajo, mirando a su pantalón desparramado en el suelo, y en el bolsillo, la imagen que le dieron. Miró hacia el otro lado, Silver estaba sentado en la cama, la sábana cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo, su torso desnudo._

— _¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó al ver la preocupación en sus ojos ¿Cómo decirle? Ellos no tenían una relación, solamente sexo. Violet lo miró, miró hacia el techo, miró hacia abajo y volteó su cabeza para mirar de nuevo a su pantalón. Suspiró. Se levantó y Silver gruñó cuando vio su torso desnudo. La tomó de la cintura y le empezó a besar el cuello, pero ella lo alejó._

— _No —le dijo, el Coronel enarcó una ceja y volvió a su antigua posición. Violet tomó la imagen en blanco y negro del bolsillo de su pantalón y la puso contra su pecho. Volvió a suspirar mientras volvía a la cama y se sentaba en ésta tapándose de la cintura para abajo con la sábana. Silver la miró, ya se iba a prender un cigarrillo cuando notó lo que tenía en su mano._

— _Enserio ¿Qué carajo te pasa? —Los ojos de Violet se enfurecieron. Tomó la fotografía y la puso entre los ojos de Silver, pegada a su frente._

— _Felicidades, son gemelos —Sin entender mucho, Silver despegó la fotografía y la miró. Era una ecografía, y en ésta, se podía ver la imagen de dos fetos apenas desarrollados. Abajo decía el tiempo de gestación: 4 semanas._

 _Miró a Violet con espanto, puesto que las palabras murieron en su garganta._

— _¡¿Estás embarazada?! —Roja, más por la ira, que por vergüenza, Violet asintió— ¡¿Y qué carajos esperas para abortar?! —Nunca, pensó que él diría eso. Sí, sabía que Silver podría ser un maldito insensible, pero no de esa forma._

— _¡No te estoy pidiendo que respondas! —Le gritó, supremamente molesta. Ella no iba a matar a sus hijos, no, nunca lo haría._

— _¡No es por eso! ¡Te ejecutarían si se enteraran! —Sí, ella lo sabía. Era una de las consecuencias que tenían que tener las mujeres en este Ejército. Pero sólo a ella, porque ella tuvo la culpa, porque ella fue la que la cagó, nunca al hombre. Porque el hombre podía negar la paternidad, una mujer no podía negar la maternidad._

— _Escaparé, Silver. Escaparé con ellos y me esconderé. No me encontrarán —Silver soltó una risa._

— _Eres un asco escondiéndote, Violet —Le devolvió la ecografía—. Lo mejor, si quieres seguir viviendo es que los abortes._

— _Haré todo lo posible por esconderme, pero no puedo matarlos. Yo soy su madre ¡Y no lo haré! Y sólo te pido, que no digas nada, ni de mi escape, ni del embarazo. Te lo dije porque debías saberlo._

— _¿Recuerdas el trato que hicimos? Lo que pasa en la cama, se queda en la cama. Soy un hombre de palabra, Violet —La Coronel sonrió._

— _Esperaré unas semanas, cuando empecemos la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. Ahí tendré la oportunidad perfecta para escapar._

— _Sí tú lo dices y confías._

 _Y así, la conversación, como su encuentros, acababa._

 _ **.**_

—¿Coronel Silver? —Preguntó Lapis mirando la imagen. El hombre pelirrojo mantenía un rostro serio, no se parecían.

—Sí —Dijo Gero—. Ustedes se parecen más a su madre —Gero miró hacia la mesa, Número 10 estaba llevando los platos.

—Cuéntanos de él —Pidió Lázuli. Gero les hizo señal de que se sentaran a comer, y ellos obedecieron, se sentaron al lado del otro. Gero se sentó enfrente de ellos.

—Silver era frío, estratégico y un poco sanguinario. Pero no mataba por matar, simplemente, cuando era necesario, pues no le gustaba desperdiciar la sangre.

»Era 7 años mayor que su madre, y, a diferencia de ella, obtuvo su rango en tan solo dos años.

—Octavio nos contó que Violet perteneció a su pelotón —Dijo Lapis.

—Sí, hasta que obtuvo el rango de Coronel, tuvo que quedarse en el pelotón de Silver.

—¿Fue ahí en donde se enamoraron? —Preguntó Lázuli, pero Gero solo soltó otra carcajada.

—El amor no existe en esta historia, Lázuli —Le respondió Gero con frialdad—. Ellos nunca se enamoraron ¿Sentían cosas por el otro? Sí, pero no era amor. Tenían sexo nada más. Una relación de lujuria simplemente. El rumor que ellos andaban se extendió, y varios meses después, el rumor que ustedes venían en camino.

»Esa es otra historia interesante, a decir verdad.

—¿Quieres decir que nosotros no fuimos deseados? —El científico asintió.

—En la Patrulla Roja, cuando una fémina quedaba embarazada, lo mejor que podía ser era abortar, porque si los superiores se enteraban, era su fin.

—¿Su fin?

—La ejecutaban —Lázuli puso su mano en su cuello, asustada de aquel régimen que tenían—. Los superiores de Violet nunca se enteraron del embarazo, y su madre pudo escapar el día en que Son Goku atacó —Lapis notaba el desprecio en cada palabra que el hombre decía.

—¿Qué pasó con Silver? —Preguntó.

—Fue ejecutado, el Comandante lo exigió cuando su batalla contra Son Goku fue su derrota.

Los gemelos estaban sorprendidos, aquel régimen que manejaba la Armada era cruel.

—Número 10 —Llamó Gero—. Prepara dos habitaciones, nuestros invitados irán a desempacar —La androide asintió, hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Lapis notó a Lázuli revolviendo su almuerzo, estaba pensativa y él también. ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Este hombre era de confianza? ¿Por qué su amabilidad lo ponía incómodo?

Pero no, Lázuli no pensaba nada de Gero. Sobre su madre era qué pensaba, sobre todas las cosas que habían descubierto en tan solo esos dos días.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y le dolía demasiado. Necesitaba dormir para procesar todo lo escuchado.

 _ **.**_

Al anochecer, cuando Número 10 hubo dirigido a los gemelos a sus habitaciones, Gero bajó al sótano y entró al calabozo.

—Fingir amabilidad para ganarme a tus hijos, es un dolor en el trasero —dijo el científico acercándose a la celda de Violet.

—Me imagino que haces todo tu esfuerzo para que ese veneno no salga —dijo Violet levantándose. El androide Número 16 se acercó a su celda, y Violet vio la oportunidad de salir. Sus ojos viajaron por el androide, era demasiado grande y podía deslizarse en la abertura entre sus piernas.

Cuándo Número 16 abrió la celda, Violet corrió y se deslizó por debajo de las piernas. Tomó el bisturí que había en una mesa y se acercó a Gero para clavarlo en su rostro. Pero el científico fue rápido y el bisturí se enterró en su hombro. Y antes que Violet pudiese sacarlo nuevamente, ya Número 16, la tenía atrapada.

—Vaya, Violet. Que ágil —Gero se sacó el bisturí, mientras la mujer luchaba sin éxito para soltarse del androide. Gero le hizo señal al androide y éste entendió de inmediato. Ató de forma rápida a Violet en la mesa de exploración, mientras Gero se limpiaba y vendaba el hombro—. No te preocupes, tus hijos duermen. Ya les conté todo sobre ti y su padre.

—¿Les dijiste?

—Sí, y no estaban tan felices ¿Quién lo estaría al darse cuenta que fue una equivocación y que arruinaron la vida de su madre?

—¡Ellos no arruinaron mi vida! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Le dieron un nuevo significado —Gero rio, la maldad destilando en cada risotada.

—Vaya que los amas —Gruñó—. El amor es tan patético, te debilita.

—Tú amabas a tu hijo —Gero apretó los dientes—. Y lo sigues haciendo, o si no, no hubieses hecho un androide parecido a él.

—Era débil, murió por eso. Número 16 es más fuerte, más poderoso, prefiero quedarme con esta versión de él.

—¿Por qué finges ser amable con Lapis y Lázuli? Si de todos modos vas a destruir su humanidad.

—Para derrotar a Son Goku, necesito androides poderosos. Tus hijos aun son unos niños, esperaré a que crezcan un poco para poder transformarlos en androides. ¿16? Sí, 16 está bien —El científico preparó una máscara de gas—. Debo criar dos años a tus hijos, darles un entrenamiento digno de guerreros. Y debo pagarlo —A pesar de la resistencia que Violet ponía, el científico logró colocarle la máscara—. O mejor dicho, tú pagarás. No trates de resistirte, de cualquier forma te dormirás.

Antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia, Violet vio a Gero colocándose unos guantes para cirugía.

 _ **.**_

No podía dormir, se dispuso a dar vueltas en su cama. Se levantó y se recogió el cabello rubio en una cola, se dirigió hacia el pequeño altar que hizo y se arrodilló. Miró la fotografía de su madre que ella había guardado tan celosamente, debajo de ésta, estaba el collar de ella.

—¿Por qué nos ocultaste tanto? —Le preguntó Lázuli a la foto, como si ésta pudiese responder— ¿Acaso no nos amabas?

—Sí lo hacía —Lázuli miró a su puerta y le sonrió a Lapis. Su hermano se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Tal vez ella sí, que decidió no abortarnos aun si arriesgaba su vida.

—Pero Silver no —dijo Lapis—. Él tal vez era un cobarde que solo quería acostarse con ella.

—Ellos no se amaban.

—Nosotros no somos producto de amor.

—Sólo de lujuria.

 _ **.**_

 _Al llevar un año escondida, al darse cuenta que Gero no los seguía, Violet decidió salir de aquel escondite en que los mantenía._

 _Los gemelos debían aprender, y muchas cosas, ella no podía enseñarle._

 _Aún tenía dinero, así que los llevó a buscarles una escuela._

— _¿Y el padre de los niños? —Preguntó la directora, Violet miró a sus hijos jugando en el parque de esa escuela._

— _No vive conmigo —Violet no sabía lo complicado que era ser madre soltera en la sociedad, no sabía lo que era ser juzgada, y tratada de mala forma por no tener un hombre a su lado._

 _La directora frunció el ceño, y escribió unas notas._

— _Entonces me imagino que usted es la que trabaja. Señora, esto no es una guardería._

— _Lo sé —dijo Violet—. Y no, no trabajo —la mujer enarcó una ceja, la mujer y los niños iban bien vestidos como para ser unos vagabundos._

— _¿Cómo pretende entonces pagar la matrícula y mensualidad?_

— _Tengo una herencia —Mintió. La directora pareció que sus ojos brillaran, miró por la ventana a los gemelos de 4 años, y los vio alejándose de otros niños que querían jugar con ellos._

— _Parecen ser muy unidos —dijo la directora—. Parecen tener un vínculo, como un mundo propio en donde nadie más puede entrar._

— _Sí —dijo Violet con una sonrisa mirando a los infantes._

— _Está bien, querida. Los aceptaré. Mañana comienzan —Violet agradeció, y se levantó. Salieron de la oficina hasta el patio._

 _Apenas la vieron, los gemelos corrieron hacia su madre._

— _¿Les gusta esta escuela? —Les preguntó acomodándoles el abrigo. Los niños asintieron y ella les sonrió— Pues tienen suerte, porque estudiarán aquí._

 _Los pequeños celebraron, y ella les hizo señal que se calmaran. Los tomó a cada uno de la mano, y despidiéndose con la cabeza de la directora, salieron a la calle. Se subió la capucha de su abrigo y subió la de los niños, se dirigieron a su casa, a las afueras de la ciudad, después de comprar algunas cosas._

 _Los gemelos salieron a jugar al jardín, mientras ella los observaba con atención._

 _Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, había tanta paz._

 _ **.**_

La venta de órganos en el mercado negro era muy fructífera, Gero era muy conocido ahí, puesto que intercambiaba cosas con sus proveedores.

La única forma de que Violet ayudara a Gero en la economía de la crianza de sus hijos era aportando los materiales a vender. Esa noche, Gero había hecho la cirugía y había sacado un riñón. Aún la mantendría viva un par de años más, para seguir experimentando con ella.

Luego de recibir la buena cantidad de dinero, volvió a la mansión a descansar, pues al día siguiente, iba a buscar a la primera persona que ayudaría en su primera parte del plan.

 _ **.**_

—El Dr. Gero salió temprano —Informó Número 10 mientras les servía el desayuno—. Me ordenó que les informara que pueden hacer lo que deseen, que la casa es suya —Los gemelos asintieron y la vieron alejarse. Les impresionaba de sobremanera la androide, parecía normal, tenía la figura femenina y el rostro delicado, el cabello también. A simple vista, no parecía una máquina. Número 9 tampoco, solo que se la pasaba de pie y quieto todo el tiempo, y eso era lo más escalofriante.

Y esos ojos azules que solían seguirlos cada vez que caminaban por la mansión.

Después del desayuno, decidieron vagar un poco por la casa. Lázuli se internó en la enorme biblioteca y vagó buscando leer algo. Había de todo ahí, historias de fantasía, de drama, diccionarios, documentos de la Armada, y mucho más. Lázuli tomó algunos documentos y los hojeó.

—La mejor forma de obtener la lealtad, es con miedo —Leyó ¡Qué absurdo era eso! ¡Eso no era lealtad! ¿Por qué esa armada tenía ese régimen tan...? ¿Tan cruel?

—El arte de la guerra —Escuchó a su lado, se sobresaltó un poco, pues no se había dado cuenta cuando Lapis llegó—. Lo leeré —se lo guardó. Lázuli tomó otro, quería saber más sobre el Ejército, así que leería del él.

 _ **.**_

Gero miró a los estudiantes peleando.

—Así que quieres que entrene a unos niños —Tsuru estaba pensándola, había que ver cuánto iban a pagarle.

—Recuerda que yo te di los recursos para remodelar a tu hermano —dijo el científico—. Solo necesito fortalecer a los gemelos para que resistan los experimentos.

—Pero hay una chica. Y las chicas son imposibles en las artes marciales.

—¿Entonces no te crees capaz de entrenar a una chica en el arte de la grulla? Pensé que eras un maestro excepcional —Tsuru hizo rechinar sus dientes—. Si logras enseñarle a Lázuli, y que ésta venza a su hermano, podrías hacer cualquier cosa. Tal vez deba pedirle al viejo tortuga, tal vez él si pueda con esto.

Gero era un az en la manipulación, por obvias razones, jamás le diría al viejo tortuga.

Tsuru cayó en la trampa, miró al científico.

—Trato hecho, empiezo con ellos pasado mañana.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Siempre siento la necesidad de agradecerles por seguir este fic... Enserio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen que les guste esta cosita :3**_

 _ **Bien.**_

 _ **Cuando me vi Dragon Ball... Podría tener unos 9 años, así que no recuerdo mucho que se diga... Cuando me adentré más al fandom, me leí el manga, por lo cual, me baso más en el desarrollo de los personajes (Silver y Violet) es por el manga, que no fue mucho que se diga. Así que ¡Mil disculpas! ¡Miles disculpas si no es como recuerdan o algo! Dije que me pondría a verme el anime en este mes.**_

 _ **Sobre Silver: Fue uno de mis primeros amores, leí que en sus diferentes traducciones cambia tanto de personalidad. En esta es un poco frío, pero mantiene una picardía que Lapis hereda, y esa necesidad de sacar de quicio a las personas. "Un chico malo". En parte se preocupa por Violet, le pide que aborte, pues podrían ejecutarla. Como dijo Gero, su relación no era amorosa, pero sentían algo por el otro.**_

 _ **Sobre esa ley: Me imagino que una Armada como la patrulla roja, no querría a una soldado embarazada en sus filas, me imagino que lo tomarían por un acto de debilidad que castigarían con la muerte. Suena cruel, pero lo imagino.**_

 _ **Sobre más mujeres en la Armada: Muy bien se sabe que Violet es la única, pero sentí que debía poner más, como una fuerza femenina (Aunque no mucha) en ese lugar lleno de tetosterona.**_

 _ **Sobre Violet: Sí, sé que la muestran como una perra fría... Pero no sé... La imagino siendo una madre estricta, pero a la vez cariñosa con sus hijos.**_

 ** _Sobre Gero: Como bien saben, él es el antagonista principal en la historia, y quiero crearlo como un villano, alguien que haría cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quiere. Y él quiere a los gemelos entrenado por Tsuru, así que lo obtendrá. El hombre es inteligente y manipulador._**

 ** _Sobre la pelee de Violet y Silver: Me los imaginé como dos alfas peleando por el control de la manada, y éste fue un detonante para su relación..._**

 ** _Bueno... Creo que es todo._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el cual se lo quiero dedicar a Esplandian ¡Mil gracias por todo su apoyo! No saben lo feliz que me hacen ¡Los amo a todos!_**

 ** _MENOS A TI, SYAD! A TI TE ODIO!_**

 ** _MENTIRA, TE AMO!_**


	7. Siete

_**Siete**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Fue igual cada día que ellos iban a la escuela. Siempre se mantenían juntos, unidos, perdidos en su propio mundo, en su propio lazo en el cual nadie podía entrar._

 _Violet los llevaba y los iba a recoger, y ellos notaban que muchas veces, era un hombre quien recogía a alguno que otro niño._

— _¿En dónde está papá? —Preguntó Lázuli, Violet la miró por el espejo retrovisor de la nave, Lapis dormía con su rostro pegado a la ventana._

— _¿Como te fue en la escuela? —Cambió de tema de inmediato, y la infante le siguió el juego. Era solo una niña y no le ponía mucha importancia a las cosas._

— _Nos enseñan a leer —Violet le sonrió provocando sonrojo en su hija._

— _Es genial —Minutos después, miró de nuevo para notar a Lázuli también dormida. Aparcaron en su casa y la mujer se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Movió la silla y les quitó el cinturón a ambos. Cargó primero a Lapis y bajó de la nave, lo llevó hasta su cama y lo acostó. Luego volvió por Lázuli e hizo lo mismo, solo que fue más difícil, ya que la niña hubo enganchado sus bracitos en el cuello de su madre._

 _Cuando hubo acostado a la niña, volvió a su nave y la convirtió en una cápsula. Volvió a la casa y se extrañó al ver que había cosas en el buzón. Las tomó y entró en su casa. Se dispuso a revisarlas cuando se sentó._

 _La mayoría eran tan sólo cupones, y una que otra oferta. La última fue la que más le llamó la atención: Era un sobre sucio, y que habían escrito su nombre en una pulcra letra._

 _La carta cayó de sus manos, nadie debería enviarle cartas... A menos que..._

 _Mierda, no podían tener un año en paz._

 _Recogió la carta y la abrió, y sí, sus temores se hicieron realidad._

 _"Te encontré"_

 _Era lo único que decía, y ella sabía de quién provenía. Y quería matarlo, pero no quería que sus hijos se vieran en medio de aquello._

 _Tenían que irse, ya que Gero podía raptar a sus hijos cuando éstos estuviesen en la escuela._

 _Tenían que irse, pero ya._

 _Esto parecía un juego de caza, algo que Gero ideaba para alterar sus nervios._

 _Y vaya que lo hacía._

 _ **.**_

Volvió a gemir de dolor al tocarse la herida.

—Maldito —Siseó y se bajó la camisa. No debía ser una genia para saber que Gero le había sacado un riñón y sin duda lo había vendido al mercado negro. Soltó una amarga risa, se iba a convertir en el saco de órganos favorito del científico. Se levantó de la camilla que habían ingresado a su celda y se quitó con brusquedad la aguja de su brazo. Tal vez fuese un berrinche o un ataque de ira, o tal vez frustración, pero tomó el suero y lo lanzó a la rejilla.

Primero muerta, que convertirse en la diversión del científico.

Se acercó a la cerradura de su celda gimiendo de dolor por la cirugía y, con la aguja, buscó la forma de hacer que el cerrojo cediera.

—Vaya berrinche, Violet —La mujer se sobresaltó y entrecerró los ojos para poder ver la figura de Gero en la oscuridad.

—¿Acaso soy tu saco de órganos? —La ira brillaba en sus ojos. Gero se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito con qué pagar las clases de Artes Marciales a tus hijos —Ella enarcó una ceja y soltó una risotada.

—No me hagas reír.

—Cómo ya te dije, ellos aún están muy jóvenes para empezar con el proceso en sí. Necesito estudiarlos y fortalecerlos. Tsuru los entrenará desde esta tarde.

—¿Tsuru? ¿El hermano mayor de Tao Pai Pai?

—Exacto, él los entrenará para ser los mejores asesinos y yo les daré después las herramientas. Son Goku no se salvará —Una sonrisa torcida apareció en Violet cuando el cerrojo hizo un diminuto click, uno que ella solamente había escuchado. Maldijo el estar en la oscuridad, pues, no sabía en donde estaba la puerta, así, que sólo prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Cuando Gero se fuese, podría escapar.

—Ellos no se convertirán en tus juguetes.

—Ya lo están haciendo. Piensan que soy un amable doctor amigo de su madre, y los tengo en la palma de mi mano.

—Enserio, no entiendo como puedes fingir amabilidad, ni siquiera sabía que esa palabra estaba en tu vocabulario —Gero volvió a reír, y a Violet le hartó escuchar esa risa. Escuchó una silla moverse y los zapatos de Gero resonar por el suelo, se estaba alejando.

—Bueno, te dejo, querida —Violet apretó los dientes mientras agudizaba su oído hacia donde se iba el científico. Escuchó una gran puerta cerrarse, y esperó unos minutos para escuchar si el científico volvía o no.

10 minutos…

20 minutos…

30 minutos…

40 minutos…

En total fue 1 hora lo que esperó, y salió. Tanteó entre la maquinaria y halló una jeringa, la olió para captar enseguida el olor dulzón de la anestesia, la golpeó un poco para darse cuenta que estaba llena. Tanteó las paredes y halló la manilla de la puerta de salida, sonrió con triunfo al notar que estaba sin seguro. El dolor de la cirugía era intenso, pero ella lo ignoró.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y solo volvió a ver oscuridad. Con sus pies descalzos, tanteó el suelo hasta llegar al primer escalón de una escalera, subió con cuidado y en silencio, preparada para clavarle la aguja a quién se atreviera a detenerla.

Al llegar al inicio de la escalera, tanteó en busca de una salida y lo que halló fue otro pasillo. Siguió andando con cuidado por este, tanteando con sus pies a cada momento, por si activaría algo. Al final de éste, se estrelló contra lo que parecía un librero. Buscó alguna salida, y se halló atrapada entre las paredes, fue donde captó todo.

Comenzó a bajar los libros, buscando la forma de que se abriera, cuando se quedó paralizada al escuchar voces.

—Lapis ¿Aun no te has terminado ese libro tan corto? —Era la voz de Lázuli, estaban ambos del otro lado.

—No, pero ya voy a la mitad.

—Pero llevas dos días leyéndolo, que lento eres —La voz acudió a su garganta y fue a gritar sus nombres, pero una mano tapando su boca y una fuerza descomunal empujándola a la pared atrapando sus brazos evitó que el grito saliera. Fue a clavar la aguja, pero enseguida notó la frialdad del cuerpo del androide, pero no era Númuro 16, puesto que los brazos de este androide eran más delgados.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Dijo Lapis. Violet fue a soltarse del androide que la aprisionaba, pero éste tenía demasiada fuerza. Volvió a empujarla hacia la pared haciendo que se golpeara fuerte en la cabeza y soltara la aguja.

—Número 10 ya les preparó el almuerzo, salgan —La voz de Gero resonó del otro lado. Por el silencio, Violet supo que los gemelos habían salido. Cuando Gero activó la entrada y pasó por ella, Violet le pegó una patada en el mentón que lo hizo caer para atrás del otro lado. Siguió luchando, pero no se pudo soltar del androide. Un choque eléctrico, más fuerte de lo que soportaba, la hizo gritar bajo la mano del androide—. Gracias por neutralizarla, Número 9 —Dijo el científico—. Y bien hecho el activar la alarma —Gero tomó la aguja del suelo y se acercó a Violet—. Eres un problema, voy a tener que mantenerte medicada ¿O por qué mejor no te induzco a un coma? —Le clavó la aguja en el cuello— No, me gusta ver el miedo en tus ojos.

Antes de volver a caer inconsciente, Violet vio la puerta cerrarse y al androide 9 llevarla hasta el calabozo nuevamente.

Estiró su mano, como si fuese posible alcanzar a sus hijos.

No, no lo era.

Estaban perdidos.

 _ **.**_

No sabía que era más ridículo en el hombre, si el cabello disparatado a los lados, su estúpido bigote, su horrible acento o el tonto sombrero de grulla que poseía.

—¿Tú vas a enseñarnos Artes Marciales? —Preguntó Lapis con una ceja enarcada, en serio, se veía tan ridículo, ni parecía un maestro.

—Sí. Si mantienen un entrenamiento adecuado, y practican constantemente, se volverán unos aprendices excepcionales.

—Yo no quiero practicar Artes Marciales —Dijo Lázuli, eso no era lo suyo.

—Tienen que fortalecerse —Les dijo Gero detrás de ellos, los gemelos lo miraron.

—Estás como que tomándote demasiadas libertades con respecto a nosotros —Dijo Lázuli entrecerrando sus ojos, no le gustaba que ese hombre, un extraño para ellos, esté decidiendo qué hacer y qué no hacer con ellos. ¿Quien se creía? ¿Su padre?

—Pues, sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, después de todo su madre los dejó a mi cargo.

—Si vas a estar tirándonos eso en cara, prefiero que nos vayamos —Dijo Lázuli con los dientes apretados, ellos habían escondido algo de dinero y tenían una nave guardada. Podían volver a la Villa Jingle con suma facilidad.

Gero gruñó en su interior, al principio, pensó que el más complicado de manipular sería Lapis, pero al chico le ponían cosas que destruir y era feliz, en cambio Lázuli no, ella era más complicada ¡Mujeres!

Sí que era difícil criar un adolescente, he ahí la razón por la que los quería desde pequeños.

—¡Ánimo, Laz! —Le dijo Lapis sonriéndole y empujándola— ¿No quieres aprender a pelear y así derrotarme? —Lázuli enarcó una ceja rubia mirando a su hermano.

—Siempre he sido más fuerte que tú —Lapis le lanzó una patada que le pegó en las costillas— ¡AH! —La ira brilló en los ojos azules de Lázuli y le lanzó una patada a Lapis, el chico la detuvo.

—¡Entrenemos! —Lázuli puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esta bien —Gero sonrió cuando ambos hermanos se pusieron enfrente de Tsuru, descubrió el punto débil de Lázuli.

Era Lapis.

 _ **.**_

—Estas personas eran unos monstruos —dijo Lázuli lanzando el libro sobre la patrulla roja que había comenzado a leer hace una semana. Lapis estaba sentado en el suelo tratando de tocar las puntas de sus pies.

—Deberías enfrascarte más en el entrenamiento que en la lectura, hermana —Lázuli lo miró.

—Estamos en la biblioteca, Lapis. Este no es lugar para entrenar, además, en las Artes Marciales no solo se debe alimentar los puños, la mente también hay que ejercitarla —Revisó el librero—. Tal vez algo de teoría serviría —Lapis sabía lo teórica que muchas veces Lázuli se ponía. Cuando su madre los entrenaba, ella prefería aprender la teoría que hacer la práctica.

Una idea surgió en su cabeza, y Lapis comenzó a gatear hasta llegar donde su hermana que le daba la espalda. Esperó a que la rubia empezara a caminar, para tomarla de los tobillos provocando que ella se cayera.

—¿Que mierda? ¡Lapis! —Lázuli le lanzó una patada en la cara que el chico evitó.

—¿Sabes que te falta, Laz? Dejar de actuar como el cerebrito de los dos y empezar a pensar con los golpes.

—Uno de los dos debe tener uso de razón ¿No crees?

—No siempre, podemos claramente actuar por instinto y dejar al cerebro pudrirse —Lázuli soltó una risita y volvió a intentar patear a su hermano.

—Suéltame los pies, idiota —No podía evitar reírse.

—Si vas al salón de entrenamiento a practicar conmigo. Sabes que el hombre grulla viene esta tarde a ver qué tan flexible estamos.

—Tú ni puedes tocarte las puntas de los pies.

—¿Y tú sí?

—¿Te recuerdo que a los 9 mi sueño era ser bailarina? Puedo hacer que mi rodilla toque mi cabeza —Lapis gruñó ante aquella mirada de superioridad que Lázuli le lanzaba. Recordaba eso, recordó muchas veces levantarse en la madrugada y no ver a su hermana en la cama contigua. Recordó escucharla quejarse de dolor en la mañana y limpiarse algunos golpes que se hacía con la baranda de entrenamiento que ella misma había instalado en el ático.

Recordó haberla descubierto una noche, y ella le suplicó llorando que no le dijera nada a Violet, porque no sabían cómo iba a responder ella.

—Ayúdame a ser flexible ¡Al menos tocarme los pies! —Lázuli puso los ojos en blanco y pataleó para que su hermano le soltara los tobillos.

—Bien, pero me lo pagarás —Se levantaron y se sacudieron.

—¿Con qué? —La adolescente se encogió de hombros.

—Ya pensaré en algo, mientras tanto —Una sonrisa de maldad apareció en los labios de Lázuli, Lapis tragó en seco—, cómo disfrutaré esto.

 _ **.**_

" _Una madre siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo pasaba. Lázuli estaba más distraída, ojeras más profundas había bajo sus ojos._

— _No has estado durmiendo bien —Le dijo Violet una vez que le sirvió el desayuno._

— _Estoy teniendo pesadillas —dijo la niña, pero Violet advirtió la mentira._

— _Si quieres, puedes dormir en mi cama._

— _Ya estoy grande —dijo._

— _Bueno, como digas —Fue a tocarla en el hombro y la rubia brincó ante el contacto. Violet enarcó una ceja y Lázuli se sonrojó._

— _Anoche me caí de la cama._

 _Ya en la noche, Violet escuchó golpes en el ático, bastante fuertes como para ser de una rata. Tomó su arma y subió a la habitación de los gemelos. Se extrañó que ninguno de los dos estuviese en su cama, guardó el arma, adivinando que ambos estaban en el ático ¿Pero haciendo qué?_

 _Subió despacio, y mientras se acercaba, podía escuchar los sollozos de Lázuli._

— _Esta bien, no le diré, pero ya no llores —Ella se asomó un poco, y se escondió detrás de unas cajas. Lapis y Lázuli estaban sentados frente a frente, el niño en pijama y la niña con unas mallas y el cabello recogido en un moño— ¿Por qué no quieres que mamá sepa?_

— _Porque esto es muy… —La rubia agitó los brazos buscando un punto— femenino, muy delicado, y yo sé que ella quiere que sea una guerrera, como ella._

— _¿Delicado? ¡Mírate los pies, Laz! —Lázuli se sonrojó y se tocó los pies. Violet recordó que la niña se la pasaba con zapatos._

 _¿Por qué Lázuli pensaba que ella se molestaría si sabía que practicaba Ballet ella sola? Eso era digno de admirarse, tanta perseverancia en ella. ¿Tan estricta era?_

 _Bajó las escaleras y decidió ir a la habitación de los niños, hablaría con Lázuli cuando bajara._

 _Cuando los gemelos bajaron y la vieron sentada en la cama de Lázuli palidecieron._

— _Mamá —Lázuli ya se había vuelto a poner el pijama._

— _Lázuli, duermes conmigo —Se levantó y salió de la habitación._

— _Pero, ma…_

— _¡Ahora! —La niña se encogió y se dirigió a la habitación. Cuando llegó, ya Violet estaba sentada en su cama— Quítate las pantuflas —Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la niña se las quitó mostrando así sus pies heridos. Violet suspiró y tomó un botiquín—. Siéntate —Obedeció. Empezó a quejarse entre dientes mientras su madre curaba sus heridas._

— _¿Te enteraste?_

— _¿No pensabas decírmelo?_

— _No sabía como reaccionarias —Se quedaron en silencio._

— _Me duele es la desconfianza, Lázuli —Lázuli dio un saltito de dolor—. Tú puedes escoger lo que quieras, si esto es lo que te gusta, practícalo. Pero ese no es el problema._

— _¿Cual es?_

— _No tengo dinero para pagarte una academia, y podemos mudarnos en cualquier momento._

— _¿Por qué nos mudamos tanto? —La pregunta vino de la puerta de la habitación, Lapis estaba de pie frente a ésta. Violet le hizo señal de que entrara y se sentara con ellas._

— _Seguridad —Fue lo único que dijo—, y no quiero hablar más de eso —Miró a la niña—. Me impresiona que hayas practicado todo tu sola._

— _Me compré unos libros con mi mesada —Violet le sonrió._

— _Está bien —Le vendó los pies y dejó el botiquín a un lado—. ¿Duermen los dos aquí, o qué? —Los gemelos sonrieron y se metieron ambos a la cama a cada lado de su madre."_

* * *

 ** _Nota: Crear un lazo entre una Violet madre y los gemelos se me está haciendo fácil, y a la vez, tan grato... Ellos aman, la aman, y ella los ama... Intento no ponerla tan amorosa, aunque sí a su forma._**

 ** _Creánme que me duele hacerla pasar por todo esto... Pero es necesario... Muy necesario :(_**

 ** _Sobre el ballet: Lázuli es delicada de niña, así es mi vista de como podría ser la androide de pequeña, que tuviese una aficción a bailar es algo que me gustó ponerle, y tendrá más importancia en un futuro. El hacerlo a escondidas por miedo a fallarle a su madre me parte el corazón, por eso puse que ella la apoya, porque es su hija y quiere que sea feliz. Después de todo, ella hizo lo que deseaba de joven._**

 ** _No tengo más nada que decir... Sólo que este fic, crename se va tornando más oscuro cada vez._**

 ** _Tuve que investigar un montón, sobre los transplantes de organos para poner que ella estuvo anestesiada día y medio, antes de salir del calabozo._**

 ** _Sí, hasta con una aguja gruesa, si se tiene la experiencia, se puede abrir un cerrojo._**

 ** _Sobre lo que la mantendrá sedada: Gero quiere ver el miedo en ella cada vez que la despierte, pues, experimentará con ella 3:) Tomó más que todo esa medida, notando que la mujer no se queda quieta y va a seguir intentando escapar._**

 ** _PD: Ya saben lo ubicación del laboratorio, y lo sé, es algo cliché la puerta escondida detrás del librero... Pero es un cliché que me gusta XD_**

 ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!_**

 ** _Y LES AGRADEZCO TANTO SUS REVIEWS TwT_**


	8. Ocho

_**Ocho**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mezclar sus habilidades en el ballet, con las artes marciales, la hacía sentir más ligera, como una pluma.

Fueron los cinco meses más difíciles que ella pudo pedir, el anciano grulla no paraba de parlotear y darle órdenes con el estúpido acento que ella no podía soportar. Pero estaban aprendiendo a fortalecerse, podía darle una buena pelea a su hermano ahora.

El golpe en la cabeza, cuando Lapis la tiró hizo aparecer unos pitidos en sus oídos y sus ojos lagrimear.

—¡Lo siento, Laz! —Exclamó el chico ayudándola a levantarse.

—Ven, Lázuli —Dijo Gero acercándose—. Te llevaré a revisarte.

—Estoy bien —Dijo la adolescente de inmediato, ella no era muy fan de los doctores. Gero frunció el ceño, fue a insistir pero notando el rostro determinado de Lázuli, no insistió más.

—Cuando estés en una batalla real, no puedes ayudar a tu enemigo, Lapis —Reprendió Tsuru tomando el mando de su clase, había querido echar a Gero, pero el científico le insistió en quedarse a ver como sus conejillos se fortalecían.

—Lo sé —Dijo Lapis—. Pero no estamos en una batalla real, y Lázuli no es mi enemiga.

—En ese momento sí lo era —Reprendió el maestro. Veía un increíble talento nato en el chico, digno de un asesino. Pero la chica no, era demasiado frágil para esto—. Eres muy débil, Lázuli —La rubia se puso roja de la molestia

—Tal vez deba retirarme de esto —Dijo Lázuli rindiéndose, lo que más odiaba ella en la vida es que no le tuviesen fe, que la subestimaran, y creyeran que por su delicada apariencia, ella no podía patear traseros.

Sí, al principio no había querido practicar las artes marciales, pero le fue tomando afecto después, cuando se comenzó a divertir junto a su hermano.

Porque preferían hacer las cosas entre ellos dos, sólos.

Tenían su propio mundo, su propio círculo.

—No seas boba —Lapis la tomó del brazo—. Ven, sigamos practicando, si no practicas, no podrás vencerme —Lázuli lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se soltó, entró a la mansión. Lapis miró con el ceño fruncido a Tsuru entró detrás de su hermana.

Gero solo miraba a los adolescentes, cuando Lapis entró sólo pudo reír.

—Ya veo porque no estás casado —El maestro miraba con el ceño fruncido a los adolescentes ¿Por qué sus alumnos se rebeldizaban?

—Las mujeres son un problema, el chico tiene potencial, me recuerda a alguien…

—¿Nunca te dije? Son hijos de Violet y Silver —Tsuru miró extrañado a Gero.

—¿Es enserio? —Ante la afirmación del científico, Tsuru volvió a mirar a donde se habían ido—. Ahora que lo dices, tienen los mismos ojos de ella… Y la actitud de Lapis es parecida a la de Silver —Había conocido poco de la patrulla roja, pero a sus altos mandos los conoció.

—Por eso es mi afán de que los entrenes, tienen madera de asesinos.

—¿Qué pretendes con ellos? ¿En dónde está su madre?

—Violet está muerta… Y lo que haré con ellos, no te incumbe, tú sólo entrénalos, te pago para eso —El maestro frunció el ceño, Gero lo miró, la maldad destilando de aquellos ojos azules.

—No me hables así, tengo muchos asesinos que pueden venir a matarte.

—Y yo androides, que son más fáciles de controlar, y matarían a cada uno de tus estudiantes —Tsuru gruñó, podría dejar el entrenamiento de los gemelos hasta ahí, pero no, él no dejaba nada a medias.

—Vuelvo mañana —Gero sonrió cuando se vio ganando. Notó a Tsuru caminar hasta su nave e irse volando. Decidió ir a su laboratorio para seguir su trabajo.

 _ **.**_

Lapis sabía lo sensible que Lázuli podría ser, así que no le sorprendió que la puerta de la habitación estuviese cerrada.

—Oh, por favor —dijo tocando la puerta—. Vamos, Lázuli, dejate de niñadas —Se sintió extraño, normalmente esa era la frase que usaba Lázuli con él—. Abre la puerta.

—¿No se que se cree el anciano grulla ese? Te apuesto que ni siquiera sabe pelear —Lázuli estaba hablando desde el otro lado, Lapis volvió a tocar la puerta.

—Sí, sí es un imbécil, pero tú tampoco pones de tu parte —Silencio. Y luego, Lázuli abrió su puerta con una mirada molesta.

—¡¿Perdón?! ¿Como que no pongo de mi parte?

—Ya logré lo que quería —Y entró a la habitación, Lázuli frunció el ceño cuando cerró de nuevo la puerta y se giró a ver a Lapis que se había sentado en una silla.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No sé porqué te molestas con el anciano ese…

—¿Será porque me dijo que soy débil? ¿Por qué cree, que por ser mujer, no tengo la capacidad de pelear?

—Entonces ¿Por qué, en vez de molestarte y hacer un berrinche, no te quedaste y le demostraste lo contrario?

—Sabes que pelear no es lo mío —Lapis frunció el ceño, y como un niño al cual no le cumplían sus caprichos, golpeó a su hermana en el hombro— ¡Hey! —La sonrisa de Lapis se anchó y volvió a golpearla— ¡Deja de pegarme! —Exclamó molesta, dándole un golpe a su hermano en la mejilla.

—¿Ves? —Dijo Lapis acariciándose la mejilla, en donde había aterrizado el golpe de su hermana—. Eres muy fuerte, sólo que te cierras tú misma en que no puedes, y así no vas a poder —Lázuli hizo un mohín—. ¿Sabes? Deberías retar al viejo, para que él vea que tú si sirves para esto —Lázuli miró a su hermano y soltó una risita.

—No creo… —El chico asintió.

—¡Hazlo, Laz! Que no crea que porque eres una chica, eres delicada —Lázuli le dio una sonrisa a su hermano.

Él siempre ha sido y será su apoyo.

 _ **.**_

" _No sintió dolor cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra la pared, no, no sentía nada en lo absoluto que no fuesen los besos desesperados de Silver._

 _Aquellos besos, la hacían gemir y el calor comenzaba a colarse entre sus piernas, que él acariciaba con fuerza. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él bajo la gabardina, sí, definitivamente era buena idea que no usara camisa debajo de esa cosa._

 _Sus manos, veloces desataron el pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello del Coronel, y bajaron enseguida al cinturón de su pantalón._

 _Gimió… Y no le importó nada._

 _Ni que estuviesen a punto de tener sexo en el salón de armas._

 _Ni que alguien pudiese tocar, puesto que habían tomado la precaución de cerrar._

 _No, no le importó nada…_

 _Sólo las manos de Silver tocándola y arrancando su ropa…_

 _Y sólo eso necesitaba…"_

 _ **.**_

El sueño fue desapareciendo, siendo sumergido por una negrura que se habituaba debajo de sus párpados.

¡No! Déjenla en su mundo… En donde nada había pasado… Dejenla sumergirse en aquel pasado, que extrañaba un poco, y el cual no intentaba pensar mucho.

¿Extrañaba el pasado? ¿Qué extrañaba de él? Sí, el sentirse acompañada y amada, aunque sea carnalmente, por Silver.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, la luz blanca, fija en su rostro la hizo entrecerrarlos.

—¿Qué mierda?

—Buenas tardes —Escuchó y gruñó ante la estúpida e irritante voz de Gero. Trató de moverse, pero al estar sedada todo el tiempo, debía esperar que sus músculos despertaran. Vio a Gero revolotear a su alrededor anotando cosas en un papel. Le pinchó el brazo y ella se quejó, anotó. Lo vio ir hacia sus piernas… Y no sintió nada ¿Por qué no sentía sus piernas?— ¿No sientes las piernas? —Preguntó cuál doctor, ella no respondió, pero el miedo en sus ojos, le dio la respuesta—. Mezcla 3, provoca parálisis en extremidades inferiores —Murmuró mientras escribía.

—¿Qué haces? —Gero la miró, hielo frío en aquellos ojos azules.

—¿No es obvio? No quiero que se estropeen mis maravillas, por eso experimento contigo. Además, eres el primer ejemplar femenino, y lo necesito para saber qué y qué no cambiar en Lázuli.

Ejemplar femenino. Violet sabía que muchos soldados, cuando eran condenados a la muerte, eran mandados donde Gero, el cual, los usaba como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos. Nunca habían mandado a una de sus soldados.

Con la ira ardiendo, y dándose cuenta que sus músculos despertaban, fue a levantar su brazo para golpear al doctor, solamente, que lo tenía fuertemente amarrado y con la fuerza del levante hizo que gritara de dolor. Gero solamente se dignó a sonreír.

Como si ignorara que la mujer estaba despierta, y le lanzaba las más crueles miradas, simplemente le abrió la bata en el pecho.

—¡Cerdo! —Exclamó Violet sacudiéndose, pero Gero la paralizó amarrándola de la cintura a la camilla metálica. Observó y tocó los senos de Violet con detalle médico, y Violet sintió asco— ¡Deja de tocarme!

—Los senos son un fastidio —Murmuró ignorándola por completo—. Es posible que sea un complique para Lázuli a la hora de pelear —Violet apretó los dientes, el solo imaginarse a su hija, siendo tocada por ese científico le provocaba una ira enorme— ¿Crees que tu hija los vaya a extrañar?

—¡Ya basta! —Le gritó sacudiéndose, estaba harta. Harta de toda esa mierda, iba a salir de ahí e iba a matar a Gero. El científico solo se dignó a mirarla con una sonrisa, lo que más le gustaba de la situación era ver como la ex coronel peleaba sabiendo que todo estaba perdido. Que él había ganado, que su venganza se llevaría a cabo sin duda.

Prepararó la mascarilla de gas, y con la constante lucha de la mujer, logró colocarla. Tuvo que hacerlo varias veces, ya que Violet encontraba la forma de quitarla, pero el gas la estaba debilitando. Y, cuando al fin, se hubo dormido, Gero decidió seguir con lo que planeaba hacer.

 _ **.**_

La caja de videos, la hubieron encontrado en un punto alejado de la biblioteca.

—La patrulla roja grababa las ejecuciones —Le contó Lázuli a su hermano, aunque éste estaba a su lado y sostenía algunos cassettes en su mano, leyendo las inscripciones.

—Laz, mira —Lapis le acercó uno y ella lo leyó.

—Violet, 17 años —Leyó Lázuli—. ¿También grababan los reclutamientos? —Lapis revisó la caja.

—De pronto sólo los voluntarios ¿No leíste que también obligaban a hombres a entrar? —Lázuli asintió— ¿Los vemos?

—Vamos —Tomaron la caja y se dirigieron a la sala. Ahí, se sentaron frente al televisor, y colocaron el cassette en el lector. Al principio, todo era oscuro, hasta que una imagen salió en blanco y negro.

Pudieron ver a una Violet, notablemente más joven, que entrecerraba los ojos ante la fuerte luz.

— _¿Es necesario grabar? —_ Dijo ella.

— _El comandante Red lo exige, debe saber quienes entran a su Armada —_ Dijo el que, al parecer, era el entrevistador— _Bien, Violet ¿Por qué quieres entrar a la Armada?_

— _Poder —_ Respondió ella, completamente segura de lo que decía— _. Siempre he escuchado lo poderosa que es la Patrulla Roja, y me sorprende que no hayan tomado el mando en los dos años que llevan._

— _Al comandante le gusta tomarse su tiempo._

— _Me gustaría adentrarme a sus filas, sé muy bien que no tienen mujeres, pero… Puedo resistir como cualquier soldado_ —Lázuli conocía aquella determinación, y aquel brillo en los ojos.

— _Creeme que a todos nos ocasionó extrañeza que una mujer nos contactara. Son pocos los que entran por voluntad propia._

— _Lo sé._

— _Mmm… Si entras, no hay salida. La verdad, es que al comandante le interesó mucho._

— _También lo sé, quiero, en verdad hacer esto, entregar mi lealtad por una causa._

— _Esta bien, esa determinación es muy interesante. No te tengo que dar respuesta, esa ya la sabes._

Antes que el video acabara, vieron a Violet sonreír. Mientras Lázuli quitaba el cassette, Lapis buscaba otro.

—Interesante —Murmuró la rubia mirando el casete—. Ella era hermosa de joven.

—Lo seguía siendo —Contestó su hermano—. Lázuli —Le entregó el siguiente y ella leyó.

—Silver, 22 años —Leyó, no se habían dedicado a leer o buscar algo de su padre. No sentían cariño hacia él, no sentían nada. Pero Lapis sí quería verlo, y ella en parte también, después de todo, el hombre era su progenitor.

Colocó la grabación y salió igual a lo de Violet. Un hombre, más joven a cómo se veía en las imágenes de la Patrulla Roja, estaba sentado en una silla fumando un cigarrillo, una mirada aburrida se situaba en su rostro.

— _No comprendo el tener que grabar —_ Dijo— _. El comandante Red no va a verlo._

— _Se llama protocolo —_ Dijo el hombre detrás de la cámara— _Entonces ¿Por qué quieres pertenecer a la Armada?_

— _Apenas están empezando, y la verdad, le veo futuro. Mierda, esto parece una entrevista de trabajo._

— _En parte lo es ¿No?_

— _No tanto._

— _Tienes razón, en un trabajo puedes renunciar como si nada cuando quieras, aquí no, aquí entras y la única forma de salir es muerto —_ Silver rio y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

— _Es un gran dicho, la verdad. Usar la fuerza como método, para conseguir la lealtad es algo muy prometedor._

— _Bueno ¿Sabes? También te veo futuro en esto._

— _Lo sé, tengo un encanto nato —_ Y pronto, el video hubo terminado.

Lázuli se acercó y sacó el cassette, saber algo más de su padre era bueno. Lapis aun miraba la pantalla, sus ojos azules brillando.

Lázuli siempre supo que uno de los deseos de su hermano había sido conocer a su padre, tener a otro hombre en casa que jugase con él.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si su madre y su padre se hubiesen amado? ¿Hubiesen escapado juntos? ¿Estuviesen juntos ahora, los cuatro?

—¿Viste el porte de malo que se cargaba? —Dijo Lapis, Lázuli lo miró con la ceja enarcada ¿Enserio se había fijado en eso? ¿Enserio iba a comenzar a admirarlo?

—Pues, claro ¡Era malvado!

—¡Pero a él le lucía! Parecía de esos chicos malos que aparecen en las películas.

—Lapis, hace unos meses tratabas de convencerte que mamá no era así ¿Pero por él si te alegras?

—Es que… Es diferente ¿Sabes?

—¿Diferente, en qué?

—Violet nos crió, nos amó, es complicado imaginarla siendo sanguinaria… Pero nosotros ni sabíamos la existencia de Silver, no tenemos un lazo con él, es… complicado de describir —Lázuli puso los ojos en blanco y revisó la caja nuevamente, vieron más videos, algunos de las ejecuciones.

Un nudo en su garganta se formó cuando vieron a su madre en uno.

— _Desde que Gero inventó esas cámaras voladoras, me pone más incómoda —_ Dijo la mujer haciendo girar la pistola, frente a ella, dos hombres estaban arrodillados, con los ojos vendados, esperando a su muerte.

— _Mátalos rápido ¿O tendré que volver a hacerlo yo?_ —Reconocieron aquella voz, era Silver.

— _¿Crees que sigo siendo la niña que era cuando entré a tu pelotón? Ahora no me tiembla la mano._

— _Pues te estás tardando demasiado, y estos videos los verá Black._

— _Sí, y verá cuando lo llamas por su nombre, en vez de General_ —Exasperado, Silver sacó su arma y le disparó a la cabeza a uno de los soldados. Violet lo miró irritada.

— _No, verán que no estás haciendo tu trabajo y te ejecutarán —_ La coronel volvió a mirar a Silver y con el ceño fruncido, miró al soldado, apuntó y le disparó.

— _Trabajo hecho —_ Miró a la cámara— _. Listo, Gero, puedes dejar el morbo y quitar esa maldita cámara de mi vista._

Y el vídeo acababa ahí. Lázuli, con una mano tapando su boca, se levantó y corrió hasta su habitación.

Era duro, en verdad, ver a alguien que amas asesinar a alguien.

Los dos se sentían tan a gusto haciendo eso ¿Por qué su madre cambió?

Lapis no entró a su habitación para saber qué pasaba, y ella lo agradeció, debía procesar todo lo visto.

¿Por qué les había tocado una vida tan mierda? ¿Un pasado tan turbio que ni siquiera era de ellos?

Permaneció el resto de la tarde acostada en su cama, mirando a lo lejos la fotografía de su madre.

Estaba harta de todo esto, de que les hubiesen ocultado cosas, por más que fuese por su bien.

—¿Sabes que creo, ahora que lo pienso? —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Lapis en su puerta. Sin permiso, el chico entró y se sentó en una silla— Alguien de la armada, además de mamá y Gero seguía con vida, y nos perseguía. Por eso nos mudabamos constantemente. Y creo que es Silver.

—¿Qué? Lapis, eso es tonto —Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—No lo es ¿Por qué otra razón estuvimos mudandonos de forma imprevista? ¿Quién más hubiese tenido interés en ella y nosotros que el mismo Silver?

—A él lo ejecutaron, Lapis. Deja de ilusionarte con eso, a Silver no le interesamos.

—¿Entonces en dónde está su video? Revisé toda la caja, video por video. Además, si no fue él ¿Quien más podría serlo?

—¿Yo que sé? Lo importante es que no importa ¿Sí? Estamos a salvo —Lapis bufó—. Lo que quiero saber es… ¿Cómo esa mujer del video, era la misma que nos crió? ¿Que la cambió?

Lapis le sonrió y enseguida le dijo la respuesta, sin entender como su hermana no la había hallado hace tiempo.

—Nosotros.

 _ **.**_

" _La depresión post parto, era normal en todas las mujeres, sólo, que había diferentes niveles de éste._

 _Los síntomas habían empezado dos días después del nacimiento de los gemelos, cuando tuvo que salir corriendo, escapando de Gero. Cuando se hubo adentrado, sin querer, a su juego de caza._

 _No supo si comenzaron con el llanto, las trasnochadas, la limpieza o el amamanto, pero terminó un día sentada en su cama, viendo a los gemelos en la cuna, llorar._

 _Sólo los observaba, tal vez, pensando que porque se había metido en eso ¿Por qué no los abortó cuando Silver se lo sugirió? ¿Por qué quería jugar ahora a la madre amorosa? ¿De dónde sacaría aquel amor? ¿Podría dárselo? Ella era una asesina ¿Como podía contarles a ellos sobre ese pasado?_

 _El llanto de Lázuli se fue calmando poco a poco, mientras Lapis aún gritaba a todo pulmón._

 _Enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas. No, ella no sería una buena madre ¡Sólo mírenla! Siendo patética, encogida en la cama porque no sabe qué hacer con los niños._

 _¿Y si los daba en adopción? Gero ni sabría que ellos estaban ahí, sí, era mejor. Era lo mejor para ella y para ellos._

 _Gero no los hallaría._

 _Se acercó con cuidado a la cuna y dudó en tocar a Lapis, sin embargo, lo cargó y lo mimó hasta dormirlo. Con Lázuli fue lo mismo, sólo que fue más fácil debido que la pequeña estaba calmada._

 _Esperaría a que oscureciera._

 _Cuando la oscuridad reinó, Violet consiguió una canasta y metió a los gemelos. Se colocó un abrigo con capucha y salió internándose en la oscuridad. Sus hijos dormían con tranquilidad, nada los molestaba aquella noche._

 _Violet llegó a la entrada del Orfanato y, con mucho cuidado, colocó la canasta en la puerta. Su dedo se detuvo de presionar el timbre cuando volvió a mirar a sus hijos. Los bebés dormían con tanta paz, y su corazón se calentaba por completo._

 _¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Enserio los iba a abandonar?_

 _¿Enserio pasó por todas esas dificultades en la Armada los primeros meses para renunciar a tan sólo dos días? ¿Enserio era tan cobarde?_

 _Su dedo tembló, y luego fue su mano._

 _Sus ojos aún veían a las criaturas, y no podía despegar su vista de ellos. Y si no lo hacía, no podía tomar una decisión._

 _Violet vio cuando Lázuli abrió lentamente sus ojos azules y la miró fijamente. Su respiración se cortó._

 _¿Que mierda estaba haciendo?_

 _Tomó nuevamente la canasta y caminó de forma veloz hasta su casa. Cuando llegó, sacó a los bebés y los dejó en su cuna._

 _Iba a ser difícil, pero se acostumbraría a ellos._

 _Incluso podía amarlos, aunque ya lo hacía._

 _Sólo estaba algo confundida"_

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡Bueno! Tenemos aqupi un salto de tiempo!_**

 ** _Primero que todo: Sigo agradeciendo un montón a todos los que le dan una oportunidad al fic. Tambien me quiero disculpar si la caracterización no es la indicada ¡No tengo perdón de Dende!_**

 ** _SObre los gemelos: ¡Adoro! escribir su relación de hermanos, aquí podemos verlos, todavía de 14 años, ya aprendiendo en artes marciales._**

 ** _La escena en donde Gero palmea los senos de Violet, y le dice que tal vez compliquen a Lazuli en una pelea, es una referencia al fic "Plenitud" de DianaCandy, en donde Gero le hace una cirugía a 18, y convierte sus senos estéticos, o sea, solo bolas firmes de músculo._**

 ** _Sobre Violet: Sí, Gero está experimentando con ella, para saber qué y que no hacerle a los gemelos._**

 ** _Sobre Gero: Aaaahhh Me encanta hacerlo tan malvado, de pro sí que ya lo es._**

 ** _SObre las grabaciones: Pienso que una Armada tan grande debía mantener un control en quienes entraban voluntariamente, les cuento, que esa escena me inspiró mientras veía "Los increíbles" Ya que la película empieza con ellos hablando XD_**

 ** _Sobre las cámara voladoras: En el juego "Dragon Ball: Avanced Aventure" , cuando Goku entra a los cuarteles de La patrulla roja, esa camaritas lo detectan y disparan contra él (Son un infierno las malditas, es lo primero que destruyo apenas veo) XD_**

 ** _Sobre la Aramada: No recuerdo que nos dijeran nunca cuanto tiempo llevaban... Así que bueno... Les puse sus años._**

 ** _Sobre la escena final: Estaba hablando con Syad sobre eso, y ella me contaba su experiencia... Y bueno, nació eso de esa conversación..._**

 ** _Espero que en verdad les guste este capitulo... Sí, las cosas se van poniendo más y más sad!_**

 ** _Besos! Que tengan un lindo Día/Tarde/Noche :D_**


	9. Nueve

**_Nueve_**

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

.

.

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

.

.

La patada de Lapis apenas le rozó el rostro, Lázuli se agachó y aprovechó el desequilibrio de su hermano para golpearle en la pierna y hacerlo caer. De forma rápida, ella le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara que él esquivó con facilidad provocando que su hermana golpeara su puño contra el suelo. Tomó la muñeca de ella y la lanzó al suelo, colocando su pie sobre el estómago de la chica y su puño a centímetros de su rostro.

La batalla finalizaba, Lapis había ganado.

—Han mejorado —dijo Gero, aquel año de entrenamiento había dado frutos.

—Se demoraron mucho —dijo Tsuru y miró a sus aprendices que esperaban su aprobación—. Vuelvan a pelear —Les ordenó, los gemelos hicieron cara.

—¡Estamos cansados! —Se quejó Lapis.

—Tengo una urgencia y Número 10 no ha vuelto con mis cosas ¡No puedo seguir peleando así! —Se quejó Lázuli.

—Vuelvan a pelear —Volvió a ordenarles Tsuru, los gemelos gruñeron y siguieron sin obedecer. Gero notó aquella mirada fría que los gemelos le lanzaban a Tsuru, y decidió empezar a hacer algunas inocentes pruebas, aprovechando el gran cambio que los gemelos habían tenido por los entrenamientos.

—Déjalos un rato —Dijo Gero y se acercó a los hermanos—. Siganme —Ordenó y ellos obedecieron, los llevó hasta una de las torres superiores de la mansión.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Lázuli mientras se ajustaba las vendas de sus manos. Ambos chicos se soltaron el cabello que lo tenían por el cuello, Lázuli se lo había cortado para pelear mejor.

—A mi laboratorio.

—¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer aquí? —Preguntó Lapis.

—Quiero ver que tanto cambio les ha hecho las artes marciales, es por salud —Agradecía que los jóvenes fuesen tan crédulos, aunque era verdad, solamente iba a chequearlos para empezar a estudiarlos.

—No voy a acostarme en una mesa de exploración como tu rata de laboratorio —Dijo Lázuli retrocediendo ante la puerta de metal.

—Sólo es un chequeo médico, Lázuli —Dijo Gero—. Pensé que eras valiente —Abrió la puerta y la joven tembló un poco al ver todos esos materiales—. Ni siquiera tienen que ponerse una bata.

—Sólo acostarnos ahí y dejar que nos toques —Dijo Lapis colocando a Lázuli detrás de él de forma protectora.

—No tocaré nada privado, lo juro. Hace más de un año que no se hacen chequeos médicos, de vez en cuando deberían hacerlo.

—Yo iré primero —Gero lo dirigió a la camilla y sentó a Lázuli en una silla.

—Quédate quieto —Le dijo cuando el chico se acostó. Lapis vio una gran máquina situarse sobre él a varios metros, sólo escuchó un pequeño sonido. Gero palmeó sus brazos notando los músculos que habían salido. Lo hizo levantarse y lo midió notando que había pegado un estirón, era más alto que su promedio. Lo pesó y al final le extendió su mano—. Tu brazo —El chico estiró el brazo y ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando Gero clavó una aguja y le sacó sangre. Cuando la hubo agregado a un tubo, le indicó al chico que se sentara y le pidió a Lázuli que se recostara. Realizó el mismo procedimiento: Lázuli estaba de buen peso y medía lo necesario para los 15 años que poseían. Estaba sana.

Al final, también tomó una muestra de su sangre.

—Listo, pueden irse.

—¿Y nuestra paleta, doctor? —Dijo Lapis haciendo reír a su hermana que aún se sostenía el brazo en donde le habían sacado la sangre. Al no obtener respuesta de Gero, los hermanos salieron del laboratorio y bajaron de la torre.

Gero se quedó solo, analizando las primeras pruebas que había obtenido de los hermanos. El físico ya lo tenían, aunque Lázuli seguía viéndose frágil, tal vez no, no resistiría.

Mierda.

Le iba a tocar esperar otro año.

Su vista era borrosa, y los sonidos que le llegaban del exterior se escuchaban lejos ¿Eran esos pasos? ¿Estaban manipulando las cosas del laboratorio? El cabello le hacía cosquillas en los hombros. Esperen ¿Cabello por los hombros? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Recordó haber tenido despertares anteriores, y eran parecidos a este: No podía moverse, no podía hablar, solo ver de forma borrosa la horrible luz sobre sus ojos.

Se le estaba hasta dificultando respirar, y no sentía su cuerpo.

—Felicidades, este es tu último despertar —Chasqueó los dientes al escuchar la despreciable voz de Gero.

—¿Último? —Susurró, y aún así hacía un esfuerzo enorme.

—Ya no me sirves, Violet. Te estás muriendo. Te pongo dos horas o tres —Una diminuta lágrima apareció en sus ojos, más que tristeza era frustración, no fue rival para el científico y sus malditas máquinas.

—Si te hubiese matado antes… —Gero soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que iba sólo cada vez que te perseguía? El día después que tus hijos nacieron, había un androide apuntando a tu cabeza dispuesto a disparar si tú hacías una locura. Nunca estuve solo, por lo cual, era imposible que me mataras.

—¿Por qué ellos? ¿Que te hicimos?

—Tú eres una traidora de la Armada, por lo cual tus hijos también. Vuelvo y te digo, también necesitaba a unos gemelos para crear a los androides con base humana ¡De energía infinita! Y tú me los das en bandeja de plata —Escuchó la silla de Gero rodarse—. En fin, sólo quería que te despidieras del mundo antes de irte, para que tampoco creas que soy malvado —Sin embargo, tapó su rostro con la sábana, como si ya estuviese muerta. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y ella se dispuso a derramar sus últimas lágrimas.

 _"A veces, la gente se la quedaba mirando extraño, ya sea por estar vestida con una chaqueta y capucha a las 3 de la tarde un día caluroso, o por estar mirando a todos lados de forma asustada mientras sostenía la mano de Lázuli._

 _—¡¿En dónde me dijiste que se fue?! —Estaba desesperada, solamente se había distraído un minuto, solamente uno, cuando Lázuli le mostró la pequeña mariposa que había atrapado, la pequeña de 5 años era tan curiosa, y luego, Lapis había desaparecido de su vista._

 _—¡Señora! ¡Deje de gritarle a mi hijo! —Una mujer tomó a la criatura._

 _—Él estaba jugando con mi hijo hace unos segundos ¡Ahora no está! —Era difícil mantener la compostura, no cuando ellos tenían a un científico persiguiéndoles constantemente. No, Lapis no podía desaparecer de esa forma. El niño, antes que su madre se lo llevara le señaló a Violet una dirección, a donde se había ido Lapis, a una arbolada que había en el parque. La mujer tomó a su hija y la cargó, y se dirigió a donde el niño le había señalado. Antes de adentrarse, vio a Lapis salir luchando por ponerse correctamente la correa del pantalón._

 _—Por Kami-sama —Murmuró la mujer bajando a su hija y tomando al niño por los hombros— ¿En donde estabas?_

 _—Fui al baño —Dijo el pequeño sonrojándose._

 _—No vuelvas a irte a algún lado sin avisarme ¿Correcto? —El niño asintió._

 _—Sólo quería demostrarte que podía hacer esto solo —Violet sonrió._

 _—En casa lo haces._

 _—Pero cada vez que salimos, tengo que avisarte, y ya estoy grande —Violet puso los ojos en blanco y acomodó la correa del pantalón de su hijo, les subió la capucha de la camisa, se levantó y les dio la mano a ambos para que caminaran._

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto. Vamos a casa."

—Es hermoso tener un recuerdo antes de morir.

Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.

—Fui una tonta.

Otra lágrima.

—Ahora yo moriré y ellos se convertirán en unos monstruos que destruirán a la humanidad.

Sus ojos azules brillaban.

—No hice nada bien.

Lázuli volvió a lanzarle una patada a Lapis, y éste la esquivó. La tomó del pie y la fue a tirar, pero la chica fue más rápida y puso más fuerza golpeándolo en el pecho provocando su caída. Le puso una rodilla en el pecho y un puño a centímetros de su rostro reclamando su victoria.

—Lapis, Lázuli —Los gemelos miraron hacia el Dr. Gero, éste vestía de manera formal, como si fuese a algún evento—, voy a salir, vuelvo en tres días —Los gemelos asintieron y volvieron a su pelea. Vieron la nave despegar.

—Terminemos, Lapis —Lázuli se soltó el cabello—. Necesito una ducha, cambiarme y leer un poco —Su hermano asintió y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Después de una ducha fría, Lázuli se dirigió a la biblioteca, ahí se encontró a Lapis.

Se dispuso a buscar libros, había leído muchos en ese año que habían pasado ahí, pero aún faltaban demasiados.

—Este se ve interesante —Murmuró y lo fue a sacar, pero el libro no cedía, pareciese que estuviese adherido a la pared. Aplicando más fuerza, Lázuli logró sacar el libro, pero lo dejó caer al suelo al notar que el librero se movía— ¡Lapis! —Su hermano levantó la vista de lo que leía y sus ojos brillaron al ver la entrada oscura que había del otro lado.

—Hermana, hemos encontrado la guarida del científico loco —Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Si tan sólo la hubiesen encontrado antes.

Lapis encontró en la entrada una linterna, y la encendió para iluminar el largo pasillo. Entró, su hermana le siguió, el librero se cerró detrás de ellos. Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que bajaron lentamente, y se estrellaron con la puerta metálica. Lapis la abrió con facilidad y vieron la habitación del científico. Lázuli encendió la luz, y notaron que además de las máquinas, había unas tres celdas al fondo.

—¡Hay un cuerpo! —exclamó Lapis al ver el bulto tapado en la camilla— Pero está muerto —Los hermanos se acercaron y notaron cuando el cuerpo dio un respiro fuerte.

—¡Está vivo! —Exclamó Lázuli y corrió a destaparlo. Se tapó la boca y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al reconocer a aquella persona, quien, a pesar de tener el cabello largo, seguían reconociéndola.

" _Pero Gero nos dijo que estaba muerta"_

Los ojos se abrieron lentamente, las manos de Lázuli temblaban mientras las acercaba al rostro de su madre. Lapis, a su lado, tampoco podía despegar la vista del cuerpo. Por debajo de la bata de laboratorio, podía notar cicatrices, y la piel ya estaba tomando un tono verdoso alrededor de ésta.

Los ojos azules de Violet, se fijaron en sus hijos, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Me encontraron —Les susurró.

Pero era tan tarde.

Al menos podía verlos una última vez.

—Gero nos dijo que estabas muerta —Susurró Lázuli, Violet hizo un esfuerzo para levantar su mano y rozar la mejilla de su hija.

—Lo estaré pronto.

—¡Es un maldito! —Gritó Lapis, y de un manotazo, lanzó parte de la repisa al suelo.

—No… Estabas aquí abajo ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta? —Las lágrimas de Lázuli empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Miren como han crecido, por Kami, Gero me debió haber tenido medicada mucho tiempo.

—Ha pasado un año y 9 meses desde el ataque a la ciudad del Este —La voz de Lázuli estaba quebrada, apenas podía hablar. Miró a su hermano, éste miraba a todos lados menos a Violet, esta muerte no podría sorportarla— ¡Llevemosla a un médico! —Gritó Lázuli y cargó a su madre con cuidado en sus brazos, Violet no podía ni con su cuerpo.

—Es tarde, Laz… Ya… No hay nada que hacer —Sus ojos se conectaron y ella les sonrió—. Sólo déjenme verlos por última vez, que sean lo último que vea. Que me lleve su imagen hasta el otro mundo.

Las piernas de la chica temblaron y se derrumbó, con cuidado, apoyó la cabeza de su madre sobre sus rodillas.

—Les oculté tantas cosas, si tan sólo hubiese matado a Gero todas esas veces que nos perseguía.

—¿Gero era la razón por la que nos mudabamos? —Preguntó Lapis, Violet asintió.

—Vayanse, escapen. Gero planea convertirlos en androides, estuvo haciendo pruebas conmigo. Entiendo si me odian por todo lo que les oculte, pero quería que tuvieran un nuevo comienzo, totalmente alejado de mi pasado.

—Sabemos todo, mamá —Lloró Lázuli sosteniendo la mano de su madre contra su mejilla—: Lo de la Patrulla Roja, lo de Silver… —Violet soltó una amarga risa.

—Debería agradecerle, gracias a él los tengo a ustedes —Lázuli negó con la cabeza.

—¡Nosotros somos los culpables! —Exclamó Lapis— ¡Nosotros arruinamos tu vida! —Violet negó con la cabeza.

—No… Le dieron más sentido a ésta —Tosió un poco y un hilillo de sangre brotó por la comisura de su labio—. Jurenme que se irán de inmediato, que se esconderán, o no sé, pero Gero no los va a atrapar. Jurenmelo.

—Lo haremos —Dijo Lázuli, la voz aún le temblaba. La mujer la miró con ternura, y luego, esa mirada se congeló, la mano perdió fuerzas y cayó golpeando el suelo.

La respiración se había detenido. La sonrisa se había congelado.

Y los ojos habían perdido el brillo, había cumplido su meta de dejar que su alma ascendiera al otro mundo con la imagen de sus hijos.

Violet había muerto.

Y esta vez era enserio, ellos lo habían presenciado.

Algo se rompió dentro de Lázuli, junto a los tarros de pruebas que Lapis lanzó.

 _Un alma, asciende hasta el salón de juicio de Enma Daioh-sama._

 _Ahí es juzgada, dependiendo de lo que hizo en vida se decide si estará en el paraíso o el infierno._

 _El rey Enma no duda, aquella alma había estado antes frente a él, pero cuando de cosas de la tierra se trata, siempre los muertos regresan._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de haber estado ahí antes, por el simple hecho de volver a su sala tiene que ser enjuiciada._

 _Y así, nuevamente empiezan la lista de crímenes de ella realizados por petición de la Patrulla Roja._

 _Al parecer estaba perdida._

 _Pero no._

 _Su redención pesa, el tener consciente en su corazón que ella hacía esas cosas no por cuenta propia. Y también hacer el bien en los años posteriores._

 _Fue admitida al paraíso._

 _Por fin, podría descansar en paz._

.

 ** _Nota: Oh Dios... creanme que este capítulo fue muy difícil para mí... No sé ni que decir en esta nota..._**

 ** _Solamente que: Gracias por leer..._**


	10. Diez

_**Diez**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sintió que su vista se nublaba, eran las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Lapis gritó de ira, y golpeó y pateó todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Vio un control y lo tomó.

—Voy a matarlo —Parecía un desquiciado—. Voy a romperle el cuello a Gero —Lázuli seguía mirando los ojos congelados de su madre, su mirada fija sin ver a su rostro. Con cuidado, cerró sus ojos con sus dedos y tapó su boca evitando que los sollozos fueran más fuertes. Lapis seguía gritando de rabia, así evitaba la tristeza, pero Lázuli era más sentimental, y se estaba derrumbando.

 _Escapen._

—Lapis —Le dijo con voz ronca, su hermano seguía andando de un lado para otro, maldiciendo a Gero— ¡Lapis! —Le gritó. Su hermano la miró, el dolor en sus ojos azules— Quiero enterrarla, que tenga un buen descanso —Sentía su corazón encogido y las lágrimas no dejaban de surgir de sus ojos.

—Después que mate a Gero. Quiero quitarle la cabeza del cuerpo y aplastarla con mi pie —Lázuli tembló ante lo dicho por su hermano, él no era así, era sanguinario, pero no de esa forma. La muerte de su madre fue un detonante.

—¡Eso no servirá para nada! ¡Gero tiene androides con súper fuerza, nosotros estamos indefensos! Sólo vámonos, escapemos ahora que él no está.

»Por favor.

Lapis gruñó, Lázuli seguía derramando lágrimas sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Miró el control que tenía en sus manos, una vez había visto a Gero usarlo y Número 10 se había apagado.

—Este control puede apagar a los androides —Lázuli seguía temblando. Apretó los dientes.

—¡Gero no viene sino en tres días! ¡Tenemos tiempo de irnos y enterrar a mamá! Por favor, Lapis. No vale la pena.

Las manos de Lapis temblaron, ambos se miraron, azul contra azul, ambos totalmente dolidos con lo sucedido. El chico apretó el control.

—Vamos, igual necesitaré este control para apaga 10 antes de escapar —Lázuli se levantó cargando con el inerte cuerpo de su madre en sus brazos. Le dolía verla, no imaginaba todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar, pero ahora, su rostro estaba tan tranquilo, estaba en paz con la muerte. Salieron del laboratorio, y comenzaron su ascenso, al llegar a la biblioteca, nuevamente, el librero se cerró.

—Estábamos tan cerca de ella —Dijo Lázuli, Lapis no respondió, sólo apretó el botón de apagado, pero no escuchó nada.

—Tal vez debemos acercarnos —Y salieron del lugar. En la sala, Número 9 fue el primero en verlos. El androide no mostró signos de sorpresa, sólo se dispuso a acercarse a ellos con paso firme. Lapis lo señaló y presionó el botón, el androide cayó como un saco de papas haciendo un fuerte ruido. Escucharon otro ruido detrás y vieron a Numero 10 también tirada—. Yo iré a buscar nuestras cosas, quédate aquí con mamá —Y subió.

 _Mamá…_ Lapis no usaba mucho esa palabra. Lázuli no dejaba de mirar el rostro en paz de su madre, estaba sucia y muy delgada, su cabello violeta lo tenía por los hombros. Debió haber sufrido un infierno.

¿Cómo Gero la capturó? ¿Habrá ella ido ante él pensando que los tenía?

Sus brazos quemaban, pero ella no lo sentía, no le importaba.

—Vamos —Su hermano tenía tan sólo una mochila, lo mejor era ir así, ligeros—. Tomé el dinero que nos quedaba y la nave de la Armada —Su voz sonaba hueca, sin vida. Salieron y ella sólo vio cuando el chico se devolvió y, haciendo una increíble fuerza, le arrancó la cabeza a Número 9.

—Lapis… —Ella no entendía ¿Que pretendía su hermano?

—Sólo sal —Pero Lázuli no podía dejar de ver todo el aceite derramandose por el suelo, como si fuese sangre. Lapis se acercó a Número 10 e hizo lo mismo, el aceite se derramó— ¡Sal, Laz! —La rubia tembló y salió, sólo vio cuando su hermano sacó una cajetilla de fósforos y encendió uno. El fósforo encendido cayó de sus manos y al hacer contacto con el aceite empezó a consumir.

Lapis salió e hizo explotar de forma rápida la nave. Entró y ayudó a su hermana con el cuerpo de Violet. Ella también entró y cerraron la nave. Lapis alzó el vuelo, mientras veía la mansión consumirse de forma rápida.

Una explosión, el cuerpo de Número 9 no pudo más. El fuego se expandió y quemó las cortinas.

Otra explosión y partes del cuerpo de Número 10 provocó más expansión del fuego en la casa, pronto, aquellos libros de la biblioteca empezaron a arder, pronto, el fuego se expandió hasta las habitaciones superiores.

Pronto, la casa no sería más que escombro y cenizas.

Y los gemelos, dentro de la nave sobrevolando aquella mansión que ellos creyeron su hogar. Lázuli espantada por tal acto de maldad de su hermano, el primero de tantos que haría para sobrevivir.

Lapis miró arder la mansión, una sonrisa de satisfacción habitaba en su rostro.

Algo había surgido en él, algo que en verdad le gustaba.

Algo oscuro.

El fuego que consumía la mansión se reflejó en sus ojos.

 _Arde._

 _._

—¿Que fue eso? —La voz de Lázuli estaba ronca, llevaban volando unos minutos, en los que ella no había pronunciado palabra. A lo lejos, podía ver una nube de humo negro.

—¿En donde vamos a enterrarla? —Lapis ignoró su pregunta formulando esa. Lázuli miró el cuerpo de su madre en sus brazos, no se le ocurría nada, no tenían los papeles para organizarle un funeral digno. Tendrían que dar muchas respuestas, muchas que ellos no sabían.

—No sé —Fue lo único que respondió ella.

—Podemos hacerlo en el bosque, cerca a la ciudad del Este —Aquella maldita ciudad, donde el infierno se había desatado y todo había comenzado.

—Está bien —Lapis la miró, puso el piloto automático y las coordenadas y buscó algo en su mochila. Le entregó el collar a su hermana.

—Pónselo, es de ella —Lázuli tomó el collar y lo puso con delicadeza alrededor del cuello. No quería perturbarla, aunque no se podía hacer. Su rostro en paz le dolía y a la vez le tranquilizaba.

Lapis aumentó la velocidad de la nave, pues querían evitar a toda costa el malgastar tiempo. Mientras manejaba, miró a su hermana por el espejo retrovisor. Lázuli era luz, pureza, alegría, aunque ahora estuviese rota.

Y él quería mantener esa luz.

—Podemos mudarnos a la ciudad del Oeste —Le dijo, Lázuli dejó de mirar a Violet y conectó sus ojos a los de él, asintió—. Con el dinero que tenemos podremos alquilar un departamento, y tendré que buscar trabajo.

—Tendrémos que buscar trabajo —Le corrigió—. No me mantendrás en casa.

—No planeaba hacerlo, sólo que sabes lo difícil que nos den trabajo a nuestra edad.

—Tenemos la misma, deja de aparentar ser el mayor.

—Yo parezco de mayor edad —Lázuli apretó los dientes, eso no podía refutarlo, Lapis parecía tener 17, mientras ella parecía una maldita muñeca de porcelana. Ignoró a su hermano, ella iba a trabajar así fuese de niñera.

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al bosque, en donde Lapis aparcó y bajaron.

 _ **.**_

Lapis había guardado también una pala, y mientras Lázuli preparaba el cuerpo: Limpiándolo, cortando su cabello, y posicionándolo, Lapis cavaba.

Después de un rato, la rubia se ofreció y su hermano, ignorando su orgullo dejó que ella terminara.

Cuando hubo terminado, Lapis cargó el cuerpo de Violet y entró al agujero. Lo dejó con sumo cuidado, y al final, acarició la mejilla de su madre. Aquellas lágrimas contenidas, aquellas que no quería dejar salir fluyeron. Y nunca dejaron de fluir cuando él salió del agujero, o cuando Lázuli, también llorando, empezó a echar la tierra. Siguieron fluyendo cuando él tomó el lugar de su hermana y terminó de echar la tierra.

Y siguieron fluyendo, pasadas horas que se quedaron al lado de la tumba, llenándola de flores, llenándola de amargas lágrimas de tristeza.

Lapis vio cuando oscureció, los animales nocturnos pronto saldrían a cazar, y él no estaba de humor.

Se levantó, tomó a Lázuli del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse. Su hermana lo abrazó con fuerza, y él dejó que ella se terminara de descargar.

—Vámonos —Le susurró—. Lleguemos a la Capital del Oeste y busquemos dónde dormir —Lázuli asintió y se dirigió a la nave mirando por última vez la tumba de Violet.

 _Descansa._

 _ **.**_

" _Verde._

 _El monstruo verde sobrevolaba la isla ¿Por qué estaba temblando? ¿Por qué estaba ahí a decir verdad? El gigante de cabello rojo, con su cabeza herida no se podía mover ¡Y ella se estaba desesperando! ¿En donde estaba su hermano? ¿Por qué la dejaba sola?_

 _Un sonido de algo cayéndose, y giró con miedo ¡El control! ¡El control para apagar a los androides! ¿Pero quién era él? Esa botas azules, ese traje naranja… Ese rostro…_

—¡Lázuli! —Lapis estaba zarandeadola. Lázuli se limpió la comisura de la boca, estaba babeando.

—¿Que pasa? —El dolor aún estaba en los ojos de su hermano.

—Llegamos —Él le se apartó de su vista y ella lo vio.

La capital del Oeste, la cima del mundo, la Capital más grande.

Iba a ser imposible que Gero los hallara ahí.

Bajaron de la nave que él había estacionado y comenzaron a caminar.

—Venderé la nave —dijo y Lázuli solo asintió, era de él después de todo.

La Capital aún estaba prendida, aunque no era tan tarde a decir verdad. Caminaron y averiguaron, en muchos lugares los precios eran altos, algo que ellos no podían costear.

Siguieron caminando y Lázuli se detuvo, Lapis miró a lo que su hermana veía embelesada. Una academia de Ballet, y podían ver las sombras de las bailarinas desde ahí.

—Ahora sí puedes inscribirte a una —Su hermana lo miró.

 _Si es lo que deseas, yo estaré de acuerdo._

—Debo buscar trabajo —le dijo.

—Creo que les pagarían las presentaciones, podrías trabajar de eso, es algo que te gusta —Lázuli le sonrió. Y siguieron caminando.

A varias cuadras de distancia, pudieron encontrar el lugar perfecto.

La anciana dueña del edificio los miró, y al entender que eran hermanos les dijo que bueno, les alquilaría un lugar. No era el mejor lugar, no era el paraíso, pero sería más fácil para su vida.

Su nueva vida.

 _ **.**_

Lapis se sentó en el escritorio que había en la pequeña sala, las dos habitaciones estaban atrás, un cuarto de baño, y una pequeña cocina.

Activó una cápsula y sacó el dinero que tenía guardado. Lázuli dormía como un tronco en la habitación.

Separó el dinero, tenían suficiente para cinco meses de alquiler, también, para conseguir la comida. Lapis miró a la habitación en donde estaba su hermana, y miró el dinero. Quitó una parte del alquiler y lo guardó, se lo daría a ella al día siguiente para que pudiese inscribirse en la academia.

Haría todo lo posible para que ella fuese feliz, porque sabía que el acontecimiento de esa tarde, la muerte de su madre, había roto algo en su hermana. Aquella sonrisa amenazaba con perderse, con borrarse, esa luz estaba titilando, se apagaba.

Se perdía.

Y él no quería eso.

Ardería en las mismas llamas del infierno por hacerla feliz.

Porque ella era lo único que le quedaba, su única ancla a la luz.

Pero el ancla se estaba soltando.

 _ **.**_

Las pesadillas amenazaron en su cabeza, se imaginó a Gero torturando a su madre de formas inexplicables, se lo imaginó experimentando con ella. Inyectándole cosas, abriendo su cuerpo y sacando su sangre.

Las imágenes eran grotescas, y despertó sudando en la cama. Se tardó un minuto en recordar en dónde estaba: En su nuevo departamento con Lapis en la gigantesca Ciudad de Oeste. Tratando de empezar una nueva vida con tan sólo 15 años de edad. Querer borrar y olvidar todo su pasado después de haber visto morir a su madre.

Su garganta se cerró, sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas.

¿Por qué esta vez sufría el doble de las veces anteriores? ¿Por qué cuando la ciudad del Este fue destruida, ella igual lloró amargas lágrimas, pero no estaba como ahora? ¿Por qué la segunda vez, cuando Gero, ese maldito, les contó, también fue lo mismo? ¿Que tenía de diferencia?

La diferencia fue que en las veces anteriores no hubo un cuerpo, había una ligera esperanza de supervivencia, porque ellos conocían a su madre. Porque la última vez, ella sí lo presenció, porque la vio sonreír, vio su mirada congelarse, porque vio la paz en su rostro después de la muerte ¡Porque ellos la enterraron! Y eso era lo que necesitaban, ver el cuerpo, asimilar la muerte.

El ser humano no asimila la muerte hasta que tiene un cuerpo que ver, hasta que ve ese cuerpo tranquilo, en paz.

Mientras no haya cuerpo, una ligera esperanza, así sea efímera, en su total inconsciencia, esperaba un reencuentro.

Lázuli se tapó la boca con la mano y lloró, pero sabía que aquel llanto no duraría, porque su madre los había criado con fuerza, aunque también reinaba la dulzura, pero ella los había hecho fuertes ante la muerte. Aunque Lázuli lo aprendió a la fuerza.

 _ **.**_

" _A los 7 años, acabándose de mudar, Lázuli se enamoró perdidamente de una gatita que encontró en la calle._

 _Después de tantas súplicas, Violet aceptó tener al animal en la casa._

 _La gata, revoloteaba alrededor de Lázuli, jugaba con Lázuli, rasguñaba a Lapis, y se erizaba cuando la veía a ella, como si la excoronel fuese un peligro inminente ante su rubia dueña._

— _No olvides que yo te compro la comida —Le dijo una vez a la animal que se erizaba de forma horrenda._

 _Sin embargo, tan solo unos 5 meses después, la animal enfermó. Y Violet tuvo que comprarle los medicamentos que el veterinario le ordenaba._

 _Fue una noche lluviosa, cuando Lázuli conoció por primera vez la muerte._

— _¡Mamá! —Violet se levantó de la cama sobresaltada ante el grito de Lapis._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _No se mueve —Al principio no entendió, pero la mirada de su hijo la hizo entender. El niño la dirigió hasta su habitación, en donde Lázuli trataba de mover una bola de pelo en una camita._

 _No había sentido, la gata había muerto, y Lázuli estaba derrumbada._

 _La rubiecita, pidió un funeral en el patio. Así que lo hicieron, los tres en pijama, calados hasta los huesos por la lluvia, enterrando a una maldita gata muerta._

 _Su hija aún derramaba amargas lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia._

— _A pesar que llorar te ayuda a descargar todo lo que te abruma, no traerá de vuelta a lo que se fue. Sé fuerte y enfrentalo, Lázuli. La muerte es parte de la vida, todos nacemos para morir, eso es lo único que está escrito._

 _Crudas palabras para dos infantes de 7 años, pero eran tan reales._

 _Y ellos lo sabían._

 _Y todos lo sabían._

 _Solo que era difícil asimilarlo._

 _ **.**_

Lapis buscaba en el directorio, lo primero que debía hacer, era comprar identificaciones falsas para su hermana y él, sin embargo, mientras buscaba como conseguir a las personas expertas en el caso, debía averiguar trabajos que quedaran con ellos, con lo que sabían hacer.

¿Que sabían hacer?

—Son las 3 de la mañana ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? —Lapis levantó la vista y vio a su hermana, de brazos cruzados, en la puerta de la habitación de ella, tenía los ojos hinchados.

—Busco cosas —Le respondió y le pidió que se acercara, ella lo hizo con una ceja enarcada. Cuando estuvo frente a su hermano, él le extendió unos billetes. La rubia no tomó el dinero, solo lo miró de forma extraña—. Estaba clasificando el dinero que teníamos, nos alcanza para cuatro meses de alquiler, comida suficiente y, sobra esto: Para que te inscribas en la academia.

—Lapis, no —Lázuli negó con la cabeza.

—Lapis, sí —Respondió su hermano—. Este dinero es de ambos, y sería muy injusto que no puedas usar tu parte para hacer algo que te guste —Los ojos de Lázuli brillaron, y su hermano le puso el dinero en la mano—. Debemos buscar gente que nos haga identificaciones falsas.

—Eso es entrar al lado oscuro de la ciudad, Lapis.

—Pero debemos buscar trabajo, Lázuli. Ponernos 17 años al menos —La rubia se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, lo que menos quería hacer ella, es codearse con esa gente, con criminales que buscan su propia satisfacción.

—No iré.

—No te pido que vayas, Laz. Iré yo, tengo más cara de malo e impondré respeto —Lázuli soltó una risita y se sorprendió cuando su hermano, supuestamente 20 minutos menor, besó su frente.

Él jamás le pediría a Lázuli que fuese a esos lugares.

Tenía que protegerla, porque aún quedaba luz en ella.

En él no, él ya estaba perdido, su alma se había vuelto oscura.

—Ve a dormir, yo termino esto y me dirijo a mi habitación.

—Como me levante y te encuentre aquí te arrastro a tu cuarto y te amarro a la cama —Rieron, una risa amarga surgió de ambos. Lapis la vio partir, tan pequeña y delicada que merecía, debía, ser protegida.

Porque eso querría Violet.

Que él protegiera el último ser de luz que había en sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Tanto este, como el capítulo anterior, fueron muy dolorosos escribir... El ver a su madre morir, despertó algo oscuro en Lapis, sin embargo, él hará cualquier cosa posible para que su único ancla a la luz permanezca, que es su hermana.**_

 _ **Sobre lo de que el ser humano tiene que ver un cuerpo para asimilar lamuerte, me lo dieron en clases de pscoterapia, y por eso, esa es la razon, por la que en los funerales los ataudes estan abiertos.**_

 _ **No sabría que más decirles... Solamente, que las cosas se dificultarán, creanme...**_

 _ **¡Espero que este cap les haya gustado!**_


	11. Once

_**Once**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El mecánico observó la nave, abrió la tapa e inspeccionó el motor.

—Está en un muy buen estado para tener tantos años.

—¿Como cuantos? —Preguntó Lapis.

—Este es un modelo antiguo, como de hace 17 años. No sé, chico.

—¿Por qué no sabe?

—Ese logo, nadie va a querer comprar algo que tenga que ver con la Patrulla Roja, no hizo ningún daño en esta ciudad, pero es muy conocida mundialmente ¿Como dijiste que la conseguiste?

—La compré —Mintió—. Todos sus papeles están ahí adentro. Sólo que ya no la necesito.

—Chico, no te puedo comprar esta nave —Lapis chasqueo los dientes con molestia—. Pero puedo intercambiartela —Lapis enarcó una ceja—, verás, en este taller, tengo algunos autos marca Cápsula, son de segunda, pero están bien conservados —Lapis miró los autos, tenía razón, estaban bien conservados. Lapis se acercó uno de color negro que enseguida llamó su atención.

—Quiero este —El hombre asintió y levantó el capó para que el adolescente se fijara que todo estaba en su lugar. Intercambiaron papeles, intercambiaron llaves, y el negocio estaba arreglado.

—El tanque está lleno, chico —Lapis asintió y subió en el auto. Enseguida salió a estrenarlo.

 _ **.**_

Lázuli apretó el bolso en sus manos nerviosa, mientras veía de lejos la puerta de la academia. Tocó y una mujer, que podía tener la edad de su madre, abrió. La mujer era elegante, mantenía su barbilla en alto y causaba que ella temblara un poco.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Sonaba fría.

—Quiero inscribirme a su escuela —Dijo con un hilo de voz, la mujer la miró de pies a cabeza: Pequeña, delgada.

—Pasa —Lázuli siguió a la mujer por la casa. Pudo observar los salones, niñas pequeñas en uno, adolescentes en otro, adultas en otro. Todas con elegancia y delicadeza.

Sus ojos brillaron.

La mujer abrió la puerta de una oficina y, con una sonrisa, le dio el paso a Lázuli. La rubia pasó, y tomó asiento frente al escritorio, mientras la mujer tomaba asiento del otro lado.

—Cuentame de ti, querida —Lázuli se puso un poco nerviosa ¿Que contarle?

—Me llamo Lázuli, tengo 17 años —Mintió su edad, puesto, que se suponía que debían aparentarlo.

—¿Has practicado antes ballet?

—Cuando tenía 11, practiqué yo sola, ya que no tenía el dinero para una academia.

—De los 11 a los 17 es una brecha muy grande.

—Llevo practicando artes marciales desde hace un año, así, que sigo flexible —La mujer enarcó una ceja, la joven no parecía una peleadora que se dijese.

—A una cuadras hay un dojo —Lázuli negó con la cabeza.

—No, esto es lo que me gusta: Bailar. Quiero bailar, ese es mi deseo, mi sueño —La mujer sonrió, nunca había visto tanta determinación en alguien tan joven. Buscó en sus archivos, y sacó una hoja de inscripción, se la tendió a la joven que la miró con ojos brillantes.

Lázuli leyó todo, vio el precio de la matrícula y sintió alivio, pues era incluso menos de lo que Lapis le había dado, y le alcanzaría para comprar las mallas.

Después de firmar, e incluso, entregar el dinero, la directora de la academia, quien se presentó como Grenda, le indicó que la siguiera.

—Comienzas mañana, en este salón —La hizo adentrarse, y todas las mujeres se giraron a mirarla. Los murmullos empezaron a surgir y Lázuli quiso escapar.

—Madame —Una mujer joven de cabello blanco, con traje de mucama, se acercó a la maestra—. Hay un hombre afuera buscando una chica llamada Lázuli —Grenda miró a la joven con una ceja enarcada.

—Es mi hermano —Contestó.

—Bien, Lázuli. Aquí empezamos puntuales las clases. Así que te espero a las dos en punto aquí —Lázuli asintió con una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia respetuosa y salió.

—¡Parece una muñequita! —exclamó una de las bailarinas, provocando risas en sus compañeras. Grenda, llamando la atención de sus alumnas pidió que volvieran a su práctica.

Lázuli salió de la academia y se encontró a su hermano recostado sobre un auto negro. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

—Me lo intercambiaron por la nave ¿Te aceptaron? —Lázuli asintió y Lapis le dio una sonrisa—. Vamos a comer para celebrar.

—Tienes que llevarme de compras —La joven se acercó al auto y entró en el asiento del copiloto, Lapis puso los ojos en blanco y entró.

 _ **.**_

Era extraño, desde el día anterior estuvo tratando de comunicarse con Número 9 y no había señal. No era común que pasara, de hecho, nunca lo hacía, así que no lo asumió a la interferencia de señal que las montañas del norte podían dar.

Gero tenía una confianza ciega en sus máquinas, pues no era la primera vez que se iba de la mansión dejando los androides a cargo de los gemelos. Éstos no salían de la casa.

Con confianza, continuó ingresando los datos que había obtenido de los gemelos. Además, que la noche anterior la pasó en vela diseñando los ajustes mecánicos que los hermanos tendrían.

Chasqueo los dientes, al parecer tendría que darle hormonas a Lázuli, todavía su cuerpo era muy pequeño para resistir la conversión a androide.

Algo en su interior le decía que algo pasaba, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se dirigió al computador, y activó la cámara de la mansión.

Negro. No se veía absolutamente nada, como si la cámara se hubiese apagado.

Con un gruñido, se levantó y tomó las llaves de su nave. Salió del laboratorio y no tardó en levantar el vuelo hacia la mansión.

—¿Qué demonios? —En donde antes se alzaba una gran mansión, ahora había paredes ennegrecidas, partes de la mansión se habían derrumbado por las llamas.

Aparcó la nave y entró a lo que quedaba de la mansión. No comprendía, no entendía ¿Como se había avivado el fuego? ¿Siquiera como había comenzado?

La respuesta se la dio al entrar al laboratorio subterráneo. El fuego no había llegado al lugar, por lo cual, estaba intacto. Lo primero que esperaba era el olor podrido del cuerpo muerto de Violet, pero ni cuerpo encontró.

—Ellos —La sangre le hervía, sabía que los hermanos habían encontrado el cuerpo de su madre, sin duda ellos habían comenzado el fuego y habían escapado en medio de éste. No había cuerpo de ellos, por lo cual, estaban vivos.

Se hartó, quiso ir detrás de los adolescentes y empezar sus experimentos. Pero no, estaba indefenso en esos momentos.

Tenía que construir dos androides más, y eso le llevaría tiempo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, mientras los gemelos tuviesen las habilidades para pelear, sería un dolor de cabeza atraparlos.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro. Se había acabado la amabilidad que fingía ante los hermanos ¿Querían maldad?

Maldad obtendrían.

 _ **.**_

La Capital del Oeste, la ciudad del consumismo, lugar en donde los ricos y los pobres estaban separados como si un virus podría pasarse entre ellos.

Después de dejar a Lázuli en el departamento, condujo hasta el lado pobre de la ciudad.

Lapis giró el auto en la parte más oscura del lugar, podía ver a las prostitutas andando de un lugar a otro, tuvo que andar despacio cuando algunas caminaron delante de él.

—Oye, guapo —Había varias mujeres apoyadas en una pared usaban minifaldas y demasiado maquillaje— ¿Necesitas compañía? —Lapis no prestó atención, simplemente aparcó cerca de ellas. Una enseguida se apoyó en su puerta, una sonrisa carmín se situó en su rostro.

—Disculpe ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Ante aquello, la mujer simplemente frunció el ceño.

—Habla —Dijo con hostilidad, ella necesitaba clientes, no preguntones.

—¿Usted sabe sobre alguien que haga identificaciones falsas? —La mujer hizo un mohín, metió su mano por la ventanilla y con una afilada uña, acarició el estómago de Lapis de forma sensual.

—¿Y que gano a cambio? —Lapis se puso nervioso, algo se revolvió en él y se sonrojó un poco. La mujer rió, aquel muchacho no podía pasar de los 17 ¡Era tan lindo!— Me conformo con que me pagues, aunque si quieres algo más —Puso su mano sobre su entrepierna sobre el pantalón y le sonrió—, costará un poco más —Lapis, nervioso, le apartó la mano y ella rio. Abrió su billetera y sacó unos billetes, se los extendió a la mujer que sonrió apenas los vio—. Están a la vuelta —tomó los billetes—, pregunta por Carl.

Lapis asintió, y cuando la mujer se alejó, condujo. La prostituta volvió a reír y se acercó a sus compañeras.

Apenas llegó, salió del auto y lo convirtió en cápsula. Podía ver a las prostitutas y algunos adictos saliendo de una esquina con una bolsita, en ellas podía ver un polvo blanco. Lapis se acercó a la esquina y vio a un hombre rubio, mejor vestido que el resto de adictos, con un maletín; era el proveedor.

—¿Cuanto, niño? —Dijo apenas lo vio.

—No vengo a comprarle —Dijo, el proveedor lo miró con una ceja enarcada—. Busco a Carl.

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito unos documentos falsos —El hombre cambió su duro rostro y le sonrió, una fila de dientes blancos brillaron.

—Lo hubieses dicho antes —Le apretó la mano en un saludo—. Ven, vamos a mi oficina —Le hizo señal que le siguiera, Lapis lo siguió. Sabía que esta gente era peligrosa, pero él también lo era; de una patada podía quitarle el arma y disparar, no estaba indefenso. Llegaron a un edificio y Carl entró, nada más en el primer piso, entraron enseguida a una oficina. Carl se sentó detrás de un escritorio y le indicó a Lapis que se sentaran frente a él. Dos grandulones, con pistolas en sus cinturones entraron.

—No les prestes atención —Dijo Carl notando como Lapis los miró enseguida—. Dime niño ¿Que necesitas? —Había sacado una hoja en blanco.

—Dos identificaciones, registros de nacimiento y licencias —Carl anotó esas cosas, luego le pidió las características de las dos personas. Lapis las dio, y pagó la mitad del dinero requerido.

—¿Que edad tienes en realidad, chico?

—15 —Carl enarcó una ceja.

—No lo pareces, eso es bueno —Lapis le entregó las dos fotos que Carl pedía, le irritó que se quedara observando la imagen de Lázuli con perversión—. Bien, niño. Vienes dentro de una semana y mi artista tendrá todo hecho —Lapis asintió y salió. Hizo explotar la cápsula del auto y subió.

Y esquivando a más prostitutas y adictos salió de aquel lugar.

 _ **.**_

Suspiró cuando sintió el agua que acababa de calentar tocar su piel al sumergirse en la bañera. No había agua caliente en la ducha y ella tenía que hacerlo.

Soltó una amarga risa, pasaron de vivir bien en su hogar a vivir en el bosque, luego cinco meses en el campamento abandonado de su padre, y un año en la casa de un malvado científico que quería destruir su humanidad.

¿Por qué les pasaba estas cosas? ¿Por qué, cuando creían que más nada podría pasar, algo pasaba?

Porque cuando se sintieron a salvo en el campamento de Silver, escaparon de Gero ¿Para qué? Para dejarse convencer de una mentira cuando iban a formar una vida en la Villa. Tantos errores, tantas pérdidas en tan sólo 15 años de vida.

A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía ver el rostro de su madre en sus piernas, sus últimas palabras, su última mirada. No comprendía porque Lapis no sentía nada, porque él era tan apático cuando de sentimientos se trataba. Porque él era un superviviente, y no se dejaba derrumbar. Porque ella sabía, que en su interior, Lapis planeaba y buscaba la forma de vengarse de Gero.

Porque su hermano amaba a su madre, pero él lo demostraba de una forma diferente. Él demostraba su duelo de manera distinta.

Porque Gero era el culpable de todo esto: De sus mudanzas constantes, de no poder crear lazos con la gente, de no poder dejarla cumplir su sueño, de la muerte de su madre.

—Laz ¿Estás en casa? —Lázuli escuchó la voz de Lapis en la sala.

—¡Estoy en el baño! —Los pasos de su hermano se acercaron hasta quedar frente a la puerta.

—Traje pizza para la cena.

—Salgo en un rato, si quieres empieza sin mí —Escuchó los pasos de su hermano alejarse a la sala. Lázuli suspiró y cerró los ojos, sumergió su cuerpo hasta que su barbilla tocó el agua. Y sin tenerlo previsto, se quedó dormida.

 _ **.**_

 _El humo, que alguna vez invadía la mansión, ahora quemaba sus pulmones. Una risa siniestra se escuchaba a su alrededor._

 _Se sentía atrapada, perdida, asustada._

 _Unos ojos azules, fríos, una mirada macabra no despegaba la vista de ella._

 _La oscuridad la sumergió…_

Se sobresaltó al sentir el agua entrar a su nariz, escupió el agua que entró a su boca y tomó una toalla para salir de la bañera.

—Mala idea dormir en la bañera —se dijo. Salió y se dirigió a su cuarto, notando en el reloj que no habían pasado ni 20 desde que entró al baño.

Lapis estaba comiendo en la mesa cuando ella salió con la pijama puesta. Se sentó enfrente de él y comenzó a comer.

—¿Que tienes? Esta tarde estabas emocionada —La rubia la asesinó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —Preguntó Lázuli, Lapis la miró extrañada.

—¿Cómo hago qué?

—Para que no te duela, no puedo cerrar los ojos porque me atacan las pesadillas. Haces como si la muerte de mamá no hubiese sido ayer, o como si no te importara.

—Claro que me importa, sólo que he aprendido a resistirlo —No, no le diría que cuando se acostó sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir. Ya ella lo había visto llorar una vez, no lo haría de nuevo—. Llorar no la traerá de los muertos, nada lo hará —Lázuli, con los ojos brillantes, bajó la vista. Lapis pensó que aquella deprimente conversación acabaría, pero su hermana tenía otros planes.

—¡Las esferas! —Exclamó.

—¿Las esferas? —Lázuli asintió

—Las esferas mágicas, las que buscaba la Patrulla Roja.

—Olvidalo, Laz. No sabemos dónde están, y no lo sabremos. Tendríamos que buscar en cada lado del mundo, en cada roca, y no sabremos si podrá traer a la gente de entre los muertos.

—Pero…

—Laz, sé que la extrañas, yo también lo hago —Ella notó la sinceridad en los ojos de su hermano—. Pero es el orden natural, no se puede remediar esto. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es sobrevivir, por nosotros —Lázuli se levantó y rodeó la mesa, se sentó al lado de su hermano y lo abrazó. Ella comenzó a llorar.

»Por ella.

* * *

 ** _Nota: No quise alargar más este capítulo... Quiero demostrar el cómo ellos hacen todo lo posible para sobrevivir en una ciudad tan grande como lo es esa... EL cómo Lapis es capaz de irse a lo más pobre de ésta para conseguir lo que necesita... Y Lázuli, pudiendo cumplir su sueño de ser bailarina..._**

 ** _La androide 18 siempre me ha parecido delicada en sus facciones, y en verdad, me la imagino en algo tan delicado como el ballet... Aquí vemos que ellos quieren aparentar fortaleza... Pero son unos niños, y aquellos demonios quedarán plasmados en su mente y corazón..._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este corto capítulo :3 :3_**

 ** _BESOS A TODOS!_**


	12. Doce

_**Doce**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El lado pobre de la ciudad seguía igual que la semana anterior: sucio, oscuro, y con el típico olor a podrido, ya sea de cuerpos de animales o cuerpos humanos. La policía trataba de estar alejados de ese lugar, puesto, que ya era irremediable. Por eso, los proveedores de drogas eran más libres; las prostitutas, conseguían clientes de altos rangos, debido a que políticos, gente adinerada venían a cumplir sus sucios deseos en aquel lugar.

Las pancartas neón de las residencias brillaban cada dos casas, y cada esquina, podía verse un indigente, que antes solía ser una persona común que se sumergió en las drogas.

En ese lugar no había reglas, y la persona que entraba ahí buscaba la forma de defenderse por sí misma, nunca verías a alguien defendiendo a otra persona.

Lapis aparcó en la esquina y salió del auto, éste no era para nada lujoso, así que nadie le ponía el ojo. Lo convirtió en cápsula y se dirigió al escondite de Carl.

—Oye, chaval —Lapis se detuvo cuando un hombre lo interceptó por delante—. Dame esa cápsula con el auto —Lapis enarcó una ceja y notó que el tipo tenía una pistola apuntándolo.

¿Era enserio? ¿Lo estaba atracando?

—¿Que pasa? ¿Te quieres morir? —Lapis soltó una risa que confundió al hombre. De forma rápida, sin que el tipo lo previera, Lapis le pateó en las costillas y le torció la mano hasta quitarle el arma, que no fue difícil. Apuntó al hombre y, sin dudar, apretó el gatillo. Un sonido sordo salió de la pistola, sin la bala, Lapis enarcó una ceja y la revisó notando que estaba descargada.

—No me juegues —Le dio una patada al hombre tirado y le tiró la pistola—. Vaya forma absurda de atracar —Solo le dijo eso y siguió caminando.

Llegó a la esquina de Carl, ésta fumaba un cigarrillo y lo miraba sorprendido.

—Tienes nervios de acero, chico —Lapis solamente se encogió de hombros— ¿No serás policía? —Los ojos verdes de Carl lo miraban con sospecha.

—Por favor, tengo 15 años —Carl se encogió de hombros—. Además, si fuese policía ya te hubiese agarrado —Carl soltó una risa notando la sinceridad en el rostro de Lapis.

—Si no tienes trabajo, podría hablar con mi jefe.

—Pensé que tu eras tu jefe —Carl frunció el ceño.

—No, lastimosamente no ¿Entonces? —Le entregó un sobre que Lapis abrió de rapidez. Miró las identificaciones, las leyó notando todo en orden; luego los registros y por último las licencias—. Paga —Lapis sacó de su bolsillo el dinero que faltaba, Carl los contó con rapidez— ¿Deseas comprar otra cosa? —Lapis arrugó la nariz ante la bolsita que Carl le ofrecía.

—No, gracias —No estaba para empezar aquella enfermiza adicción.

—Bien, Lapis —Carl le sonrió—. Si aun no consigues trabajo, yo te puedo ayudar con mi jefe. Te veo futuro en un negocio así, muchacho —Lapis asintió, sí, se veía como un criminal.

Al entrar al auto y conducir hasta la academia para buscar a su hermana, se dispuso a pensar: La verdad, no era mala idea, dinero fácil, y ni decir que fuese tan peligroso, pues, la policía no andaba mucho por ahí.

Frunció el ceño y tamborileó los dedos mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiese en verde. Suspiró, sí, podría trabajar ahí.

Aparcó frente a la academia y salió, se apoyó en la puerta mientras seguía tirando cabeza de qué hacer.

 _ **.**_

Grenda nunca se imaginó lo talentosa que Lázuli era, se impresionó que aprendiera toda una rutina en solo una semana, cuando a las otras chicas les costó más.

En su academia, había por lo menos 30 chicas, desde los 7 hasta los 25 años. La presentación que tenían en tan sólo unos días era grande, y ya habían vendido todas las boletas.

Había pensado en que Lázuli no debía bailar, pero la joven era demasiado talentosa como para no darle la oportunidad.

—Pensé en darte la oportunidad, lo has estado haciendo bien —Le dijo Grenda cuando la hubo llevado a un lado. A Lázuli le brillaron los ojos—. Bailarás este sábado, pero al fondo.

—Muchas gracias —Dijo la joven tomando la mano de la maestra y apretándola. Grenda sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica y le extendió un boleto.

—Toma, puedes llevar a un invitado. Ve a cambiarte —Lázuli tomó el boleto, le volvió a agradecer a su maestra y se dirigió al vestidor. Algunas otras bailarinas ya se habían cambiado, y otras, mantenían la vista fija en la ventana.

—Tiene un porte tan malo —Suspiró una.

Lázuli se quitó el Maillot y las mallas y enseguida se cambió con un jean y un jersey.

Mientras se ponía sus tenis, se preguntaba que llamaba tanto la atención de sus compañeras.

—Hey, Lázuli. Ven aquí y dime que no es lindo —Una muchacha de unos 18 años, de cabello castaño la llamaba. No había hecho muchos lazos con sus compañeras, solamente ellas conocían su nombre.

Lázuli se acercó a la ventana del segundo piso y miró a la calle, ahí abajo, estaba Lapis apoyado en la puerta del auto. Las chicas estaban suspirando por el idiota de su hermano.

—Ya me vinieron a buscar —Se alejó de la ventana y tomó su bolso ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeras. Mientras bajaba, las chicas volvían a mirar por la ventana.

Cuando Lázuli salió, Lapis puso las manos en alto.

—¡Gracias, Kami-sama! —Lázuli puso los ojos en blanco—. Te demoras una eternidad ahí.

—Tú eres el que quiere venir a buscarme, puedo caminar muy bien a casa, no está tan lejos.

—No te dejaría ir sola, podrían hacerte algo —Sabiendo que su hermano se burlaba, ella le lanzó una patada que le dio en las costillas. El chico se quejó y su hermana le sonrió burlonamente.

—Es triste que estés haciendo el ridículo frente a tus admiradoras —Lapis enarcó una ceja confundido. Lázuli le señaló la ventana y él levantó la vista: Tres bailarinas lo miraban—. Llevan mirándote desde que llegaste. Felicidades, adonis, te ganaste mujere años mayor que tú —Lapis le dio una sonrisa coqueta a las muchachas y les guiñó el ojo. Ellas le saludaron. Lázuli puso los ojos en blanco y jaló a su hermano de la camisa hacia el auto—. Vamos.

 _ **.**_

Cuando vieron el auto partir, las chicas se separaron de la ventana.

—Esa muñequita tiene suerte —Dijo una de las bailarinas, la de cabello azul oscuro. Se encendió un cigarrillo al ver que solo quedaban ellas tres.

Las otras dos chicas, la castaña que había llamado a Lázuli, y una pelinegra decidieron comenzar a cambiarse.

—Escuché que van a dejarla bailar el sábado —Dijo la castaña. La de cabello azul exhaló humo y miró sorprendida a su compañera.

—¡Pero si lleva solo una semana!

—Va ser al fondo, además, Madame cree que es muy talentosa.

—Y vaya que lo es —Dijo la pelinegra—. Se aprendió toda la rutina en solo una semana, y dicen que es la primera vez entra a una academia.

—Belleza, talento, un sexy novio ¿Y vieron esa delicadeza con la que baila? ¡¿Qué más hace esa muñequita?! ¿Vuela? —Las otras dos chicas rieron.

—No te lo pierdas, también practicó artes marciales —Dijo la pelinegra.

—Somos tan mundanas en comparación con ella —dijo la castaña.

La que fumaba exhaló humo.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

 _ **.**_

—¿Hablas enserio? —Preguntó Lapis mientras metía otro trozo de pizza a su boca. Lázuli asintió y comió de la suya, a pesar que debía mantener una dieta, se daba algunos gustos.

—Deben creer que eres mi novio ¿Es que acaso no notan que nos parecemos?

—Además ¿Que chico podría soportarte? —Lázuli miró a su hermano con la ceja enarcada—: Eres molesta, vanidosa, grosera ¡Auch! —Lázuli había golpeado a su hermano por debajo de la mesa con su pie, Lapis le devolvió el golpe.

—¡Auch! —Ambos se acariciaron el lugar herido— ¿Y que me dices de ti? —Contraatacó la rubia—. Eres sanguinario, un idiota, un grosero.

—¿Sabía que a las chicas le gustan los chicos malos?

—¡Ja! Claro.

—Ya recuerdo, a ti te gustan los héroes, como el enano ese —Lázuli se sonrojó y comió de su pizza. Lapis enarcó una ceja mirándola—. ¿Qué pasa? —La rubia tomó su bolso y sacó el boleto de él.

—Me dejaron bailar este sábado.

—¿Y eso no debería alegrarte? —Lázuli bajó la mirada.

—Pues sí… Pero… No puedo hacerlo.

—¿No puedes bailar? —Lázuli negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo alegrarme.

—¿Por mamá? —Lázuli suspiró.

—Sí, es que solo ha pasado tan poco y…

—¿Que hemos hablado de esto, Laz? Tenemos que superarlo, no podemos estar de luto para siempre. No podemos enfrascarnos en el pasado, ella no lo hacía —Lázuli odiaba eso, odiaba que Lapis se comportara de aquella forma. Como si fuese más maduro que ella, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si su vida no se hubiese ido a la reverenda mierda. Apretó los dientes.

—¡Deja de hablarme así! —Exclamó golpeando la mesa, los otros clientes se los quedaron mirando, así que ella simplemente se sonrojó y se acarició las palmas de la mano.

—Lázuli.

—Olvidalo ¿Fuiste a buscar eso? —Lapis suspiró y asintió. De su mochila sacó la identificación y la licencia de su hermana. Lázuli miró la identificación, en verdad no era su mejor ángulo. Sorprendiendo a su hermano la olió.

—¿Hueles eso, Lapis? —El chico enarcó una ceja—. Drogas, negocio sucio, mercado negro y… —volvió a oler—, algo de labial de prostitutas —Lapis puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres vivir en esta ciudad indocumentada? ¿Que nos termine agarrando la policía y terminar en un orfanato? La capital del Oeste es muy diferente a la del Este, muy diferente a los otros lugares en los que hemos estado —Lázuli tamborileó los dedos y miró hacia otro lado. Suspiró y miró a su hermano.

—Debo comenzar a buscar trabajo, así podré pagarme la academia yo misma y, aportar para la comida y el departamento —Lapis se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ya tienes algo pensado? —Lázuli negó con la cabeza, buscaría en cielo y tierra algún trabajo decente.

 _ **.**_

Fue a la noche siguiente, hizo la misma rutina de las dos veces anteriores. Carl estaba en su esquina, su territorio. Mientras caminaba hacia el hombre, sintió que le palmeaban el trasero, sobresaltado, dispuesto a golpear a quien hubiese cometido tal atrevimiento, se dio la vuelta. Se encontró cara a cara con la prostituta que le había dicho el lugar de Carl, sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba despeinada, sus labios carmín formaron una sonrisa.

—¿Esta vez si vienes por más, niño? —Ignorandola, se volvió a dar la vuelta y caminó hasta Carl. El hombre reía y Lapis comenzaba a sospechar que él observaba cada movimiento que hacía desde que aparcaba.

—Imán de chicas ¿Eh? Todo un conquistador —Lapis puso los ojos en blanco, Carl le ofreció un cigarrillo—. ¿Fumas?

—No, gracias.

—Si planeas tener la edad que pusieron en esa identificación, deberías dejarte de niñadas —Insistió con el cigarrillo. Lapis frunció el ceño y lo tomó. Un cigarro no haría la diferencia ¿Verdad?

Lo puso entre sus labios y Carl le dio fuego, Lapis le dio una calada y se ahogó con el humo.

—Despacio, niño —Dijo el hombre al verlo toser—. Tómatelo con calma —Le palmeó la espalda—. Ahora sí, Lapis ¿Para que me buscas?

—¿Aun está abierta la propuesta?

—¿La de trabajar con nosotros? —Lapis asintió, Carl enarcó una ceja—. ¿Y a qué viene ese repentino cambio de idea?

—Nunca te dije que no —Contestó Lapis, y le dio una calada al cigarrillo, volvió a toser un poco, debía admitirlo, esta cosa no era tan mala.

—Pero lo pensaste rápido, normalmente la gente se toma tiempo pensando, no es fácil andar en este negocio.

—¿No es fácil? ¿Pero aun así se lo ofrecen a cualquiera?

—Nosotros sabemos escoger, chico. Y tú tienes potencial, el jefe vio potencial con sólo mirar tu imagen —Lapis enarcó la ceja. Sentía que había algo más oculto, pero no sabía qué.

No le dio importancia.

—¿Que debo hacer?

—El sábado en la tarde nos reuniremos, llega a mi oficina y ahí te digo —Lapis asintió—. No te diré más nada —Dando aquella conversación por terminada, Lapis se alejó.

De camino al departamento, pensó que la cosa había sido fácil para un negocio tan sucio.

Él no sabía que las consecuencias se verían en el futuro, no solo marcadas en él, sino también en los que amaba.

 _ **.**_

La mujer de cabello gris se bajó los lentes y la miró.

—No pareces de 17, querida —Lázuli le sonrió, tratando de no sentirse nerviosa. La anciana la volvió a mirar, y miró la identificación—. ¿Quieres tomar el puesto de mesera?

—Sí, señora.

—No estoy pagando un dineral, cariño. Este es un simple negocio familiar, sólo que mi esposo y yo ya estamos muy viejos —Lázuli miró el lugar: una linda cafetería, cuya iluminación, cuando era de día, se filtraba por los grandes ventanales; había unas diez mesas con manteles de color pastel, y sillas rústicas; había varias parejas tomando un café nocturno, comiendo postres, o comiendo algún helado, todas hablando entre ellos; paredes marrones claras, pisos blancos, el lugar era verdaderamente encantador.

—Me gustaría trabajar aquí —La anciana le sonrió a Lázuli, había estado admirando el cómo la muchacha miraba el lugar.

—¿Me dijiste que bailabas? —Lázuli asintió— ¿A que hora?

—De 2 a 6, de lunes a viernes.

—Bien, entonces harás esto: Vienes temprano, a las 9 abrimos, te vas a la 1 a tu ensayo y vuelves a las 7, y hasta las 11 que cierras ¿Te parece bien? Los fines de semana puedes trabajar de 12 a 8.

—¿Todos los días?

—Tienes un día libre a la semana ¿Te gustaría empezar mañana mismo?

—¿Mañana? —Era sábado ¡No, tenía que bailar!— ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirle que mañana entre más temprano? Tengo que bailar en la noche.

—¡No te preocupes, mi esposo y yo apreciamos tanto el arte! Entonces entras a las 9 y te vas a las 6 —Lázuli asintió—. Espera aquí, creo que mi hija era de tu talla —Y se levantó, Lázuli suspiró, la verdad, esto le estaba dando miedo. Les estaba yendo muy bien, demasiado a decir verdad y cuando eso pasaba, era porque algo malo iba a pasar.

Lázuli miró a todos lados, tratando de hallar algo fuera de lo normal en aquel lugar, pero no había nada, el lugar estaba impecable, quieto. Afuera, la ciudad estaba siendo transitada, y eso era todo. Todo se sentía tan natural, el bullicio normal de una ciudad.

—Aquí está —La anciana le sonrió al dejarle, en una bolsa, un uniforme de color beige.

—Muchas gracias por esto —Le sonrió, se levantó y, volviendo a sonreír, salió del lugar. Caminó hacía el pequeño edificio en donde se situaba el departamento de ellos. No estaba tan lejos, a tan solo unas cuantas cuadras.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con que Lapis ya había llegado. Su hermano estaba en la pequeña cocina y ella sonrió burlonamente cuando lo vio cocinar. Él no era un experto, pero al menos hacía su intento.

—¿Podrías dejar de estar burlándote y venir a ayudarme? —Lázuli soltó una risita y dejó su bolso y la bolsa con su uniforme en el pequeño sofá. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó unas verduras para empezar a picarlas

—Ya conseguí trabajo, es una pequeña cafetería que queda a unas cuadras de aquí. No me pagaran un dineral, pero al menos nos podremos mantener.

—Yo tengo una reunión mañana en la tarde, para ver si me dan un trabajo —Lázuli dejó el cuchillo en el mesón y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo mañana bailo —Lapis se sonrojó ¡No recordaba! ¡Que imbecil era!

—¿A qué hora bailarás mañana?

—A las 8 —La rubia se puso una mano en la cintura y siguió con su ceño fruncido.

—Cálmate, Laz. Sí alcanzo, no creo que la reunión se extienda —Meneó la sopa y Lázuli siguió picando los vegetales.

—¿Y a dónde vas a trabajar? —Lapis no supo qué responder, obviamente jamás le diría a Lázuli de esto, no iba a meterla en estos asuntos.

No, Lázuli no debía saber nada de esto.

—Emm… En una construcción —Fue lo primero que vino a su mente, Lázuli enarcó una ceja.

—¿Construcción? —Él asintió de inmediato, evitó la mirada de su hermana, pues ésta, sabía cuando mentía. Lázuli lo leía con claridad— ¿De qué? —Lapis miró por la ventana, estaban en un quinto piso, y a veces, podía ver algunas naves sobrevolando su ventana. Apenas pasó una, recordó algo.

—Es una nueva sucursal de venta de autos de la Corporación Cápsula —Volvió a menear la sopa, no dejó de hacerlo hasta que Lázuli dejó de mirarlo y echó las verduras y vegetales picados en la sopa. No conversaron mucho después de eso, siempre habían mantenido un silencio grato en su vida, desde que eran niños.

Ahora estaban obligados a madurar rápido, a crecer, a trabajar, para al menos, ser algo en el futuro.

Las dudas acarrearon a Lapis ¿Por qué él siempre buscaba el lado fácil de la situación? ¿Por qué siempre, en su interior, deseaba juntarse con chicos malos? ¿Por qué siempre anhelaba la oscuridad? ¿Por qué nunca la luz?

De las cosas que él más temía era arrastrar a su hermana hacia aquella oscuridad que era inevitable en él. La oscuridad ya habitaba en él, se dio cuenta cuando esa misma tarde no había dudado en disparar a su atracador. No, ahora que lo pensaba él no hubiese sido capaz de hacer eso antes, tal vez golpearlo, tal vez darle una lección, pero nunca disparar su arma a una persona.

¿La muerte de su madre lo había cambiado tanto?

Sí, le había demostrado lo podrido que estaba el mundo, y que ellos solamente eran unas piezas de éste.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Sin duda, aunque no lo crean, las cosas se pondrán un tanto oscuras... Vemos a los gemelos sobrevivir en estagran ciudad, por lo cual, debido a su encanto nato, le salen las cosas facilmente. ¿No se han dado cuenta que cuando algunas cosas salen bien, es porque algo malo va a pasar? Pues en este fic serán así... Sí, les estoy dando el spoiler.**_

 _ **¿Recuerdan el giro de los giros? Serán en el proximo capítulo 3:)**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¡Besos a todos!**_


	13. Trece

_**Trece**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gruñó mientras ajustaba los cables del corazón de la máquina, el dispositivo que le enviaba energía al androide por completo.

Mierda, esto iba a tomar más tiempo del que pensaba.

Pero se iba a vengar.

Ahora no solamente Son Goku era el blanco de su odio, los gemelos ganaban crédito también. Pero su venganza contra ellos será cumplir lo que estaba destinado.

Cuando finalmente los tuviese bajo su control, se vengaría de Son Goku.

Una de sus computadoras dio un pitido, analizando los resultados de la prueba que acababa de poner a analizar.

Una de sus micro cámaras habían tomado unas pruebas extrañas, fuera de este planeta. Sonrió al darse cuenta que eran de una raza extraterrestre, al parecer, más poderosa que los Saiyajin.

Miró su creación, no era muy grande, apenas parecía un grano de arroz, pero todas estas células que había recolectado, de aquellos guerreros y esos extraterrestres, le iban a dar al guerrero perfecto.

A la máquina perfecta.

Porque los gemelos no iban a ser su creación más increíble, ellos simplemente serían simples peones que ayudarán a completar la perfección de aquel ser que tardaría varios años en terminar de formarse.

Cell.

Su máxima creación.

 _ **.**_

Llegó al edificio en donde se situaba la oficina de Carl, cuando su reloj dio las 6. El hombre salió de su oficina y compuso una enorme sonrisa al verlo.

—Lapis, sabía que no me fallarías —Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida—. El jefe está contento de que aceptaras la propuesta —salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar. Lapis estaba incómodo, con el hombre hablándole como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—¿Que hacen los sábados? —Preguntó Lapis.

—Son reuniones semanales, contamos el dinero y se nos paga por lo que hemos vendido. También, se nos asigna trabajos diferentes.

—¿Trabajos diferentes? —Carl le sonrió, un brillo de maldad en sus ojos. Llegaron a un edificio que estaba más alejado de la ciudad y entraron en él.

—No sólo vendemos nuestros productos, Lapis. También tenemos otros servicios —Subieron las escaleras, y Lapis no pudo evitar escuchar los gemidos brutales a través de algunas puertas—. El edificio es nuestro, así, como algunas de las prostitutas. Pero eso no es todo, pero eso te lo explicará el jefe.

Y llegaron a una última puerta. En donde Carl tocó con sus nudillos un tipo de contraseña y abrieron la puerta. Un gorila, que podía doblarle el tamaño a Lapis, apareció.

—Hola, Carl —El hombre miró a Lapis con ojos verdes fríos, Lapis le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad, el hombre rió—. El jefe tenía razón, ibas a traer a un niño nuevo. Un nuevo juguete —El hombre le mostró los dientes, dejando ver que se había modificado los caninos para que pareciese un animal salvaje. Lapis le dio una sonrisa torcida, dándole a entender que no le intimidaba. El gorila rió— ¿En dónde lo conseguiste? ¡Me agrada! —Y les dio la entrada.

—Fíjate que yo sí sé encontrar reclutas —Dijo Carl y pasaron—. Larry tiene complejo de animal —Le contó—, lo crió una loba antropomorfa, pero ella murió hace años, y por eso lucha por parecerse a ella. ¡Jefe! —Lapis observó el lugar que lo rodeaba, un salón con poca luz, sin embargo, aún era visible el lugar, apestaba a cigarrillo. Un hombre de cabello rojo se levantó del sofá y puso sus ojos marrones en Lapis. Y Lapis no supo qué decir, se quedó paralizado como si hubiese visto un fantasma, porque técnicamente estaba viendo a uno.

¿Qué no estaba muerto? ¿Qué Gero no les había dicho que lo habían ejecutado?

 _Bueno, también les dijo que su madre estaba muerta, y mira que él la estaba matando._

Pero no, esta vez Gero no metía sus manos.

Seguía mudo, impresionado, aunque no tanto, pues él siempre creyó que estaba vivo.

Ahí, frente a él, alzándose de forma imponente, con aquellas facciones duras en su rostro, más envejecido a como se veía en aquellas fotos de la Armada, pero aún así, denotando seguridad y autoridad, estaba el coronel Silver.

Su padre.

Esta vez, siendo su propio jefe, y no siendo solo un subordinado.

—Así que tú eres Lapis —Le dijo el hombre, tenía un cigarrillo casi consumido en su mano—. Tienes razón, Carl: Tiene una cara de duro que no puede con él. Mucho para un adolescente —Le brindó una mano—, mucho gusto, Lapis, soy Alaric —Lapis comprendió que se cambiara el nombre, pero estaba seguro que era él, lo estaba.

—Mucho gusto —No, él no lo conocía, no había manera de que lo hiciese.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí de pie? —Dijo el jefe y se dirigió al sofá, en donde se sentó con toda la comodidad del mundo. Alrededor, había otros muebles, sin duda faltaba más gente. Carl le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas y él obedeció.

Escuchó la puerta sonar, con aquella clave que utilizó Carl. El gorila abrió y Lapis vio a cuatro hombres más que entraron.

—¿Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no vengan en grupo? —Dijo Silver exasperado. Los otros hombres se disculparon y se sentaron frente a su jefe. Éste, miró su reloj y volvió a ver a la puerta—. Larry, ven y siéntate. Iz usa las llaves.

El gorila se sentó en el sofá, Lapis se imaginó que él era su mano derecha.

—Como se dan cuenta, Carl nos trajo un nuevo recluta —Comenzó—. Él es Lapis. Bien, eso no importa ahora. ¿Me tienen algo? —Lapis escuchó palabrerías, reportes de daños en una de sus fábricas; el dinero ganado con las prostitutas, el dinero ganado con la droga. A Lapis todo este protocolo le aburría, sólo se dignaba a ver a su padre en silencio y con discreción. Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta hacer un click, y ésta se abrió. Una figura, enfundada en un abrigo negro y con un casco puesto, entró. Lapis la observó, definitivamente esa figura era femenina.

—Tarde, Iz —Dijo Silver. La chica se quitó el abrigo y Lapis contempló aquel cuerpo que ella tenía, las piernas largas, la cadera voluptuosa, la cintura delgada, los pechos… Al final, la mujer se quitó el casco dejando caer una cabellera de color rojo. Sus ojos celestes se fijaron en él y le dio una sonrisa torcida haciéndolo sentir nervioso.

Mierda, se supone que debía actuar de forma madura.

—Cierra la boca, chico. Babeas —Dijo Carl riendo. Lapis notó que todos lo miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si fuese típico que todos reaccionan de aquella forma con la mujer.

—Me tocó hacer tu trabajo sucio —Dijo la chica sentándose al otro lado del ex coronel y lanzándole una cámara. Silver contempló las fotos que ella había tomado. Lapis se puso nervioso ante la mirada que ella le lanzaba.

—Iz, él es nuestro nuevo recluta: Lapis —Lapis se sintió sumergido en aquel azul, y dudó en tomar la mano que ella le ofreció.

Podría estar pactando con el mismo diablo.

Pero vaya que diablo.

Tomó la mano que le brindaba y ella le sonrió coquetamente.

—Mucho gusto, Lapis. Soy Isabelle Cort.

 _ **.**_

Volvió a mirar por entre las cortinas del telón. El asiento en donde su hermano debía estar, seguía vacío. Tomó entre sus dedos el lapislazuli de su collar, como si de esa forma estuviese llamando a Lapis.

—Lázuli, apártate de una vez del telón —Madame tenía el ceño fruncido—. Tienes nerviosas a las más pequeñas.

—Pero… —Madame se le acercó y la tomó de la mano, atribuyendo que ella estaba nerviosa.

—Sé que estás nerviosa, linda. Pero creeme que mirar tanto al público no te reconfortará —Lázuli asintió, genial, ahora estaba nerviosa, cuando antes no lo estaba— ¡Chicas! ¡Las quiero en sus posiciones! Comenzamos en 10.

El estómago se le revolvió. Quiso renunciar, quiso salir corriendo de ahí.

 _¿Enserio, Lázuli? Ahora que estás cumpliendo tu sueño ¿Quieres renunciar porque te sientes nerviosa?_

¿En donde estaba Lapis para darle apoyo cuando ella más lo necesitaba?

 _Dependes demasiado de Lapis, él ni siquiera es el mayor de los dos._

 _Olvida a ese idiota, que le pareció más importante su trabajo que la presentación de su hermana melliza._

 _Ni siquiera le dirijas la palabra cuando llegues a casa._

—Lázuli, en posición —Ordenó Madame y la rubia asintió, dirigiéndose a la fila en donde estaban sus compañeras. Dispuesta a salir sin nervios alguno.

 _ **.**_

Después de unas horas, Silver les ordenó salir a él y a Isabelle, pues, lo que iban a hablar era confidencial entre ellos.

En el pasillo, Lapis vio cuando la pelirroja sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en los labios.

—¿Fumas? —Le preguntó y Lapis lo aceptó, tal vez, por querer impresionarla. Ella encendió el vicio de él, y sin que lo previera el chico, acercó su rostro y encendió el suyo con el de él— ¿No crees que podrías asustar a una chica con aquellas miradas que me lanzabas? —Aquella mirada azul, depredadora, lo tenía paralizado.

Se sentía aún más crío de lo que era.

—¿Que pasa, Lapis? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

—Yo… —Y ella rió. Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y Lapis la imitó.

—¿Por qué decidiste tomar este camino fácil? Una vez que entras en el negocio, salir no es fácil, es prácticamente imposible —El chico solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Normalmente, que ponen a hacer? —Isabelle volvió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo y miró a Lapis.

—Eres nuevo, así que no tienes la suficiente confianza de Alaric. Lo más probable es que empieces siendo guardia del edificio, o te toque estar al pendiente de las chicas. Luego, podrías ir subiendo, vendiendo la droga y al final en la fábrica. O que tengas haciendo trabajos por fuera.

—¿Tú, que haces? —Sonaba tímido sin querer, porque no podía despegar la vista de aquella figura femenina.

—Yo soy la artista, la genia que falsifica los documentos, así que no puedes negar nada ante mí, Lapis.

—¿Y qué fue lo que le entregaste a S-Alaric? —Debía recordarse el nombre que Silver se había puesto.

—Oh, eso… A veces actúo como un tipo de espía: Un cliente pagó por golpear a un hombre, y yo tuve que seguir al sujeto y tomar las fotografías para no equivocarnos. Aquí hacemos las cosas bien, no se admiten errores. ¿Y tú, qué? ¿Cual es tu historia, niño? —Lapis se puso un poco nervioso cuando Isabelle pasó sus dedos por su cara, acariciando sus pómulos y debajo de sus ojos. Cuando Lapis intentó desviar la mirada, la pelirroja tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Yo, bueno… Vine con mi hermana aquí, y bueno… —¿Por qué se sentía tan patético? ¿Por qué, cuando estaba junto a una presencia femenina, que no fuese su hermana, la lengua se le trababa?

¡Maldita adolescencia!

La pelirroja rió, como si el notar a Lapis nervioso fuese demasiado divertido para ella. Lo soltó.

—Carl había dicho que eres maduro para tu corta edad… Parece que no —Una pequeña sonrisa de burla, mezclada con coquetería adornó su rostro. Lapis tragó en seco y se secó las manos en el pantalón —. Hey, no soy tan intimidante como para que en estos minutos que te he estado hablando, nada más balbucees y sudes como loco.

—Sí, lo eres —Isabelle enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa.

—¿Soy intimidante?

—Eres muy hermosa —Fue así, simple, lo escupió porque era verdad.

—Entonces te pongo nervioso porque soy hermosa —Lapis se encogió de hombros, e Isabelle soltó una risita—. Eres el primero que se pone nervioso, otros intentan conquistarme solo para acostarse conmigo.

—Ujum —¿Quién no querría acostarse con ella? Solo había que mirarla para enloquecer. Pero Lapis no había pensado siquiera en llevársela a la cama, tal vez por la nula experiencia en relaciones que él tenía, o quizás por algo más.

No, ella no merecía pensársele en llevarla a la cama, vaya idiotas con los que se cruzó.

—Y… —Carraspeó— ¿Por qué decidiste entrar en esto?

—Lo mismo que tú, dinero fácil, y no iba a convertirme en prostituta. No las juzgo, pero es algo en lo que jamás me metería.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y los hicieron volver a entrar. Lapis siguió a la pelirroja cuando ésta entró.

—Iz —Dijo Silver tendiéndole una hoja a la chica—. Tu nuevo trabajo. Lapis —Miró al adolescente—, por ahora, serás el asistente de Isabelle: Trabajarás con ella, harás todo lo que te diga —Lapis asintió, el hombre le lanzó la cámara a Isabelle que la atrapó en el aire—. Pueden irse, ellos se quedaran un poco más.

Salieron juntos del edificio, Isabelle se puso la chaqueta negra y el casco. Sacó un teléfono de última tecnología y comenzó a teclear.

—Tu número —Le dijo.

—No tengo teléfono —La vio sacar algo de su bolso, anotó un número y se lo entregó.

—Compra uno y anota mi número. Me llamas apenas lo tengas para guardarlo. Te estaré comunicando que día te necesito. ¿Tienes auto? —Lapis hizo explotar su cápsula a la carretera e Isabelle inspeccionó el auto—. Genial, no tendremos que pedirle prestado a Alaric el suyo.

Guardó el teléfono y sacó una cápsula, la hizo explotar dejando ver una motocicleta negra. La pelirroja lo miró y le guiñó el ojo.

—Nos vemos, Lapis —Subió a la moto y condujo hasta perderse entre las oscuras calles.

Lapis, después de estar viéndola como un completo idiota, entró al auto y lo encendió, se tropezó con la guantera y ésta se abrió dejando ver un boleto. Al recordar lo que había olvidado esa noche, palideció.

—¡Mierda! Va a matarme —Condujo lo más rápido que pudo a la dirección del lugar

 _ **.**_

Apenas el telón se cerró, todas dejaron sus posiciones y entraron completamente aliviadas. La presentación había sido exitosa.

Lázuli se puso una mano en el estómago tratando de calmar las náuseas, ya habían terminado, no tenía porqué vomitar.

Volvió al camerino y se descambió, junto con las otras muchachas.

—Niñas, bailaron increíble —Madame acababa de entrar al camerino, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Todos salieron completamente felices, gracias a ustedes.

—De nada, Madame —Dijeron todas al tiempo.

—Bueno, ya es algo tarde, así que es mejor que vayan a su casa —Y salió.

Las chicas comenzaron a charlar mientras se cambiaban, mientras Lázuli, lo hacía en silencio, maldiciendo a Lapis en su mente.

—Hey, Lázuli —Se sobresaltó ante la voz de una muchacha, la miró, era la castaña que la había llamado la vez anterior—. Las chicas y yo vamos a celebrar el éxito de la presentación ¿Nos acompañas?

—No, gracias —Les contestó de forma amable.

—Oh, vamos. Incluso, podrías llevar a tu novio —Le dijo otra chica.

—Él no vino ¿Verdad? Pensé que lo invitarías.

—Primero: Él no es mi novio, es mi hermano. Segundo: Es un imbécil, porque sí lo invité. Y tercero: Repito, gracias, pero no —Terminó de atarse los cordones, tomó su mochila y se levantó. Salió del camerino y terminó saliendo del teatro.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del jean y se apoyó en la pared. Observó a padres y madres con las pequeñas que salían del teatro, y sintió aquella opresión en el pecho que normalmente sentía cuando pensaba en su madre.

Una gota fría de agua cayó en su cabeza, y frunció el ceño, cuando la lluvia les cayó encima. Se cubrió bajo el techo del teatro, mientras veía a los demás correr.

—Se les arruinó la fiesta —Se dijo soltando una risita al recordar la invitación de sus compañeras.

Apenas vio el reconocible auto, frunció el ceño. Apenas Lapis lo aparcó frente a ella, no le importó mojarse, simplemente salió de debajo del techo y caminó con paso firme por la calle.

—¡Lázuli! —Escuchó a su hermano gritar, y a ella no le importó, ni el llamado de su hermano, ni estar calada de agua hasta los huesos.

Los pasos de Lapis salpicando en el piso, la hizo apresurar su paso, ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba.

—Vaya berrinche, Laz —Dijo Lapis alcanzándola, colocándose frente a ella.

—Apártate, Lapis —Lapis notó la furia en aquellos ojos azules.

—Puedo explicar mi ausencia, hermana —Lázuli frunció los labios y volteó la mirada—. Laz… No pensé que fuese tan importante…

—¡Esto era importante para mí, Lapis! —Le gritó— ¡Puede que parezca tonto pero sabes que era la manera de dejar pasar todas las cosas que nos ha pasado! ¿Por qué eres tan insensible?

—Laz… Lo siento —La rubia enarcó una ceja extrañada, su hermano no se disculpaba. Era extraño ver a un par de adolescentes discutiendo bajo la lluvia—. Se alargó la reunión y yo…

—Olvídalo, Lapis —Interrumpió ella—. Solo saca el maldito auto que me estoy congelando —Se abrazó a sí misma. Su hermano la miró fijamente, ambos ojos claros teniendo una silenciosa discusión. El chico hizo explotar la cápsula y sacó el auto. Ambos entraron mojando enseguida las sillas.

Lapis encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir.

—¿Cómo… te fue?

—Bien, nos fue genial ¿Y a ti?

—Bien, trabajaré. Eso es lo importante —Se ocultó para sí mismo lo que había descubierto, aunque quiso gritarle a su hermana que su padre estaba vivo.

Que no los conocía.

Y de pronto, ni les importaba.

—Detente ahí —Le señaló su hermana. Lapis aparcó frente una bonita cafetería de color beige.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? —Preguntó apagando el auto.

—Aquí es donde trabajo, me vas a invitar a comer —Lapis puso los ojos en blanco y bajó del auto, Lázuli lo siguió. Faltaba una hora para cerrar y la mujer saludó a Lázuli con alegría.

—¡Lázuli, cariño! —Le dijo alegremente. Lapis observó a la mujer: Su cabello gris estaba en un moño recogido, se veía avanzada en edad, y llevaba un delantal blanco sobre un vestido rosa— ¡Mira lo mojada que estás!

—Buenas, noches, señora Alaia —Se sentaron en una mesa y la anciana se dirigió a atenderlos.

—¿Como te fue en la presentación, querida? —Miró a Lapis— ¿Y quién es este muchacho tan apuesto?

—Me fue muy bien. Y él es mi hermano —El chico le sonrió a la mujer.

—Sí, se parecen bastante ¿Que van a querer?

—Yo quiero una taza de chocolate —Pidió Lázuli, y Lapis pidió lo mismo. En cuanto la mujer volvió a la barra, Lapis sacó algo de su mochila.

—Por suerte es impermeable —Se dijo—. Toma, te compré un teléfono —Lázuli enarcó una ceja al tomar el objeto de color rosa que su hermano le entregaba.

—¿Y esto? —Lázuli revisó el celular, en la agenda, solo estaba el número de su hermano.

—Necesitamos comunicarnos de alguna forma —Le mostró el de él, que era de un azul oscuro. Alaia les llevó el chocolate y Lázuli le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Mañana abres, querida —Le dijo y se alejó en cuanto Lázuli asintió.

Bebieron la bebida caliente y Lázuli se dispuso a revisar su teléfono. No tenía nada del otro mundo, aunque era extraño, nunca había tenido uno.

Tomó el de Lapis, para notar que era completamente igual al suyo, solo diferenciaba el color.

Enarcó una ceja, cuando en la agenda tenía otro número además del suyo.

—¿Quién es Isabelle? —Sonrió cuando su hermano tosió el chocolate y se puso rojo.

—Es… una compañera en el trabajo —Lázuli le sonrió de forma burlona, nunca había visto a su hermano de aquella forma. Sin duda estaba completamente nervioso del tema de aquella mujer.

No quiso indagar más, dejaría todo a su tiempo. Dejó el celular en la mesa.

Después de tomar el chocolate, comenzó a estornudar, dándose cuenta que terminaría por enfermarse si no se cambiaba rápido.

Lapis pagó las bebidas y se despidieron con una sonrisa. Volvieron al auto, mojándose en el trayecto, y no demoraron en llegar a su edificio, no quedaba tan lejos.

Cuando entraron al departamento, Lapis entró primero al baño, mientras Lázuli pedía una pizza para cenar.

—Se demorará un poco por la lluvia —Informó cuando Lapis llegó a la sala ya cambiado. Se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha. Cuando volvió a la sala, ya cambiada con ropa seca, la pizza había llegado.

Comieron en silencio, y Lázuli se dio cuenta que a pesar de haberse duchado, se estaba enfermando.

Estornudó, sintiendo que el queso saldría por su nariz. Soltó una risita ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Te estás enfermando? —Le preguntó Lapis, y ella se negó.

Después de un rato, decidieron ir cada uno a su habitación.

 _ **.**_

Las pesadillas no habían acabado, no todas las noches inundaban su mente, pero eran muy frecuentes.

La pesadez del sueño, junto a la pesadez del resfriado, evitaban que tuviese una buena noche.

Sintió algo frío posarse en su frente y abrió los ojos con pesadez. Su habitación estaba iluminada por la lámpara de su nochero, en una silla, al lado de su cama, estaba sentado Lapis apoyando su rostro en su mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se tocó la frente notando el paño frío.

—Me desperté al escucharte gritar —Le respondió su hermano, Lázuli recordó haber gritado en el sueño—. Cuando entré y te vi dormida, supe que era una pesadilla. Te iba a levantar, pero cuando te toqué estabas hirviendo, así que fui a la cocina por agua fría y te puse eso en la frente.

—Es tu culpa —Estornudó y se limpió la nariz.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién fue la que salió de donde estaba refugiada cuando llegué?

—Si no hubieses faltado a la presentación no hubiese pasado nada de esto —No pudo replicar nada, tenía razón.

—¿Qué tan frecuente son? —Le preguntó, Lázuli no supo qué responder, ni siquiera entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Que cosa?

—Las pesadillas, yo tambien las tengo. Empezaron desde que Violet murió.

—Seguidas, no son todas las noches, pero son muy seguidas. Yo… No sabía que tuvieras pesadillas —Lapis rió.

—Soy humano, Lázuli. Recuerda que Gero no alcanzó en convertirnos en androides —La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es que parece que las cosas no te importaran, siempre demuestras fortaleza —Lapis se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues sí lo hacen, pero prefiero pensar que no —Lázuli lo sabía, Lapis siempre pretendía ser el más maduro de los dos, desde que eran unos niños.

—Gracias —Su hermano la miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cuidarme ahora, se supone que yo soy la mayor.

—Sólo por 20 minutos, no es mucha diferencia —Lázuli rió—. Duerme, yo cuido que no te ahogues con tu propia tos mientras lo haces —Lázuli volvió a soltar una risita.

—Me cuidas y la vez me molestas… Increíble.

—¿Para qué están hechos los hermanos?

* * *

 ** _Nota: Capítulo más larguito de lo normal..._**

 ** _Quise hacer la inclusión de que Gero ya comenzaba a crear a Cell, y para que se ubiquen un poco en el tiempo, estamos a tan solo uno o dos meses despues de la llegada de Mirai._**

 ** _Sobre la presentación y de que Lapis no llegara... Lo recoménsa con cuidar a su hermana... Una escena que amé escribir, se los juro._**

 ** _¡PERO SÉ QUE NO ESTÁN PARA LEER TODAS ESTAS PALABERIAS!_**

 ** _SILVER ESTA VIVOOOOOOO_**

 ** _Y sí, tiene un papel ¡MUY importante! ¡MUY IMPORTANTE!_**

 ** _Bien! Quiero aclarar algo: Isabelle Cort es una OC totalmente de una de mis fickers favoritas: Schala S. La pedí prestada para el fic ¡PORQUE LA NECESITABA! ¡PORQUE AAAHH NO SÉ! Necesitaba a Isa... Necesitaba una mujer que le enseñara cosas a Lapis, y lo primero que pensé fue en ella._**

 ** _Anecdota divertida: Cuando le pregunté a Schala si podía usar a Isa y le conté que papel tendría, ella me dijo que había pensado hace tiempo en hacer un fic de ella y 17 O.O Suena raro, lo sé XD_**

 ** _Si alguno de ustedes ha leído triangulo, les contaré unas cosas: El apodo Isa y Bebé los siento demasiado personales de Schali, así que aquí le dirán es Izzy o Iz, no me siento merecedora de usarlos... La cuestión es... Que Iz tendrá tambien un papel importante._**

 ** _Otra cosa: No saben lo complicado que se me hace escribir el negocio de Silver ¡Yo, colombiana que odia las novelas de narcotráfico porque hacen quedar mal a mi país! Ahora tengo que verme retazos de esas series para saber más o menos de que van XD_**

 ** _PD: No se esperaban a Silver ¿Verdad? ¿Les diré algo? Yo tampoco... Estaba esribiendo el capítulo 14 cuando se me ocurrió... ¡Y TODO DIO UN GIRO!_**

 ** _Ya, me calmo... uuuffff Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado XD_**


	14. Catorce

_**Catorce**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Oye, preciosa! —Lázuli sintió que algo hervía en su interior, los halagos le gustaban, pero no de aquella forma. Sin embargo, al estar en el trabajo, suspiró, y fingiendo una sonrisa, miró al hombre que la llamaba. Se acercó.

—¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Un café, preciosa. Y tu número —Lázuli ignoró lo último, y anotó el café.

Al medio día, era cuando la cafetería se llenaba más, y para ella sola, era duro.

Sin embargo, Alaia y su marido eran rápidos para su edad, y los pedidos, que no eran complicados, salían en menos de cinco minutos.

Cuando llevó el café, el hombre intentó levantarle la falda, a pesar de que ésta llegaba a sus rodillas.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Le gritó sobresaltando a todos, bajándose la falda. Sabía que debía respetar a los clientes, pero ella también tenía que ser respetada. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo, y estuvo apunto, si no fuese otro cliente quien se enfrentó al sujeto.

El marido de Alaia prácticamente corrió hacia ella y echó al hombre de la cafetería, sin importar si había pagado o no.

—Sal a tomar aire, querida —Le dijo el anciano señalándole la puerta trasera, al notar lo roja que estaba la rubia. No era la primera vez que pasaba, ya con esa iban dos en los 4 días que tenía.

Después de un rato, en los cuales suspiraba y caminaba en el callejón como gata enjaulada refunfuñando, volvió a entrar. Se acomodó el delantal, se acomodó el cintillo en la cabeza y, con la barbilla en alto, volvió a la cafetería.

 _ **.**_

Lapis tamborileó los dedos en el volante del auto mientras Isabelle miraba atentamente las fotografías que había tomado. Se tomó un tiempo para verla de reojo: los ojos azules fijos en las imágenes, aquella piel clara y ese cabello de fuego que ella siempre solía llevar suelto. Se mordía el labio con concentración, sin mancharse los dientes de aquel color carmín que sus labios tenían.

Parecía embobado, tal vez porque nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa. Recordó, que de hecho, nunca había hablado bien con una mujer que no fuese su madre y su hermana, pues con tantas mudanzas y luego, la destrucción de la Capital ¿Qué tiempo iba a tener?

Recordó haber visto a Suno, y le gustó un poco. Que casualidad que Isabelle también fuese pelirroja.

—¿Sabes que eres tan transparente? —Lapis se sonrojó un poco ante lo dicho por la pelirroja.

—¿Qué?

—Eres como un libro abierto, a través de tu mirada, puedo adivinar en qué estás pensando.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Le salió de la manera más torpe posible, e Isabelle lo miró y soltó una risita.

—Eres un encanto, Lapis ¿No crees que soy mucho mayor para ti?

—Solo dos años…

—Cuatro, recuerda que nosotros sabemos tu verdadera edad, en especial yo, que fui la que hice sus documentos falsos.

—Sí, pero… —De improvisto, Isabelle lo tomó de la nuca, y lo besó. Y Lapis se sumergió en aquel beso, y fantaseó nada más al sentir sus labios. Y sabían tan bien, y ella besaba tan bien.

¿O era porque era su primer beso? No, era ella, que la sensualidad que destilaba al siquiera sentarse, también la demostraba en aquel beso.

En cuanto sintió que se ahogaba, se separaron.

—Bien, parece que ya se fue —Dijo la pelirroja, tomó una servilleta y se limpió el labial que se había corrido. Lapis, en cambio, estaba atontado, con lápiz labial en la boca mirando al frente. Sabía que Isabelle lo había besado porque la persona que debían vigilar los vio y tenían que aparentar, pero eso no le quitaba que siguiese en las nubes.

Isabelle lo miró, y le pareció tan inocente que le provocó cierta ternura. Lo tomó del mentón y le giró la cabeza hacia ella, con la misma servilleta con la que se limpió ella el labial, lo limpió a él.

—No besas tan mal para ser tu primer beso —Le dijo, una pequeña nota de burla en su voz.

—¿Quién dijo que fue mi primer beso? —La escuchó reír, y él siguió embobado con ella.

—Se te nota, niño —Ya estaba acostumbrado a que todos usaran aquella palabra para describirlo, pero escucharla en ella, le daba una connotación más sensual.

Todo en ella era sensual.

—Vamos a mi departamento —Lapis se puso nervioso ¿Qué? Isabelle advirtió lo que el chico pensaba y lo miró —No te creas, tengo que revelar estas fotos y las anteriores y tengo un cuarto oscuro ahí —Lapis asintió, aun aturdido por el beso, y comenzó a conducir.

 _ **.**_

De la cafetería en donde trabajaba a la academia no quedaba muy lejos, sin embargo, estar toda la mañana de pie, andando de un lugar a otro, y luego ir a bailar, era agotador. Sumándole aun la pesadez del resfriado del sábado, estaba terrible, apenas había probado bocado en el almuerzo.

—Te ves terrible —Le dijo Grenda, es que en verdad lo hacía. Los días anteriores, también se veía mal, pero esa vez, se veía peor—. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu hermano para que te venga a buscar?

—Estoy bien, Madame. No se preocupe —Estornudó y se sentó en una banca, se estaba muriendo del sueño.

—Dame tu teléfono, llamaré a tu hermano —Lázuli no se resistió, le entregó el celular a su maestra y ésta marcó enseguida el número de Lapis apenas lo encontró, no era muy difícil, era el único que tenía.

Lázuli vio cuando Grenda se desesperaba, Lapis no contestaba, debía estar trabajando.

—Debe estar trabajando. Madame, puedo practicar así —Los cabellos de Grenda se balancearon cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te llevaré a un hospital —Lázuli negó con la cabeza, no se iba a acostar en una camilla a que la analizaran, no, no después de lo de Gero. Grenda se sorprendió de ver el terror en aquellos ojos azules.

—No, por favor. Lléveme a mi departamento, entonces, pero a doctores no.

 _Si lo hago, reviviré el dolor de perder a mamá. Si lo hago, habrá pesadillas esta noche._

Ante tal súplica, Grenda asintió y la llevó, casi a rastras al auto.

Lázuli le explicó y le señaló hasta llegar a su departamento, en donde, Grenda se aseguró que la joven saludara al guardia y estar más segura que era el lugar correcto.

Mientras se dirigía a la academia nuevamente, sintió como su instinto materno resurgía al ver a la delicada Lázuli en ese estado.

Por Kami-sama, quería cubrirla con algodón para que no se hiciese daño, y es que Lázuli le recordaba tanto a su hija, que si no hubiese muerto hace 7 años, a los 10, estuviese de esa edad.

Grenda se secó una lágrima y siguió conduciendo.

 _ **.**_

Lázuli prácticamente se arrastró por el edificio, subió al ascensor y, cuando llegó a su piso, se arrastró hasta su departamento y, al final, a su habitación.

Se acostó en su cama, y sin pensarlo, su vista se fijó en la fotografía de su madre que estaba en su nochero. Y la miró fijamente sin pensar en nada hasta quedarse dormida debido a la pesadez que sentía.

 _ **.**_

Isabelle le había pedido que la esperara en la sala mientras ella revelaba las fotos.

Su cuarto oscuro era su santuario, y nadie que no fuese digno de confianza entraba alguna vez.

— _Nadie lo ha hecho —_ Le había dicho antes de entrar por una puerta, dentro, se podía ver una ligera luz roja.

Lapis se levantó del sofá e inspeccionó con curiosidad el departamento: Era más lujoso y grande que el de ellos, sin embargo, Lapis no cambiaría en donde ellos residían. Había varios cuadros de pinturas, más que todo paisajes. En la barra de la cocina, había un paquete de fotografías, las cuales él miró. Eran increíbles, los ángulos diferentes hacían que cada paisaje, cada persona se viera perfecto.

Escuchó un click y se dio la vuelta. Isabelle acababa de tomarle una foto, pues apenas bajaba la cámara de su rostro con una sonrisa. Se había cambiado de ropa, a un pijama de color negro, extraño para las 3 de la tarde, y su cabello rojo, lo llevaba suelto hasta el inicio de sus caderas.

Pasó al lado de Lapis y tomó las fotografías, se dirigió al sofá, y al sentarse, le hizo señal a Lapis que la acompañara. Lapis se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

—¿Te gusta la fotografía? —Le preguntó, no sabía si la pregunta era demasiado obvia, porque ella podría estar haciendo eso por el trabajo.

—Me encanta —Ella le fue pasando las fotos, una por una, y Lapis las admiraba con maravilla. Es que eran impresionantes.

—¿Puedo llamarte Izzy? —Le preguntó de improvisto, sin dejar de mirar las fotografías, e Isabelle se encogió de hombros— Es que Isabelle es muy largo —Ella soltó una risita y colocó la cámara en su rostro, enfocándola.

—Como desees ¿Lapis? —El chico levantó la mirada, y en ese momento, Isabelle presionó un botón, y sonó un click. Luego miró la foto en la pantalla— ¿Sabes, Lapis? Los ojos son la ventana del alma, entre más abierto estés a que tus ojos demuestren lo que sientes, más fácil será leerte —Ella se acercó a él y le mostró la foto, y Lapis se reprendió a sí mismo de verse tan niño— ¿Ves esto? —Ella aumentó la imagen agrandando sus ojos— Es inexperiencia, algo de frialdad, pero con ternura.

¿Ternura?

Isabelle soltó una risita.

—Tienes unos ojos bellos, Lapis. Muy expresivos —Y Lapis la miró, estaba tan cerca y quería besarla. Y ella sabía lo que él quería, porque podía leerlo en su mirar, pero él sabía que ella quería que él tomara la iniciativa. Que se abriera aún más, que experimentara.

Que creciera.

—Izzy ¿Puedo besarte? —Isabelle soltó una risita, y se situó frente a Lapis con aquella sonrisa tan sensual.

—Si lo deseas.

Y la besó.

 _ **.**_

Los besos se alargaron mucho, tal vez, como media hora. Y no se cansaron, y Lapis no se sobrepasó.

Al comienzo, Lapis mantenía sus manos estáticas, puestas en sus rodillas como cual niño. Pero después de los primeros besos, cuando comenzaba a sentir las molestias de no tocarla, levantó las manos y le acarició la nuca. Y permaneció así, enredando sus dedos en aquella cabellera roja. Y ella enredando los suyos en el cabello de él. Y sus cuerpos casi tocándose. Y Lapis sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de ella cerca al de él. Y él sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido antes, el cosquilleo en el estómago, que bajaba hasta su vientre bajo, y al final a su pelvis.

Y, completamente sonrojado, cortó el beso.

Estaban casi acostados en el sofá del departamento de Isabelle, ella sobre él, con el cabello rojo despeinado como cual leona. Y Lapis tenía la mente nublada ante aquella sonrisa coqueta.

—Yo… —Toda esta experiencia era nueva para él. Isabelle, aun sonriendole, se separó, dejando el aire fluir entre ambos. Tenía los labios hinchados por tantos besos descontrolados.

—Entiendo —Y Lapis volvió a sonrojarse un poco—. ¿Nunca antes habías siquiera tenido un acercamiento con una mujer? —Le preguntó.

—Aparte de mi hermana, no —Quiso excluir a su madre, a veces, quería borrar su recuerdo, porque le hacía sufrir.

—Tu hermana melliza ¿No? —Ante el asentimiento del chico, ella soltó una risita—. Podría imaginarme una relación entre ustedes como la de Cercei y Jaime, sería exótico —Sus ojos tuvieron un destello de diversión. Lapis enarcó una ceja sin comprender de qué hablaba—. Es de una serie, son unos hermanos mellizos que se aman, y con decir que se aman no es ese amor de hermanos. Ellos se aman tanto que tienen sexo e hijos juntos.

—¡No! ¡Que asco! —Exclamó Lapis espantado, lo que hizo que Isabelle riera.

—Lapis y Lázuli… Lapislazuli, como la piedra, como aquella joya que compite contra el zafiro por ver qué azul es más especial.

Lapis no supo qué decir ante la analogía.

—Lapis… —Se acercó y enganchó su dedo en su pantalón, acarició su estómago con suavidad—. Si quieres adquirir experiencia con las mujeres, yo estoy dispuesta —Su aliento le quemó la oreja. Fue inevitable, volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Les haces esas propuestas siempre a tus asistentes? —Izzy soltó una risita divertida.

—Es la primera vez que me ponen un asistente. Y no, no me acuesto con cualquiera, y aunque no lo creas, no me he acostado con ninguno de los hombres de Alaric, ni con el mismo Alaric.

—¿Entonces, por qué conmigo sí? —La pelirroja soltó sus pantalones y aventuró su mano debajo de su camisa, Lapis sintió arder la piel en donde ella le tocaba.

—Tienes un aura misterioso, y eres tan inexperto que podría enseñarte muchas cosas —Sacó su mano de la camisa y empezó a acariciarle el rostro, y Lapis sentía la boca seca—, y tienes unos ojos preciosos, me encantan —Le dio un beso en la sien— ¿No quieres aprender?

—S-sí —Isabelle soltó una risita.

—Pero hoy no —Le volvió a susurrar y se alejó, dejando al muchacho temblando—. Primero tienes que invitarme a salir.

Y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Lapis trató de respirar, y su corazón latía a mil.

Revisó su teléfono con tal de distraerse, y se encontró con las múltiples llamadas perdidas de Lázuli. Chasqueo los dientes, su hermana no solía llamarlo, y si lo hacía, era porque de pronto había vuelto a caer con fiebre.

—¿Me necesitas para algo más, Izzy? —Preguntó levantándose, la pelirroja lo miró sobre la barra y negó con la cabeza.

—Vete si lo necesitas —Le dijo con total tranquilidad, como si nada entre los dos hubiese pasado—. Te llamaré si necesito algo.

—Yo igual —Le dijo y salió del departamento. Los temblores se habían calmado, y el cosquilleo también, sin embargo, sentía una incomodidad en su pantalón.

No le prestó atención y condujo el auto hacia una farmacia para comprarle medicamentos a su hermana.

 _ **.**_

Como las veces anteriores, en que la gripe y la fiebre la habían sumergido, sintió, en su ensueño, un paño frío en la cabeza.

—Maldición, Lapis —Dijo, y escuchó la risa de su hermano—. No voy a pasarla enferma siempre, así que no te ilusiones.

—Te compré unos medicamentos —Ella abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama tomando las pastillas que su hermano le brindaba y tomándolas de un solo, evitando que siquiera tocaran su lengua.

—Estuve pensando… —Lapis se dio cuenta que la mirada de su hermana se dirigía a la fotografía de su madre en el nochero. Frunció el ceño.

—Laz…

—¡No, no estoy deprimida! He superado, aunque sea un poco, esto… La academia y la cafetería ha mantenido mi mente distraída…

—¿Entonces? —Ella volvió a acostarse.

—Pensaba en Silver —Lapis se puso nervioso ¿A qué venía tanta curiosidad hacia su padre? Padre que ella creía muerto y no lo estaba. Lapis no lo mencionó, y nunca lo haría, no, nunca mencionaría que Silver estaba vivo, se había cambiado el nombre, y ahora su propio hijo trabajaba para él.

Lázuli no tenía que enterarse de nada de eso.

—¿Pensabas en él? —Su hermana asintió.

—Recordaba lo que dijiste hace meses, que creías que él vivía y nos perseguía… porque le interesabamos…

—Pero era Gero el que nos seguía —Lázuli escuchó un tono amargo en la voz de su hermano, temió, porque veía en Lapis algo diferente. Algo más oscuro.

—Lo sé ¿Pero y si está vivo como tú dices?

—Este mundo es muy grande, Lázuli ¿Sabes cuantas posibilidades hay que nos lo encontráramos? —Cuanta ironía había en sus palabras, porque tuvo a su padre enfrente de él, y ni siquiera supo quien era.

—Lo sé, y apuesto de que él no sabría ni quienes somos… Ni siquiera nos quiso. Olvídalo, tan solo son los delirios de una enferma. De todos modos él está muerto.

»Sólo quería sentir que me quedaba alguien más en el mundo.

—Estoy yo ¿No? —Lázuli le sonrió a su hermano y le dio una patada en las costillas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota —Lázuli suspiró—. Una diminuta parte de mí, sueña con haber tenido una familia normal. No es fácil ver a las niñas salir de la academia de la mano de su madre, y no pensar en mamá. O salir de la mano de su padre y no pensar en que tuvimos uno al cual no le importó una mierda nosotros.

—Laz ¿Tú crees que siquiera Silver supo que mamá estaba esperándonos? Digo, puede que su relación haya sido de solo sexo, pero ¿Violet le habrá dicho?

—No sé, Lapis. Mamá tenía 3 meses cuando el tal Goku atacó la armada, creo que eso es algo notable. Además, Gero dijo que rumoreaban.

—Yo ya no le creo una mierda a Gero ¿Quien sabe cuántas mentiras más nos dijo? Todo para atraernos a su trampa.

—Pero escapamos ¿No? —El chico tomó el pañuelo y lo volvió a remojar en el agua helada. Luego volvió a colocarlo en la frente de su hermana.

—Pero a un muy alto precio —Su mirada se desvió a la fotografía de su madre.

 _ **.**_

El rayo de energía salió disparado y volvió añicos la montaña de roca. Gero sonrió de forma perversa y dejó el brazo de 19 en la mesa de exploración.

Siguió trabajando en el diseño del androide Número 20, algo que se le había ocurrido hace poco, y que en verdad era de las mejores ideas que había tenido.

¡Se convertiría a sí mismo en androide! Implantaría su cerebro en el cuerpo de Número 20 para crear la majestuosidad de una mente brillante en el cuerpo invencible de un androide.

Pero primero, debía terminar a Número 19, tenía que implantar en sus archivos todo tipo de conocimientos en medicina, puesto, que ese androide sería el encargado de la cirugía en la cual dejaría su cuerpo orgánico, por uno metálico, invencible.

Totalmente poderoso.

No habría nadie más poderoso que él: El magnífico y brillante Androide Número 20

* * *

 _ **Nota: Escribir las escenas de Lapis con Isabelle definitivamente son mis favoritas... ¡Son tan adhashdkja! Y anoche escribí una demasiadoooooo**_

 _ **No sé que más decir, más que todo que agradezco tan grande su apoyo en este fic... Sí, lo seguiré diciendo hasta el infinito y más allá!**_

 _ **Ah sí! Ya vemos que Gero está creando al androide 19, y preparando su transformación a androide...**_


	15. Quince

_**Quince**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Hey, Laz —La mencionada se giró ante la voz femenina. Kazumi, la bailarina de cabello castaño que siempre buscaba la forma de hablarle, le estaba sonriendo, como siempre ¿Es que no entendía el desprecio?

—¿Qué pasa? —Lázuli se sumergía tanto en su trabajo y la academia, que apenas se tomaba el tiempo para mirar a sus compañeras. Kazumi siempre quería buscarle conversación, junto a la pelinegra Stelle. La peliazul seria, nunca le hablaba, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—Las chicas y yo saldremos mañana en la noche a una discoteca, para saber si te unes.

—No, gracias —Siempre respondía igual, no sabía cómo congeniar con las otras chicas ¿De qué solían hablar ellas?

¿De ropa? Bueno, de eso sí podía hablar.

¿De música? Bueno, había escuchado unas canciones buenas en la radio cuando estaba en la mansión de Gero, y aquí en la ciudad abundaban los cantantes.

¿De chicos? Bueno, había visto unos guapísimos en la cafetería hace poco, y uno le había dado su número… Y ella lo tenía anotado en su teléfono… Y no lo había llamado por miedo.

Mierda.

Sí tenía de que hablar con las otras chicas ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Por miedo, se dijo, por miedo a ser rechazada.

—Perdón… Sí, me encantaría —Kazumi le dio una sonrisa brillante y le pidió su teléfono. Lázuli se lo dictó y la joven lo guardó.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte a tu casa? —Lázuli se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? —Y le dictó la dirección. Lázuli se despidió y se dirigió caminando hacia la cafetería en donde trabajaba.

Apenas llegó, fue al baño a ponerse el uniforme y salió dándole una sonrisa a su jefa.

La cafetería en la noche era tranquila, y música clásica ambientaba el lugar, dándole un toque más tranquilo.

Cuando no habían clientes que atender, Alaia permitía que Lázuli se sentara detrás de la barra a leer algo, o simplemente a dormitar un poco.

El resfriado se había ido lejos en solamente dos días, y ese viernes se sentía fresca ante la noche fría.

Tarareó la canción que sonaba por los parlantes, cerró los ojos un momento y se imaginó bailando al aire libre… Hace tiempo que no sentía aquella paz en su interior.

Paz que se derrumbó por un fuerte sonido proveniente de la cocina. Se sobresaltó y se levantó apresuradamente dirigiéndose a la cocina de la cafetería.

—¡Se quema! —exclamó el hombre que cocinaba. La estufa estaba envuelta en llamas, y Lázuli se quedó paralizada por el terror. Su mente voló al día en que murió su madre, al día en que el odio en Lapis nació, el día en que vio arder la mansión.

—¡Despierta, niña! —Lázuli miró que el pequeño incendio se había detenido, el cocinero tenía un extintor en las manos— ¿Le tienes miedo al fuego? —Lázuli le dio una sonrisa inocente, y sin responder salió de la cocina.

Miró la hora para darse cuenta que apenas eran las 9, y usualmente cerraban a las 11.

Suspiró y se apoyó en la barra… Iba a ser una noche larga.

 _ **.**_

Escuchar la voz de su padre al otro lado del teléfono lo desconcertó de una increíble manera. Tanta fue su sorpresa, que Isabelle lo miró con la ceja enarcada.

— _Niño ¿Estás ahí? —_ Aquella voz firme y burlona que escuchó en los videos de las ejecuciones de de Armada, estaba sonando en sus oídos.

—Sí, señor —Dijo y carraspeó.

— _Necesito que vengas al edificio y hagas guardia toda la noche. Te estaré esperando en 30 —_ Y colgó. Lapis miró su teléfono como si tuviese algo.

—¿Que pasa? Estas sudando —Lapis tenía su mano en la pierna de la muchacha. Habían estado besándose un buen rato, Isabelle le había estado enseñando todo lo que podía sentir con meros roces.

—Era Alaric, me quiere en 30 en el edificio.

Isabelle lo soltó y se acomodó el vestido que Lapis había desacomodado con sus inquietas manos.

—Entonces ve, Alaric no tiene paciencia, odia esperar —Lapis le dio un último beso y se levantó. Mientras recogía su chaqueta, Isabelle lo miraba desde el sofá—. Has mejorado, niño, no se puede negar —Con una sonrisa torcida, el chico salió del departamento y se subió a su auto para conducir hasta el lugar que ya conocía.

Le mandó un mensaje a su hermana avisándole que iba a pasar la noche afuera, y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Salió del auto y lo convirtió en cápsula, luego entró al edificio. Lo vio sentado en una esquina fumando, y le pareció a ese joven de 22 años en el video de reclutamiento. Los ojos marrones de su padre se fijaron en él, y él enseguida bajó la vista, como si temiera que pudiese leerle la mente. Se acercó al lugar y Silver le ofreció un cigarrillo, el cual tomó y encendió.

—Tu tarea principal será vigilar el lugar. Te deben pagar antes de entrar, y debes hacer guardia de vez en cuando frente a las habitaciones, por si escuchas algún grito de auxilio. Algunas veces intentan asesinar a las chicas —Le señaló un monitor en donde había varios foquitos y números sobre éste—. Antes de que alguien salga, las chicas deben presionar un botón, y se encenderá la luz de la habitación: esa es la habitación que se desocupa.

—¿Ellas duermen aquí? —Preguntó, Silver le entregó un cuaderno con nombres.

—Algunas. Ellas saben que hacer, entran, te dan su nombre y tú colocas cuanto depositó el cliente bajo éste. Algunas prefieren hacer varios trabajos en una noche.

»El dinero recolectado me lo entregas mañana en la reunión. Yo esa noche le entrego lo ganado a ellas.

Lapis se impresionó cuán organizado era su padre con respecto a su negocio. Pero él siempre lo imaginó así, y en algunas notas, solían decir lo estratégico y cuidadoso que era el coronel.

Asintió, y éste le palmeó el hombro antes de salir del edificio.

Lapis sintió un pequeño brote de felicidad ante tal gesto desinteresado.

 _ **.**_

A las 11 no era tan peligroso vecindario. Sin embargo, siempre había que estar al pendiente.

Apenas cerró, se dio cuenta que el foquito del mensaje titilaba y revisó notando que su hermano le informaba que iba a faltar. Gruñó y tuvo que caminar hacia el departamento.

Faltando una cuadra para llegar al edificio en donde residía, un hombre apareció amenazándola con una navaja.

Ante el rostro inexpresivo de la rubia ante la amenaza, fue a atacarla, pero ella le dio una patada en el cuello noqueándolo de forma inmediata. Enarcando una ceja, pasó por encima del tipo dirigiéndose al departamento.

Apenas llegó, casi a las 11:30, se derrumbó en su cama sumergiéndose en los brazos de morfeo de forma inmediata.

 _ **.**_

Se levantó temprano y se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Al pasar por la habitación de Lapis escuchó los ronquidos de él, se imaginó que llegó en la madrugada.

Como tenía que ir a abrir la cafetería, preparó un café y tomó uno de los panes que se había traído anoche de la cafetería.

Los comió con rapidez antes de ir hacia el baño y ducharse. Al salir de su cuarto, ya uniformada y con su bolso en su hombro, notó a Lapis en la cocina, con el cabello despeinado y las ojeras debajo de los ojos.

—Luces terrible —Le dijo riendo. Lapis le sacó la lengua, aquel gesto tan infantil la hizo reír—. Voy a salir con unas compañeras después del trabajo, como cuando yo llegue a cambiarme no estas, te aviso.

—Ujum… —Volvió a tomar del café y comió uno de los panes—. Esto está muy bueno —Volvió a decir, pero notó que estaba solo, Lázuli acababa de salir por la puerta—. Tch —Bostezó nuevamente y le escribió un mensaje a Isabelle, diciéndole que querían que salieran después de la reunión, la respuesta fue afirmativa.

Se terminó el café, volvió de inmediato a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama a seguir recobrando sueño.

 _ **.**_

Habiendo recobrado todo el sueño que le fue posible, empacó el dinero que había recibido el día anterior en una mochila y la cargó en su hombro. Salió de la casa y subió a su auto para conducir hacia el edificio.

Llegó 20 minutos antes, y no tuvo más remedio que subir al departamento. Tocó la clave que le habían enseñado, y Larry volvió a abrirle la puerta. Le volvió a sonreír con aquellos dientes afilados.

—¿No es algo temprano? —Lapis se encogió de hombros.

—Es mejor llegar temprano que tarde —Dijo el chico.

—Déjalo entrar, Larry —La voz de Silver resonó del interior. Larry le dio el espacio y Lapis pasó. Sentado en el sofá, fumando un cigarrillo, estaba el ex coronel de lo que alguna vez fue la Armada más poderosa y temible. Lapis se sentó frente a él y le fue a entregar la mochila. Silver negó con la cabeza—. Aún no —Le dijo. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales, Lapis podía sentir la mirada de Silver sobre él, pero no se atrevía a mantenersela—. Cuentame de ti, Lapis. No sabemos tu historia.

El chico levantó la mirada y se secó las manos en el pantalón.

 _¡Es tu oportunidad!,_ dijo algo en su interior, pero no, no lo era ¿Oportunidad de que? ¿De contarle a su padre que él y su hermana eran sus hijos? ¿Los hijos no deseados que tuvo con una compañera de mando?

¿Qué ganaría con eso? Él no lo abrazaría y le diría _¡Hijo! ¡Ven, te llevaré a beber!._ No, lo más probable es que le dijese que le daría el trabajo de matar a alguien.

Silver no se alegraría de saber que sus hijos estaban ahí, él no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

—Tierra llamando a Lapis —El chasqueo de los dedos atrajo su atención— ¿Qué te parece si yo te cuento la mía, mientras tu te inventas las tuya? Para entrar un poco más en confianza.

¿Era así como trataba a sus hombres? A veces podía ser frío, y otras veces esbozar una sonrisa torcida, tal vez de burla, o de una extraña forma, amigable.

—Yo fui huérfano desde que tengo memoria —Comenzó—, a los 22 me uní al ejército, una armada poderosa, tal vez debido a tu edad no conozcas de ella.

Oh sí que conocía de ella.

—¿Obtuvo un alto rango? Es que no tiene pinta de haber sido un soldado raso —El hombre frunció el ceño, tal vez, buscando la mejor forma de decir la mentira que seguía.

—Lastimosamente no, quede como soldado… Simplemente…

—¿Y qué pasó con aquella armada?

—La destruyó un niño —Y Lapis soltó una risa, aunque ya sabía sobre eso, quería sacar a su padre de los cabales, no soportaba que mintiera. Silver frunció el ceño mirando al adolescente—. Ahora habla tú.

—Mi hermana y yo somos huérfanos de la capital del centro. Nos escapamos del orfanato y quisimos venir a vivir aquí, eso es todo.

Y Silver rió.

—¿En serio pretendes que me crea esa absurda e inventada historia? Pensé que eras más creativo, niño —Lapis esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se apoyó al respaldo de la silla.

—Y yo pensé que en la patrulla roja le cortaban la lengua a los mentirosos, coronel —Soltó, así sin más. Y Larry se encogió, pues él era el único que sabía de la verdadera identidad de "Alaric". Y los ojos oscuros de Silver brillaron con ira, sacó una pistola de su cinturón y se acercó al muchacho levantándolo de la camisa y colocando la pistola bajo su barbilla.

—¿Quién te habló de eso, niño? —Su voz áspera hizo que Lapis sonriera de lado. ¡Eso es lo que le hacía falta! La pelea padre e hijo, sacarlo de los cabales con la misma actitud prepotente que le había heredado.

Por primera vez en la noche, Lapis le sostuvo la mirada, azul y café conectándose con la misma mirada de superioridad. Y Silver se detuvo al reconocer aquella mirada desafiante, él sabía que había visto los ojos que los gemelos poseían en alguien más… Pero no era posible… Soltó al chico, quien estaba empinado por cómo su padre lo tenía agarrado.

—Si alguien se entera de eso, estás muerto. No te mato ahora porque me eres útil —Lapis enarcó una ceja.

—¿Debería halagarme? —Silver sólo lo ignoró, y Lapis se sintió libre, ya no temía sostenerle la mirada a su padre.

Había acabado con todo lo que le temía, ahora podía posar su mirada azul en lo que sea.

 _ **.**_

Volvió al departamento a las 7, había recibido un mensaje de Kazumi diciéndole que la recogería a las 9.

Entró al baño y se dio un baño caliente, suspirando al sentir el agua tibia en su piel.

Salio del baño al rato, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otro cubriendo su cabello. Y mientras este último se secaba, buscó ropa.

No supo qué elegir, si un jean o un short ¿Cómo se iba a una discoteca? Eligió un vestido negro, que se pegaba hasta su cintura y caía libre hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unos botines negros con tacón.

Se miró al espejo, sentía que algo le faltaba, y se aventuró hasta el armario de Lapis para tomar una chaqueta negra, de las tantas que tenía, y ponérsela. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero no le importó.

Vestía toda de negro, como pocas veces solía vestir. El negro hacía que su piel se viera más clara, sus ojos más azules, tanto como la piedra en su collar alrededor de su cuello; y su cabello más rubio.

Se peinó el cabello justamente cuando el timbre sonaba.

Abrió la puerta para ver a Kazumi darle una sonrisa.

—¡Lazúli! Te ves bellísima —La rubia se sonrojó un poco ante el halago. Salió y cerró la puerta con seguro. Bajaron el edificio y se dirigieron al auto. Kazumi entró en el asiento del copiloto, mientras Stelle estaba detrás y Lázuli se sentó al lado de ella.

La peliazul era la que conducía, y Lázuli no supo cómo preguntar su nombre.

—Soy Emma —Dijo la chica antes de comenzar a conducir como si leyera su pensamiento.

Lázuli notó como las calles de la ciudad iban cambiando, de la clase media baja en que residía, a una zona de discotecas y la clase media alta. Podía ver jóvenes fumando en las esquinas, en grupos divirtiéndose. Filas largas entrando a las discotecas, y Lázuli nunca había ido a una.

—¿Nunca has ido a una discoteca, Lázuli? —Preguntó Kazumi mirándola con una sonrisa.

—No…

—¡Entonces nosotras invitamos! —Exclamó Stelle.

—¿Me dejarán entrar con 17? —Preguntó Lázuli.

—Tengo un amigo —Dijo Emma guiñándole el ojo desde el espejo retrovisor.

Llegaron a un lugar cuyas puertas estaban pintadas de negro, pero estaban iluminadas con luces neón.

Emma aparcó, y salieron.

Lázuli las observó, ellas iban vestidas con faldas cortas y brillantes, con blusas ajustadas bordeando aquella figura femenina que poseían. Las piernas y los glúteos firmes por tantos entrenamientos de ballet.

Si bien, Lázuli poseía buenas curvas, aún podía verse pequeña, como si aún tuviese 13, y no 15. Salió del auto y se sintió pequeña.

Parecía una muñeca.

Kazumi la tomó de la muñeca e hizo que la siguiera. Emma hablaba por teléfono, y después de colgar, las dejaron entrar.

Entraron y Lázuli admiró el lugar: Una pista de baile se alzaba al fondo, y solamente en los lados se situaban las mesas, las cuales, la mayoría estaban ocupadas.

—Hoy hay barra libre hasta las 11 —Dijo Emma dirigiéndolas a una mesa, en la de al lado, había dos chicas besándose. Kazumi se ofreció a buscar las bebidas y Stelle la acompañó. Lázuli se quedó sola con Emma, sin buscarle conversación alguna, solamente observando a la gente que se apretujaba en la pista. Los cuerpos sudados de las personas, siempre pegados en parejas.

—¿Entonces, muñeca? —Lázuli frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Emma.

—No me llamo muñeca…

—¡Pero es que pareces una! Tan delicada, tan frágil…

—Yo soy todo menos frágil —Y Emma soltó una risita. Stelle y Kazumi volvieron con unas bebidas en unas copas y Lázuli tuvo que beber, aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho antes. Tomó el pitillo entre sus dedos y bebió, el líquido pasó por la garganta con un calor agradable.

—Hey, Laz —Kazumi llamó su atención, la rubia la miró mientras bebía de su copa con un pitillo.

—Bebe con calma, muñequita —Dijo Emma sonriendo, Lázuli dejó la bebida.

—¿Que pasa?

—Hay un chico que no ha despegado la vista de ti desde que llegamos —Lázuli volteó, y se sonrojó cuando los grises ojos la miraron con diversión ¡Era el chico de la cafetería! ¡El que le había dado su número!

Volvió a mirar a la mesa, y las chicas notaron lo roja que estaba.

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Emma.

—Fue a la cafetería en donde trabajo —Dijo—. Me dio su número y no lo he llamado.

—¡Entonces invitemoslo a unirse! —Exclamó Stelle, Lázuli se puso más roja, definitivamente no sabía cómo hablar con un hombre… Un hombre que no fuese su hermano.

Mientras Stelle llamaba al chico, Lázuli intentó desviar la mirada tanto como podía. En el fondo de la discoteca, algo llamó su atención, entre el humo artificial y las luces neón del lugar no podía ver bien, pero estaba segura de haber visto a Lapis… Con una chica… El idiota ese no le había comentado que tenía novia ya ¡Vaya que era rápido!

Sin duda debía ser la del número en su teléfono.

—Buenas noches, señoritas —Lázuli miró al chico: De unos veinte años, cuerpo bien formado, ojos grises y cabello castaño. Se sentó frente a ella.

Lázuli se volvió a sonrojar ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?

 _ **.**_

Isabelle mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y soltó una risita ante el quejido de Lapis.

—Aún no puedo creer que te los hicieras —Acarició los aros dorados en las orejas del chico.

—Me retaste, y lo hice —Isabelle volvió a reír. Se separó de Lapis y tomó de su bebida.

—Es que has estado tan extraño hoy. No dejabas de lanzarle miradas desafiantes a Alaric, y nadie lo mira de esa forma, suelen terminar con un agujero en la frente.

»Quiero decir, la semana pasada no podías ni mirarlo a los ojos, y hoy… ¿Qué pasó hoy? Llegaste más temprano.

Lapis tan sólo tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa, la música de la discoteca en donde Isabelle lo había llevado inundaba el lugar. Hablando normal era como su hablaran en susurros. Bebió del whiskey, y éste quemó su garganta.

—¿Cómo conociste a Alaric? —Isabelle frunció el ceño, pero decidió contestar de todos modos.

—Mucha gente cree que Alaric y yo somos familia, tal vez por nuestro color de cabello… Pero no, no somos nada. Yo soy huérfana, escapé del orfanato a los trece y me junté con Larry. Él fue el que me llevó con Alaric. Y ahora respóndeme tú ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Lapis volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida, no sabía si contarle aquello a Isabelle. Aunque confiara en ella, llevaba conociéndola muy poco.

—Conozco cosas de su pasado… Y no le gustó —Isabelle lo miró, aquellos ojos celestes esperando más respuestas.

—El único que sabe del pasado de Alaric es Larry. A todos nos dijo lo mismo: Que fue un soldado en una armada, no dijo cuál. Y no dice más nada ¿Cómo conoces su pasado? ¿Quién fue?

Y Lapis volvió a mirar a otro lado, esquivando los ojos de la pelirroja.

—Al que tú llamas Alaric, se llama Silver… Y es mi padre —Isabelle lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Le creía, de eso no había duda—. Él no sabe quién soy, y menos quién es mi hermana. Mamá era parte de esa armada, y escapó cuando aún tenía 3 meses.

—Wow… Es algo difícil de asimilar… ¿Le dirás algún día? —El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No es importante —Se quedaron un rato en silencio que Isabelle odió. Lapis aún seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando una mano se deslizó por su pierna y lo hizo temblar.

—Te tengo un reto nuevo —Le dijo Isabelle, y Lapis sonrió ante la coqueta sonrisa.

 _ **.**_

El chico, quién se presentó como Dominic, formó una buena conversación con las chicas. Kazumi y Stelle trajeron más bebidas y siguieron bebiendo. Lázuli no entró a la conversación, simplemente se dedicó a beber lo que le ofrecían.

—Si sigues bebiendo, y no sales a bailar te vas a emborrachar —Le dijo Dominic con una sonrisa. El hombre era encantador. Le ofreció una mano— ¿Bailamos? —Lázuli no supo cómo decirle que no.

Se puso nerviosa y no supo cómo actuar cuando él pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Una música pegajosa sonaba en el lugar. Y luego de un rato, Lázuli comenzó a sentirse bien e incluso se divirtió.

—No me llamaste —Le dijo y Lázuli se sonrojó. Tímida, dulce, la pureza destilando en cada parte de su ser.

—Lo siento… Es que no te conocía —La sonrisa brillante del chico, le iluminó el rostro.

—Ahora me conoces. Me gustaría invitarte a salir —Lázuli se puso un poco nerviosa, los temas del amor eran algo tan nuevo para ella, sin embargo, sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Plasmar el crecimiento y la madurez prematura de los gemelos es algo que en verdad, me gusta mucho, a la vez que me duele en el corazón que tengan que hacerlo._**

 ** _Las escenas de Lapis con Silver ¡ADORÉ! escribirlas. Ya Lapis no le teme a su padre, ya se liberó de uno de los tantos pesos que tenía encima._**

 ** _Dominic, es alguien importante en la trama, más que todo en el desarrollo de Lázuli. Será una madurazión más rápida ¡Es 5 años mayor que ella!_**

 ** _Bueno, veo que eso es todo ¡En verdad! ¡Los amo! Y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su total agrado._**

 ** _PD: Maldición, Isabelle! XD_**


	16. Dieciséis

_**Dieciséis**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El reto era fácil, o eso decía Isabelle que era: No tocarla, simplemente disfrutar. Isabelle le repartió besos en el cuello, dejando marcas de labial por el lugar. Y era tanta la sensualidad con la que lo hacía, que despertaba tantas sensaciones en Lapis. Sus manos temblaron cuando ella acarició su estómago, sus dedos viajaron de arriba a abajo, acariciando de su vientre hasta su pecho.

Soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando Isabelle le hizo un chupón en el cuello.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó él tocándose el cuello, estaba seguro que una marca morada aparecería. Isabelle soltó una risa y tomó de su bebida. Se notaba bastante mareada, había tomado mucho.

—Lo admito, Lapis —Le dijo—. Resistes mucho —Volvió a repartirle besos en el cuello. Su mano viajó encima del pantalón de Lapis, colocándolo nervioso. Ella soltó una risita—. Vamos a tu departamento —Le susurró. Lapis asintió con fuerza y la tomó de la mano para salir de la discoteca.

Apenas eran las 10.

 _ **.**_

Dom, cómo había preferido que lo llamaran en vez de Dominic, fue encantador y pudo encontrarle conversación a Lázuli.

Lázuli se sentía a gusto con él, a pesar que no lo conocía mucho. Él le contó que estudiaba ingenería, y planeaba pronto trabajar para la Corporación Cápsula. Bailaron un rato, bebieron otro poco, y Lázuli comenzó a sentir que la bebida subía hacia su cabeza.

Emma no había bebido mucho, así que ella sería la que conduciría. Stelle y Kazumi estaban tomadas, riendo como tontas ante todo lo que Dom decía.

—Es hora de irnos, niñas —Dijo Emma ayudando a sus amigas a levantarse—, ya son las 2 y pronto cerraran la discoteca.

Dom las ayudó a salir, y mientras Emma metía a sus amigas al auto, Dom se detuvo para hablar con Lázuli.

—¿Mañana nos vemos? —Le preguntó.

—Debo trabajar —Le contestó Lázuli, tratando de evitar sonrojarse.

—Entonces te veré ahí —Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se apartó de ella y tomó un taxi, Lázuli lo siguió con la mirada, posando su mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Uuuhhhh Lázuli está enamoradaaaaa —Canturreó Kazumi desde el asiento trasero. Stelle a su lado soltó otra risita.

Lázuli se volvió a sonrojar un poco y subió al auto, al asiento del copiloto junto a Emma.

Ésta la llevó enseguida a su departamento.

 _ **.**_

Entró y al encender la luz, lo primero que vio fueron los pies de Lapis sobresaliendo del sofá, se extrañó completamente ¿Por qué estaba aquí, y no en su habitación?

Se acercó y le palmeó el rostro hasta despertarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Lapis la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Lázuli notó las botellas que había en la mesita.

—Mi cama está ocupada —Respondió. Lázuli enarcó una ceja y se dirigió a la habitación, pensaba que su hermano estaba delirando, pero como él había dicho, en su cama había alguien: Una chica pelirroja.

Volvió a la sala, Lapis se estaba estirando.

—¿Es tu novia? —Lapis se sonrojó ¿Qué se supone que eran? ¿Conocidos? ¿Compañeros? Empezó a balbucear y Lázuli entrecerró los ojos y se le acercó— ¿Eso es un chupón? —Dijo girándole el rostro.

—A-algo así —Dijo, colocándose más rojo. La sonrisa burlona de Lázuli le hizo fijar la mirada en ella, la rubia nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, y él sabía que ella disfrutaba con eso.

—¿Cómo es que llegó ella a tu cama? —El chico se encogió de hombros y se encendió un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que había en la mesita, se estaba sumergiendo más en aquel vicio. Lázuli frunció el ceño ¿Desde cuando Lapis fumaba?

—Estábamos en una discoteca, bebimos un poco. Vinimos hasta acá, bebimos otro poco e Izzy se emborrachó. No iba a dejarla dormir en la sala.

—¿Izzy? ¿Ella es la Isabelle de tus contactos? ¡¿Y desde cuando fumas?! —Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Lapis exhaló humo y se levantó.

—Sí, y desde hace algunos días. Ve a dormir, Laz. Es de madrugada y se supone que debes ir a trabajar —La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, Lapis no le diría más nada. Y tampoco es que quisiera indagar mucho.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Pronto, cayó dormida.

 _ **.**_

Se levantó temprano, se arregló y preparó un café. Desde su posición en la cocina, apoyada en la barra, podría ver a Lapis roncar.

Tomó una manzana, y practicando su puntería, la lanzó. Cayó en el rostro de su hermano haciendo que él se levantara quejándose del dolor.

—Maldición, Lázuli —La rubia soltó sólo una risita. Escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse y la pelirroja salió de ésta. Llevaba una camisa un poco larga, sobre sus bragas.

—Ay, por Kami-sama… Mi cabeza —Se quejó la chica.

—¿Café? —Le ofreció Lázuli. La pelirroja la miró y le dio una sonrisa coqueta que la hizo temblar un poco.

—Por supuesto —Se apoyó en la barra al tomar la taza que Lázuli le ofrecía. Lapis se puso a su lado y se sirvió también un poco de café. Isabelle notó la marca morada en su cuello—. Linda marca, niño —Lapis se sonrojó un poco y Lázuli soltó una risita. Terminó su café y se despidió con una sonrisa. La mirada celeste de Isabelle la siguió hasta que salió por la puerta.

—¡Tu hermana es todo un encanto!

—Algo así —Isabelle lo miró, apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos.

—Ella no sabe nada ¿Verdad? Ni sobre dónde estás metido, ni menos que su padre está vivo.

—No, y no lo sabrá.

—¿Por qué? —Lapis dejó su taza vacía en la barra.

—Porque no quiero que ella se sumerja en esto, Lázuli es demasiado inocente. Prefiero hundirme yo, que hundirla a ella.

Isabelle le sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa burlona, fue una sonrisa triste.

—Es encantador de tu parte, Lapis. Pero la oscuridad que emanas, va a llegar a ser difícil de esconder. Tu hermana es muy lista, y tarde o temprano sabrá que le estás mintiendo. Por mi parte no lo será, pero sé que lo hará.

»Y ella se sumergirá en aquella oscuridad en la que tanto intentas evitar que entre. Sé que ella es como un tipo de ancla para ti, para acercarte a la luz… Pero tarde o temprano, o esa ancla se irá soltando, o tú la arrastrarás contigo a la oscuridad.

»La maldad siempre es más fuerte. La oscuridad te absorbe más rápido que la luz.

Y Lapis sonrió.

—No en este caso.

 _ **.**_

A medida que pasaban las semanas, las visitas de Dominic a la cafetería se hicieron más frecuentes.

Hacía reír a Lázuli y sabía encontrar la forma de sacarle algún tema nuevo de conversación. No se cansaban, Lázuli por fin había podido congeniar con alguien.

Algunos días en los que Lázuli descansaba, salían. Iban a un parque, o él la invitaba a comer, siempre se portaba caballeroso.

Esa noche, después de tres meses que los gemelos habían llegado a la ciudad del Oeste, Dominic esperó hasta el cierre y la acompañó a casa. Lapis le había informado desde temprano que iba a estar ausente en la noche.

Caminaban en silencio, un silencio cómodo. Pero a Dominic no le gustaba mucho permanecer callado, entonces comenzó a contarle una anécdota de la universidad, ya que Lázuli no hablaba mucho de sí misma, y menos de su pasado.

—Hemos llegado —Dijo Lázuli en la puerta del edificio. Dominic se acercó y, sin preverlo, la besó en los labios. Lázuli degustó aquel beso, porque era el primero, porque se sentía tan enamorada como una colegiala ¡Y qué mierda! ¡Lo era! Era sólo una cría de 15 años aparentando tener 17… Y ahora, siendo besada por los dulces labios de un chico mayor.

Los ojos azules de Lázuli brillaron cuando se separaron.

—Nos vemos mañana —Le dijo Dominic antes de irse, Lázuli se quedó dos minutos más procesando todo. Soltó un gritito de alegría y entró corriendo al edificio, subió al ascensor, entró al departamento y se lanzó en su cama enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

Por primera vez, tenía una experiencia de acuerdo a su edad.

Por primera vez actuaba como una chica de 15 años.

 _ **.**_

Por otro lado, Lapis pasó aquellos tres meses en el negocio de Silver. Se atrevía a mirarlo, ya no le temía, pero controlaba más su actitud frente a él. No debía olvidar que él podía matarlo cuando lo sacara completamente de quicio, pero sin duda, algo lo evitaba.

Lapis comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez su padre sospechaba de la relación de sangre que poseían. Muchas veces, lo pilló observándolo atentamente, con el ceño fruncido como si buscara en que se parecía. Otras veces, cuando menos lo esperaba, y se encontraba solo con él, le preguntaba sobre su pasado, pero Lapis no respondía, o inventaba otra historia.

Lapis, muchas veces, quiso preguntarle sobre su madre, como quien no quisiera la cosa. Pero nunca se atrevió.

Tuvo variedad de trabajos, no solamente como el asistente de Isabelle. Algunas veces se quedaba de guardia, o vendía la droga junto a Carl.

Le pagaban bien, muy bien a decir verdad.

Con Isabelle era otro cuento. Su relación con la pelirroja se había estrechado mucho, tanto que sus encuentros eran por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana. Dichos encuentros, ya fuesen en cualquiera de los dos apartamentos, abordaban besos y caricias, y Lapis no pasaba aún de la segunda base, pues Isabelle decía que quería enseñarle a disfrutar más, antes que el sexo.

Quería demostrarle que el sexo era el límite, a donde iban a terminar explotando de placer en el otro, pero aún no, aún le faltaba camino por recorrer.

Esa noche estaban en el sofá en el departamento de Isabelle. Ella sentada sobre él, rozando su intimidad contra la de él, ambos cubiertos con ropa, gimiendo de placer sin tocarse. Bueno, sin Lapis tocarla. Ella había propuesto de nuevo el reto, y Lapis apretaba los puños mientras ella tenía sus manos cerradas en sus muñecas, para así evitar que él rompiera la promesa.

—Sé que te encanta —Le susurró en el oído, y el aliento de ella le quemó la oreja. Lapis levantó la pelvis instintivamente haciendo reír a Isabelle, ésta le dio un sonoro beso en el cuello. Luego fue subiendo hasta su rostro, en donde besó su sien, y luego la esquina de sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados por el inmenso placer que sentía—. Mírame —Y Lapis abrió los ojos, y ella vio la necesidad en aquellos ojos tan azules como el agua. Le dio una sonrisa, y le soltó las muñecas. Lapis tomó aquel gesto como la liberación y la tocó. La tocó porque es lo único que tenía permitido hacer por ahora.

Y ella lo besó, lo besó tan fuerte que sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Y Lapis se sumergía en aquella locura roja, en aquel vicio que era esa mujer. Y quiso quitarle la ropa, pero ella lo evitó.

—Aún no estás listo —Le susurró, y Lapis sintió que moriría.

Ella amaba torturarlo de aquella forma.

 _ **.**_

—¡Cuéntanos más! —Le exigió Emma. Lázuli se sonrojó un poco y levantó su pierna sobre la barra de baile. Kazumi y Stelle estaban detrás de la peliazul.

—Nada, solo me besó, es muy caballeroso —Les dijo. Lázuli había comenzado a estrechar algo de amistad con ese trío. Eran geniales, y siempre la habían tratado bien.

—¿Solo eso? —Lázuli asintió. Las tres se mostraron desilusionadas.

—No iba a acostarme con él tan pronto —Lázuli sabía a qué se referían sus compañeras con su desilusión. No, Lázuli no se iba a entregar de forma fácil.

La verdad, es que todo ese tema del sexo la tenía sin cuidado. Tenía tan solo 15 años y no había pensado en eso, la verdad. Y no quería pensar en aquello.

—¡No se me distraigan! —Pidió su maestra, y siguió indicando los pasos a dar. Ella se alejaron de la pared y se unieron al grupo.

1… 2… Giro…

1… 2… Salto…

1… 2…

—Disculpe, señorita —Madame interrumpió la clase, todas las chicas se giraron a verla.

—¡Madame! —Exclamó la maestra.

—¿Me permite a Lázuli? —Todas se giraron a ver a la mencionada, y la maestra le hizo una señal de que saliera. Lázuli salió y Madame, la dirigió a su oficina. Lázuli se cuestionó todas las posibles razones por la cual la llamarían ¿No habrá llegado el pago de la mensualidad? ¡Pero ella había pagado eso!— Siéntate, querida —La sonrisa que poseía Madame era tranquilizante— ¿Estás nerviosa?

—La verdad no se porqué me llamó —Le dijo Lázuli con una sonrisa sincera. Madame soltó una risita.

—Como bien sabes, linda. Tenemos una presentación muy importante para dentro de seis meses —Lázuli asintió—. Todas van a bailar, pero habrá momentos en los que solamente una brillará. Pues en esta presentación, se harán solos.

—¿Solos? —Madame asintió.

—Dos de las niñas, dos adolescentes, y dos adultas, tendrán un momento en el escenario. Cada una en un tiempo diferente. Tú eres una de las escogidas.

Lázuli no supo qué decir ¡Era algo que jamás se había esperado! Y se puso totalmente nerviosa ¿Y si se equivocaba? Al menos con el grupo, su equivocación era mínima. La mano de Madame cubriendo la suya la hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

—No te preocupes, linda. Solo disfrutalo.

»Será tu momento de brillar.

 _ **.**_

Lapis notó a su padre girando la pistola como había visto a su madre hacerlo en el video en la mansión de Gero.

Lapis nunca había visitado la fábrica, y cuando su padre lo llamó para decirle que lo necesitaba, le sorprendió un poco. La fábrica estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Y en ellas no solo producían la droga, también había un campo de tiro, se imaginó para entrenar a los novatos como él.

—Tendrás tu primer trabajo como sicario, Lapis —Le dijo Silver sin dejar de girar la pistola—. En este trabajo, la velocidad, combinada a la puntería son lo vital. La víctima no debe esperar el disparo. Y debes ser certero, como mucho tres disparos son suficientes para dar por terminado el trabajo.

»Los disparos avisan a la gente, tienen que ser lo más rápido posible. Cuando menos lo esperes, en el segundo disparo ya están marcando a la policía.

Presionó un botón y las dianas comenzaron a moverse a velocidad, como si él estuviese en un vehículo en movimiento.

—Vas a disparar desde una motocicleta, así que veamos como te desempeñas —Y le entregó el arma por el mango. Lapis la recibió.

Silver se echó para atrás, viendo desde su lugar el cómo se desempeñaba el chico.

Lapis fue rápido, dio disparos hacia todos los lados. Sin embargo, no era certero.

Silver se acercó a las dianas que dejaban de moverse y revisó los disparos. Ninguno dio en el centro.

—Tienes la velocidad, pero no la puntería —Y se le acercó. Silver le mostró a su hijo el cómo apuntar desde lejos para mantener una buena puntería. Y Lapis sintió una mezcla entre odio y felicidad, ya que no era tan justo que estuvieran pasando un momento padre e hijo haciendo esto. Y menos que Silver no supiese que pasaban un momento padre e hijo.

Lapis repitió lo que Silver le indicó, y disparó a las dianas dando, esta vez, más cerca del centro.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —Dijo Silver encendiendo un cigarrillo. Y Lapis lo intentó de nuevo, lo intentó cuantas veces pudo hasta dar en el centro varias veces. Se secó el sudor de la frente cuando Silver se acercó—. Bien hecho —Le palmeó la espalda, y Lapis se sobresaltó.

—¿Estas cosas se la enseñaron en la armada?

—Sigo sin saber cómo sabes tú de eso, pero sí. Ahí tenías que ser rápido y certero, y más cuando de ejecuciones se trataba —Le entregó una cajita a Lapis y éste la abrió para notar que había más balas.

—Gracias, supongo.

—Ya que pareces tener una relación con Iz, pídele que te entregue las fotos con tal de no equivocarse. Te daré un consejo, Lapis: No es seguro sostener una relación con alguien con quien trabajas —Y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir. Y Lapis vio la oportunidad, la oportunidad de recibir respuestas.

—¿Lo dice por experiencia? ¿Había chicas en la armada? —Lapis vio a su padre tensarse, y pensó que explotaría. Pero no lo hizo.

—Sí, había mujeres en la armada. Pocas, pero lo habían. Y sí, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —Silver se giró a verlo y Lapis notó la inexpresividad en su rostro.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Quién eres, niño? —Lapis sintió el impulso de contarle, Silver ya lo sospechaba. Pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo aún el secreto guardado.

—No importa.

—Lapis, las mujeres son como una droga, te absorben hasta llevarte a los límites. Cuando comienzas, cuando se acuestan por primera vez, es inevitable que no pase una segunda o tercera vez, hasta que pronto se ven consumidos por sí mismos.

—Isabelle y yo, aun no hemos tenido sexo —No supo porque se lo dijo. Silver le sonrió.

—Oh, pronto lo harán, y te mantendrá en la palma de su mano como si fueses su títere. Aunque no lo creas, Iz no es un palito en dulce, ella mantiene algo de maldad en su interior.

Y Lapis lo sabía, y estaba dispuesto a sumergirse en esa oscuridad.

No le importaba.

—¿Y la mujer de la armada? ¿También tenía maldad?

—Todo el que entraba a esa armada tenía maldad en su corazón. Pero ella tenía otras cualidades, me sacaba de quicio fácilmente y me retaba a pesar de yo ser su superior. Era una tonta, pero Violet tenía cierta chispa que atraía a cualquiera.

¿Era eso una sonrisa?

 _ **.**_

La campanilla de la entrada de la cafetería sonó en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

—Lo siento, ya cerramos… —Dijo mientras se giraba. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hermano, fumando, en la puerta—. Lapis, aquí no se puede fumar —El chico frunció el ceño y apagó el cigarrillo afuera. Volvió a entrar, mirando a Lázuli recoger las sillas. Al fondo, en una mesa desocupada, había un chico. Éste lo miraba con una sonrisa incómoda.

Lapis supo quien era enseguida, aunque de cara no lo conocía, Lázuli le había hablado mucho de él. Se acercó y Lázuli lo vio hacerlo, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Así que tú eres el novio de Lázuli —La mencionada se sonrojó y siguió haciendo aseo en la cafetería. Dominic miró a Lázuli, que trataba de evitar las miradas.

—Sí, creo —No habían hablado bien de lo que eran, pero Dominic aceptó el título de novio.

—Amigo, te lo advierto. Si le llegas a tocar un sólo cabello rubio, o si una lágrima sale por sus azules ojos por tu culpa —Hielo frío en aquellos ojos, y Dominic tembló—, y desearías no haber nacido.

Lázuli palmeó la cabeza de su hermano, espantaría al único chico que ella había aceptado.

* * *

 ** _Nota: En este capítulo quiero reflejar de una manera que se vea, la luz y la oscuridad de cada uno... El como están tomando caminos totalmente diferentes, el como se están separando sin querer..._**

 ** _Sobre Silver: Él sabe, o al menos sospecha de quien es Lapis... Lo que no quiere es creerlo. Lapis lo une con su pasado._**

 ** _Este capítulo fue uno de mis favoritos al escribir :')_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gusto ¡Los quiero tanto!_**


	17. Diecisiete

**_Diecisiete_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tantas provocaciones surtían efecto, ya no se podía resistir, ya no se podían contener.

Muchos dirían que no estaba bien, que llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose, pero no importaba. Cuando el cuerpo lo pedía, cuando el cuerpo lo deseaba, debía cumplirse.

Debía hacerse realidad toda esta fantasía que tenía desde hace 4 meses, cuando la conoció.

4 meses de tortura infinita, porque, a pesar de que la deseara, a Isabelle le gustaba torturarlo. Amaba mantener el control de la situación.

La habitación olía a humo de cigarro, puesto que habían fumado unos cuantos antes de todo.

La iluminación era poca, pero eso qué importaba cuando Lapis podía contemplar a la perfección el cuerpo que tenía sentado sobre su cadera. Isabelle: cabello rojo como sangre, ojos azules como el mar, labios carmín; se cernía sobre él como cual depredador a punto de comerse a su presa. Sus manos, arañaban su pecho desnudo. Sus caderas desnudas, danzaban sobre las suyas.

Él todavía llevaba ropa interior, pero Lapis sabía que no duraría mucho, no lo resistiría.

El cabello rojo le caía como cascada por la espalda, y algunos mechones se le escapaban y caían sobre sus pechos. Los senos, grandes, firmes, no era la primera vez que los veía así, en todo su esplendor. Los había tocado antes, los había sentido antes, pero ahora era diferente.

Era perfecta, la completa perfección hecha mujer.

Pero no lo era.

—Iz… —Gimió, queriendo que aquella mujer acabara con su sufrimiento y lo dejara siquiera tocarla.

—Shhh… —Ella subió su mano hasta su rostro, y le arañó suavemente los labios— Ya conoces el trato, Lapis. No tocar, solo disfrutar —Y volvió a menear su cadera provocando otro roce, logrando sacar otro quejido del adolescente. Cerró los ojos apretando los puños en la cama, e Isabelle subió más sus manos a su rostro y le acarició los párpados con las yemas de los dedos—. Abre los ojos, Lapis. Mírame, déjame contemplar cómo te sumerges en el placer, déjame contemplar el azul de tus ojos, ese azul como el lapislázuli que llevas en el cuello, llenarse de placer —Soltó un gemido, y el sonido acarició los oídos de Lapis—. Déjame ver en tu mirar lo que sientas, dejame saber que lo disfrutas.

Lapis abrió los ojos y ella contempló el deseo en su mirar, la necesidad. No lo soportaba, tenían que culminar aquel acto.

Isabelle se deshizo de la ropa que los separaba y apoyó su cuerpo completo sobre el de Lapis. Su mano viajando por su cuerpo, rozando, tocándolo; y el pobre niño se volvía loco.

—¿Quieres saber porque no te dejo tocarme? —Le susurró, el aliento quemándole el oído, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, en donde estaba en arete.

—N-no sé —La mano de Isabelle viajaba arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, haciendo que Lapis perdiera el control.

—Eres tan inexperto —Su mano seguía viajando—. Un pequeño niño inexperto. Necesitabas que alguien te enseñara lo que es el placer, el cómo obtenerlo —Lapis volvió a quejarse mientras la mano de la pelirroja seguía viajando, a una velocidad pasmosa que solo provocaba que enloqueciera más —. Necesitabas adquirir esa experiencia para que supieras cómo darle placer a alguien más… Lapis… ¿Te gusta?

—Sí… —Isabelle, sin dejar de mover su mano, le comenzó a repartir besos en el rostro: Un beso en la mejilla, un beso en la oreja, un beso en los labios, un beso en la sien, y por último, un beso en la esquina de los ojos.

—Disfrútalo… —Y la movió un poco más rápido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

En aquellos cinco meses que pasaron después, Lázuli pudo notar un increíble cambio en ella. Tal vez fuese por el ballet, pero había crecido hasta ser tan sólo unos centímetros más baja que Lapis.

Su cuerpo, antes aniñado, había comenzado a tener las curvas que una adolescente promedio debería. Pechos no tan grandes, piernas y glúteos firmes, estaba satisfecha en verdad con el cambio.

—¡Es tan emocionante que tú y Emma vayan a tener su solo mañana! —Exclamó Kazumi quitándose el pedazo de pepino de los ojos.

Emma exhaló humo del cigarro que fumaba y les dio una sonrisa sin verlas. Lázuli también sonrió.

—Gracias por este obsequio, Kazumi —Comentó Lázuli.

—¡No nos dijiste que habías cumplido los 18 hace unos días, tonta! ¡Eso es digno de celebrarse!

—Sí, celebrar así sea un día de spa, pequeña —Dijo Stelle— ¿Para que son las amigas después de todo?

—Claro… Que me imagino que Dominic le tendrá un regalo mejor —Dijo Emma, Lázuli se quitó el pepino de los ojos para mirarla, ésta tenía una sonrisa torcida.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas, Laz. Después de esto saldrás con tu novio ¿Verdad?

—Pues sí… —Se sonrojó un poco, no es que le gustara mucho hablar de temas de su relación con Dominic.

—¿Crees que él no se contendrá ahora que eres mayor de edad? ¡Te apuesto a que irán a un lindo hotel y…! —Lázuli enrojeció al extremo ante la señal que le hacía la peliazul. En definitiva no estaba segura de estar preparada para tener sexo.

Tenía tan solo 16, no 18.

—No va a pasar nada… No…

—Eso dices ahora —La sonrisa que le daba Emma solo hacía ponerle nerviosa. Lázuli miró su teléfono cuando éste sonó dándole aviso a un mensaje. Era de Dom.

"

Sus dedos temblaron al responder el mensaje con un "Sí".

No estaba segura si disfrutaría la velada de esa tarde.

.

Debido a que prácticamente se habían desgastado el apartamento de Isabelle, decidieron pasar al de Lapis.

No se desgastaban, el sexo era siempre innovador… Y tan placentero.

Isabelle lo consumía, y él se dejaba hacer y deshacer por ella.

No le molestaba.

Al contrario, le gustaba.

.

El cine, la cena, todo había ido bien. Se comenzó a complicar fue cuando él aparcó en una esquina. Le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa en el asiento trasero y ambos habían cambiado de asiento. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a besarla.

Todo iba bien, había que admitirlo. Dominic era una gran besador, y sus besos le provocaban muchas sensaciones a Lázuli, pero no las suficientes. O tal vez fuese su miedo.

Dominic comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y la subió a su regazo, y Lázuli lo aceptó, porque ya lo habían hecho antes.

Caricias repartidas entre los besos desesperados, Dom enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello rubio de su novia, mientras la rubia enredaba los suyos en el suave cabello castaño de él.

Más caricias inocentes, y Dominic comenzó subir su mano hasta debajo de la falda del vestido blanco de Lázuli. Y ella aceptó, porque todavía podía tolerar esas caricias.

Su cuerpo frío aceptó con gusto las manos calientes de Dom, y cuando se separaron un poco para respirar, ella pudo notar el deseo que aquellos ojos grises.

Deseo por ella.

Él la deseaba.

—Estás hermosa, Laz —Le susurró dándole un beso en el hombro.

—Gracias —Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. La mano de Dominic, la que estaba debajo de su falda, de aventuró a querer quitarle las bragas… Y Lázuli entró en pánico—. ¡No! —Exclamó apartándole la mano.

—Vamos, Laz —Volvió a acariciarle la pierna.

—¡No! —Volvió a exclamar Lázuli, esta vez bajándose del regazo de Dominic y recostandose en la puerta del auto. Los ojos grises de Dominic mostraron decepción, sin embargo, también algo de compasión— No me siento lista.

—Lo siento —Dijo el chico tomándola de la mano—. Tranquila ¿Sí? Te entiendo —Lázuli le sonrió— ¿Quieres irte a casa? —No, no quería, quería quedarse más tiempo con él. Pero no quería causarle más problemas, problemas que su prematura madurez le acarreaban.

Asintió.

Se quedó en el asiento trasero mientras el chico de cabello castaño conducía hacia su hogar. Había un silencio algo incómodo, que sólo se cortó cuando Lázuli se despidió.

Antes de entrar al edificio, notó que el auto de su novio se había ido y suspiró de tristeza, normalmente él esperaba que ella entrara para irse.

Subió al ascensor bajándose la falda del vestido, aún con la tristeza en su rostro. Se imaginó que si Dominic supiese su verdadera edad, tal vez le diese más oportunidades de sentirse lista.

O tal vez rompería con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió del ascensor a llegar a su piso. Entró al departamento y lo notó vacío, suspiró, tenía varios días que no veía a su hermano.

La relación de él con Isabelle era extraña, parecía como si fuesen uno sólo, ella casi lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Había veces en que Lapis se quedaba por lo menos una semana en el departamento de la pelirroja, había veces en que ella pasaba aquí ese tiempo.

No es que le molestara, Isabelle le caía muy bien, era como la figura mayor que necesitaba. La pelirroja le daba consejos de belleza, la ayudaba a elegir sus vestuarios, e incluso, la halagaba de una forma que la hacía sonrojar al extremo y no sabía qué responder.

Uno de los consejos de belleza favoritos de Isabelle había sido el de sus ojos. La pelirroja le había regalado un hermoso delineador y le había dicho que resaltaba aún más el color azul de sus ojos, y ella lo usaba cada vez que salía.

Al pasar a su habitación, escuchó sonidos en la habitación de su hermano. Se sonrojó cuando escuchó los gemidos, eran fuertes y maldijo a su hermano por tener que hacer eso en la casa. Se dirigió a su cuarto y tomó su teléfono, puso música a todo volumen para no tener que seguir escuchándolos.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y pronto pudo dormirse.

.

Se levantó temprano, y por suerte los sonidos en la habitación de Lapis no estaban. Se lavó los dientes para preparar el desayuno para tres personas. Debido a que bailaría ese día, su jefa le había dado también ese día libre.

Un poco de tostadas y una taza de café fue suficiente para iniciar su mañana, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a comer. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y se pudo ver a Isabelle entrando a la salita y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Aun recién salida de la cama, con una camisa de Lapis puesta y el cabello rojo algo revuelto, destilaba sensualidad.

Lázuli sintió una pequeña punzada de celos, cuando ella se levantaba de la cama, parecía un zombie.

Isabelle se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió un café, se sentó frente a Lázuli y la miró mientras bebía el líquido oscuro.

—Buenos días —Le dijo Isabelle.

—Son muy ruidosos —Fue lo único que le dijo la rubia. Isabelle soltó una risita.

—Lapis es mejor en la cama de lo que pensaba —Le dijo la pelirroja. Lázuli hizo una mueca provocando otra risa en Izzy—. ¿Y tú, Laz? ¿Qué tan buena eres? —Ante aquella pregunta, la mencionada se sonrojó de forma extrema, provocando que a Isabelle le causara ternura— Aaahhh ¡Eres virgen aún! —Lázuli siguió sin responder, mantenía su mirada gacha. Isabelle la tomó del mentón y la hizo levantar la mirada— Tal vez, deberías buscar alguien que te enseñe cómo divertirte —Lázuli se fijó en aquellos ojos azules y tembló ante la intensidad que tenían. Isabelle soltó una risita y besó la frente de la rubia, como su fuese un gesto fraternal. Luego la soltó y volvió a sentarse normalmente en su asiento.

La puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir y Lapis salió de ahí. Estaba sin camisa, despeinado, Lázuli rió, él sí parecía un zombie.

—Buenos días, bebé —Lapis se sonrojó ante lo dicho por Isabelle, y Lázuli volvió a reír.

—No me digas así —Lapis se sentó al lado de ella y tomó su café.

—Van a verme bailar hoy ¿Verdad? —Les había comentado sobre eso varios meses atrás. La pareja asintió.

—¡Yo te tomaré unas increíbles fotos, creeme! —La chica solo sonrió sonrojándose un poco, olvidando lo hablado anteriormente con ella— Hay que decirle a Alaric que nos iremos temprano —Soltó sin pensarlo, y Lapis casi se ahoga con su café.

—¿Quién es Alaric? —Isabelle cayó en cuenta lo que decía, Lapis le había pedido que no contara a Lázuli sobre Silver.

—Nuestro jefe —Contestó Lapis—. Ya sabes, el ingeniero en cuestión.

Debido a que la supuesta "construcción" se estaba tardando, Lapis tuvo que idear una nueva mentira, y mentira tras mentira, Lázuli parecía acercarse a la verdad, hasta que Lapis sacaba otra y mantenía lejos a Lázuli.

La relación de Lapis con su padre no era la mejor del mundo, y no quería involucrar a su hermana en el rollo. Lázuli seguía sin saber de Silver, seguía sin saber que su propio hermano trabajaba para su padre.

Desayunaron en silencio, en el que Lapis e Isabelle se pusieron juguetones colocando incómoda a Lázuli. Isabelle se ofreció a arreglar a la rubia para la presentación, pero esta la rechazó diciendo que sus amigas se encargaban de ello en la teatro.

Terminaron por desayunar, y se dispusieron cada uno a hacerse sus quehaceres.

.

Convencer a Silver que los dejara salir temprano, no había sido fácil, pero lo aceptó al recordar lo eficiente que había estado el muchacho en sus trabajos por aparte.

A Silver le gustaba que no tenía miedo de disparar, no dudaba, simplemente lo hacía apenas veía su víctima. No le importaba nada, ni cuántas personas lo vieran, o si la víctima tenía o no familia.

Lapis seguía sumergiéndose sin remedio en la oscuridad, y tanto como Silver e Isabelle eran los primeros en sumergirlo.

Tal vez, esa noche fuese diferente, tal vez, haya un ápice de luz en la presencia de Lapis. Tal vez, el simple hecho de ver bailar a su hermana, lo cambie…

O tal vez no.

Llegaron a tiempo, cuando el telón apenas se abría. Encontraron las sillas indicadas, cerca del escenario y se sentaron.

Isabelle comenzó a fotografiar, Lázuli estaba de primera.

Era la primera vez que Lapis venía una presentación de ballet y no conocía nada del tema, tan solo podía ver chicas saltando de un lado a otro con música clásica puesta.

La presentación era larga, y ellos estuvieron esperando el sólo de Lázuli por más de hora y media. Fue Isabelle la que se dio cuenta.

—Lázuli no está —Y Lapis se fijó dándose cuenta que era cierto. Las luces en el escenario bajaron, y la música cambió drásticamente.

Era triste, a diferencia de los primeros sólos. Lázuli salió con un vestido dorado, sus cabellos rubios brillando a la luz de los reflectores.

Tanto la música, como la rutina de la rubia representaba lo mismo: Tristeza, dolor, agonía. Era como una queja, como si expresara en su baile todo su sentir. Lapis vio todo: La destrucción de la capital, su estadía solos en el bosque, su estadía en el campamento de su padre, la estadía con Gero, la muerte de su madre.

Vio la tristeza de no poder echar raíces en un lugar, de no poder hacer amigos, de no poder tener una vida normal, de tener que madurar de forma rápida. Vio miedo, porque Gero aún estaba vivo y posiblemente buscando la forma de hallarlos.

Lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de muchos espectadores, pero de Lapis no. Lázuli expresaba demasiado en su baile, demasiado y calaba a todos.

Lapis deseó protegerla aún más.

Detrás de la cámara, Isabelle sintió lo mismo. Vio luz, una luz que se extinguía poco a poco. Vio pureza, dulzura, pero ella conocía a Lázuli bien, y recordaba que la rubiecita tenía sus momentos de testarudez, y unos momentos en que un carácter fuerte surgía.

Tal vez fuese que no tenía alguna conexión con ella, como Lapis la tenía. Tal vez por eso no lo vio todo.

Pero sus ojos, incluso desde su posición podía ver los ojos de Lázuli brillar, y abarcar toda esa tristeza que llevaba acumulada.

Aquella luz, se estaba apagando, y no había remedio.

Apenas Lázuli dejó de bailar, el telón se cerró y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, más Lapis no, seguía adolorido por lo recién visto.

Su ancla se estaba soltando.

.

Gero, junto a Número 19, miraron fijamente el cuerpo femenino tendido en la camilla de metal.

—No duró mucho —Le comentó el científico al androide. La chica de cabello oscuro, procedente a la Capital del Norte, estaba tendida, desnuda, con el torso completamente abierto, algunos órganos no estaban—. Ya logramos hacer los preparativos para el ejemplar masculino —Dijo Gero—. El femenino es el que se me complica más. Tal vez, debido a que es muy delicado.

—Tal vez deba dejarle algunos órganos —Le comentó el androide. Gero miró al androide, se había vuelto su asistente desde que lo había terminado hacía dos meses.

—El aparato reproductor, el corazón —El anciano comenzó a nombrar los órganos que dejaría—. La modificación de células ya está preparado. Las bombas ya están hechas, la célula que les da la energía infinita también.

—Entonces ya están todos los preparativos —Comentó el androide—. ¿Comenzaremos con su transformación a androide, señor? —Gero miró a la chica muerta, todavía tenía sus dudas. Miró los planos de los gemelos, con todo listo, solamente necesitaría un año para tenerlos listo y dispuestos a atacar. Había experimentado con diferentes personas, el androide número 19, había tenido la cortesía de llevarle sus víctimas, todas, siempre de distintos lugares.

—Traeme una chica más —Le dijo Gero—, una más necesito para salir de una duda.

—¿De donde la necesita, señor? — Gero se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que no has traído ninguna de la Capital del Oeste.

 ** _Nota: Ah, cabrón... Tanto tiempo sin pasar por acá ¡Pero tengo excusa! Estoy participando ennun concurso y mantengo toda mi atención ahí... Sin embargo, hoy ameritaba una celebración ¿QUE MÁS QUE ACTUALIZANDO LAPISLAZULI?_**

 ** _Este capítulo ya estaba escrito hace tiempo, y tenía tantas ganas de subirlo! Porque me encantó escribirlo... Podemos notar que tan al fondo Isabelle está llevando a Lapis. Y que tan cerca está Lázuli de caer también..._**

 ** _Pd1: Isabelle se coge a todo lo que tenga ojos bonitos XD_**

 ** _Pd2: La escena del principio, la escribí el viernes santo en una iglesia XD XD Que pecadora!_**

 ** _Espero que les guste!_**


	18. Dieciocho

**_Dieciocho_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Agradeció que Lapis le confirmara que esa noche no estarían en casa, así le era más fácil entrar a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía en la guantera y salió del auto, saliendo de las sombras de aquel lugar.

Cubrió su cabello rojo con la capucha de su chaqueta y entró como si nada al edificio, el guardia dormía, vaya que era eficiente.

Silver había tenido sospechas de los gemelos con solo ver su imagen, aquellos ojos azules se le hacían tan parecidos a los de Violet, por eso, quiso mantener cerca a Lapis. También, que el mes de nacimiento de los gemelos concordaba al mes en que Violet debió haber dado a luz.

En parte, al principio, quiso ignorarlo, los chicos no le interesaban en absoluto. Pero algo lo jalaba, como si aquella conexión padre e hijo fuese inevitable. Subió al que sabía que era el piso de los hermanos, y, con un gancho, logró forzar la cerradura.

Tenía que buscar algo que confirmara sus dudas, tal vez algunos documentos o lo que sea, ya que los gemelos eran como fantasmas. Al llegar a la habitación, que claramente era de Lázuli, la fotografía de Violet le dijo lo que necesitaba.

Salió del departamento por las escaleras de emergencia sin mirar atrás.

.

—Fue precioso —Le dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa cuando Lázuli salió.

—Yo lo sentí triste —Dijo Lapis, su hermana notó algo en su mirar.

—Las chicas y yo saldremos —Les dijo Lázuli metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Nos acompañan? —La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a revelar las fotos en mi departamento —Ella sostuvo la cámara y miró a Lapis—. ¿Me acompañas, bebé? —Lapis puso los ojos en blanco, a Isabelle no se le quitará el tema de seguir llamándolo así.

Después de que Isabelle le diera dos besos en las mejillas, y su hermano le diere un golpe afectuoso en el hombro, se dirigió a donde sus amigas.

Las otras chicas felicitaban a Emma por su solo, y pronto fueron a ella también. Tenían futuro, eso decían, pero algo en el corazón de Lázuli le decía que no tanto.

Fueron a la misma discoteca de siempre y llamaron a Dominic en el camino, también al nuevo novio de Kazumi y al novio de Stelle.

—Esta noche conduce Lázuli —Dijo Emma emocionada tocando el claxon del auto— ¡Esta noche me voy a emborrachar! —Las chicas rieron.

Lázuli esperaba que aquella tranquilidad durara así sea un tiempo más.

.

Debió haberlo sabido, su padre tenía razón: Las mujeres son como una droga, e Isabelle era la más irresistible de ellas.

Apenas llegaron, él se dirigió al sofá, pero la pelirroja lo levantó, diciéndole que la acompañara a su habitación.

Grave error.

Besos fuertes, manos aventureras, gemidos ruidosos por parte de ella, gruñidos de placer por parte de él.

Pronto estuvieron sin ropa, acostados en la cama. Un sobre se rompió, la protección se puso y pronto se consumieron el uno al otro.

Disfrutaron sus cuerpos, se tocaron, y Lapis amó cada momento. Incluso, cuando Isabelle, completamente extasiada arañó fuertemente su espalda.

Y explotaron juntos al final, y fue tan, pero tan placentero.

—Nada mal para un niño de 16 —Dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa juguetona, Lapis se había apoyado en su cuerpo, su rostro enterrado en el pelo de ella, oliendolo, disfrutándolo.

—Puedo acusarte de violación a menores —Murmuró Lapis, su voz amortiguada por el cabello. Sus manos acariciaban las caderas de la pelirroja. Isabelle rió e hizo que Lapis la mirara. Fuego azul brillaba en los ojos de ella.

—No lo harías —Le susurró la pelirroja pasando sus uñas por el rostro de Lapis. Acariciando, arañando.

—No, no lo haría —Y la besó fuertemente, Isabelle enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él.

.

La luces en el lugar brillaban, y el humo artificial te hacía sentir un poco ahogado. Pero no importaba, cuando se divertian como nunca.

Dominic, al parecer olvidó el inconveniente de la noche anterior y Lázuli lo agradeció, no quería que su primera relación se convirtiera en un desastre por algo tan trivial como el sexo.

Bailaron, disfrutaron y Emma la sacó a bailar después, pues ésta, era la única sin pareja. Lázuli siempre le impresionó que la peliazul no tuviese pareja, porque era bellísima y sin dudarlo, debía tener una fila de chicos detrás de ella.

Pero Emma siempre puso sus ojos en alguien diferente, en alguien que, por obvias razones, no le correspondería.

—Bailaste hermoso, muñequita —Lázuli se había acostumbrado al nombre de cariño que la bailarina le había dado, ya no le molestaba casi.

—Gracias… Tú también bailaste increíble.

—Parecía como si flotaras, como si fueras un ángel caído en busca de volver al cielo —Lázuli se sonrojó, ella quería expresar todo su frustración y tristeza por medio de su baile—. Y eres tan hermosa.

—Yo… —Ella soltó una risita, se notaba algo mareada ya. Emma tomó el mentón de Lázuli y lo levantó, Lázuli tembló, ya eran dos veces que pasaba eso.

—Me gustas, Laz. Pero sé que no soy correspondida —Lázuli se sonrojó al extremo.

—Pero a ti… Te gustó mi hermano cuando lo viste —Emma soltó una risita.

—Por supuesto… Pero después me gustaste tú —Y sin preverlo, Emma la besó. Pero Lázuli no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó, simplemente se quedó paralizada ante el acto.

Emma se separó y le dio una sonrisa, Lázuli aún estaba impresionada.

—No tienes que decir nada, era algo que deseaba hacer —Y la jaló hasta la mesa, en donde estaban los demás. Lázuli no miró a Emma a los ojos, no se sentía capaz.

Emma tenía razón, no podía ser correspondida.

Ya a la madrugada, Dominic se ofreció a llevar a Lázuli y a Emma de paso. Las parejas se separaron y la peliazul se la pasó abrazando a Lázuli. La rubia estaba incómoda.

Llegaron a la casa de Emma y ésta le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

—Hasta mañana, muñequita —Y salió del auto. Dominic comenzó a conducir.

—Espera, deja que entre —Le dijo Lázuli.

—Estará bien —Dijo el muchacho siguiendo su camino.

Lázuli presentía algo iba mal.

.

Sabía que al llegar a su departamento no iba a encontrar a Lapis. Estaba en lo cierto.

Lázuli sentía que algo iba mal, sentía aquella incomodidad en el pecho. Se fue a la cama con esa sensación de que el peligro se acercaba.

Y sus dudas, sus temores se cumplieron cuando el insistente tono de su teléfono la despertó.

—¿Hola? —Tomó el teléfono adormecida, ni siquiera supo quien la llamaba.

— _¡¿Cómo que Emma no llegó a su casa anoche?!_ —Aquello la terminó de despertar.

—Nosotros la dejamos en la puerta… —Su voz salió temblorosa, estaba pasando. Las cosas malas volvían a pasar.

— _Pues no llegó. Su madre me llamó alterada —_ La voz de Kazumi estaba temblorosa. Lázuli también temblaba.

Tenía miedo, sabía que algo malo pasaría.

— _Vamos a buscar por todo el día, si no aparece hoy, comienzan a investigar. Y Laz… Tú y Dominic fueron lo últimos en verla._

Lázuli colgó su teléfono y corrió a ducharse. En menos de 10 minutos ya salía y buscaba un taxi para ir a la casa de Kazumi.

.

No encontraron pistas, no vieron forcejeo, Lázuli y Dominic eran los primeros sospechosos.

Lázuli tembló ante el frío del lugar, tenía miedo que pudiesen descubrir más de ella con solo la interrogación.

—La llevamos a su departamento y eso fue todo —Comentó Lázuli.

—¿Y no esperaron a que entrara? —Los ojos de Lázuli brillaron.

—No… Es toda mi culpa… —El oficial se inclinó a la rubia y la tomó de la mano.

—No es tu culpa, pequeña. No te preocupes. Resolveremos esto.

Lázuli quiso creerlo.

.

El cuerpo que número 19 le había traído estaba en buen estado. Era sana, tenía buen físico y, aunque estaba un poco alcoholizada, estaba consciente.

Los ojos oscuros de Emma se fijaron en el bisturí que brilló a la luz blanca del laboratorio. Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Ni lo intentes —Dijo el anciano y miró hacía el tipo gordo y blanco que la había derrumbado en la puerta de su casa apenas Lázuli se fue—. ¿Dices que la viste con Lázuli? —El androide asintió y Emma abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué tenía que ver Lázuli con ella?

—Al parecer ambos hermanos están en la Capital del Oeste —La sonrisa del anciano se anchó.

—Fue una gran idea atacar a Lázuli de esta forma… Quitándole sus conexiones, que sepa con quien se metió. Fui amables con ellos, y me pagaron destruyendo la mansión. Escapando y ahora, los hemos encontrado.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Estaba pagando por algo que hicieron aquellos mellizos?

—¿Quiere que los traiga? —Gero negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalos, quiero hacerlos esperar un poco más.

Emma encontró su voz, y aunque ronca, podía entenderse lo que decía.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Que van a hacerme? ¿Que tienen que ver Lázuli y su hermano en todo esto?

—Haces muchas preguntas —Gruñó Gero colocándole una mascarilla, pero aun no encendía el gas—. Solo te digo que irás al otro mundo con la fortuna de haber servido a la ciencia. Y sabiendo que tu querida amiga Lázuli, no era lo que decía ser —El miedo inundó los ojos de Emma, su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido. Y cuando el anciano encendió el gas, su vista se empezó a tornar borrosa, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrar.

Moriría sin haber podido cumplir sus deseos.

.

Lapis no se esperó que hubiese policías requisando su departamento cuando llegó. Miró a su hermana en la puerta con un interrogante en su mirar.

—Emma desapareció después de que Dom y yo la dejáramos en el departamento el sábado —Le contestó su hermana. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la desaparición, y Lapis es que apenas se comunicaba con su hermana—. Lapis… Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Quién es él? —Lapis se sintió incómodo ante la presencia de la policía. Por suerte, cuando hacía sus trabajos llevaba un casco puesto, aquello ocultaba bien su identidad.

—Mi hermano —Respondió Lázuli—, él es el que habita la otra habitación.

¿Habían revisado su cuarto? Por suerte no tenía nada ilegal ahí, y el arma siempre lo llevaba encima.

El policía lo miró de reojo, como desconfiando de él. Todos lo hacían, pues Lapis tenía aquella mirada desafiante que era difícil confiar en él.

—Creo que eso sería todo, Lázuli —Dijo el oficial haciendo una señal para que todos los oficiales salieran—. Sabías que esto era necesario, pequeña.

—Lo sé —Y salió. Los gemelos se adentraron y Lázuli se dirigió enseguida a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua.

—Todos me odian.

—¿Qué? —Lapis no entendía aquello ¿Por qué odiar a Lázuli cuando ella no tuvo nada que ver?

—Bueno, deberían. Es mi culpa, nosotros debimos esperar que entrara —Lapis suspiró y le dio un golpecito a su hermana en la cabeza.

—No seas tonta, Laz —Dijo Lapis, y Lázuli nunca había visto tanta frialdad en sus ojos ¿Desde cuando Lapis había cambiado tanto?—. Que ella haya desparecido no fue su culpa., tampoco de ella, de ninguno de los dos. No sabías que eso pasaría.

Y los ojos de Lázuli brillaban, estaba dolida, y Lapis la abrazó sorprendiendo a la rubia. Lapis tenía meses sin demostrar algún afecto fraterno.

—Todo estará bien —Y Lázuli suspiró.

—Sabes que no lo estará.

.

La investigación de la desaparición de la adolescente se prolongó, y la policía seguía el caso. Sin embargo, no era la primera adolescente que desaparecía en la ciudad.

Aquel sábado, Lapis fue ordenado llegar algo temprano, y aprovechó aquello para inspeccionar las calles por lo menos unos minutos.

Muchas veces, cuando las adolescentes se sumergían en las drogas, por muy de buena familia que vinieran, por muy buen futuro que tuviesen planeado, terminaban siendo prostitutas para estar cerca del vicio y poder pagarlo.

Lapis conocía a la chica que desapareció, la vio muchas veces con Lázuli y no parecía una adicta, pero no estaba de más investigar.

A esa hora era inútil, eran pocas las prostitutas que estaban a esa hora en las calles, así que decidió dirigirse al edificio de reunión.

Entró, subió, tocó y Larry, con una sonrisa le abrió la puerta. Lo dejó entrar y Lapis se dirigió enseguida al sofá en donde su padre estaba sentado fumando un cigarrillo.

—Toma asiento, Lapis —Dijo señalándole una de las sillas frente a él, sin mirarlo. Lapis tomó asiento—. Sal de aquí, Larry —Lapis se sintió incómodo, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que lo iba a asesinar.

Larry salió cerrando la puerta a su paso, y Silver le ofreció un cigarro, el adolescente lo aceptó y lo encendió. Fumaron en silencio unos minutos.

—¿Para qué me llamó? —Dijo cortando el silencio. Silver lo miró, clavó los gélidos y fríos ojos marrones en él y Lapis le devolvió la mirada. Por muy intimidante que sea aquella mirada marrón, no iba a apartar la suya.

—Sé quienes son, Lapis. Tú y tu hermana —A Lapis se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué?

—Desde que vi sus fotos y vi sus fechas de nacimiento, tuve mis sospechas ¿Cuantos gemelos pudieron haber nacido en ese mes? Pero fue más notorio cuando supiste sobre la Patrulla Roja. Quise negarlo, pero se volvía más obvio: El desafío que tenías hacia mí, la falta de miedo y el que supieses sobre La Armada. Tú sabes quién soy, y yo ahora sé quién eres.

—¿Y quién se supone que soy?

—Tú y tu hermana son hijos de Violet, ella estaba esperando unos gemelos, míos. Ustedes, son mis hijos —Lapis frunció el ceño, y luego le dio una sonrisa torcida a su padre. Aplaudió de forma sarcástica, y se complació al ver la vena en la frente de su padre.

—Bravo, coronel. Se ha ganado un premio.

—Ya basta, Lapis. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En donde está su madre? ¿Ella les contó sobre mí?

—Violet ni te determinaba, no te hagas el importante —Lapis escupía las palabras con mal humor—. Cada vez que nosotros preguntábamos por nuestro padre, ella decía que estabas muerto. Gero fue el que nos contó sobre ti.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacían con Gero? No creo que se haya puesto de buen samaritano a ayudar a Violet a criarlos. Se despreciaban.

—De qué quería criarnos, quería. Sólo que buscó una mejor forma de hacerlo. Violet está muerta, Silver. Gero la mató —Su padre no perdió la compostura, y Lapis quiso darle un puñetazo en la nariz por no interesarse en la que alguna vez fue su amante. Sin embargo, notó un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Tu hermana sabe?

—Sabe que eres nuestro padre, pero no que estás vivo, tampoco que estás aquí, y menos que estoy trabajando contigo —Lo vio darle una calada al cigarrillo y lo vio apoyarse más en el sofá.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaron a manos de Gero?

Y Lapis se descargó, contó la historia desde la destrucción de la Capital del Este. Se descargó, porque, aunque le había contado aquella historia a Isabelle, aquí adquiría un toque diferente. Era a su padre, al hombre que apenas sabía de ellos.

Le contó todo, incluso el cómo encontraron el cuerpo de su madre en el laboratorio de Gero.

—Se dejó llevar demasiado por los sentimientos —Le dijo a Lapis—. No lo pensó bien, fue estúpida y se lanzó a Gero como carnada —Lapis apretó los puños, y no le importó quemarse con la colilla del cigarrillo. Se levantó y encaró a su padre.

—¡No tienes derecho de hablar de ella así! ¡Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy contando todo esto! No te interesamos, nunca lo hicimos. Mamá no te interesó, solo la querías para coger con ella —Y, sin esperarlo, su padre soltó una risa.

—Cuando Violet me contó de su embarazo, le pedí que abortara —Lapis se sentó de nuevo en la silla, sus ojos azules destilando de ira—. Si no lo hacía, la ejecutaban. ¿Crees que eso no era que me importaba? Tienes que saber la historia completa para poder juzgar, niño.

»Sí, Violet y yo solo teníamos sexo, no teníamos una relación seria ¿Pero quién en la patrulla roja tenía una? ¿Sabes que pude dudar de que ustedes son mis hijos? Había tantos hombres en la armada, tantos que querían acostarse con tu madre. Pero de alguna y extraña forma, ella y yo estábamos juntos y yo, confiando en todo eso, es que sí creí aquello.

»Ustedes no se parecen a mí, el cabello rubio y oscuro lo pudieron sacar de mis padres o los de ella, pero ninguno de los dos los conocimos.

—Eso no me da la respuesta ¿La amabas? —Lapis vio duda, pero entendió el silencio de su padre, para ambos era difícil expresar sus sentimientos.

—Me importaba lo suficiente —Sí, a su muy extraña manera la amaba.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento y Lapis se sentía libre, se sentía diferente. Se había liberado de la presión que tenía desde que había visto a su padre por primera vez.

Quiso que Lázuli lo supiera, pero eso era entrar en los barrios bajos, en los bajos fondos. No quería meter a Lázuli en el cuento.

Además, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hermana. De pronto se echaba a llorar, o de pronto le daba una cachetada a su padre.

A decir verdad, la segunda opción estaba buena.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué cambia esta conversación? —Silver lo miró, se estaba fumando otro cigarrillo. El Excoronel se había sumergido en los pensamientos del pasado.

—Nada. Tómalo para aclarar las cosas, creo que ustedes están lo suficientemente grandes para necesitarme.

No, eran tan sólo unos niños.

Lapis frunció el ceño pensando que era cierto, no cambiaba en nada nas cosas, de todos modos, su padre no los deseó.

Pero Lapis no se enteró, de que en verdad, lo que el hombre pelirrojo hacía era castigarse.

No, no merecía siquiera estar cerca de los hermanos. De Lapis, porque el chico ya trabajaba para él. Pero a Lázuli no se le acercaría.

Ya tenía suficiente oscuridad con Lapis, no iría él a macharla también.

.

Carl pasó sus ojos verdes por el femenino cuerpo de la mesera, sabía muy bien quien era, la había estado siguiendo por algunos meses.

La pequeña Lázuli: curvas femeninas y cabello rubio. Desde que había visto su fotografía cuando su hermano la llevó para hacer los documentos falsos, se había perdido en ella.

Quería hacerla suya.

—¿Desea ordenar algo? —Preguntó la rubia llegando a su mesa, la tristeza en su mirar.

—Un café —Dijo y la vio partir. De espaldas podía ver sus caderas moverse, como llamándolo.

Por Kami-sama… Le importaba que fuese una niña.

Necesitaba tenerla.

.

Isabelle lo miró con la ceja enarcada cuando dejó el casco y se sentó en el sofá. Lapis le dijo con la mirada que hablaban después.

Cuando terminaron de llegar todos fue lo mismo: Reportes, dinero entregado, paga recibida. Esa vez, salieron al tiempo.

Lapis hizo explotar la cápsula en donde estaba su auto e Isabelle entró en el asiento del piloto con una sonrisa y Lapis se la devolvió. No quería ir a casa, no quería mirar hoy a su hermana y tener que ocultarle las cosas.

Estaba agotado.

Ya iba a subir al asiento del copiloto cuando lo llamaron.

Era Carl.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Le preguntó Lapis con impaciencia. Carl entendió y le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Calma, chaval. Iz no se irá —Lapis le dio una mirada asesina.

—Habla.

—No me demoro. Es una simple petición —Lapis puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que siguiera—. Quiero acostarme con tu hermana, te pagaré lo que sea necesario.

Lapis creyó escuchar mal ¿Acostarse con Lázuli? ¿Pagarle? Ese imbécil ¿Que se creía? ¿Que su hermana era una prostituta?

En vez de asesinarlo con la mirada, Lapis le dio una sonrisa perturbadora y antes de que Carl lo tuviese previsto, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Sintió placer cuando notó que le había roto la nariz.

—Ni en tus mas perversos sueños, hijo de puta —La mirada que le lanzó era la más fría que había visto en el adolescente.

Lapis se alejó y subió al auto, en donde Isabelle había visto la escena con una sonrisa.

—No sé qué pasó ahí, pero fue un buen golpe, bebé —Lapis se acercó y besó a la pelirroja con intensidad. Isabelle lo separó con una sonrisa traviesa—. Calma, muchachón. Lleguemos a mi departamento.

Lapis asintió y se acomodó el cinturón. Necesitaba relajarse y sabía que con Isabelle tendría un buen trabajo.

.

Suspiró cuando llegó al departamento y lo encontró vacío. A veces, extrañaba tanto a su hermano.

Cuando se tiró en su cama se preguntó: Si no hubiese sido destruida la capital del Este ¿Estuviesen aún con su madre? Todo había comenzado ahí, desde aquella destrucción es que se separaron, que comenzó aquella búsqueda de su supervivencia. ¿Estuviesen aún escapando de Gero? ¿Estuviesen viviendo su adolescencia normal? Al menos lo que era normal para ellos.

Sí, no estuviesen trabajando para sobrevivir.

No estuviesen separados, en ese momento ella estuviese con alguien, porque ni siquiera Dominic fue esa noche a buscarla, ella tuvo que caminar sola hasta el departamento.

Lázuli contuvo las lágrimas, se sentía más sola que nunca.

.

—Entonces ya lo sabe —Dijo Isabelle sentada en la cama, la sábana la cubría de la cintura para abajo. Lapis, acostado sobre su estómago a su lado, recorrió con su mirar azul el pecho de la pelirroja.

—Sí. ¿Cómo se enteró? Ni idea —Aquella escena era algo parecida a alguna del pasado de la ninguno de los dos sabía.

—Pero dices que nada cambia.

—Ya lo sabía, a él no le interesamos en absoluto. Pero algo sí cambió —Isabelle lo miró tratando de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos. Lapis le sonrió—. Ya me saqué ese peso de encima.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Ay! T_T Como ven, las cosas se pusieron refeas... Ya las cosas vuelven a ponerse mal..._**

 ** _Solamente quiero decirles: Los quiero muchísimo y me alegra que sigan leyendo TwT_**

 ** _Besos! Muchos besos! TwT_**


	19. Diecinueve

_**Diecinueve**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una de las cosas de lo que más temía Lázuli era que cerraran el caso de la desaparición de Emma. Y su miedo se dio, cuando en dos semanas no hubieron hallado más pistas sobre la desaparición, y hubieron cerrado el caso.

La familia de Emma realizó una ceremonia, a la que Lázuli no quiso ir debido a su temor a los funerales.

—No es un funeral —Le dijo Kazumi—. Ella no está muerta.

—Entonces dime por qué todos están de negro y lloran su pérdida. La dan por muerta, Kazumi. No hay marcha atrás.

La academia estuvo cerrada dos días, debido a todas las ceremonias en honor a Emma que hicieron, Lázuli se siguió sintiendo la peor persona del planeta.

Con respecto a la relación con Dominic, se puso mal, como si el chico presintiera que tuviese por novia a una delincuente.

No, ella no lo era.

Había intentado lo máximo posible de adaptarse a esta gran ciudad, madurar rápido para poder actuar se acuerdo a la edad que aparentaban, madurar rápido para encajar.

No, ella no era una delincuente.

Era tan solo una niña perdida, asustada, que quería ahora el apoyo de mamá… Y en cambio, estaba sentada en el sofá de su departamento, sola. Porque ni su hermano ahora se dignaba a aparecer.

La puerta principal se abrió y Lapis cruzó la puerta sacándose la chaqueta mojada por la lluvia torrencial que había afuera.

—Miren quien se dignó a aparecer después de una semana —Dijo Lázuli con voz tranquila.

—Laz, es de madrugada ¿Qué haces despierta? —La rubia se encogió de hombros y bebió de la cerveza que tenía en la mesita.

—¿Acaso tú eres el único que puede permanecer hasta tarde? —Lapis se acercó y notó que no era la primera cerveza que tomaba.

—¿Cuántas te has tomado? —La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—¿2? ¿5? Creo que 10. Necesito ahogar mis penas —Lapis se sentó al lado de su hermana.

—¿Dominic terminó contigo? —Lázuli soltó una risita y volvió a beber de su cerveza.

—No necesito que un hombre termine conmigo para querer emborracharme —Ella sacudió su mano—. Es simplemente, que estoy cansada de todo.

—¿De qué?

—De las desgracias, Lapis. De tener que mentir y vivir una vida de mentira. Harta de esta maldita ciudad. ¡De estar sola! ¡Porque tú eres un imbécil que se ha olvidado de mí porque tienes una novia! —Ella se había levantado y lo había comenzado a golpear— ¡PORQUE ME MIENTES Y NO TE DA VERGÜENZA HACERLO! —Lapis tomó las muñecas de su hermana haciendo que ella detuviera sus golpes. Se levantó para quedar a la altura de su hermana.

—No te miento —Le mintió y vio el dolor en los ojos de Lázuli.

—Y tienes el descaro de mentirme otra vez. Todo sobre tu trabajo es mentira, Lapis. Te seguí una vez y vi que te adentraste en los bajos lares de la ciudad… ¿En qué trabajas? ¿Tiene que ver con la pistola que ocultas en tu cinturón? —Lapis quedó impresionado y soltó las manos de su hermana. Desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

—No te incumbe, Lázuli. Gracias a esto es que estamos viviendo bien.

—¿Perdón? Yo estoy trabajando también y lo que gano es suficiente.

—No, no lo es —Ella lo empujó, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules brillantes de ira.

—Mamá estuviese decepcionada de ti —La ira brilló en los ojos de Lapis y tomó a su hermana fuertemente de la muñeca.

—¡No metas a mamá en esto! Primordialmente no estaríamos en toda esta situación si hubiésemos muerto con ella en la Capital. Si no se le hubiese metido el arranque de mandarnos de campamento.

—¡Me lastimas! —Gruñó ella con los dientes apretados arañando la mano de su hermano, haciendo fuerza para que él la soltara. Lapis la soltó y la rubia notó la marca roja en su brazo—. Te desconozco, Lapis. Esta ciudad te ha contaminado tanto, y tu trabajo e Isabelle no ayudan mucho.

»Eres un monstruo, de esos que matan por placer, por dinero. Justo como la patrulla roja.

»Justo como Silver, ya que te querías parecer a él.

Lapis se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a su habitación, apartando bruscamente a Lázuli en el camino.

—Me voy a ir de la ciudad, estoy harta.

Lapis simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que se te venga en gana —Y entró a la habitación.

Lázuli sintió que aquel lazo que Lapis y ella habían creado desde su nacimiento se rompía, e iba en lados diferentes.

 _ **.**_

Lapis se quedó mirando al techo de la habitación, contemplando y tirando cabeza sobre lo dicho por su hermana.

Ella tenía razón en varias partes, aquella ciudad lo estaba consumiendo por completo, tanto, que descuidó la relación y aquel lazo que tenía con su hermana.

Suspiró, era bastante orgulloso como para disculparse con Lázuli. Disculparse por dejarla sola en momentos difíciles, en donde ella más necesitaba su compañía, disculparse por abandonarla.

Miró hacia su puerta, sabiendo que Lázuli estaba demasiado tomada como para irse ese mismo día y trató de cerrar los ojos.

Le bajaría un poco a su orgullo y se disculparía con ella al día siguiente.

 _ **.**_

Se durmió en el sofá, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Y al levantarse, pudo sentir el dolor de espalda más horrible que pudo haber sufrido.

Recordaba lo había pasado el día anterior, toda la pelea que había tenido con su hermano, no había estado borracha cuando eso pasó. Sin embargo, siguió bebiendo esa noche hasta caer rendida en el sofá.

El aroma de la habitación era delicioso: panecillos y café, y por un momento se sintió en casa.

—Buenas tardes —frunció el ceño al escuchar a Lapis hablándole de aquella forma. Odiaba eso. Odiaba que su hermano actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la noche anterior no hubieran tenido una gran pelea.

Estaba normal, preparando el desayuno con ese estúpido delantal rosa, como si no fuera un asesino.

Y como si no fueran las tres de la tarde.

—Me iré más tarde —fue lo único que respondió ella levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador, buscó algo para el dolor de cabeza.

—Quería disculparme, Lázuli —ella casi escupe el agua ante lo que Lapis decía. Se giró a verlo extrañada, Lapis no solía bajar su orgullo y disculparse. Nunca haría eso por nadie.

Excepto por ella.

—¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? ¿Por cual de todas las cosas te estás disculpando?

—No me disculparé por el trabajo, pues no tenía opción —Lázuli gruñó—. De lo que me disculpo es por haberte mentido todo este tiempo. Se suponía que estábamos en esto juntos… pero es que no quería meterte en la oscuridad en la que yo me estoy metiendo.

Lázuli lo miró, y lo notó tan sincero que le creyó. Lapis evitaba mirarla, y ella conocía todos los gestos de él para saber que le avergonzaba decir incluso esas palabras.

Ella suspiró, no quería dar su brazo a torcer… Pero no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de su hermano.

Tomó una taza de café de la barra y dos panecillos.

—Lo pensaré.

»Y para tu información: Ambos estamos sumergidos en toda esta oscuridad desde nuestro nacimiento.

Lapis hizo una mueca.

—No lo creo.

Violet había sabido mantenerlos alejados de todo eso.

Hasta ahora.

 _ **.**_

Desde el piso, notó cuando Lapis tomó el auto y comenzó a conducir.

Bajó corriendo, y tomó enseguida el primer taxi, indicándole que siguiera el auto con una buena distancia.

—¿Sabes, niña? —dijo el taxista—. Dime loco, pero siempre quise hacer esto —y comenzó a conducir.

La última vez que Lázuli había seguido a Lapis, tan solo había llegado hasta el principio de la mala zona de la ciudad. Había sido tan solo casualidad, pues ella estaba llegando de la cafetería y lo había visto partir, y había decidido tomar el taxi, había estado tan cansada de estar sola y que él la ignorara de una horrible forma.

Ahora, esa noche, Lázuli había decidido llegar aún más al fondo del asunto. Llegar a ver bien en qué era lo que trabajaba su hermano.

El taxista no puso peros cuando cruzaron a la zona mala, y se detuvo en la otra acera en cuanto el auto de su hermano se hubo detenido en el edificio. Lázuli vio salir a Lapis y lo vio colocar el auto en cápsula y entrar al edificio.

—Bingo —murmuró para sí misma y sacó unos billetes para pagar al taxi. Pagó y bajó del auto, éste se fue enseguida, saliendo de la zona.

Lázuli se ajustó la chaqueta más a su cuerpo y cruzó la calle. Podía ver a prostitutas y drogadictos en todos lados, y suspiró agradecida de que ellos no hubiesen caído en aquel camino.

Fue a caminar hasta el edificio, cuando un brazo aprisionando su cuello la detuvo, antes de gritar, o siquiera comenzar a golpear para liberarse, sintió que tapaban su boca y comenzó a ver borroso.

La estaban drogando.

Ya no tenía ni perspectiva de donde estaba.

Y quien sabe las atrocidades que le harían.

 _ **.**_

Nunca pensó que se le presentaría la oportunidad de forma tan fácil, que la misma rubia de piernas largas estaría a su alcance esa noche.

Que tendría la oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos tan pronto como la había pedido.

Como trabajador en la fábrica, además de ser el mismo proveedor, tenía a su alcance una buena mezcla de las drogas producidas. Aprovechó que Lázuli estaba distraída y dándole la espalda para tomarla del cuello y antes de que comenzara a golpearlo, pues tenía conocimiento de que la rubia sabía artes marciales, le colocó el pañuelo en la nariz logrando drogarla.

Podría caminar, pero definitivamente no recordaría nada de lo sucedido y sería tan dócil como un cachorro.

Sabiendo que Lapis ya debía estar dentro, y que Isabelle acababa también de entrar, tuvo la confianza y el descaro de entrar por la puerta principal. Saludó a su compañero y pidió una habitación para Lázuli.

Como el otro chico había visto antes a Carl con algunas prostitutas, y las dejaba en la habitación antes de la reunión, no preguntó nada… pero le pareció tan linda la joven como para ser una prostituta.

—Tú solo dame la habitación —gruñó el hombre. Lázuli estaba casi adormilada, pero aún podía mantenerse de pie. No sabía ni quién era.

El chico dio la habitación, sin saber que estaba siendo cómplice de algo más grande.

Carl llevó a Lázuli a la habitación y la dejó en la cama, sabía que la droga duraría lo suficiente para que ella le diera la satisfacción que necesitaba.

Con una última sonrisa, dejando a la adolescente tirada como un saco en la cama, se dirigió a la reunión.

 _ **.**_

Como muy bien había dicho Silver, el saber que eran padre e hijo no cambiaba en absolutamente nada su relación en el trabajo, es que ni fuera de él.

—Tarde, Carl —gruñó Silver cuando el hombre entró, con varios minutos de retraso. Lapis notó que estaba extrañamente feliz, pero la verdad es que a nadie le interesaba saber qué suciedades tenía pensado.

Muy bien era sabido que Carl frecuentaba tantas prostitutas que parecía ser el que les daba el visto bueno a ellas. Además, de dar el visto bueno a las drogas que tenían en la fábrica. Sin embargo, el hombre siempre aparentaba tener esa seriedad de un ejecutivo, esa seriedad que Lapis observó la primera vez que lo vio.

La reunión fue tranquila y rápida, nada diferente a lo usual. Lapis se excusó con Isabelle y volvió al departamento esa noche, con la esperanza de que Lázuli no se hubiera ido.

Se equivocó.

No encontró a su hermana por ningún lado, pero se esperanzó de que no se hubiese ido, ya que todas sus cosas estaban en la habitación.

Imaginó que de pronto había salido con Dominic o con Kazumi y Stelle, así que se tranquilizó.

No la llamó, para no molestarla.

Por otro lado, Lázuli vivía su peor pesadilla.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Good... Capítulo más corto de lo normal, aviso que es posible que muchos de los siguientes sean así._**

 ** _La pelea de los gemelos tiene mucha importancia, y más ahora que Lázuli está a punto de sucederle algo horrible y Lapis no dejará de culparse a sí mismo por todo._**

 ** _Creanme que a mí me duele mucho lo que está pasando, hasta me quedo sin palabras para decirles. Loa gemelos se separan, su relación se corta y es triste que tenga que suceder una catástrofe para que vuelvan a unirse._**

 ** _Agradezco a todos los que apoyan este fic... Es uno de mis mayores orgullos y los amo tanto por amarlo :') :')_**

 ** _Los quiero un montón! Jabdjsbdkd :*_**

 ** _MUCHOS BESOS!_**


	20. Veinte

**_Veinte_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Había algo, en su interior, que lo incomodaba, que no lo dejaba dormir. Algo que había sentido antes, siempre que estaban a punto de caer en el desastre.

Se cansó de marcar el número de Lázuli, siempre timbrando hasta caer en buzón. Su hermana le ignoraba de una horrible forma.

Marcó a Dominic, el muchacho se negó de saber en donde se encontraba la rubia, y sonaba seguro, puesto que también comenzó a preocuparse. Pero Lapis colgó el teléfono antes de que Dominic hiciera más preguntas.

Estelle fue lo mismo: negativo.

Y Kazumi no contestaba el teléfono, y Lapis no quería entrar en pánico con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se había sumergido tanto en aquella ciudad que había olvidado que debían tener cuidado con Gero, que el científico aun seguía vivo y buscándolos… no debió dejar a Lázuli sola.

No debió dejarla abandonada.

Era todo su culpa.

Como a las siete de la mañana, Lapis volvió a llamar a Kazumi, y ésta al contestar se vio abordada de miles de preguntas que contestó de forma negativa.

Aquello no le gustó a Lapis, su corazón latía a una increíble velocidad que parecía que quería salirse… estaba asustado.

Algo en él, tal vez la conexión que tenía con su hermana le decía que ella estaba en extremo peligro… y él sabía quién era el único que podía colocarlos en esa circunstancia.

Pero no sabía en dónde podía estar el laboratorio de Gero.

Se le encendió el bombillo y tomó las llaves del auto… Conocía a alguien que era posible que si conociera en donde podían estar los escondites de Gero, y que si al menos le importaran un poco, iba a ayudarlos.

.

Acostada boca arriba, mirando el abanico de techo girar de forma lenta, se preguntaba cuanto tardaría aquel objeto en caerle encima y matarla.

Acabar con su sufrimiento.

Recordaba las cosas de forma borrosa, pero sabía que estaba pasando, además, la desnudez de su cuerpo y el dolor entre sus piernas, era un eterno recordatorio del ultraje de su cuerpo.

De su inocencia.

Se sentía ahogada, ya se había cansado de llorar. Había recobrado la conciencia, la droga se había pasado cuando ya estaba sola. Y lo agradecía.

El quejido que surgió de su garganta fue más fuerte, y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas.

—A… Ayuda —murmuró, su voz era ronca… No tenía fuerzas para nada.

No quería vivir.

Se arrastró por la cama y cayó en el suelo. Agarrando la sábana y cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo totalmente, siguió arrastrándose hasta la esquina de la habitación, llorando, desgastando su garganta con el llanto.

—Alguien por favor… ayudeme.

.

 _—¿Estás segura que vive ahí?_ —preguntó Lapis en el teléfono, Isabelle ya había dejado de gruñir porque él la había despertado de forma abrupta y le había preguntado enseguida en donde vivía Silver.

— _Sí, Lapis. ¿Acaso creías que vivía en las zonas bajas?_ —Lapis miró el edificio, no era lujoso, pero no se esperaba que su padre viviera en un lugar algo fino.

—Algo.

— _Me mantienes comunicada sobre Lázuli_ —dijo la chica y colgó el teléfono. Lapis salió del auto y entró al edificio. Preguntó por Alaric al guardia y éste, le dijo que aguardara mientras hacía una llamada.

—Se llama Lapis —dijo el guardia por teléfono. Lapis no podía escuchar del otro lado lo que respondía su padre, pero agradeció que dejara pasarlo, después de que, extrañamente, le diera su descripción física por teléfono.

Subió al piso a la habitación indicada y tocó la puerta. Silver, la abrió, vestido de forma informal.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito tu ayuda —Lapis no supo si su padre vio la súplica en sus ojos, o qué, pero el hombre enseguida abrió la puerta para darle el paso.

—Sígueme —y lo guió al interior del departamento. Lapis observó el lugar y se dio cuenta que su padre vivía MUY bien.

Le dio rabia, porque mientras ellos escapaban y, después de la destrucción del Este, tuvieron que refugiarse en el campamento abandonado de él, pasando necesidad, teniendo que cazar su propia comida… su padre era el jefe de un grupo de narcotraficantes, y vivía en un lujoso departamento en el norte de la capital.

—Alaric, cariño ¿No vuelves a la cama? —Lapis escuchó una voz femenina venir desde la habitación, provocando que su ira fuera en aumento.

Otra mujer.

Sí, habían pasado ya dieciséis años, pero no concebía que hubiera remplazado a su madre.

—Voy ahora —respondió Silver. El hombre guió a su hijo hasta un salón, y se sentó en un sofá, Lapis se sentó en un sillón frente a él, moviendo la pierna nervioso.

Le quitó importancia a la otra mujer, le quitó importancia al lujoso departamento.

Eso no importaba ahora.

—Es Lázuli —le dijo enseguida a su padre, trataba de no derrumbarse, pero era difícil si de su hermana se trataba—. Anoche cuando volví a casa no estaba, y he llamado a su novio y sus amigos y no aparece.

Silver frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Ya llamaste a la policía? —Lapis hizo crujir sus dientes de la ira.

—¡Es Gero! ¡Estoy seguro! Y necesito tu ayuda.

—Lapis…

—¡Si te interesa al menos un poco Lázuli! Me ayudarás.

—No comprendo en qué quieres mi ayuda.

—Estoy seguro que debes saber las ubicaciones de los escondites de la rata esa —había odio en cada palabra. Lapis se levantó y comenzó a andar—. Sé que no nos debes nada, pero al menos, por ella, necesito que me digas en donde están.

Silver se apretó el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse por la forma en que Lapis le exigía las cosas, y tratando de recordar en donde había dejado los mapas con los escondites.

Lapis, mientras tanto, seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

—Lapis, cálmate —el muchacho le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir que me calme?! ¡Gero podría tener a Lázuli entre sus manos! Si al menos te interesamos un poco…

—¿Es que no aprendes, Lapis? Preocupandote no vas a ganar nada ¡Mírate! Queriéndote lanzar a las garras de Gero sin saber si en verdad él tiene a tu hermana, justamente como Violet hizo cuando ustedes desaparecieron —aquello hizo que Lapis apretara los dientes y cerrara sus manos en un puño. Lamentablemente, el hombre tenía razón.

Pero él también sentía que la tenía. Sentía que su hermana estaba en garras del científico.

—Estoy seguro que Gero tiene a Lázuli, y debo ir a buscarla —el excoronel suspiró y se levantó de su asiento.

—Lo que traje de la armada, que es poco, está en mi oficina en el edificio. Camina —y salieron de la oficina, y luego, del departamento.

Silver hizo explotar su cápsula y de ahí, salió un auto. Subió, le indicó a Lapis que subiera también y se dirigieron a las zonas bajas de la ciudad.

Mientras Silver iba a buscar los papeles, en donde estaba seguro que mostraban algunos laboratorios secretos de Gero, Lapis recorrería un poco la zona, por si de pronto estaba equivocado y encontraba a su hermana por ahí.

Lapis sabía que no la encontraría, pero no tenía de otra.

El guardia del turno nocturno aún estaba en su puesto, y lo saludó al pasar. Una revisada rápida, y Silver notó que todo estaba en orden, o eso parecía.

El hombre subió y fue a la oficina, que estaba cerrada con llave. La abrió y buscó en la caja fuerte lo que pensaba que podría servirle… cuando lo escuchó.

El llanto femenino se escuchaba sobre él, en la habitación que estaba arriba, era un llanto que jamás había escuchado y le provocó una curiosidad inmensa. El llanto era de dolor en el alma.

Bajó nuevamente, con los papeles en mano y miró la luz encendida de la habitación que había sobre la oficina.

—¿Quién está en esa habitación? —le preguntó al guardia. El muchacho miró la luz.

—¡Oh! Anoche, antes de que su reunión comenzara, Carl trajo a una chica… no ha salido.

—¿Una de las prostitutas? —el guardia se negó.

—No parecía una, aunque tenía una semblante muy triste y apagado… vestía bien, pero me imagino que era de esas chicas que llegan al límite y tienen que recurrir a esto para ganarse la comida…

—¿Cómo era ella? —le preguntó, sin saber si en verdad quería saber la respuesta.

—Rubia, de ojos azules… podría tener unos dieciocho años, era bastante joven —sólo eso necesitó para saber quién era. Subió de nuevo hasta la habitación, y tomó la llave de repuesto que le había quitado al guardia con anterioridad.

Al abrir la puerta, enseguida se dio cuenta del desastre que había, del bulto en una esquina envuelta en la sábana que había gritado por la sorpresa, y que a medida que él se acercaba, le miraba completamente sorprendida. Lázuli tenía, así como Lapis, los mismos ojos de Violet, pero ahora había miedo en ellos.

—¿Silver? —fue lo único que salió de los temblorosos labios de la muchacha.

A Silver le hubiera gustado conocerla en otras condiciones.

.

Lázuli estaba impresionada, el llanto había muerto en su garganta al ver a su progenitor, a aquel que dieron por muerto también, vivo, frente a ella, sorprendido como si la reconociera, como si supiera quién era ella.

Sus sentidos se alarmaron en cuanto el hombre estiró su mano para tocarla.

—¡No me toques! —gritó y volvió a llorar. El llanto le desgarraba la garganta, y temió que él también buscara lo que el otro sujeto buscó.

Estaba sola, desnuda, estaba perdida.

Pero su padre solamente sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

—Lapis —dijo, sorprendiéndola, lo que ella menos se esperaba era que su padre conociera a su hermano—. La encontré. Lázuli está en el edificio —y le dio la espalda mientras le daba las indicaciones a Lapis.

Las lágrimas aún querían seguir fluyendo de los ojos de Lázuli, pero ella no quería, no quería que la imagen que se llevara su padre de ella sea a una niña llorona… pero la situación lo ameritaba.

—Lapis ya viene —le dijo—. Será mejor que te vistas.

.

No terminó de colgar el teléfono cuando dio la vuelta al auto estrepitosamente y, sin importarle atropellar a alguien, condujo hacia el edificio.

No entendía. No comprendía que podría estar haciendo su hermana en un lugar como ese, y a juzgar por el tono de voz de su padre, no había nada bueno.

Conocía a Lazuli, y él sabía que ella no se metería en ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que ella no era así, así que no entendía qué estaba haciendo en el lugar.

Necesitaba llegar y verificar que ella estuviera bien.

Aparco frente al edificio y salió corriendo. Entró, no le prestó atención al guardia que ya comenzaba a cambiar de turno y subió las escaleras a la habitación que la había dicho Silver. Lo encontró en la puerta, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina y fumando un cigarro.

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó Lapis.

—Adentro —antes de que el muchacho entrara, Silver lo sostuvo del hombro—. Espera, creo que quieres saber qué fue lo que pasó.

Lapis estaba inquieto, pero aceptó.

Silver le contó lo que sabía por el guardia, y lo que Lazuli le había dicho. Ella le había hablado tan solo un poco, sin mirarlo a los ojos, aún sentada en ese sucio piso de madera envuelta en aquella sucia sábana.

Lapis apretaba los puños a medida que iba escuchándolo. Se reprendió por haber sido tan idiota y no haber tomado en cuenta que Carl podría haber hecho aquello… tan solo para cumplir su sucia fantasía.

—Voy a matarlo —le dijo Lapis—. Voy a matarlo y espero que no quieras perseguir mi cabeza por aquello.

—Haré que no supe nada —fue lo único que dijo antes de darle una última pitada a su cigarro. Antes de bajar, metió un papelito en el bolsillo del pantalón de su hijo, la dirección del departamento de Carl.

Lapis abrió la puerta de la habitación, para ver a su hermana sentada en el suelo, ya cambiada lanzarle una mirada de dolor.

—Lapis… —fue lo único que ella dijo antes de derrumbarse en lágrimas.

.

Lapis acercándose a ella con el alivio mezclado con la ira en su rostro. Él cargándola en brazos para llevarla. Ella apretándose a su cuello, mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

Lazuli sentía un dolor en el pecho. Se sentía sucia, tonta por haberse dejado tocar, por no haber sido valiente y golpear al sujeto, por haber sido tan débil de dejarse drogar.

Ahí, en el asiento del copiloto del auto, podía escuchar lejos a Lapis hablando con Isabelle, podía sentir ira, dolor en sus palabras.

—Lo conocías —le dijo Lazuli en un susurro cuando Lapis colgó el teléfono. Su hermano la miró.

—¿Qué?

—A Silver… trabajabas con él.

—Trabajaba para él.

—¿Y él sabe quiénes somos?

—Sí.

—¿No le importamos? —Lapis recordó a su padre diciéndole que no tomaría represalias por el asesinato de uno de sus hombres, e incluso, dándole la dirección en donde residía.

—Un poco, tal vez.

—¿Y el sujeto que…? —la voz de Lazuli se apagó. No era capaz de asimilarlo.

—También lo conozco —notó que había tanta ira en la voz de Lapis—. E iré a matarlo. Te dejaré en casa y voy a asesinarlo.

Los ojos de Lazuli brillaron, otra vez, su hermano hacía las cosas por ella. Tomaba la venganza que no le correspondía en sus manos.

Ella quería matarlo.

O al menos ver cómo moría.

—No. Yo quiero ir. Quiero verlo morir. Déjame ir Lapis.

Lapis miró a su hermana: el cabello rubio revuelto, la tristeza en su mirada, su labio inferior temblando.

—¿Quieres llegar primero a casa? —ella asintió. Tenía que darse un baño, para ver si al menos un poco de la suciedad se iba de ella.

—Por favor…

.

Descubrió moretones en su piel a medida que iba limpiando. Restregaba con fuerza cada parte de ella, sus lágrimas seguían brotando y quería dejar de llorar, quería ser fuerte.

Pero no podía.

Se sentía destruida.

—¡TONTA! —se gritó apretando los puños tan fuerte que las uñas se le enterraron en sus palmas.

Se sentía tan culpable, tan tonta.

—Laz ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Lapis a través de la puerta la hizo parar su llanto. Se secó las lágrimas y tomó la toalla para secar su cuerpo al salir de la bañera.

—No, Lapis… —le dijo mientras se envolvía en la toalla, su voz quebrada—. No estoy bien.

Escuchó suspirar a su hermano.

—Lo siento tanto, hermana. Me sumergí demasiado en ese lugar, tratando de hacer algo por mi vida… que comencé distanciarme de ti, del camino. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no me hubiera unido al grupo de Silver nada de esto hubiera pasado

Lazuli pegó su frente a la puerta del baño.

—No… esto es mi culpa. Yo fui a allá, no me gustaba que me mintieras y quería ver las cosas por mi cuenta… era peligroso y sabía que me estaba arriesgando.

Se sobresaltó cuando el puño de Lapis golpeó la pared, fue tan fuerte que creyó escuchar los huesos de la mano de su hermano crujir.

—¡NO ES TU CULPA! —exclamó— El sujeto es un enfermo, tú no tienes la culpa. Tú no te pusiste de carnada… lo siento, Laz… arreglaré todo esto… esta noche actuaré.

—Ya te dije que yo también voy… —Lazuli tragó en seco— Tengo un plan.

.

La oscuridad los sumergía, habían estado sentados en el auto a una cuadra del edificio esperando a que fuera medianoche. Era mejor actuar cuando nadie estaba, cuando todo el mundo dormía.

Lapis miró a Lazuli de reojo, no sabía qué pensaba su hermana, mantenía su rostro serio pero el dolor aún estaba en sus ojos azules.

—Te digo que no es necesario —le dijo Lapis por enésima vez colocando las balas dentro de la pistola. Lazuli lo miró sorprendida. Había visto antes a Lapis manejar armas, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

—No dejaré que actúes solo —le dijo Lazuli—. Si lo que me dices es cierto y el sujeto podría comerse el cuento de que yo volvería… Quiero golpearlo un poco antes de que lo mates —Lázuli se abrazó a sí misma—. Quiero que sufra un poco.

—Dos minutos te daré, y es mucho —colocó el silenciador y se guardó el arma en la cinturilla del pantalón—. Camina, según Silver el guardia se va de su lugar justamente a esta hora por tres minutos.

Ambos salieron del auto y caminaron hasta el edificio. Lapis le había contado que era mejor dejar el auto aparcado, y a unas cuadras, ya que sería más fácil subir y conducir de inmediato.

—¿A cuantas personas? —le preguntó Lazuli. Lapis la miró sin entender— ¿A cuantas personas has matado? —ella vio la mandíbula de su hermano tensionarse.

—No sé.

Y entraron al edificio.

Como había dicho Lapis, la cabina del guardia estaba vacía y ellos pudieron subir fácilmente. Al llegar al piso Lapis se escondió detrás de la pared y le hizo la señal a su hermana, la vio llegar a la puerta de la habitación y tocar a la puerta. Su corazón latía a mil y estaba seguro que ella debía estar nerviosa.

Se escondió cuando la puerta se abrió.

.

Intentar no vomitarle en el rostro al sujeto que cometió un acto tan bajo en ti, que te manchó, que actuó contra de tu voluntad e hizo que lo que a él le hubo dado en gana… no fue fácil.

—¿Puedo entrar? —le preguntó al notar la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre. Pero luego de aquella pregunta, su rostro fue cambiado a la desconfianza, pero también había lujuria en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo supiste en dónde vivía? —las manos le temblaban a Lazuli, pero trato de brindarle una sonrisa que ella consideraba coqueta.

—Tengo mis contactos —ella sabía que el hombre desconfiaría, ella sabía que Carl sabía que ella era hermana de Lapis, y que el muchacho podría tomar venganza. Pero el escote en la blusa de Lazuli lo cegó, y le dio el paso a la adolescente.

Lazuli inspeccionó la habitación y enseguida notó el arma en la mesita… tan cerca, podría tomarla y dispararle.

Un minuto.

Tembló en cuanto sintió la respiración del sujeto a su espalda.

—¿Y que te trae por aquí, dulzura?

—Yo… yo… —no lo resistió más. Lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo con el codo, pero Carl ya lo tenía previsto y la tomó del codo.

—¿Crees que soy tonto, princesa? —fue a tomarla de la cintura, pero Lazuli era más rápida y logró soltarse.

Estaba dispuesta a pelear.

.

El tiempo estipulado que le había dado a su hermana no le importó cuando escuchó los forcejeos.

Corrió a ella y pateó la puerta para abrirla, no se esperó encontrar lo que había encontrado.

A veces, Lapis se olvidaba fuerte que era su hermana y lo hábil que ella era para las artes marciales bajo su capa de niña bonita. Olvidaba que ella era una gran guerrera por su físico de muñeca.

En el momento en que él pateó la puerta, Lazuli ya se estaba dando otra patada en el rostro a Carl. Se había lanzado hacia atrás y había tomado el arma y estaba apuntando a la cabeza del hombre.

—¡Muévete y aprieto el gatillo! —exclamó Lazuli. Lapis también señaló al hombre con el arma, se comenzó a alterar al ver que las otras personas comenzaban a salir de sus departamentos. Entró más al departamento de Carl para evitar que lo vieran.

Tenían el tiempo contado, era posible que ya estuvieran llamando a la policía.

Carl soltó una risa.

—No eres capaz, dulzura.

—Sabes que yo sí —dijo Lapis. Carl lo miró.

—Haz lo que quieras, Lapis… ya lo hecho, hecho está —la sonrisa tétrica que el hombre la lanzó le hizo colocar el dedo en el gatillo.

A pesar del rostro amoratado y el hilillo de sangre corriendo por su rostro por el corte de su frente, él mantenía un rostro de perversidad. Sabía lo que le había hecho a Lazuli y como se sentía ella ante eso, cómo se sentía él ante eso.

El dedo de Lapis quitó el seguro de la pistola. Carl se burlaba de ambos y no le importaba si tenía dos armas apuntándolo.

Un disparo sonó.

La bala impactó en la cabeza de Carl, provocando que él cayera en el suelo y su sangre comenzara a regarse por la alfombra.

Lapis no había apretado el gatillo, había sido Lazuli.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Razón por la que este capítulo fue el más difícil de escribir: El tema._**

 ** _El abuso sexual es un tema bastante difícil de tomar. Algo supremamente real en la vida, y tristemente común._**

 ** _La víctima puede tomar el asunto de formas diferentes, algunas caen en depresión extrema, otras quedan en estado de shock, otras incluso, el shock es tan fuerte que actúan sin pensarlo. No es predecible la forma en que la víctima toque el tema._**

 ** _Este capítulo definitivamente fue difícil, pero bastante necesario en la maduración de los hermanos._**

 ** _Me dolió mucho escribirlo, creanme._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Muchas besos y gracias ¡Miles de gracias! Por comentar :')_**


	21. Veintiuno

_**Veintiuno**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El arma que sostenía Lazuli golpeó el suelo cuando la mano de la rubia comenzó a temblar. Lapis tomó el arma mientras Lazuli seguía mirando el cuerpo de Carl en el suelo, la sangre corriendo hacia sus pies.

Su mente viajó a cuando estaban pasando tiempo en el bosque, hacía tan solo tres años que parecía más, antes de llegar al campamento de Silver, cuando vio a Lapis cazar el dinosaurio.

Su mente voló a la mirada perdida del animal con el tiro en la frente… solo que esa vez había sido Lapis quien le dio el tiro.

Esta vez había sido ella.

Y esta vez no había sido un dinosaurio o un ciervo, como alguna vez cazó.

Había sido una persona.

No, ese sujeto no era una persona.

Era un monstruo.

Un monstruo que se merecía esto y más, por el hecho de haber manchado su cuerpo y haberle quitado todo de ella.

Lapis fue quien la hizo salir de su ensoñamiento.

—Lazuli, vamos. La policía podría llegar en cualquier momento —ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lapis trataba de calmarla. Su hermano la tomó por la muñeca y ella se dejó llevar hasta la ventana.

Salieron por la ventana y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras de emergencia. Bajaron tan rápido que ella sentía que se caería y se rompería el cuello. Pero eran ágiles y rápidos, pruebas de sus entrenamientos.

Llegaron al suelo en el mismo momento en que llegaba la policía. Se ocultaron detrás de un contenedor de basura, y Lazuli comenzó a caer en cuenta de todo.

—Lo maté, Lapis —le dijo, cubriendo su boca con su mano— ¿En qué monstruo me he convertido?

—En ninguno, Laz. Él era el único monstruo —salieron de detrás del contenedor antes de que le avisaran a los policías de abajo que los hermanos habían salido por la ventana.

Aprovecharon que ya los alrededores de habían comenzado a abarrotar de gente y escaparon corriendo. Sentían que se ahogaban, la adrenalina al máximo.

Subieron al auto, y Lapis enseguida comenzó a conducir.

Ahí, Lázuli pudo darle rienda suelta a su llanto.

 _ **.**_

 _«Se dice de una mujer y un hombre. Los testigos afirma que son jóvenes. Rubia y de cabello negro. Esa es toda la información que se sabe._

 _También se sabe que la víctima tenía muchos enemigos, y que podría tratarse de una venganza. Igual, la policía ofrece un millón de zenis por información que nos lleve al paradero de los sospechosos.»_

Lapis cambió de canal.

—Creo que un millón es poco por nuestras cabezas —comentó. Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Lázuli.

Su hermana se había encerrado desde que habían vuelto. Y por mucho que Lapis hubiera tocado la puerta para hablar con su hermana, ella simplemente le gritaba que quería estar sola.

Ya había llamado a los amigos de Lázuli para avisar que la había encontrado y todos ellos habían quedado en llegar en la tarde y eso era lo que iba a avisar.

—Laz —dijo Lapis tocando la puerta, aun podía escuchar los sollozos de Lázuli que le hacían estremecer. Odiaba escucharla llorar. Se sentía tan culpable del sufrimiento de su hermana—. Laz, déjame entrar, por favor.

—No, Lapis… No.

—Hermana, no tienes porque llorar, Laz. Todo acabó.

—Soy una asesina, Lapis.

—No, Laz. Él era un monstruo, se lo merecía —la escuchó sollozar.

—Sí, pero yo…

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Lázuli —Lapis apoyó su espalda en la puerta de la habitación y se prendió un cigarrillo—. Así es la vida, hermana. A los monstruos, les pasan cosas malas porque lo merecen.

—¿Y entonces por qué a mí me sucedió esto, Lapis? ¿Por qué a nosotros nos ha sucedido todo esto?

—Laz…

—¿Es por lo que hicieron mamá y Silver? ¿Por lo que has hecho tú? ¿Por qué debemos pagar por los errores de los demás?

—Es mi culpa, Lázuli. Yo soy el único culpable. Yo fui quien insistió en venir a la Capital del Oeste, yo fui quien buscó ese trabajo…

—Ahora soy como ustedes… como mamá, como Silver… como tú. Una asesina… ya hay sangre en mis manos.

—Sangre podrida.

—No deja de ser sangre. Estamos siendo buscados por la ciudad, ofrecen dinero por nuestras cabezas.

—Muy poco, a decir verdad…

—Lapis…

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos, Laz? ¿Que comencemos otra vida en otra capital?

—Volver a huir.

—Sí. Podemos vender más cosas, y tengo dinero guardado. Además de que ya tenemos los papeles falsos.

Le parecía bastante irónico que hubiera sido Carl el que le hiciera aquellos papeles. Le molestaba porque desde ahí él le había puesto la mirada a Lázuli, había comenzado su sucia fantasía con la rubia.

—Dejar una vida aquí…

—Tal vez así podrías dejar atrás lo sucedido, no lo del asesinato, sino lo de que pasó antes.

No le gustaba mencionarlo, porque en verdad él deseaba que ella olvidara eso. Él deseaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—Esta bien… quiero olvidar todo.

 _ **.**_

Lapis guardó la última caja en el asiento trasero del auto y miró hacia la luz encendida en la ventana de su departamento. Decidió entrar al auto y encender la radio para escuchar si aun los seguían buscando, mientras esperaba a su hermana que estaba arreglando un asunto.

Miró su teléfono, aun fijo en el número de Isabelle que no se atrevía a marcar. Suspiró y presionó el botón verde para iniciar la llamada.

 _ **.**_

—Entonces se van —dijo Stelle mirando alrededor. El departamento lo adquirieron amueblado y debían dejarlo así, pero aun así se sentía vacío.

—Sí —respondió Lázuli mirando de reojo a Dominic que evadía su mirada.

—No comprendo, Lázuli —dijo Kazumi—. Tu desaparición de anteayer, el que ayer no nos quisieras dejar venir, y ahora esta ida precipitada.

Lázuli aguantaba sus ganas de llorar, se estaba dando cuenta que estaba llorando demasiado.

Pero es que la situación lo ameritaba.

—Debo decirles algo… —dijo Lázuli, dispuesta a confesar la realidad de las cosas.

Ellos, junto a Emma que ya no estaba, habían sido los únicos lazos aparte de su familia que tuvo en sus cortos dieciséis años.

Y entendía porque su madre les había dicho que mejor no crearan lazos, era doloroso romperlos.

—Lapis y yo no somos lo que ustedes piensan —les dijo—. Nosotros hemos estado escapando desde siempre, a causa del pasado de mi madre. Nosotros… hemos huido de alguien que nos quiere hacer mucho daño, que asesinó a nuestra madre… tuvimos que huir, que cambiar nuestra edad para poder conseguir un trabajo… para poder pagarnos una casa.

»Para poder tener una vida.

—Lázuli… —esta vez quien habló fue Dominic, y Lázuli simplemente lo miró. Le sonrió, discúlpandose con la mirada.

—Lapis y yo solo tenemos dieciséis años. Yo no planeaba hacer tantos lazos, porque sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que huir.

—¿Y no pueden llamar a la policía, o algo? —preguntó Dominic, era el único que hablaba, puesto que las dos chicas estaban impresionadas.

A ellas siempre les había parecido que Lázuli era como una niña, pero nunca se imaginaron que sería en realidad.

Por su parte, Dominic no le importaba la edad que Lázuli poseía. Estaba enamorado de igual forma.

—No. Esto va más allá de la policía. Lapis y yo tenemos que irnos y hay que cortar todos los lazos —se levantó, y sus amigas y su novio lo hicieron también.

Kazumi y Stelle la abrazaron, sollozando, sabiendo perdida a otra del grupo, al poco tiempo de la desaparición de Emma.

Al final, salieron del departamento mientras Dominic se quedaba con Lázuli en un silencio.

—Tienes dieciséis… —le dijo el muchacho a Lázuli.

—Lo siento por mentirles…

—Por Kami-sama… Y yo insistiendo en que nos acostaramos —le dijo. Lázuli lo conocía, sabía que él estaba tratando de bromear para evitar decirle algo cursi.

—Te quiero —le soltó Lázuli. Dominic suspiró.

—Yo igual, Lazi —Lázuli sonrió ante el apodo. Dominic se acercó para besarla pero ella se puso en guardia, alejándose.

—No… se me haría más duro.

—Está bien —y ambos salieron del departamento. Bajaron y acompañaron a Lázuli hasta el auto, en donde Lapis debería estar, pero no estaba.

Lázuli marcó su número, y a los minutos, el muchacho salió de un callejón junto a una pelirroja que tan solo le guiñó el ojo y se alejó antes de siquiera acercarse a los demás.

Lázuli ignoró que Lapis tenía las mejillas rojas y el cierre del pantalón abajo.

Los hermanos subieron al auto y Lapis echó a conducir.

Volviendo a dejar atrás una vida que ya habían comenzado a armar.

 _ **.**_

La fuerte lluvia inundaba todo, y mientras Lázuli intentaba dormir, sus sueños se veían invadidos por aquel monstruo que osó profanarla.

Lapis a su lado, mientras conducía, no podía dejar de verla. Pequeña, aunque ya no tanto, tratando de hacer como si nada pasara, tratando de guardar su dolor para ella misma.

Pero no debería hacerlo.

Pero Lapis sabía que ella ya no confiaba en él. Y se reprendía por ello.

 _¡PLAF!_

Si ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Lapis estaba seguro que se hubiera estrellado contra el vidrio ante el frenon que pegó cuando aquella sombra oscura cayó de improvisto frente a ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a sí mismo mientras Lázuli terminaba de despertar por tan abrupta detención.

La figura se movió frente a ellos helándoles el alma. El monstruo se dio la vuelta para dejar ver unos brillantes ojos azules en la oscuridad.

Reconocerían en cualquier lado esos ojos azules.

—Mierda, Gero —dijo Lázuli. Lapis dio reversa, dispuesto a escapar del androide. Pero como era de esperarse, el androide los alcanzó rápidamente tomando el capó del auto.

—¡SAL! —exclamó Lapis. Ambos estaban paralizados del susto y había gritado eso para que tanto su cuerpo y el de su hermana reaccionaran.

Salieron del auto e hicieron el fallido intento de correr, puesto que el androide saltó a donde Lapis y lo tumbó enseguida al suelo aprisionando su cabeza contra el barro, aplastandola lentamente.

Lázuli tomó la pistola que Lapis la había dado, con la que había matado a Carl, y con cuidado de no dispararle a Lapis por accidente, comenzó a dispararle en la cabeza al androide.

Sin embargo, las balas solo rebotaban.

—Sabes que no funcionan, mi querida Lázuli —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lázuli, de por sí ya mojada por la lluvia, cuando escuchó la voz de Gero a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y lo señaló con la pistola, aún le quedaban dos balas.

—¡Dile que suelte a Lapis! —exclamó Lázuli, tratando de que no se sintiera en su voz. La risa de Gero se escuchó fuerte a pesar de la tormenta que rugía.

—No eres capaz de disparar, Lázuli —las manos de la adolescente temblaron, dudando. Pero el grito de dolor de Lapis la hizo apretar el gatillo.

La bala golpeó la cabeza de Gero, pero la pistola cayó de sus manos al notar que esta simplemente rebotó.

—¿Qué eres…? —Gero tan solo le dio una macabra sonrisa y la golpeó, tan fuerte, que la dejó sin aire.

—¡Lázuli! —escucho los gritos de Lapis. Gero se acercó a ella con una aguja preparada. Lázuli sabía que ya no había escapatoria, que ya no se podía pelear… no con Gero convertido en lo que estaba convertido.

Gero la levantó del cuello, e inyectó el sedante en su brazo.

—Pequeña, Lázuli. Yo soy quién cambiará sus vidas.

Se sumergió en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Dios... No tengo palabras para decir, porque este capítulo me ha dolido mucho el escribirlo.**_

 _ **Cómo vemos, ya no hay escapatoria... ya no hay nada que hacer.**_

 _ **Los siguientes capítulos van a ser bastante corto, incluso más que este, porque lo ameritan...**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho los reviews, no andoando en buen momento y todo esto me hace tan feliz.**_

 _ **A esos vienos lectores, a esos nuevos que han llegado, a esos que no dejan review... miles de gracias por leer esta historia que he escrito con toda mi alma.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y les mando un beso enorme!**_


	22. Veintidós

_**Veintidós**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sonido del agua goteando del techo fue el que la recibió. Todo estaba oscuro y Lázuli le costó acordarse que era lo que había pasado.

Estaba acostada en un duro suelo, y se le dificultó mover sus piernas, pues las notó enseguida aprisionadas en una cadena.

Su corazón latió a mil al recordar lo sucedido. Al recordar a Gero, convertido en un monstruo interceptarlos y capturarlos.

Al recordar al otro androide, aquella bola blanca de ojos aterradoramente azules.

—¡Lapis! —gritó. Se sentía indefensa, perdida, asustada.

—¿Laz? —la voz de su hermano sonó a unos metros de ella, ronca, adolorida. Ella casi saltó a su encuentro, cayendo al suelo por la fuerza que la detenía en los tobillos.

Tocó las cadenas y fue bajando a darse cuenta que eran unas bolas de hierro. Trató con todas sus fuerzas rodarlas, para poder arrastrarse hacia su hermano.

Arrastraba las pesas, se arrastraba ella.

Arrastraba las pesas, se volvía a arrastrar.

Tanteaba el suelo en busca de su hermano.

—Lapis, háblame —dijo. Pero lo que recibió de su hermano fue un quejido de dolor. Él también se estaba arrastrando hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien, Laz? —preguntó.

—Me duele el cuello, Gero me apretó fuerte ¿Y tú?

—Creo que tengo unas costillas rotas. Intenté pelear después que Gero te durmiera… pero fue en vano —por fin llegaron donde el otro.

Lázuli tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y pudo sentir su sangre en la piel de él, aún húmeda, no debió haber pasado mucho tiempo.

El instinto protector de tener a su hermano herido surgió de ella, esas ganas de golpear a quien fuera que atacara a su hermano.

Ese odio hacia Gero, que permanecía en su interior desde que descubrieron la verdad.

Abrazó a Lapis y este se quejó de dolor.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —dijo Lapis, su voz apagada—. Todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa.

—No, Lapis… No —le dijo.

—Sí, Laz. Lo que te sucedió a ti, todo fue por mi culpa. Por querer tener una vida normal, algo que Violet nunca nos pudo dar. Por querer mantenerte en la luz, cuando yo ya estaba sumergido en la oscuridad desde que incendié la mansión. Porque me sentía feliz haciendo orgulloso a Silver que olvidé que debíamos seguir escapando.

»Porque fue idea mía irnos a esa capital que bajo su fachada de tecnología, se esconde también lo malo.

Entonces lo escuchó sollozar, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su hermana.

Lapis lloraba, y él nunca lo hacía.

Estaba asustado.

—No es tu culpa… yo… yo fui la que te dije que nos fuéramos ese día. Si hubiéramos matado a Gero cuando pudimos… nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—No… Dejemos de culparnos, Lázuli.

—Sí… lo ideal es que busquemos cómo salir de aquí.

No había terminado de decir aquello cuando una luz se encendió en la celda en donde estaban y tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos para evitar que sus ojos les dolieran por la brillante luz.

—Vaya, por fin despertaron —aquella voz era la que inundaba sus pesadillas desde que escaparon de la mansión. Los gemelos levantaron la vista para notar a Gero que les estaba sonriendo con malicia.

Los hermanos la lanzaron una mirada asesina, aunque adoloridos y con miedo.

—¿Qué quieres, Gero? —le gritó Lázuli.

—Primero, comprender el porqué escaparon de la mansión, y también el porqué la quemaron.

—No te hagas el inocente, Gero —gruñó Lapis, de sus lágrimas tan solo quedaban rastros en sus mejillas. Mantenía aquella mirada de guerrero que siempre solía tener—. Mamá nos contó todo: que experimentaste con ella, qué quieres hacernos androides y que era de ti de quién escapabamos.

El científico tan solo soltó una risa, los ojos azules se veían más brillantes y tenebrosos.

—Me alegra que se hayan ido, pude experimentar más sin temer que ustedes lo descubrieran. Y no crean que no los he mantenido vigilados, mis queridos niños. Nunca les quité el ojo de encima, solo esperaba el momento indicado para atacar, cuando estuviera todo listo para simplemente la conversión.

—¿Eres un androide? —preguntó Lázuli. Gero les dio una sonrisa tétrica.

—¿Acaso creían que me iba a presentar a ustedes indefenso?

—Si eres tan poderoso ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

—Ustedes, gemelos, mis androides 17 y 18, serán la base, el complemento de un súper bioandroide. Pero antes de eso, necesito que destruyan a Son Goku, y hagan de este mundo un total infierno.

—¡ESTÁS LOCO! —le gritó Lapis— ¡NOS QUIERES SUMERGIR EN UNA VENGANZA QUE NO NOS CORRESPONDE!

—Ustedes están tan involucrados en esto, como yo y como sus padres.

Y volvió a apagar la luz, desapareciendo, dejando a los hermanos solos, con sus pensamientos y su sufrimiento.

Con miedo.

Tal y como él esperaba.

 _ **.**_

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, los hermanos se mantenían juntos cuando la celda se abría, y el androide 19 entraba a dejarles una masa gris en unas bandejas.

Escapar era imposible, solo les quedaba ejercitarse con las pesas que poseían, tratando de caminar por la celda.

Fue una noche, quien sabe cual, cuando el androide 19 entró nuevamente a su celda.

Anteriormente, el androide ni los miraba, pero ahora, fijaba su mirada azul en los hermanos.

Fue inevitable, el androide tomó a Lapis del cuello y lo levantó, ignorando las patadas que el muchacho le daba, o los puños que su hermana también le daba.

Salió de la celda, ignorando los gritos de Lázuli, sabiendo que ella no podría moverse con facilidad.

Lázuli logró llegar a la puerta de la celda, con las lágrimas corriendo ya por sus mejillas, gritando el nombre de su hermano que le quemaba la garganta.

—¡LAPIS! ¡LAPIS!

Y el androide solamente, con total facilidad, colocó al adolescente en la camilla, amarrando sus muñecas ante aquel luchador.

Luego, Gero hizo su aparición, el rostro de las pesadillas de los gemelos sonrió con malicia y comenzó a colocar parches en la cabeza de Lapis y no le importaba que el muchacho luchara para desprenderlas.

Cuando pudo ponerlas, activó un dispositivo que comenzó a enviar descargas eléctricas al cuerpo del joven, provocando sus gritos.

Con los gritos de Lázuli por un lado, llamando a su hermano; y los de Lapis del otro, pero éstos eran de dolor… era música para los oídos del científico.

La conversión daba comienzo.

* * *

 _ **Nota:... No. No tengo nada que decir... simplemente, escribir a Lapis, por fin frágil ha sido demasiado duro para mi corazoncito.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es muy fuerte para mí, y los que se vienen también.**_

 _ **Aviso: Al fic solo le quedan unos 3 capítulos más, y el epílogo.**_

 _ **Así que espero que lo disfruten mucho.**_


	23. Veintitrés

**_Veintitrés_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ya había olvidado cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿Cuando dejó Lapis de gritar? ¿Cuando comenzó a escuchar las máquinas?

La máquina que avisaba sobre los latidos del corazón de su hermano… la máquina de choques…

¿Cuando había dejado de comer? Queriéndose matar de hambre para cuando Gero fuera por ella, ya no le sirviera.

Se sentía cobarde por elegir la muerte, pero ya estaba cansada de luchar.

Ya estaba cansada de gritar, de tratar de pelear cuando el androide 19 entraba a su celda.

Ya estaba cansada de llamar, sin obtener respuesta, a Lapis cuando Gero se iba del laboratorio al otro, para observar cómo continuaba Cell.

Estaba harta, agotada, adolorida. Ya no veía salida… y tan solo deseaba morir.

Encontrarse con su madre en el más allá, en el otro mundo… esperar a que Lapis la acompañara también…

Estaba débil, llevaba días sin comer, sin beber agua. Estaba deshidratada, agonizando, esperando la tan anhelada muerte.

Tan sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos…

.

 _Pih… pih… pih…_

Aquel sonido llegó a los oídos de Lázuli, provocando que abriera los ojos.

Estaba conectada a un respirador y podía sentir muchas agujas en su cuerpo.

—Ni pienses que puedes suicidarte, Lázuli —la voz de Gero la hizo temblar de miedo—. Te mantendré conectada, administrando las proteínas necesarias por suero.

Lázuli tan solo cerró los ojos.

Eran esclavos, tan sólo experimentos. Sin voluntad, sin deseos.

No podía ni decidir cuándo deseaba morir.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —dijo el científico y presionó un botón. Lázuli sintió que se iba levantando, que la mesa en donde estaba amarrada pasaba de estar horizontal a vertical.

Su vista era un poco borrosa, pero pudo adaptarla a la luz tenue del laboratorio. Gero estaba de pie al lado de otra camilla metálica.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Lapis. Había cicatrices en su pecho y dormía como si nada pasara.

—Me ha costado más de lo que esperaba —comentó—. Seis meses.

Seis meses…

—¿Cuanto tiempo…?

—Cuando estás en la celda pierdes el sentido del tiempo ¿Verdad? Dígamos que ya llevas ocho meses aquí. Lapis ya está listo, tan solo faltas tú.

—Lapis…

—No te reconocerá, no a Lázuli. La hermana del androide 17, es la androide 18, y ella aún no está creada —miró al chico, ahora androide—. Debo esperar a que las cicatrices se borren antes de despertarlo. La célula de regeneración es poderosa, pero este es su primer trabajo, así que es posible que se demore más de lo normal.

El científico presionó un botón y la camilla en donde estaba Lázuli comenzó a bajar.

—Mientras tanto, será mejor que descanses.

Cambió el tanque que le brindaba oxígeno a Lázuli y luego ella comenzó a sentir que el sueño la invadía.

.

Cuando volvió a recobrar la consciencia, sentía todavía su cuerpo dormido. Gero le había quitado el respirador, y las agujas que la alimentaban.

Poco a poco, mientras los minutos pasaban, ella se iba recobrando.

Recordaba quién era, y se sentía igual que siempre… así que aun no la habían convertido en monstruo.

El androide 19, se acercó a su camilla y la agarró de la cintura para llevarla a la celda… Lázuli no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

Ya encerrada en la celda, Lázuli comenzó a buscar con la mirada por el laboratorio a su hermano.

No lo encontraba.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Lázuli? —la estúpida voz de Gero la hizo gruñir con molestia. Se negó a responderle—. Imagino que te preguntarás en dónde está tu hermano.

Siguió sin responderle, pero la duda la carcomía por dentro.

—Mira hacia allá —le señaló al fondo del laboratorio. Lázuli fijó su vista en un contenedor que tenía escrito el número 17 enfrente.

Gero se acercó y con un control en una mano, presionó un botón que abrió el contenedor.

Éste se abrió y Lázuli miró con terror los ojos fríos de Lapis, que comenzaban a moverse despertando.

—Bienvenido, Diecisiete —dijo Gero. El androide simplemente no respondió—. Esta es mi primera orden —señaló a Lázuli—. Toma a esa chica, y amárrala aquí en la camilla.

Ante esto, Lázuli se echó para atrás al sentir su cuerpo más despierto. El androide miró a su creador, le lanzó un gruñido. Y en vez de atacar a Lázuli, atacó a Gero.

Lázuli vio un diminuto rayo de esperanza, de que todavía hubiera algo de Lapis en aquel androide. De que todavía hubiera algo de humanidad en él.

Pero toda esa esperanza se esfumó cuando su hermano cayó al suelo como un montón de papas, cuando Gero presionó el botón.

Un temblor la recorrió cuando recordó a Nueve y a Diez cuando Lapis los hubo apagado.

—Rayos. Aun desobedece —gruñó Gero mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Lapis y lo volvía a meter al contenedor. Luego se acercó a la celda y le hizo una señal al androide 19—. Tu hermano aun tiene un poco de libre albedrío. Pero me encargaré de él, Pero me encargaré de él, después de encargarme de ti. Después de todo, aun falta un año para cuando tengo pronosticado el día de su despertar.

Diecinueve abrió la celda y tomó a Lázuli de la cintura para llevarla a la camilla. Ella no luchó demasiado, sus fuerzas eran mínimas.

Su corazón se agitó por el miedo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Gero comenzó a ponerle los parches sobre su cabeza.

—Lo primero que haremos será hacerte choques para fortalecer tu mente —por más que Lázuli intentó quitarse los parches, no podía.

Apenas Gero encendió la máquina, y los choques comenzaron a llegar a su cuerpo, gritó.

Gritó tan fuerte que sentía que su garganta se desgarraba.

Y se sintió morir.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Lo sé. Lo sé. Muy corto.**_

 _ **Pero creanme cuando les digo que lloré con todo lo escrito aquí.**_

 _ **Creo que a veces, no hay que extenderse con tantas palabras, cuando el escrito es así de profundo.**_

 _ **Yo lo siento profundo.**_

 _ **Disculpen si exageré, pero creo que ellos pudieron sufrir muchísimo en su estadía con Gero... sobre todo Lázuli, que fue convertida después de su hermano.**_

 _ **Sobre el despertar de Diecisiete, se sabe que Gero los había despertado antes del 12 de Mayo, pero nunca se dijo si juntos o separados... bueno, aquí lo tienen.**_

 _ **Espero, en verdad, que este corto capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho que hayan seguido este fic hasta el final.**_


	24. Veinticuatro

_**Veinticuatro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Es difícil interpretar lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando estás completamente inconsciente.

Cuando sientes tanto dolor en tu inconsciencia, que te certifica que estás viva. Cuando sientes el sufrimiento de tu alma.

Cuando sientes tu voluntad irse, perderse en un oscuro abismo.

Cuando te sientes inútil, sin nada que hacer mientras tu cuerpo es ultrajado, transformado en una máquina.

Cuando lo único que hay en ti es odio… odio por tu creador, por ese sujeto que se atrevió a dañarlos.

Que se atrevió a quitarles su humanidad. De quitarles su juventud. De quitarles la vida que tanto conocían para meterles en la cabeza una venganza sin sentido que no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Una venganza…

Un propósito…

Son Goku… un sujeto el cual no conocían, pero por mera programación ya estaban destinados a odiarlo.

Odio…

Gero… jamás, por mucho que él manejara sus mentes iban a olvidar esto.

Nunca iban a olvidar todo el infierno que él les hizo vivir. Todo lo que les hizo pasar.

Ese odio quedaría acumulado en sus corazones, más que en sus mentes… y sería la clave para su liberación en el futuro.

Libertad…

Destrucción…

Ya ansiaban despertar para poder vivir al máximo su poder.

 _ **.**_

 _Androide No18._

 _Analizando entorno…_

 _Todas las memorias borradas…_

 _Analizando datos…_

 _Analizando programación…_

 _Matar a Son Goku._

Los golpes afuera comenzaron a cobrar sentido cuando la tapa del contenedor fue levantada, dándole la vista al laboratorio, lo primero que vio al despertar.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada a su hermano, el androide 17, y éste enseguida le señaló con los ojos la mano de Gero.

El control de apagado.

Amabilidad. Tenían que fingir ser sumisos hasta que pudieran arrebatarle el control de las manos de Gero, y de esa forma, quitarle lo único que podía mantener el control de Gero sobre ellos.

Porque el científico lo sabía, no había podido controlar sus mentes a la perfección. Los gemelos habían sido más fuertes de lo que pensaba.

Por eso entró en pánico cuando se vio desarmado, cuando vio que tenía a unos enemigos en la puerta, y a otros, los cuales eran su propia creación del otro lado.

Había despertado a los más poderosos androides nunca antes creados, y no estaban bajo su control.

Su fin llegó en el momento en que el androide 17, su propia creación, tomó venganza sobre él, por todo lo que le hizo, por todo lo sufrieron ambos hermanos.

El androide 17, antes Lapis, cumplió su promesa al pie de la letra de asesinar a Gero quitándole la cabeza y aplastandola, aun sin recordarla.

Demostrando el ser desalmado que podría llegar a ser. Demostrando lo poderosas máquinas que eran.

Demostrando que de Lapis y Lázuli ya no quedaba rastro.

Eran solo Diecisiete y Dieciocho.

 _ **.**_

La androide 18 era una fuerte y despiadada guerrera, a diferencia de lo que alguna vez Lázuli fue. Lázuli era dulzura, fragilidad, pero también una increíble peleadora.

Y tal vez se pensara que no, que solo lo guerrera había quedado de Lázuli… pero dentro de la feroz androide que fue capaz de derrotar y humillar a un príncipe Saiyajin, tal vez, se escondía aquella humana…

Aquel ser capaz de sentir.

Aquel beso en la mejilla había sido tan solo de burla. Mostraba la coquetería digna de la androide, sabiendo lo fácil que era desarmar a un hombre… y más a ese pequeño y tembloroso guerrero.

Aquel beso en la mejilla, una muestra de burla, no de humanidad… le había salvado la vida.

El guerrero, con los deseos de Shenlong la había salvado a ella y a su hermano.

Pero con su forma de ser, con sus ganas de nunca rendirse cuando de ella se trataba…

La salvó de convertirse en un monstruo, y dejando relucir a la humana que llevaba dentro y había querido salir.

La salvó a ella.

De ella misma.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Y bueno, señoras y señores... este es el último capítulo de este fic...**_

 _ **La verdad, quise mostrar mucho en este capítulo: al principio oscuridad, desesperanza después, y al final... el famoso beso en la mejilla que salvó a nuestra androide.**_

 _ **Lo sé, un último capítulo corto, pero en verdad me siento feliz de haberlo hecho.**_

 _ **El viernes publico el Epílogo, el cual nos muestra un poco de Diecisiete.**_

 _ **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, gracias por haber seguido este fic.**_

 _ **Besos a todos.**_


	25. Epílogo: Esperanza

_**Epílogo**_

 _ **Esperanza**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«Por muy larga que sea la tormenta,_

 _el sol vuelve a brillar entre las nubes.»_

 _Khalil Gibrant_

* * *

 _Tiempo después…_

El viento golpeaba su rostro y provocaba que sus rubios cabellos se arremolinaran en él.

Su mano, siempre permanecía en un solo lugar, como si fuera necesario tenerla ahí para recordar lo que sucedía, lo que le había pasado después de creer que todo estaba perdido.

Le recordaba que ella, la androide 18, todavía tenía una pizca de humanidad, que todavía quedaba algo de ella que Gero no había tocado.

Que todavía se sentía viva.

Y que podía dar vida.

Se detuvo sobre una cabaña en el lado Oeste de un gran parque, y decidió bajar. Al acercarse a la puerta para tocar, se detuvo al escuchar sonidos dentro de la cabaña.

Eran risas. La risa de su hermano junto a otra risa femenina. Dieciocho sonrió al darse cuenta que por fin su hermano había seguido su corazón y había encontrado la paz junto a alguien más.

Se había dejado amar. Había aprendido a hacerlo.

Levantó el vuelo, y quedó nuevamente sobre la cabaña cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse a la puerta.

—Sabes que me pusieron a _entrenar_ al chico que va a ser de guía, para que tú no tengas que dejar tu puesto —dijo la mujer, Dieciocho la vio desde su posición, se estaba atando el corto cabello rizado en una cola—. Tú fuiste el tonto que decidiste tomar este día libre.

Vio a su hermano salir de la cabaña, descalzo y tan solo con un pantalón. No decía nada, pero pareciera que la mujer lo entendía con tan sólo mirarlo.

—Me dijiste que lo escogiera. Pensé que pasaríamos el día en la cabaña —ella solo le dio una sonrisa y se le acercó para besarlo.

El beso fue largo, y Dieciocho sonrió. Le gustaba ver a su hermano de esa forma, le gustaba saber que él no había quedado como un solitario ermitaño.

Le alegraba saber que había alguien que había penetrado en esa dura corteza, y pudo haber tocado su corazón de metal.

—¿Vas a bajar de ahí, mujer misteriosa? —la voz de su hermano la hizo sobresaltarse. Miró hacia abajo para verlo lanzarle una tonta sonrisa burlona.

La zoóloga se había ido ya.

Dieciocho aterrizó frente a su hermano que le hizo una señal para que entrara a la cabaña, ella lo hizo.

Se sentó en el sofá, y observó la salita de la cabaña para darse cuenta lo mucho que había mejorado con la influencia de una mujer en el lugar.

La última vez que había estado ahí, el lugar era un asco.

Diecisiete, ya con una camisa puesta, se sentó a su lado. Ambos permanecieron callados, sin saber que decirse en absoluto.

La androide, volvió a colocar su mano sobre su vientre con una sonrisa.

—¿No tienes nada que ofrecerle a tu querida hermana? —le preguntó ella, y Diecisiete solo hizo una mueca. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Ren hizo compra hace poco, y creo que compró jugo de naranja —le dijo Diecisiete desde la cocina.

—Está bien —respondió ella. Su hermano volvió a la sala y le entregó un vaso de jugo.

—Entonces… —siempre era difícil hablar entre ellos dos, porque ambos eran de pocas palabras.

—¿Por fin dejaste que tu corazón decidiera? —le preguntó Dieciocho, y vio, con mucha alegría, una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano confirmándolo.

—¿Viniste a ver como me trataba la vida como una buena hermana mayor? —Dieciocho solo sonrió.

—No —bebió de su jugo—. Vengo a contarte una cosa…

—Entonces habla.

—Diecisiete, estoy embarazada —soltó. La androide miró a su hermano y notó que él la miraba sorprendido.

—¿Estás embarazada? —no supo cuando, pero de repente, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras asentía en respuesta… tal vez eran las hormonas del embarazo— ¿Como es posible…?

—¡Oh, vamos, Diecisiete! Sabes como se hace un bebé.

—Sí, pero… no sabía que podías procrear…

—Tal vez tú también puedas.

—No, yo no…

—Entiendo, es muy pronto —Diecisiete tan solo se encogió de hombros, mirando a la nada.

Su hermana no sabía que podría haber en su mente en este momento.

—Diecisiete —lo llamó—, ¿qué piensas?

—¿Qué te dijo el enano?

—Krilin está muy feliz.

—¿Y tú, cómo estás? —Dieciocho lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Me siento viva, como nunca antes… este bebé es una muestra que Gero no cambió todo de nosotros, es una muestra que aún hay humanidad en mí… en nosotros.

Diecisiete sonrió, y se sorprendió cuando Dieciocho lo inundó en un abrazo, pero luego respondió al símbolo de afecto.

—Eso es suficiente para mí —le respondió—. Que seamos felices, con la vida que comenzamos a crear después de nuestro despertar.

* * *

 _¿Has visto que después de la lluvia aparece un arcoíris y las personas se emocionan al verlo?_

 _Sí, porque no importa el desastre que ésta haya causado, el solo ver el arcoíris llena a la gente de emoción._

 _De felicidad._

 _Tal vez es por su belleza._

 _Es porque es un símbolo de esperanza._

 _Demuestra que después de un día oscuro, puede haber algo hermoso después._

 _Tal y como nosotros._

 _Como nuestra vida._

 _¿Cómo te sientes, Lapis?_

 _Feliz._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Nota: Yo... ya no sé ni que decir. Tengo una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza por el final de todo esto..**_

 _ **Este epílogo lo escribí antes de los dos caps anteriores, porque éstos fueron tan dolorosos para mí, que debía recordarme que ellos iban a tener un buen final.**_

 _ **¿Que quise expresar con este epílogo? La tranquilidad, la paz, la vida de ellos despuesde Cell. El embarazo de Dieciocho, que es como la prueba definitiva de que aun hay humanis debajo de esa capa de androide. La felicidad de Diecisiete por reconstruir su vida, y dejar que alguien lo ame, de dejarse amar.**_

 _ **Este epílogo tiene conexión con mi otro fic, Estrellas Perdidas. Aquel fic está basado en la vida de Diecisiete después de lo de Cell. Y Ren, es la OC que yo cree para ser su esposa.**_

 _ **Solamente quiero agradecer a todos, absolutamente todos los que han leído este fic.**_

 _ **Agradecer a Lucy, que ha comentado en cada uno de estos capítulos... apoyándome como nunca con este final.**_

 _ **Agradecer a Laura, quien no deja reviews, pero me deja un fangirleo por interno que hace que mis días oscuros se iluminen.**_

 _ **Agtadecer a Syad, y recordarle que, así como los androides pudieron ver esperanza con su horrible vida, ella también debe ver esperanza de que todo en su país y su vida va a mejorar.**_

 _ **Agradecer a Harmione... quién llegó tarde al fic, pero lo siguió leyendo, dejando reviews que me hacían matarme de la risa.**_

 _ **Agradecer a Esplandian, quién jamás pensé que seguiría este fic, que me sorprendió que le gustara tanto esta cosita de nada a una gran ficker como ella.**_

 _ **Y a todos ustedes, aquellos reviews anonimos, aquellos con cuenta... aquellos lectores fantasmas.**_

 _ **GRACIAS.**_

 _ **MILES DE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC HASTA EL FINAL.**_


End file.
